Transformers: Darkness Rebirths
by Bendatron
Summary: A new story I have made based off Transformers: Prime. Optimus and his team have lived in secret on Earth, until the day when humans get in the way. Followed by the return of Megatron and the death of Tailgate, they will have to fight for the fate of Earth and Cybertron.
1. Robots in Disguise Pt 1

_On a distant planet called Cybertron, life exists, but not life like humans know it. Instead of organic, it is inhabited by a species of robots that can think, feel, and fight even turn into vehicles. Once it was a peaceful planet, until the war, for the Autobots that fought for freedom...and the Decepticons who dreamed of tyranny! The war finally consumed the planet and we took to the stars. The Decepticons followed us and attempted to find an item known as the AllSpark. When all hope seemed lost, we came across a small planet called...Earth...But we were not free without being followed!_

About twenty five years ago, two ships flew round the planet Earth. The one in the front was semi oval-shaped with five engines at the back, had an egg-shaped cockpit, thirty cannons at the front and was gold in colour. The other ship was elongated in length, ninety cannons all together, was very spiky, had twenty engines at the back and was fandango in colour. The two ships went through a dogfight as they approached the planet. Suddenly the two ships went through the planet's atmosphere. The two ships (crashing as they went) headed towards the outskirts of Salt Lake City, Utah. The gold ship crashed cockpit first into a mountain. The fandango ship temporarily gained power and headed towards and crashed into the ocean. Only one hour later, a house on the outskirts of the city was near the gold ship's crash.

A 12 year old girl looked out of her window and saw three vehicles drive out of the crashed ship. The one at the front was a red and blue truck (but was not and Earth design). The one on the right was a yellow car with black stripes and on the left was a pink convertible car (neither of which were of Earth design). The three vehicles suddenly stopped. Seven other vehicles drove out of the ship; a white, blue, and red car; a red truck; an orange and white ambulance; a white and black car; a brown jet; a hunter green bulldozer; and a white, green and red car (none of which were of Earth design). Two microcassettes (one indigo and one purple and neither were of Earth design) were on top of the bulldozer. Suddenly, the red and blue truck changed shape into a humanoid robot with two blue eyes. For a brief moment, the robot stared at the girl and then the robot turned back into a truck and drove off with the rest of the vehicles. The girl's name was Elizabeth and about twenty five years later (in the year of 2011) she had still remembered it even being 37. She now lived in a house in the suburbs of Salt Lake City. She lived with her 16 year old nephew (Jake) and her 13 year old niece (Bree) (the reason for this is because her sister (Emma) died in a car crash two years ago. What none of them knew was that their lives would change forever.

It was about five months ago since Jake got his driver's license but he still didn't have a car.

"Today I will to buy a car." said Jake

"But we have a car, a sedan." said Elizabeth

"No, a new car." said Jake

"Well, if you have enough money and if you want it most in the world then you can buy one, but don't be foolish." said Elizabeth

"I won't." said Jake leaving the room. Elizabeth walked over to the table and picked up a picture of her and her sister Emma. She mourned every day since that day Emma died in the car crash.

"What happen'?" said a voice behind her. She looked behind herself and saw Bree.

"Do you remember Emma?" said Elizabeth

"In a way." said Bree "How did she die?"

"In a car crash." said Elizabeth "She was driving near the mountains when suddenly a car knocked her off the edge! No one ever saw the driver, but if he gets caught I hope he will be thrown into a prison cell and left to rot!" Meanwhile, Jake took the sedan and drove it down the road and into the city to the car sale but while on the road he saw a strange sight. A yellow 2008 Volkswagen Scirocco with black stripes was driving near him. The strange thing about the car was that it had strange symbols on certain areas on it. The symbol looked like a robot's face. The car drove closer and closer to him.

"What's he doing?" said Jake. Jake suddenly noticed that the car had no driver. The sedan suddenly began to overheat. "Damn!" Jake pulled over and stopped the car. He looked at the engine over and over again but it was obviously non-fixable. Suddenly, the car pulled over and opened its door. Then (although unsure of it) he sat into the driver's seat. In the middle of the steering wheel there was a symbol that looked exactly like the ones on the car itself. Jake got ready to drive off when suddenly the car closed the door and drove itself. "What's going on?" Meanwhile, Elizabeth had walked to her old house. She still remembered the night that a robot looked at her. She looked over and saw a large radar dish (but it looked nothing like an Earth design). She walked up to it and saw a symbol on it. The symbol resembled a robot's face, but it was different than the one on the car. This one was more sinister looking. Suddenly, she heard the sound of three jets come over the mountain. Three Sukhoi Su-30s flew up. The one at the front was grey with strange black markings, the one on the right was blue, and the one on the left was black and purple. The three jets swooped down past her and up again. On the certain areas on the jets (particularly the wings) she saw the same symbol that was on the radar dish.

"What's happening?" said Elizabeth. The three ships suddenly swooped towards her, but before they could reach her, the grey one changed shape into a robot and slammed down in front of her. The robot stood up and its full detail could be seen. The robot was skinny and had two long arms with four spindly fingers and a thumb. On the robot's wrists were long ray guns. The wings of the jet went on the back making them look like a pair of wings on a jet pack. The legs were long and ended in pointed feet. Most of the head resembled a helmet. Two black lines were on the top of the head. A red line-shape was on the forehead. The face was pointed and wicked. An evil smile was across it. But the most menacing feature was the bright red eyes. The two other jets swooped down and transformed into two robots that looked exactly like the one that had already transformed except different colours. The blue one and the black one had silver faces and the grey one's face was grey. All three of them were 31 foot tall. The grey one crept up towards her, leaned over, looked at her face to face, and then spoke in a menacing high-pitched voice.

"What would a puny insect like you be doing round here?" said the robot. Elizabeth was too shocked to talk. "Speak or die horribly!" The robot's left hand suddenly turned into a homing missile launcher.

"Humans scare too easily!" said the blue one.

"Quiet, Thundercracker!" said the black one.

"Quiet, both of you!" said the grey one "We are interrogating! Now, insect, tell us why you are snooping around, or I'll fry you into dust!" Elizabeth still didn't talk "You have to the count of 10...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..." A loud engine sound came from over the hill. The yellow and black 2008 Volkswagen Scirocco suddenly came from over it and drove towards the three robots.

"You're the car, I'm supposed to be driving you!" said Jake still in the car. The car zoomed towards the grey one and knocked him over. The car stopped and opened its doors causing Jake to fall out.

"What's happening?" said Elizabeth to Jake.

"I don't know!" said Jake to Elizabeth. Suddenly the car transformed into a robot, but this one was different. This one was 15 foot tall. The front of the car formed the chest. The front wheels formed the shoulders and the back wheels formed the heels. It had two arms that ended in hands with three fingers and a thumb. The front-seat doors were up on its back that made them look like wings. The part of the head that looked like a helmet had a curve shape on the top. The part of the head that could be called a face was a curved H-shape and had two bright blue eyes. It had no mouth. His face was silver. The yellow robot ran up to the two other robots.

"Kill the Autobot scout!" shouted the grey one "Use your null-rays!" The two other red-eyed robots shot their null-rays (the ray-guns on their wrists) at the yellow robot. The yellow robot simply dodged from side to side as they shot. His left hand turned into a plasma blaster and shot at the black robot knocking him over. He ran up to the blue one and punched him across the face sending him flying away. "Fools! You failed to kill a scout! That was just humiliating, if you want something done right do it yourself!" The grey robot transformed and flew at the yellow robot "Vehicons back me up, for real this no fooling around!" Three black Cadillac XTS drove fast up to them. Then three black F-35 Lightning IIs flew down. All of the vehicles had the same evil-looking robot face symbol on them. All six vehicles transformed into robots. All the car ones looked the same. Their chests were formed by the car's hood. Their arms ended with two pointy fingers and a thumb. Their shoulders were formed by the front wheels. The sides of the heels were formed by the back wheels. The feet had three big toes. The head was pointed, had a single V-shaped red eye, and had no mouth. The jet ones looked the same as the car ones but with different parts. All of them were 19 foot tall. Each of the Vehicons' left hands turned into blaster guns and they pointed them at the yellow robot. The yellow robot then shot two jet ones and one car one down, then he ran up to the last jet one and punched it across the face. The last two car ones ran at the yellow robot shooting at him, but the yellow robot grabbed them by the back of their necks and slammed them into each other. Finally, the grey jet robot couldn't handle it. He flew towards the yellow robot and shot missiles at him. The yellow robot simply dodged the missiles, grabbed the nose-tip of the jet, and flung him away. The two other jet robots woke up, transformed, and flew off. The yellow robot's blaster turned back into a hand and he walked towards the two humans.

"What is it?" said Elizabeth.

"Some robot that turns into a car." replied Jake "Can you talk?" The robot simply beeped. "What?" The robot beeped three more times.

"Come on, let's go home." said Elizabeth "We won't talk about this again." The robot watched them as they walked off. That night, the robot watched their home as he sat on the hill near their house. He had only met them once and already he had grown attached to them. Meanwhile, the three Sukhoi Su-30s flew towards the coast. As they went to the middle of the sea that surrounded the coast, a huge tower emerged out of the water and a door in it opened.

"This is air commander Starscream approaching." said the grey jet (Starscream was his name. The blue one was called Thundercracker and the black one was called Skywarp). The three jets flew through the doorway and into the fandango coloured ship that crashed into the ocean twenty-five years ago. The ships flew to the cockpit. Another robot was standing there. This one was 34 foot tall. The chest appeared to be a helicopter cockpit. The shoulders were each half of an engine and above the shoulders it had two rotor engines. The feet were bulky and had two toes with one at the back of the foot. The arms were bulky too and the hands had three insect-like fingers and a thumb. It had heavy-duty machine guns on both wrists. Its back had helicopter propellers hanging down from the top. The helmet-like part of its head had a curve at the top and two V-shapes on the forehead. The face was stern, coloured silver, had a frowning mouth, a chin, and two bright red eyes. He was also grey in colour. The robot had his back turned to the three jets but turned round to face them as they transformed.

"What news from the outside?" said the robot. The robot had a heavy pitched voice.

"Some humans have found our radar." said Starscream "And also..."

"The Autobot scout-Bumblebee-has disabled it!" said the robot.

"I didn't know that!" said Starscream in a shocked voice.

"Of course you wouldn't!" said the robot now walking around Starscream "You wouldn't know that because you were too busy fleeing to notice! I only found it out from Soundwave just now!"

"Well then, I'll redeem myself!" said Starscream "I'll go out and kill the hum..."

"No!" said the robot "Let me!" The robot transformed into grey Blackhawk helicopter with the evil-looking robot face symbol on it. The helicopter flew off out of the ship and away. Meanwhile, Starscream and the other two were still standing in the cockpit.

"I don't trust that Blackout!" said Starscream "I swear he's too loyal to Megatron!"

"But Megatron still exists." said Thundercracker.

"I told you that's not an option!" said Starscream in a threatening voice. Meanwhile, Blackout flew towards the house in Salt Lake City. He transformed and landed on a hill. He looked down at the house.

"Miserable humans!" said Blackout "Seeing them like that gives more reason to destroy them! Scorponok: Eject!" Blackout turned around and out of his back shot out a spiny mechanical scorpion with a sharp stinger, four slitted bright red eyes, and three pincers on each claw. "Track the humans and annihilate them all!" As soon as the scorpion hit the ground, he burrowed off only being seen by the ground being slightly raised wherever he went. The scorpion burrowed towards the house. Meanwhile in the house, the three humans had finished their dinner.

"What was it like?" said Bree.

"It was something that I don't think we've seen the last of." said Jake.

"We have to put it behind us." said Elizabeth entering the room.

"But you saw it." said Jake "Whatever it is, it's not the last of it! Something's coming!" It was at this moment that the house began to shake. The three ran out of the house and saw a shocking sight. Out of the ground burst the scorpion. When in mid air, the scorpion transformed into a bipedal robot. The head remained as the head, the arms remained as the arms, the tail remained as the tail, and two legs had the scorpion legs on the side of them. The scorpion was 22 foot tall when in humanoid mode.

"It's happening again!" exclaimed Elizabeth. The scorpion robot walked up to them and spoke in an ear-splitting voice.

"Prepare to die, human scum!" said the scorpion robot. Suddenly over the hill, they heard a motor sound and a beeping noise. The yellow and black car had returned and drove into the scorpion robot. The car transformed into the robot mode and his hand turned into his plasma blaster. The scorpion robot's hands had three directed-energy cannons on them as well as the claws and shot at the yellow robot. The yellow robot shot back with his blaster which knocked the scorpion robot over. The scorpion robot squealed, transformed into a scorpion, and burrowed into the ground. The yellow robot beeped triumphantly.

"How short lived!" said a voice behind the yellow robot. He turned around and saw the helicopter flying towards him and shooting. The helicopter transformed into Blackout and attacked. Blackout's right hand turned into a propeller and punched the yellow robot. Blackout shot at the robot with his machine guns. The robot fell onto his back and Blackout stood victorious over him. "Any last words Bumblebee?" The yellow robot simply beeped. "Oh, I forgot about your voicebox!" Blackout laughed evilly and charged his machine guns. Suddenly two headlights came out of the darkness and a female voice called out.

"He's got backup!" said the voice. A hot pink Aprilia RSV4 that had the nice-looking robot face symbol on it and had no driver zoomed out of the darkness and transformed. This robot was obviously a female. She was slender, had slim arms and legs, the wheels formed the heels, had three fingers and thumb on each hand, and had two wing-like objects on her back. She had two white squiggly-shapes on her cheeks and one white line-shape on her forehead. Her face was gentle looking with a kind smile on it and two bright blue eyes. Her face was silver in colour and she was 10 foot tall. She ran up to Blackout and gave him a karate kick. "You will never harm Bumblebee again!"

"I doubt it!" said Blackout angrily whilst getting up "Both you and your yellow-bellied boyfriend will perish!"

"Underestimate me at your own risk!" said the pink robot. She ran up to Blackout and punched him in the chest. Two grappling-hook-like blades came out of her wrists and hit him in the mouth.

"Woah!" said Bree. The pink robot's left hand turned into a tri-plasma blaster and she shot at Blackout.

"You end now!" said the pink robot "This ends here, Cons!"

"Scorponok: Return and attack!" said Blackout. The ground began to tremble and Scorponok (the robot scorpion) burst out of the ground behind the pink robot and attacked. A blaster suddenly blasted the Scorponok back. The shot came from the yellow robot. He beeped.

"Lousy little beeper!" said Scorponok angrily. Scorponok ran at the yellow robot shooting at him with his cannons. He jumped at the yellow robot screeching. But he dodged and Scorponok flew into a rock. The yellow robot grabbed him by the tail, spun him round and round, and threw him at Blackout. Both Blackout and Scorponok stood up.

"You win this time, but this is your last victory!" said Blackout. Scorponok jumped into Blackout's back and Blackout transformed and flew off. The yellow robot walked over to the pink robot and helped her up.

"Thanks, Bee." said the pink robot. Both robots walked over to the humans and kneeled down and looked at them. "Hello, we have orders to bring you with us, no time to ask questions."

"Excuse me, but what gives you the right to take us?" said Elizabeth.

"Look, we have orders from Prime to bring you before him." said the pink robot "Because you and your children..."

"They're my nephew and niece." said Elizabeth "They live with me because my sister was killed in a car crash a few years ago."

"I'm sorry about that." said the pink robot "But what I'm trying to say is that you three are some of the first-perhaps some of the only-that have ever seen us! It's our duty and it's for your protection." The two robots transformed. The car's doors opened and the three humans got in. A helmeted woman wearing a pink jumpsuit suddenly appeared on the Aprilia RSV4.

"Who's she?" asked Bree.

"I have to stay undercover, so I use a hologram driver." answered the motorcycle "I call her Sadie." The two vehicles drove by themselves with the humans. Meanwhile in the ship beneath the sea, Starscream stood by the cockpit window looking at the deep-sea fish swimming. Another robot walked up behind Starscream. This one was 22 foot tall. His body was slightly skinny and had two legs that ended in two pointed feet. The arms were flat and (despite not having hands) he had three fingers and a thumb at the end of each arm. He had a chest plate that somewhat resembled a flat bird. He had a non-pointy upside-down triangle-shape with two pointed line-shapes on the two sides of the top of the shape. He also had two pointed-line-shapes on the sides of that shape. Instead of a mouth he had a grey mouth plate and on top of that was a red glowing line. He also glowed purple in some places. He was also Air Force blue in colour. And he also had a blaster mounted on his right shoulder.

"Soundwave, why do you approach?" said Starscream.

"Blackout returns." said Soundwave. Soundwave had a voice with a computer-like echo to it and it also sounded emotionless. Starscream turned around and faced Soundwave.

"Is he...triumphant?" said Starscream. Soundwave didn't answer.

"No, he unfortunately is not!" said a voice. Both Starscream and Soundwave turned around and saw Blackout in a doorway. "The humans got away." Starscream foolishly walked up to Blackout.

"Oh what a shame!" said Starscream sarcastically "Perhaps it's because you are a bit too...incompetent!" Blackout growled and kicked Starscream in the chest. Starscream flew backwards into a wall. Blackout put his foot on Starscream's chest. Starscream looked frightened.

"If you ever say that again, I will KILL you!" said Blackout. Blackout left the room and Starscream got up.

"What words, Soundwave?" said Starscream "I need to be one page ahead of Blackout." Soundwave's mouth plate opened up and revealed a black screen with a green line in the middle of it. The line waved up and down as it played back a recording.

"I'm sorry about that. But what I'm trying to say is that you three are some of the first, perhaps some of the only, who have ever seen us! It's our duty and it's for your protection." said the recording in the pink robot's voice. Starscream smiled evilly.

"Interesting." said Starscream "We will send out a patrol first thing in the morning. I want to know about these humans, even if it means ripping them to shreds in the process!" What Starscream didn't know was that Blackout was merely on the other side of the door and he heard every word and wasn't happy.

Meanwhile, the two good robots brought the humans to the other crashed ship-the one in the mountain. The car's door opened and the humans got out. The motorcycle's hologram vanished. Suddenly, seven vehicles drove up from behind them. From left to right was; an orange and white ambulance; a white and black police car; a white car that resembled a mixture between a 2010 Lancia Stratos and a Ford Evos mixture with green and red stripes; a white, blue and red sports car; a brown F-15E Strike Eagle; a red pickup truck with headlights; and a hunter green all-terrain SUV with a spare tire on the boot. Out of the crash site came a red and blue long-nosed semi-trailer truck. The long-nosed truck transformed into 35 foot tall robot. The robot's chest was formed by the windscreen. He had two muscular arms that ended with two hands four muscular fingers and a thumb. The legs were also muscular. Two of the wheels were on the sides of the heels. The exhaust pipes came out of his back. The helmet part of his head was blue, had pointed objects on the sides of his head and a grey line-shape was on his forehead. Instead of a mouth he had a pointed mouth plate and also had two bright blue eyes. His face was silver.

The other vehicles then transformed. The ambulance transformed into a 24 foot robot. The front of the ambulance formed the stomach. The front-side of the ambulance and the front wheels formed the side of the wrists. The back wheels formed the heel joint. The windscreen formed the chest. The shoulders were stern and the back had a backpack-like lump on it. The hands had four fingers and a thumb on them. An orange V-shape was on his forehead. A nose like shape was at the bottom part of the forehead. An orange shape was on the chin and he had two bright blue eyes. His face was silver.

The police car transformed into a 19 foot tall robot. This bonnet and the headlights formed the chest. The back lights formed the shoulders. The back wheels formed the heels. The doors came out of his back and looked like wings. The hands had three fingers and a thumb. He had a red V-shape on his forehead. The eyes couldn't be seen because of a yellow visor-lens. His face was silver.

The sports car transformed into a 19 foot tall robot. The top of the driver's seat formed the chest. The hood formed the front of the legs. The front doors formed the sides of the wrists. The front wheels formed the shoulders. Two large rectangle-shapes came out of his back. The hands had four fingers and a thumb. Two sword-handles came out of his shoulders. A cannon was mounted on right shoulder. A ridge shape was on his forehead. Triangle-shapes with lines in them were on the sides of his head. Instead of a mouth, he had a lined mouth plate. He also had two bright blue eyes. His face was silver.

The sports car transformed into a 19 foot tall robot. The bonnet and headlights formed the chest. The back wheels formed the heels. The front wheels formed the underneath of the arms. The back lights formed the shoulders. The doors came up on the back and looked like wings. The hands had four fingers and a thumb. The helmet-like part of the head was black and had a ridge on the top of it and had earphone like objects on the side of the head. The eyes couldn't be seen because of a bright blue-glowing visor-lens. His face was silver.

The jet transformed into a 31 foot tall robot. The nose of the jet formed the chest. The head was in the middle of the cockpit. The hands had three fingers and a thumb. The wings came out over the shoulders. The tail-wings stood on top of the shoulders. Instead of a mouth, he had a round object with a hole in it. He also had two bright blue eyes. His face was grey.

The pickup transformed into a 24 foot tall robot. The windscreen formed the chest. The legs were bulky and muscular. The headlights formed the shoulders. The hands had four fingers and a thumb. The shoulders were bulky. Two large pulse cannons were on his wrist. A curved shape was on top of his head. The face was grey and had two bright blue eyes.

And the all-terrain SUV transformed into a 24 foot tall robot. The front of the truck and the headlights formed the chest. The arms and legs were bulky and the shoulders were brawny. The back headlights formed the hips. A curved shape was on top of the head. The chin piece was cover for the lower lip. The car and the motorcycle transformed into their robot modes. And he also had two bright blue eyes. His face was silver. The long-nosed truck robot leaned over and looked at the three.

"Welcome humans." said the long-nosed truck robot.

"Hello." replied Jake. The robot leaned back up.

"My name is Optimus Prime." said the robot "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can just call us Autobots." said the ambulance one.

"Allow me to introduce my allies." said Optimus. The sports car one with the visor goggle did a back spin and posed. "My special operations and first lieutenant-Jazz."

"This is cool place to kick it!" said Jazz as he jumped onto an old car. Jazz had a somewhat cool voice with a somewhat southern accent. Jake suddenly heard a clicking noise behind him. He turned around to see that the pickup one had his cannons poised.

"My weapons officer-Ironhide." said Optimus.

"You feelin' lucky, punk?" said Ironhide. Ironhide had a deep voice.

"Easy, Ironhide." said Optimus.

"Only kiddin'!" said Ironhide "I just wanted to show them my cannons." It was by then that the ambulance one had started to sniff.

"Our chief medical officer-Ratchet." said Optimus.

"Human pheromones are to me...alien." said Ratchet. The police car one's right hand turned into a gun and he shot the old car. The subsequent shot began to eat away at a little bit from the shot area.

"Our military strategist and analyst and security-Prowl." said Optimus.

"What do 'ya think of my acid pellets, huh?" said Prowl "Pretty snazzy." For a brief moment, the jet one transformed, zoomed around, landed on the ground and transformed back.

"Our air guardian-Breakaway." said Optimus.

"Like they taught me back in flight school: hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast!" said Breakaway. The all-terrain truck one's right hand turned into a giant wrecking ball which he smashed a rock with it.

"Our heavy munitions-Bulkhead." said Optimus.

"Oops, my bad!" said Bulkhead. Bulkhead had a really deep voice. The white, green, and red car one grabbed the handles out of his back revealing that they were actually curved swords. He waved the swords around in a snazzy fashion.

"Our warrior and mechanic-Wheeljack." said Optimus.

"If you're trying to ruin my day, you're gonna' have to try harder!" said Wheeljack. The objects on the side of his head flickered blue when he talked.

"He's more of a ruffian." said Ratchet "He's a Wrecker, so is Bulkhead and Breakaway."

"You already know these two." said Optimus referring to the car and the motorcycle "Our valkyrie-Arcee." He was referring to the motorcycle.

"Remember, underestimate me at your own risk!" said Arcee.

"And our scout-Bumblebee." said Optimus referring to the car. Bumblebee beeped.

"So why can't he talked?" said Jake.

"His vocal processor was damaged." said Ratchet "I'm still trying to fix it." Ratchet's right hand turned into a gun that shot out a blue ray at Bumblebee. Bumblebee cough slightly before the ray turned off.

"This may all be confusing." said Optimus "But let me explain. Our planet used to be a powerful empire. I used to live alongside my brother-Megatron-until he betrayed me and ended the Golden Age. A war started, between the Autobots who for freedom...and the Decepticons who dreamt of tyranny! Since then, Cybertron has fallen into darkness, and the AllSpark-the key to life and power-was lost to the stars. As soon as Megatron heard it, he followed it with his Decepticons. We followed after the AllSpark as well. The battle for the AllSpark led us to this planet. And now, I fear I have led this planet into danger. But still, I will not let this planet fall to tyranny. Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, you're assigned to be this group of human's guardians."

"Doesn't sound too hard." said Bulkhead.

"We are not getting involved with this." said Elizabeth "We are going." She turned around and began to walk off.

"It was a Decepticon that was responsible for the death of your sister-Emma." said Optimus. They all stopped. "Tonight you can go home, but at some point your life could be in more danger than ever before!" Bumblebee dropped them home and drove back to headquarters. During midnight, a white muscle car with a teal flame-job was driving across the road. It had the Autobot symbol. Meanwhile back at the crashed Autobot ship, a large computer there stated to alarm.

"What could that be?" said Jazz.

"Open communications, give us a name." said Ratchet. A voice came through the communicator.

"What, I've been away for years and this is the welcoming you give me?" said the voice. Suddenly, Arcee recognised the voice.

"Tailgate, is that really you?" said Arcee.

"Hay guys, how's it goin'?" said Tailgate "Is Bee still missing his voicebox?" Bumblebee beeped as a reply. "I see, anyways I'll be there soon."

"Hope to see you." said Arcee. Three hours later, Tailgate arrived at base in vehicle form. He transformed into a 15 foot tall robot. The bonnet formed the chest. Both pairs of wheels formed the shoulders. The hands had four fingers and a thumb. The arms and legs were quite brawny. The head had two horn-like shapes on it. The middle of the face had a teal triangle shape that made it look like a nose. The eyes were bright-blue. His face was white.

"Any of ya' miss me?" said Tailgate "So, Prime; where's your army?" Everyone looked at each other then at Tailgate. "What, did I offend?" Optimus walked up to him.

"I'm afraid, Tailgate; that you're looking at all of us." said Optimus. Tailgate gasped.

"But...But..." said Tailgate.

"It is true." said Prime "Only us thirteen Autobots remain on Earth."

"Thirteen?" said Tailgate.

"Before we last saw Blaster, two of his minicons accompanied us, as well as our sabotage expert." said Optimus. An indigo Boombox with black speakers; a purple boombox with black speakers; and a grey video projector stood on the desk. All three items transformed. The indigo boombox transformed into a mechanical lizard about 4 feet long (excluding the tail).

The purple boombox transformed into a robot about 4 feet tall. This one had wonky eyes, three fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two stubby legs.

The video projector turned into a quadrupedal robot about 5 feet long. This one had no head but rather a large bright-blue eye on a stalk.

"This is Typer (the lizard one), Mouser (the wonky-eyed one), and Projectile (the quadruped one)." said Optimus

"How's it goin'." said Mouser. Typer squealed and Projectile clicked.

"Sorry, Optimus; but this is no army." said Tailgate. Everyone else gasped. "The best Autobots died in the great war. Backstreet, Boss, Guzzle, Scorch, Sizzle, Skyfall, Slamdance, Vroom, Pyro, and Rotorstorm all gone, I cannot work again with Team Prime. I may have been a member once, but this is here and now, there may be no Megatron but Starscream is more unpredictable. We are outnumbered a hundred to one…and this is no feeble little game." Bumblebee ran up to stop Tailgate from leaving but was simply pushed to the ground. Arcee ran up to him and helped him up.

"What's got into you, Tailgate?" said Arcee "Bumblebee is one of our most loyal partners."

"Your loyal partner." said Tailgate "We were once partners, Arcee; until you met that bug!" Everyone recoiled in shock.

"Why are you talking like that?" said Arcee.

"Because I've seen the full Decepticon army, and it's no place for a scout like him!" said Tailgate "I have to leave here!" Tailgate walked towards the exit, transformed, and drove away.

"Well that was just treacherous!" said Bulkhead angrily. Bulkhead, Jazz, Prowl, Wheeljack, and Breakaway all walked to follow Tailgate because of how much selfish things he had said.

"Revenge on him won't undo what has already been done." said Optimus.

"But Optimus, you heard what he said, he insulted Bee!" said Bulkhead.

"Yeah, we just haveta' give him what for!" said Jazz.

"Let us handle this!" said Prowl.

"No one insults our scout out of mere prejudice whilst a Wrecker's around!" said Wheeljack whilst getting out his swords.

"Come on guys, let's get 'im!" said Breakaway. Ironhide ran in front of them in an attempt to stop them.

"Listen to what Optimus says, he knows best!" said Ironhide.

"Thanks old friend." said Optimus. Bulkhead picked up one of Ratchet's tools and held it.

"Look, just give us a chance!" said Bulkhead whilst accidently crushing the tool "Oops!"

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" said Ratchet.

"Sorry!" said Bulkhead. Arcee seated Bumblebee down onto a crate.

"I'm sorry about Tailgate's behaviour, he used to be so keen on this operation." said Arcee. Bumblebee beeped. "I guess he's just angry that I forgot about him a little bit after I met you. The truth is that I care about you both, I guess Tailgate just didn't see it properly." The two looked at each other. Meanwhile aboard the Decepticon ship, Starscream paced up and down in the ship's centre.

"Oh what's worse, those medalling Autobots or that overconfident Blackout?" muttered Starscream. Soundwave was standing only a few meters away.

"The answer is unclear." said Soundwave.

"I was talking to myself!" said Starscream. He held a bright-blue crystal in his hands. He looked at it then just simply crumbled it. "Lousy energon! No matter how much I find, that retched Blackout never decides to bow down!" Starscream slammed the crystal remains onto the ground and left. A grey and purple photo camera stood on the desk. The camera transformed into three robots all 5 foot tall. All of them had three fingers and a thumb on each hand and had brawny arms and legs. The helmet part of their heads had a curved ridge to them. Their faces were silver. They all had bright-red eyes. They one in the middle had more bulky shoulders and had the lens were on the chest. The one on the right had red stripes on his wrists; the one in the middle had green stripes on his wrists; and the one on the left had blue stripes on his wrists. They all talked at the same time and in the same voice.

"We have news of lord Megatron's location!" they said.

"Excellent, Reflector." said Soundwave "Now I shall download the location and awaken him." Reflector transformed. Two long slithery tentacles emerged from Soundwave's chest and connected into Reflector. "We may finally awaken him." Soundwave's mouth plate opened up and the screen showed an extinct volcano in the Andes. Suddenly, a grey Cybertronian tank erupted from the volcano. It stopped and transformed into a 37 foot tall robot. The chest was brawny. The shoulders were spiky. The legs were brawny with black heels. The hands had four claw-fingers and a thumb. The feet had two large toes. The right arm had a fusion cannon that glowed purple. The helmet part of his head was cylinder-shaped and had spiky ridges at the cheeks. The eyes glowed bright-red and the mouth had sharp teeth. His voice was very sinister.

"Decepticons…" he shouted "...I have returned!"

To Be Continued...


	2. Robots in Disguise Pt 2

Three days later on a cloudy day, Starscream and a platoon of Vehicons were deep in a mine in Borneo. Tank like vehicles with drills at the front that glowed purple were drilling through the walls. Millions of crystals that glowed blue were attached to the walls and the ground. Starscream stood on a ledge looking down at the mining.

"Ah, perfect!" he said triumphantly "Things are going even better without being stared at by that Blackout and especially Mega..."

"Mega who?" said a voice behind him. Starscream turned around and saw the robot that had returned.

"Megatron!" exclaimed Starscream "But you're...I thought...You're..."

"You thought I was what?" said Megatron "Blackout told me everything!" Starscream looked over Megatron's shoulder and saw Blackout standing behind him. "There is no command but mine!"

"Yes...I...know...that!" said a trembling Starscream. Megatron began to growl. He punched Starscream in the chest nearly sending him hurtling of the edge. Megatron placed his foot on top of Starscream's chest.

"Megatron, please!" begged Starscream. Megatron clenched his fist on Starscream's head and nearly crushed it.

"You learned NOTHING!" said Megatron "I let you go...FOR NOW!" Megatron let Starscream go and walked off.

"Oh thank you, lord!" said Starscream.

"Don't flatter yourself!" said Megatron with a threatening look in his eyes. Starscream transformed and flew off. Megatron walked up to Blackout.

"Also, Soundwave gave me word that humans have been aware of our plans, and you failed to annihilate them!" said Megatron. Blackout clenched his teeth and growled.

"It wasn't my FAULT" shouted Blackout angrily "I would have destroyed them all if it wasn't for that female motercycle and her beeping car companion!"

"Then in that case, go on patrol and wait for the two unwary Autobots." said Megatron. Megatron grinned evilly. "You know what to do!" Blackout bowed before Megatron.

"I swear by the AllSpark, I will never fail you again!" said Blackout.

"You better!" said Megatron "Unless you want to join Starscream on the scrap pile!" Blackout transformed and flew out of the mines. Meanwhile outside Autobot headquarters, Arcee looked at the sun set. She remembered the days of Cybertron, when peace seemed eternal and Tailgate was fully-confident. But she also remembered her first partner-Hubcap.

"Oh Hubcap, if only you were here now." she said "We really need you. Tailgate's lost hope and we have humans on our hands, what will we do?"

"Who're talking to?" said a voice from behind her. She turned around but didn't see anyone. But then she looked down and saw Typer and Mouser were standing near her.

"Oh, no one." said Arcee.

"And who is this Hubcap?" said Mouser. Arcee sighed sadly.

"Just a former partner." said Arcee. She began to walk off. An alarm from the ship rang out. They saw Bulkhead running into. "Quickly, to the _Ark_!" They all ran back into the ship (called the _Ark_). Ratchet sat by the computer (called _Teletraan I_). Optimus walked up to him.

"What is it, Ratchet?" asked Optimus. Ratchet typed into _Teletraan I_ and up on screen came a satellite view of Wyoming.

"Unidentified vehicle in Wyoming." said Ratchet "It could be Cybertronian...and a Decepticon!"

"Open the Groundbridge." said Optimus.

"Yes Optimus." said Ratchet. Ratchet typed into a pad and a portal opened up in a round doorway.

"Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, you'll accompany me." said Optimus. Ironhide, Jazz, and Prowl ran up and the five transformed into their vehicle modes and drove into the portal. As soon as they went to the end of the portal, they appeared in a Wyoming plain filled with bison. The Autobots transformed and walked forward. The bison ran away whenever the Autobots walked towards them.

"What are these things?" said Jazz.

"They're called bison." said Prowl "May look ridiculous but very bad-tempered." The five walked on, but what they didn't notice was that an Air Force blue Cybertronian truck was driving close behind them. Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, Bulkhead paced up and down. Bumblebee was sitting on a crate. Arcee was looking at a piece of machinery.

"That darn Tailgate!" said Bulkhead to himself "I just want to grab that treacherous little muscle car by his windscreen and..."

"Save your breath, Bulk." said Arcee.

"But you saw that guy." said Bulkhead "He insulted Bee and deserted us."

"Look, I'm shocked too about how Tailgate behaved too, but pacing around here grumbling won't help." said Arcee. Arcee put down the machinery and Bulkhead grabbed it. "And you have to learn discipline."

"What, I can be gentle!" said Bulkhead just as he accidently crushed the piece of machinery "Uh-oh!"

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" said Ratchet. _Teletraan I_ began to alarm. Ratchet ran up to it. "Possible robot in Borneo, I need volunteers." Arcee walked up.

"I'll go." she said.

"I garreteer that you stay behind." said Ratchet "It is because of the Tailgate incident might of..."

"No Ratchet." said Arcee "I garreteer that I go, because I need to move on, I can't just focus on what he said...I need to move."

"Ok, you're going." said Ratchet "But you'll need assistance." Arcee looked at Bumblebee.

"Bee, you're with me." she said. Bumblebee beeped in reply and followed her to the Groundbridge entrance. Ratchet opened up the Groundbridge, Arcee and Bumblebee transformed and went through the portal to the jungles of Borneo. The two Autobots transformed.

"Be on your guard." said Arcee "If it is a Decepticon, then we must be ready." Bumblebee beeped as a reply. Arcee and Bumblebee's hands turned into their blasters and the two walked through the jungle. Meanwhile in Wyoming, the four Autobots (in vehicle mode) drove across the plains.

"I swear I can hear something." said Prowl.

"It's probably just the air flow." said Ironhide.

"It's not, it's something far different." said Prowl.

"Wait, what's that?" said Jazz. A large Air Force blue Cybertronian boombox was standing in front of them. The Autobots stopped in front of it.

"What do you reckon it is?" said Prowl. Suddenly, the boombox made a high-pitched noise, temporally deafened the Autobots, then it transformed into Soundwave.

"Soundwave-that darn Con!" said Ironhide.

"Autobot Destruction: Affirmative." said Soundwave. "Laserbeak: Eject. Operation: Dive-bomb." As soon as Soundwave said that, his chest piece opened up and a black and red Cybertronian microcassette flew out which transformed into a yellow-eyed, three-toed mechanical condor about 4 feet long (excluding the tail).

"Is it just me or did he just shoot a little guy out?" said Prowl. The condor screeched as it swooped towards Jazz.

"Oh-Oh!" said Jazz.

Jazz ducked down as the bird swooped over him screeching out "Kaaaa!"

"Dirty bird!" shouted Ironhide as he tried to shoot the bird. The bird was simply to nimble and swerved and dodged as the cannons fired.

"Autobots, be careful of Laserbeak." said Optimus. Laserbeak shot at them with two laser guns on the left and right sides of him.

"Eat acid pellets, Bird-Brain!" shouted Prowl as his hand turned into his acid-pellet gun. Optimus Prime's hands turned into ion cannons and Jazz's right hand turned into a crescent cannon. All four Autobots shot at Laserbeak.

"Give up, Soundwave; there's no escape!" said Optimus.

"0% possible." said Soundwave "You will be destroyed." Laserbeak swooped down again screaming. Meanwhile on the Decepticon ship (called the _Nemesis_), Megatron walked up to a huge computer screen and pressed a button.

"Come in, Shockwave." said Megatron. The screen flickered a bit then showed a 37 foot tall Decepticon. The Decepticon was purple in colour. The shoulders were brawny and resembled some sort of jet. The arms looked similar except the left one ended with a hand that had four claw-like fingers and a thumb. The right arm ended in a magnetic impulse cannon that had a cord attached to a backpack-like thing on his back. Two rectangle-objects came out of the backpack-thing. Parts of his body glowed orange. The head was rounded shape with two grey horns on the side of it. The head had no mouth; instead there was a huge purple eye in the middle of the face.

"What is your bidding, Lord Megatron?" said the Decepticon. His eye flickered yellow when he talked and he had a thick English accent.

"Prepare the Spacebridge, Shockwave." said Megatron.

"Yes my lord!" said Shockwave. The screen went off. Starscream was watching.

"Why can't I have been left in charge of Cybertron?" scoffed Starscream.

"Isn't it because he doesn't like nor trust..." said Skywarp.

"I meant it rhetorically!" said Starscream "I might as well begin my own patrols."

"Who're you sending?" said Skywarp.

"Surveillance." said Starscream.

"What surveillance?" said Skywarp.

"I ordered for surveillance!" said Starscream "Thundercracker, where is that surveillance I ordered?"

"I got surveillance." said Thundercracker "Only...well...he's a four-wheeler!"

"You don't mean..." exclaimed Starscream. A 19 foot tall Decepticon walked in. The back lights of a sports car formed the shoulders. Two wheels were over the wrists. The hands each had four long fingers and a thumb. The knees were bent and gave the robot a crouching posture. Two pieces of a car went up on the back and looked like wings. The face was spiky and menacing looking and had two red eyes. He was lime in colour. His face was harlequin.

"Sorry for being late." said the Decepticon "Humans always have to learn a lesson about keying." He had a British accent. Starscream walked up to the Decepticon and circled him with a look of despise, horror, and disgust.

"Oh, Wreckloose!" said Starscream.

"Pardon?" said Wreckloose.

"This is the one thing I never can understand!" said Starscream "Why would any self-respecting Decepticon choose automobile as his alternative mode...when he could have flight!"

"I chose this alt-mode because I liked it." said Wreckloose. Starscream growled.

"Anyways, we're putting you on patrol near the Autobot's base." said Starscream "Don't screw it UP!"

"I wouldn't dare!" said a badgered Wreckloose. Thundercracker walked over to a Groundbridge control and opened a Groundbridge.

"Have a good trip." said Starscream "We can only hope!"

"WHAT?" said Wreckloose.

"Nothing!" said Starscream. Wreckloose ran into the Groundbridge, which lead him about five kilometres away from the _Ark_. He transformed into lime green Audi-type sports car with white stripes. He drove towards the base. Meanwhile in the _Ark_, Ratchet looked at the screen showing Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz, and Prowl's location.

"Optimus, how's your status?" said Ratchet. The reply came in weak and somewhat haywire.

"Ratchet...Soundwave...attacking...us...Laserbeak...Backup...needed..."

"Prime!" said Ratchet "PRIME!" Meanwhile in Wyoming, Optimus tried to get communications.

"Ratchet." said Optimus into the communicator "RATCHET!"

"Any luck?" asked Jazz.

"None!" said Optimus.

"It's that darn Soundwave." said Jazz "He's blocking it!"

"Correct." said Soundwave "Now time to die. Ravage: Eject. Operation: Disorientation." Soundwave's chest opened up and a black and grey Cybertronian microcassette shot out and transformed into a mechanical jaguar with four clawed-toes on each foot, two missiles mounted on his back-hips, and two red eyes. The jaguar was 4 feet long (excluding the tail). The jaguar growled and pounced towards Prowl.

"These little guys are really getting on my NERVES!" said Prowl. Ravage growled violently. Meanwhile in the Borneo jungle, Arcee and Bumblebee continued on until they heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Wait, I heard something." said Arcee. Both Autobots pointed their guns towards the bushes. Suddenly, a figure ran out of the bushes. Arcee and Bumblebee shot at it but it was too fast. Arcee ran after it and successfully shot it. She poised to blast it. "Who are you?"

"I thought you knew me." said the figure. Arcee remembered the voice. She retracted her blaster and stood back.

"Tailgate, you returned!" said Arcee. The figure stood up.

"Yes I have!" said Tailgate.

"Tailgate, but you..." said Arcee.

"I said that before seeing the error of my ways." said Tailgate "Listen, you two have to be careful. Because Black...LOOKOUT!" Tailgate pulled both Arcee and Bumblebee to the ground. As they looked over they saw Blackout flying over. "He thinks he's got a score to settle with you two."

"Why?" asked Arcee.

"Because you two protected the humans he hunted for!" said Tailgate. The helicopter circled around the jungle three times and flew off. "C'mon, there's an energon mine, might as well give it a visit!" The three Autobots transformed and drove off. Meanwhile in Wyoming, the four Autobots were still shooting.

"Rumble: Eject." said Soundwave "Operation: Demolition." Soundwave's chest opened and a blue and red Cybertronian microcassette flew out and transformed into a 4 foot tall robot. The shoulders were bulky. Two red lights came out of the chest. Instead of hands, he had two black pile-drivers. He had two thruster guns mounted on his wrists. The head was small and black with a small mouth, two red eyes, and two pointy objects at the sides of his head. He also had yellow splodges on various parts of his body.

"Time to rumble with Rumble!" the Decepticon said. His voice was almost as high-pitched as Starscream.

"Rumble, activate your pile-drivers." said Soundwave. Rumble pounded his pile-drivers on the ground.

"Alright, now I've had it up to here with those minicons!" said Prowl. The earth cracked open as Rumble smashed the ground.

"Take this, minicreep!" shouted Jazz as he shot at Rumble (consequently knocking him unconscious). Prowl ran up to Ravage and knocked him out cold with a karate chop. Ironhide grabbed Laserbeak with his bare hands just as the bird was swooping over him and slammed him to the ground. All three minicons were defeated.

"Surrender, Soundwave." said Optimus "You are out of backup!"

Soundwave remained quiet for a few minutes but broke the silence by saying "Sonic Cannons: Activated." Soundwave's hands suddenly turned into sonic cannons and he shot at them.

"Focus fire on Soundwave!" said Optimus. Eventually, Prowl managed to shoot at Soundwave's left cannon.

"Left Sonic Cannon: Damaged." said Soundwave "Repairs: Needed." Optimus ran at Soundwave and pulled him to the ground. Optimus poised his cannons at Soundwave's head.

"I don't have to shoot you know." said Optimus "Admit defeat and you will live." Soundwave remained quiet for some time but his optics were then drawn to a noise. An IAI Eitan was flying towards them.

"What's that military vehicle doing here?" said Ironhide.

"Don't mind about that, I think you'll be more interested in what Soundwave's doing!" said Jazz. A scanning beam shot out of Soundwave's optics. As soon as he finished scanning the unmanned vehicle he transformed into a blue and grey IAI Eitan with his concussion blaster mounted underneath and flew off shooting the original vehicle as he went.

"Rumble, Laserbeak, Ravage: Return." said Soundwave in vehicular mode. Just as he said that, Rumble, Laserbeak, and Ravage jumped at Soundwave and entered an area Soundwave had opened up. The Autobots weapons turned back into hands as they watched Soundwave fly into a Decepticon Groundbridge.

"Ratchet, we need to Groundbridge." said Optimus into his communicator. The response came back haywire with bad reception.

"Optimus...this...Ratchet...troubles...WRECKLOOSE...AHHHHHH..."

"Ratchet!" said Optimus into his communicator "Ratchet, are you still functioning?" Meanwhile at the _Ark_, Ratchet and the others were being attacked by Wreckloose who had come right into their headquarters. His hands had turned into magna-missile launchers.

"Die, Autobots!" shouted Wreckloose violently.

"Not if we get you first!" said Wheeljack whilst getting out his swords.

"Time to do what I'm best at!" said Bulkhead as his left hand turned into a wrecking ball. Bulkhead ran at Wreckloose but accidently squashed one of Ratchet's microscopes under his feet. "Why does this keep happening?"

"I needed that!" exclaimed Ratchet. Suddenly, Bulkhead's hands turned into artillery cannons and he shot at Wreckloose, knocking the Decepticon out.

"For once, clumsiness works!" said Bulkhead "Now what news of Arcee and Bumblebee?" Ratchet opened up communications.

"Arcee, Bumblebee." Ratchet said into the communicator. No response. "Hello! Hello! Do you read me?"

"No response?" said Breakaway.

"None at all." said Ratchet "You three, go to Arcee and Bumblebee's last known location and try to find them."

"Got it!" said Wheeljack.

"But be careful!" said Ratchet.

"C'mon Ratchet, we're Wreckers, careful is the last thing!" said Bulkhead. The three Autobots transformed and went through the Groundbridge portal that Ratchet had just opened and went into the Borneo jungle.

"Sometimes it's their saver to be careful!" said Ratchet back at base. What Ratchet didn't see was that whilst he closed the Groundbridge, Wreckloose got up and shot a missile at him. Fortunately, Ratchet saw the attack and dodged. The missile unfortunately hit the Groundbridge controls. "I really needed that!"

"Too late!" said Wreckloose "Just little old you!"

"Not just me!" said Ratchet "Typer, Mouser, repair the Groundbridge controls."

Mouser ran up with Typer and said "Can do!"

"Projectile, you aide me." said Ratchet. Projectile buzzed in response. Projectile's legs turned into rocket launchers that held 1 rocket each. Ratchet's right hand turned into an energon machine gun. Meanwhile in Borneo, the three Wreckers drove.

"What will we do when encounter the Cons?" said Bulkhead.

"I'm surprised you don't know Bulk." said Breakaway.

"We do what we do best!" said Wheeljack.

"Oh yeah!" said Bulkhead. Meanwhile in the Decepticon mine, Decepticon miners were at work. Decepticon miners looked like Vehicons except they were 15 foot tall, had two red lines for optics, were fandango instead of black, and their parts resembled compact cars instead of muscle cars. Some of the miner's right hands had turned into pickaxes others were riding in drill machines. However in the darkness, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Tailgate were lurking around.

"Careful!" said Tailgate quietly "Decepticon miners may be small but they can pack a punch in a fight!" The three Autobots sneaked past the miners until they came to a split passage way. "This is where we part ways."

"But...But you just rejoined Team Prime!" exclaimed Arcee.

"I haven't." said Tailgate. Arcee was shocked to hear that. "I just needed to help you two. I'll take care of the guards."

"But will we ever see you again?" asked Arcee.

"Arcee, you're strong, I know it..." said Tailgate "...if I don't make it back, remember what I did for Cybertron...and for Earth!"

"For both the planets!" said Arcee.

"Goodbye Arcee." said Tailgate. Tailgate ran off to deal with the guards.

"C'mon Bee, you heard what he said..." said Arcee "...let's do our part!" Bumblebee beeped then saluted. The two Autobots ran down the left path. They ran for three minutes, until they heard a noise. The two hid behind a large energon crystal. They looked up and saw Starscream (in vehicle mode) fly down to a wall, transformed, then land feet first onto the wall.

"I can only hope Wreckloose is dealing with the Autobots easily!" said Starscream to himself. A communicator crackled into life.

"Commander Starscream, you won't believe it, I've damaged the Autobot Groundbridge controls!" Starscream undividing attention came once he heard those words. "What's more is that the only Autobots back at their base is cranky old Ratchet, two minicons, and a strange thing that shoots rockets, the rest of the Autobots are scattered across the world!" Starscream smiled evilly.

"Excellent, Wreckloose!" said Starscream.

"What's this all about?" said a voice from behind Starscream. Starscream looked behind himself and saw Megatron gazing angrily at him.

"L-L-L-L-Lord...M-M-M-M-M-Megatron!" exclaimed Starscream "I-I-I-I was j-j-j-just..."

"You were just hearing a progress report on a mission you directed yourself!" said Megatron.

"Yes...B-B-B-B-B-B-But..." said Starscream.

"But what, Starscream?" said Megatron.

"Well..." said Starscream "...for starters..." Megatron punched Starscream in the face. A blade came out from the bottom of Megatron's fusion cannon and he held it by Starscream's throat.

"What did I tell you when you joined the Decepticons?" said Megatron. Starscream simply gulped in fear. "The answer is "do not try to overthrow me...because it's impossible!" It just shows what you've learned!" Megatron's fusion cannon began to charge.

"Please, Megatron!" begged Starscream "Wreckloose has successfully disabled the Groundbridge controls! Well, technically blasted them!" Megatron lowered his weapon. "What's more, most of the Autobots are now trapped across the world, even in different time-zones!"

"You live..." said Megatron "...for now!"

"Your wisdom reigns supreme!" said Starscream.

"So that's what they're planning!" said Arcee quietly "But why?" She looked at Bumblebee who simply shrugged his shoulders. A Decepticon Groundbridge suddenly opened and Soundwave (in vehicle mode) flew in through it. Soundwave transformed into robot mode.

"Ah, Soundwave!" said Megatron "I see you've acquired an Earth vehicle mode!"

"Megatron, Optimus and three other Autobots are still in Wyoming." said Soundwave.

"What, Prime is there and you still didn't finish him off!" said Megatron angrily "We're only lucky that Starscream's defiance for once proved...to be a happy accident!"

"Thank you, lord!" said Starscream whilst bowing. Megatron walked over to the area the Groundbridge was.

"Soundwave, prepare a Groundbridge!" said Megatron.

"Destination." asked Soundwave.

"Wyoming!" replied Megatron.

"Why would you want to go there." said Starscream.

"If the Groundbridge is disabled, then Prime and his Autobots are still stuck there!" said Megatron "I'm going to rip out Prime's spark and crush it into molecules, if it's the last thing I DO!" With that, Megatron transformed into a grey Spectre gunship with his fusion cannon mounted on top and flew into a Groundbridge that Soundwave had just opened. Meanwhile in Wyoming, Optimus and the other three Autobots were wondering where the Groundbridge could be. Suddenly, a Groundbridge opened.

"Finally!" said Prowl. Prowl ran at the Groundbridge but Ironhide stopped him.

"Wait, something's coming through!" said Ironhide. Something was coming through. The grey gunship flew at them and transformed into Megatron.

"Megatron!" said Optimus.

"It's good to be back, don't you think, brother?" said Megatron.

"You are no longer my brother!" said Optimus "We were no longer brothers since the day you founded the Decepticons!"

"This is the end of the line for you, Prime!" said Megatron "You and your insect allies!" Megatron's blade came out. In response to that, sword-like energon blades came out of Optimus' wrists. The two giants clashed violently.

"Leave this planet and never return, Megatron!" said Optimus. Meanwhile in Borneo, Arcee and Bumblebee crept down a cave way. Suddenly, Bumblebee fell down a hole in the ground.

"BEE!" screamed Arcee so loud that up in the air, Blackout heard it. Arcee grabbed Bumblebee's hand before he could fall down into the black tunnel below. "We always better watch where we step!" Bumblebee beeped in an agreeing manor. Arcee helped Bumblebee up out of the hole. The two continued walking, unaware that a helicopter was hovering feet above them. They walked down a rounded tunnel filled with energon crystals. After twelve feet of walking, Bumblebee beeped. "Yeah, I fill it too, a feeling as if the origin of our existence is feet away? But I still don't understand it." They walked forward until they saw a clearing that they walked into and saw something "Wait, what is that?" Something lodged in the wall. Bumblebee ran up to it and ripped it out of the wall. Unfortunately, the wall began to crumble. "Bad idea!" They transformed into vehicle mode and drove out of the clearing. Just in time too, the clearing caved in on itself. "Bee, do you know what that is?" Bumblebee beeped and looked at it. The object was about the size of a large box. It was cube-shaped and it also had strange markings on it. They were Cybertronian hieroglyphics. It only took one second for Bumblebee to realise what it was. He beeped excitedly. "It's the AllSpark! We've found the AllSpark!" The two gave each other a high-five.

"Yes, Prime will be pleased with you two!" said a voice from behind them. The excitement from their faces vanished. They turned around to see Blackout with his guns poised. "So will Megatron...very pleased indeed!" Arcee hand turned into her tri-plasma blaster and Bumblebee's hand turned into his plasma blaster.

"Blackout, I should've known!" said Arcee.

"You should've!" said Blackout "The last time we meet you defeated me...but it will be your last victory!" Scorponok (in scorpion mode) jump out of Blackout's back and landed next to him. Scorponok transformed into robot mode and poised his cannons.

"Four guns against two, you're extinct!" said Scorponok.

"Admit defeat, Autoscum, or be disintegrated!" threatened Blackout. Arcee only smirked.

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" smirked Arcee. Out of the darkness came 99 Vehicons (both scouts and fliers). They all had their guns out. "Scrap!"

"Admit defeat!" threatened Blackout. Bumblebee beeped angrily. Reluctantly, the two retracted their guns. "Take them!" The Vehicons walked up the two and put Cybertronian handcuffs on both of them. They brought them to the heart of the mine where the miners worked with extreme effort. Some of them were driving to and from places in their vehicle modes (Fandango compact cars). Soundwave was busy typing on a control pad and was too preoccupied to see them. A jet sound could be heard deep in a dark tunnel. Starscream (in vehicle mode) flew out of it. He spun around a pillar, grabbed hold of it, and transformed into robot mode.

"What are these?" said Starscream furiously.

"These are Autobots that I captured!" said Blackout triumphantly. Starscream's eyes began to wonder until he saw what Bumblebee was holding.

"What is that?" exclaimed Starscream. A Vehicon grabbed Bumblebee's wrist and held it up. "The AllSpark! At last, I Commander Starscream has it! Now be good little robots and give it...TO ME!" Arcee bared her teeth. "I said give it to me!"

"Never in a million light-years, Screamer!" said Arcee. Starscream frowned with anger.

"Destroy them!" said Starscream. The Vehicons got their guns out and pointed it at Arcee and Bumblebee. The two closed their eyes and expected the worst. But suddenly, a loud boom was heard. A Vehicon was suddenly cut in half. Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Breakaway (all in vehicle mode) drove wildly through the Vehicons. Some of the Vehicons got squashed as the Wreckers rampage through. The three suddenly transformed into robot mode.

"Wreckers, take these Cons out!" shouted Bulkhead. Wheeljack's right hand turned into a laser-strafer rifle and Breakaway's right hand turned into a fusion beam battle pistol. Bulkhead's hands turned into his artillery cannons.

"About time you showed up!" said Arcee sarcastically.

"Well you know us Wreckers, we have to take on the Cons when all hell breaks loose!" said Breakaway. Starscream hid behind a rock in fear. Soundwave brought up a forcefield to protect himself. Meanwhile in Wyoming, Optimus and Megatron battled violently. Both were battle-scarred. Megatron shot Optimus in the chest with his fusion cannon. Ironhide pointed his pulse cannons at the Decepticon leader.

"No Ironhide, this is between him and me!" said Optimus.

"And that was your undoing!" said Megatron.

"You can never defeat me on my weakest day, Megatron!" said Optimus whilst getting out an energon axe.

"Your pride blinds you, Prime!" said Megatron whilst getting out an energon mace (but instead of blue, this one glowed purple).

"You destroy everything you touch, Megatron!" said Optimus.

"Because everything I touch is food for my hunger..." said Megatron "...my hunger for POWER!" The two clashed with their handheld weapons. They slammed their weapons against each other. They starred each other in each other's face.

"Leave, Megatron!" said Optimus "Humans are innocent!"

"They don't deserve to live!" said Megatron.

"They deserve to choose for themselves!" said Optimus.

"You shall die with them!" said Megatron. Megatron grabbed Optimus by the throat and threw him across the ground. "It's a pity Autobots die so easily!" In a last ditch attempt, Optimus threw his axe at Megatron, but he merely grabbed it and threw it aside. "Only one of us shall be destroyed today!" Optimus' left hand turned into his cannon and shot at Megatron. Optimus jumped up and punched Megatron in the face. Megatron fell over. Optimus held his energon blade to Megatron's throat.

"I'm going to end this once and for all!" said Optimus.

"You forget, Optimus..." said Megatron "...I can TRANSFORM!" Megatron transformed into gunship mode and pushed Optimus aside. "Megatron to base, I need a Groundbridge." A Decepticon Groundbridge opened in the sky and Megatron flew into it. "We will meet again, Prime!"

"Look at that!" boasted Prowl "Megatron fled!"

"No one is safe!" said Optimus "Not with Megatron back!" Meanwhile at the _Ark_, Ratchet still fought Wreckloose.

"This will just go on you know." said Wreckloose "Unless you want to surrender!" Ratchet shot four times at Wreckloose, but the Decepticon simply dodged it. Wreckloose ran past Ratchet and clawed him in the stomach.

"AHH!" exclaimed Ratchet. Wreckloose stood ten metres in front of Ratchet.

"Oh what's the matter?" boasted Wreckloose "Too rusty to fight? Better put an end to your misery!" Shuriken like blades came out from under Wreckloose's wheels and spun. Wreckloose ran at Ratchet. When he was about to saw Ratchet in half he realized he had stopped moving. He looked down and saw that Ratchet was pushing him slightly in the stomach. Ratchet's eyes opened up and he smiled. "You wouldn't!"

"Stand still..." said Ratchet "...I'll fix you up!" Ratchet pushed Wreckloose into the wall.

"By the AllSpark!" exclaimed Wreckloose. Ratchet stood up and his right hand turned into a repeat saw. Wreckloose gulped, transformed into vehicle mode, and retreated out of the _Ark_.

"And stay out!" shouted Ratchet. Ratchet sat down beside _Teletraan I_. He smiled and closed his eyes. A transmission from Optimus came in on _Teletraan I_.

"Ratchet, open the Groundbridge."

"Optimus, you'll never believe what kind of day I've had!" said Ratchet.

"Ratchet, we need to Groundbridge."

"Don't worry, our translator and his assistant is at work on it." said Ratchet.

"That's right!" said Mouser whist fixing the controls. Typer squealed.

"We have bad news, Megatron is back!" Ratchet's smile disappeared and his eyes opened wide.

"Megatron!" exclaimed Ratchet "By the AllSpark!" Meanwhile in Borneo, the Wreckers had killed all the Vehicons and un-handcuffed Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Come out Starscream and die like a Cybertronian!" said Arcee. Starscream came out from behind the rock with a wicked smile.

"I don't think so!" said Starscream "Now you are going to give me that cube!"

"Never!" said Arcee. Bumblebee beeped angrily at Starscream.

"You will give it to me!" snapped Starscream angrily.

"We already told you!" said Arcee. Starscream's wicked smile came back.

"Give it to me..." said Starscream "...or watch your friend die!" They heard the sound of feet coming from a tunnel on the ledge that Starscream was now standing on. Two Vehicons emerged out of it and they were holding Tailgate. Tailgate was now badly injured. His left horn-shape was blown-off. His right hand had lost a finger. His left eye was flickering. A large scar was in the middle of his face. And his paint job was ruined. The two Vehicons pulled Tailgate up to Starscream and threw him down at Starscream's feet.

"Tailgate!" exclaimed Arcee "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing!" said Starscream "Not yet!" Starscream glared evilly at the Autobots.

"Hey Scream!" said Tailgate "Did anyone tell you that you're even uglier up close!" Starscream growled and looked down at the other Autobots.

"Now this is no joke!" said Starscream with a wicked smile "Just simple, give me the cube and your friend will go! But if not...well, then he'll be the first of you to die!" A Vehicon shot at Wheeljack's feet which cause the ground to crack. The ground cracked open around the Autobots forming the only land the Autobots were standing on to be a huge circle. The rest around it was lava. Arcee thought for a moment about the choice. The AllSpark or Tailgate? She came up with a plan. She walked over to Bumblebee.

"Please, Bee." she said. Bumblebee refused to give it to her. Although he trusted Arcee, he feared she'd give it to Starscream. "I don't trust him either, Bee, but I have a plan!" Bumblebee gave her the AllSpark. Arcee walked over to the lava pit and held the cube over it. Starscream's wicked smile vanished. "Let Tailgate go, or the cube goes in the lava!"

"No no, Arcee!" exclaimed Tailgate. The Wreckers gasped in shock. Bumblebee looked scared.

"You wouldn't dare!" said Starscream.

"Let's find out!" said Arcee "I'll give you five...5...4..."

"FOOL" said Starscream "You will doom us all!"

Arcee continued her counting. "...3...2..."

"Ok ok, I'll let you all go!" begged Starscream. Arcee walked away from the lava. Starscream walked up to Tailgate. "But when I said I'd let you all go, I meant all but one!"

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted Arcee. Starscream's right hand turned into a saw which he stabbed into Tailgate's spark. Energon dripped down from Tailgate's wound.

"This is what happens to those who think they can defy Starscream!" said Starscream.

"I'm sorry Arcee..." said Tailgate "...I...failed...you..." Starscream pulled his saw out of Tailgate who collapsed dead. Arcee began to weep. Bumblebee walked over to comfort her. Starscream, Soundwave, and the two Vehicons transformed and escaped the mine.

"He sacrificed himself for us!" said Arcee sadly. Breakaway transformed, flew up to the ledge, and retrieved Tailgate's body. He gave it to Arcee. After all the Autobots escaped the mine, Wheeljack threw a grenade into the mine, which blew it up. That night, Arcee piled a group of logs on the beach, placed Tailgate's body on the top of them, and burned the logs. It was a cremation. Bumblebee sat by her side as she sat on the beach and watched the logs burn. He comforted her. She cried still. She closed her eyes. The Wreckers stood in front of the tide at the funeral.

"Poor Tailgate!" said Bulkhead "Cee, what are you going to do now? One of our comrades died at the hands of Starscream."

"I'm unsure." said Arcee "What I do know is..." Her eyes opened. "I'm finishing this!" Meanwhile at the _Nemesis_, Megatron stood in the cockpit area alongside Starscream.

"What!" snapped Megatron "Destroyed?"

"Yes, one of the Autobots threw a grenade into the energon mine!" said Starscream. Megatron growled and kicked Starscream into the wall. Megatron walked up to Starscream, grabbed him by the neck, and held him.

"Not only do you lose the AllSpark, but you also let thousands of shards of energon detonate!" snapped Megatron "There's no way out for you now Starscream!"

"Yes, but..." begged Starscream "...I killed an Autobot mercilessly without even using..."

"I don't care!" said Megatron "What matters is that you are the one thing I should have destroyed you eons ago!"

"No Megatron!" begged Starscream "Please!" Starscream was lucky that Soundwave had come in at that time.

"Megatron, Shockwave is calling." said Soundwave. Megatron threw Starscream at the wall.

"You're lucky this time!" said Megatron. Megatron walked out of the room and into the room where Shockwave had called him earlier. Shockwave was on the screen.

"Lord Megatron, I've readied the Spacebridge." said Shockwave.

"Excellent, Shockwave!" said Megatron "Unlike Starscream, you've never failed me!"

"Yes my lord." said Shockwave. The screen went off.

"Soon we shall rise up!" said Megatron "And Prime and his Autobots will be utterly...DEFENCELESS!" Megatron laughed evilly.

To Be Continued...


	3. Robots in Disguise Pt 3

Three days later, a blue armoured van with a spare tire and a charcoal and blue pickup truck drove down the road in the desert. They drove til they reached the coastline. They transformed. The armoured van transformed into 24 foot tall Decepticon. The back wheels were on the shoulders with armour over them. The hood formed the chest. The hands had three fingers and a thumb. The front wheels were on the wrists. The spare tire was on the back like a backpack. The feet and the wrists were bulky. The bull-bars were on the hips. The helmet part of the head was blue and had a blue lump shape on the forehead. Two white lump shapes were on the sides of the head. The face was stern, silver and angry-looking with two menacing red eyes.

The pickup transformed into a 24 foot tall Decepticon. The windscreen formed the top half of the chest. The doors were on the sides of the shoulders. The knees were bent and gave him a crouching posture. The hands had two fingers and a thumb. Both the wrists had double-barrelled photon guns on them. The forehead had a large grey rectangle-shape on it. The face was black. The mouth was filled with thousands of sharp teeth that dripped horrid green liquid. He had two pairs of red eyes. The armoured van one held twelve energon crystals.

"Lord Megatron, we have energon crystals we managed to salvage." said the armoured van one into a communicator.

"Excellent, Payload, wait for me and Soundwave." said Megatron through the communicator.

"Yes Lord Megatron." said Payload (the armoured van one).

"Why does he even need these?" said Dropkick (the pickup truck one).

"I see no reason why I should worry, Dropkick." said Payload. Megatron and Soundwave (both in vehicle mode) flew towards them and transformed. Megatron walked over to Payload and looked at the energon.

"This may not be much, but it is more than enough to fuel the Spacebridge!" said Megatron "Soundwave, the energon cubes!" Soundwave's chest shaped into square-shape and transparent cubes came out of it. Payload and Dropkick squeezed the energon out of the crystals. The cubes (filled with energon) glowed bright-blue. As the energon crystals converted into energon cubes, dark storm clouds gathered. Megatron looked over the stormy ocean. "Soon, with the Spacebridge online, we will drain this planet dry, and Prime, along with his Autobots, will be crushed into scrapmetal!" Meanwhile at the _Ark_, Optimus and the other three who accompanied him had returned. Optimus looked at _Teletraan_ _I_.

"Energon readings are all showing in one area." said Optimus "The Decepticons are obviously planning something big, but what?"

"It started with Megatron's return, but how will it end?" said Ratchet. Optimus turned around.

"I don't know, Ratchet." said Optimus "But what I do know is; Megatron must be stopped...no matter the cost!"

"If only it were that simple!" said Ironhide "We know that Megatron will do everything to destroy the Earth's inhabitants! But compared to his army, we are terribly outnumbered!"

"Speaking of which, we better get Arcee, Bumblebee, and the Wreckers back to this base before we're attacked again!" said Mouser.

"Good point!" said Jazz. Jazz slided up to the Groundbridge controls and opened the portal. Almost as soon as the Groundbridge opened, the five Autobots walked through, but in a grieving manor. None of them were more distraught than Arcee.

"Oh-no!" said Prowl.

"What?" said Mouser.

"Someone's just died!" said Prowl.

"No just died!" said Arcee "Killed...by a Seeker Air Commander...Starscream!"

"Who has died?" asked Ratchet. Arcee looked sadly at everyone.

"Tailgate!" said Arcee. Her eyes wept. Bumblebee looked sad too.

"And we thought he was just a jerk!" said Bulkhead.

"Breakaway retrieved the body and we cremated it." said Arcee. She drifted off a bit. "I won't fail you, Tailgate!"

"Evil is growing stronger!" said Optimus "We will remember Tailgate." Optimus walked into the middle of all the Autobots. "As of today, us thirteen Autobots remain on Earth, and we will do our best to stop Megatron's master plan." Arcee walked near the exit.

"What are you thinking of, girl?" asked Wheeljack.

"I just thought that, with Tailgate gone I might as well go back to protecting humankind." said Arcee. Arcee transformed and drove off.

"You better keep an optic on her, Bee." said Breakaway. Bumblebee beeped in reply, transformed, and drove after her. The other Autobots watched as the two drove off. "She could be less fortunate this time!" Meanwhile, Jake had just finished high school for the day. He had just gone out. A 12 year old boy was playing on portable console. He looked up.

"Hey Jake." said the boy.

"Hey." said Jake "Dwight, isn't it?"

"Yup." said Dwight. Jake looked at the parking area for one minute and suddenly saw a familiar motercycle and muscle car.

"Ok Bee, if you're going to keep me backup than you park on the right side and I'll park on the left side." said Arcee. Bumblebee beeped. They parked on said sides. Jake walked to the left parking side, walking past a 14 year old girl drawing some sketches in a notebook. He walked up to the motercycle.

"Arcee, I don't think it's a good idea to be here right..." said Jake.

"I'm just looking over humans." said Arcee "Besides, there's probably millions of Vehicons on patrol outside the city."

"Arcee, it's a hard life enough for me." said Jake "My mother is dead."

"Look Jake, I too know what it's like to lose somebody that you care about." said Arcee "I lost one last night."

"Who was it?" asked Jake.

"Tailgate." replied Arcee "He was my partner before Bumblebee. If you insist on us leaving you alone, than we will. Bee, let's move off." Bumblebee beeped and drove off alongside her. Meanwhile, Dwight saw a camera on the ground. He picked it up.

"I wonder who lost this?" said Dwight. The camera suddenly transformed, for it was actually Reflector. The three robots stood in front of him. The right one's right hand turned into a shutter gun, the middle one's right hand turned into a lens laser, and the left one's right hand turned into an optic blaster.

"Stand back, Earth-germ!" said Reflector. Wreckloose (in vehicle mode) pulled up.

"Is this the one?" asked Wreckloose.

"We think so." said Reflector. Wreckloose's door opened.

"Then hop in, boy!" said Wreckloose "We're gonna' take you for a ride!" Wreckloose laughed evilly as the three robots threw Dwight into the car. The three robots hoped in, Wreckloose closed his door, and drove off laughing evilly along with Reflector. The girl continued drawing. Jazz (in vehicle mode) drove up and pulled over.

"Neat sports car!" said the girl.

"Thank you." said Jazz accidently "I do my...UH-OH!" The girl gaped excitably.

"A talking car!" she said "Suh-weet!" She put down the sketchbook and walked up to Jazz. "My name's Kate. How can you talk? What type of blue is that? Do you like heavy metal? What about AC-DC? What's your model? Do you like _Futurama_? Can I go for a ride?"

"Um...The answer for the last one is no." said Jazz "Because...I'm just a normal car.

"But you talk." said Kate.

"No, I'm not talking." said Jazz "It's just a...ahhhh...figment of you're...imagination. I say; forget all about it."

"But you talked just then!" said Kate. Kate just decided to give up on the idea. She walked back to her sketchbook. When she walked over there, she saw a black Boombox with red speakers was sitting next to the book. "Where'd this come from?" She shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to it. The Boombox suddenly transformed into Laserbeak. The bird screeched and grabbed her by the shoulders with his claws and flew off. "This is both scary and suh-weet!" Meanwhile, Jake was walking home when suddenly; two Vehicon scouts (in vehicle mode) drove up behind him. He turned around and saw them. A blue Boombox with red speakers flew into the air and (as it landed in front of him) it transformed into Rumble. Rumble had his guns posed.

"Unless you want to rumble with Rumble, get in the Vehicons immediately!" said Rumble "And if you do want to rumble, I will mess you up!" Jake walked into one of the car reluctantly. Rumble pointed his guns at Jake whilst this happened; continually saying "That's it! That's it! Good boy! Good boy!" The Vehicons drove off with Jake, and Rumble was on top of the hood of one of them screaming victoriously. What the Decepticons didn't see was that Jazz drove into an alleyway nearby, transformed, and threw a tracking device onto the boot of one of the Vehicons.

"Prime, we have a humannapping problem!" said Jazz into his communicator "Follow the coordinates from my tracking device."

"Good job, Jazz." said Optimus through the communicator. Meanwhile, Arcee and Bumblebee drove along the freeway. "Arcee, Bumblebee, follow these coordinates sent by Jazz."

"Yes Optimus." said Arcee "Let's move, Bee!" Bumblebee beeped as a reply. The headed towards the coordinates. Meanwhile in an old, empty canal; Wreckloose drove into there and stopped. He opened his door and Reflector pushed Dwight out. Wreckloose transformed into robot mode and looked down at the shocked boy.

"Looks quite surprised for someone who's seen this before!" said Wreckloose "Are you sure you even got the right human?"

"He was in the area of the said coordinates." said Reflector.

"Cause if not, Starscream will use our heads for gun-fodder!" said Wreckloose. He looked at all three robots somewhat disgustedly. "All three of yours included!" A jet noise was heard from the sky. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp (in vehicle modes) flew towards them and transformed. Starscream walked up to Dwight and looked down with a look of disgust.

"What is this?" said Starscream angrily.

"Don't you remember the human boy?" said Reflector. Starscream snarled angrily.

"Of course he doesn't remember him, this is not the boy!" snapped Wreckloose. Starscream walked up to Wreckloose and grabbed him by the neck.

"Do you think this is a game?" threatened Starscream.

"Of course not!" begged Wreckloose.

"Then you should of took it seriously!" threatened Starscream.

"It was Reflector, they found it!" begged Wreckloose.

"You cooperated with them, so technically it's your entire fault!" threatened Starscream.

"That's not logical!" said Wreckloose.

"It works for me!" said Starscream. Starscream's hand turned into his missile launcher, and he pointed it at Wreckloose.

"Please Starscream, I beg of you to spare me!" begged Wreckloose. Luckily for Wreckloose, a screech was heard from the sky.

"Laserbeak returns!" said Thundercracker. Indeed Laserbeak had returned, but with Kate. Starscream dropped Wreckloose. Laserbeak dropped Kate onto the ground; fortunately he was only three feet above ground at the time.

"That don't look like the girl." said Skywarp.

"It doesn't because it's NOT!" said Starscream angrily.

"Wow, suh-weet robots!" said Kate.

"Filthy little insect girl!" said Starscream "You both have failed!"

"Perhaps third-time's the charm!" said Dropkick.

"No-time's the charm with these Decepticons!" snapped Starscream.

"Why's that?" said Payload.

"Cause this birdbrain has screwed up!" snapped Starscream "In fact, the Decepticon cause needs no failures like Laserbeak!" Laserbeak screeched threateningly. "Take this, filthy-bird!" Starscream shot at Laserbeak with his null-ray but missed. "Damn it! That imbecile!" Starscream looked at Wreckloose. "You imbecile! They're all imbeciles! I'm surrounded by imbeciles! Thundercracker, you're an imbecile!"

"I'm a what?" said Thundercracker.

"You heard!" said Starscream.

"For your information, I worked as a scientist back on Cybertron!" said Thundercracker "So technically, I'm not a..."

"Tie a laden in it, Thundercracker!" said Skywarp. A large car-engine noise was heard. The two Vehicon scouts had arrived. Rumble jumped out and ran up to Starscream.

"Boss, boss, we've found the right boy!" said Rumble. Starscream leaned down at Rumble. "Well technically, the Vehicons found him, but I badgered him into coming..."

"The last two look outs were unsuccessful!" said Starscream "So how could you be..." The Vehicon's door opened and Jake fell out.

"Jake?" exclaimed Dwight.

"Awesome, robot kidnappers are such a radical idea!" said Kate.

"Silence!" snapped Starscream "Or shall I do to you what I did to Tailgate?" Jake remembered what Arcee said about Tailgate. "This is the right one! Well done Rumble, you'll go far in the Decepticon ranks!" Rumble smirked. "Now what to do with the boy? Put him with the others!" The Vehicons transformed. They pointed their guns at Jake. He walked over to the others.

"What's happening?" asked Dwight.

"Trust me, it's complicated." said Jake.

"Silence, prepare to die, insects!" said Starscream. Starscream's missile launcher came out. A missile shot out of it but suddenly it was shot away. "WHAT!" Starscream looked up and saw that it came from Typer and Mouser. They were standing on top of a broken car. The shot itself came from two plasma cannons mounted on Typer's hips.

"Good shot, unfortunately our cover's blown!" said Mouser. Typer squealed. Starscream pointed at the two minicons.

"Decepticons; eliminate the Autobots!" said Starscream. All nine other Decepticons ran at the two.

"Autobots; mobilize!" said Mouser into his communicator. Arcee and Bumblebee (in vehicle modes) drove over a huge rock overlooking the canal, and as they were about to hit the ground they transformed. Jazz (in vehicle mode) drove up on the other side, and as he zoomed to the ground he transformed.

"Wow, he's also a robot, suh-weet!" said Kate.

"A think you know why now why I couldn't take you for that ride." said Jazz. Starscream looked really angry now.

"Destroy the Autobots!" said Starscream. Thundercracker, Skywarp, Wreckloose, Dropkick, Reflector, Rumble, Laserbeak, and the two Vehicons began to shoot their guns at the Autobots. Payload's left hand turned into a double-barrelled plasma-energy blaster and he began to shoot as well. The Autobots returned fire. "Your all doomed now, Autoscum!"

"Not if I can help it!" said a voice from behind Starscream. He turned around to see Bulkhead (in vehicle mode) was driving towards him. Bulkhead rammed into Starscream. After being rammed, Starscream flew 10 feet into the air and slammed painfully into the ground. Bulkhead transformed and his hand turned into his wrecking ball. "What some more?" Starscream took one look at Bulkhead, immediately transformed, and flew away.

"Starscream, you deserter, wait for us!" said Thundercracker. Thundercracker and Skywarp transformed and flew after Starscream. Payload looked at Bulkhead and snarled.

"It's been a long time, Bulk, I wonder if you've gone softer since the last time we met!" said Payload.

"Not at all!" said Bulkhead. Payload's blaster turned back into a hand then into a hammer. Bulkhead and Payload ran at each other and slammed their weapons together. One of the Vehicons ran at Bulkhead and grabbed him on the back. Bulkhead grabbed the Vehicon easily by the chest. Kate watched.

"Better keep your eyes shut, it can get...pretty...gruesome!" said Bulkhead. Bulkhead suddenly ripped large portions of circuitry out of the Vehicon.

"Woah!" said Kate.

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" said Jake.

"But we can't just leave them to..." said Dwight.

"They can deal with it!" said Jake. The three kids began to run away. But suddenly, Rumble jumped in front of them.

"You're not going anywhere!" said Rumble "One more step and..." Jake took one step forward. "That's it!" Rumble stamped his pile-drivers on the ground. "That's just what happens when ya' don't fear..." Jazz shot at Rumble, which knocked the Minicon out.

"Who would be scared of a little creep like you?" said Jazz. The other Vehicon crept up behind Jazz. As the Vehicon poised his gun to shoot Jazz with, it was suddenly cut in half.

"Woah!" said Kate. As the two pieces of the Vehicon fell to the ground, Wheeljack put his swords back.

"Give me something challenging!" said Wheeljack.

"Ok!" said Dropkick. Dropkick ran towards Wheeljack, shooting at him with his guns. Wheeljack's hand turned into its gun mode and shot back. He also shot out of his shoulder-mounted cannon. Ironhide and Prowl (both in vehicle mode) drove towards the Decepticons and transformed. Breakaway (in vehicle mode) flew towards the Decepticons as well and transformed. All Autobots returned fire at the remaining Decepticons.

"We're outnumbered!" exclaimed Wreckloose.

"What on Cybertron are we going to do?" exclaimed Rumble.

"I hate to say it, but we better flee." said Payload. All the Decepticons retreated.

"It seems I came just in time." said Ironhide "But the question remains..." Ironhide leaned down. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Neat cannons!" said Kate "Do you have more cannons? How fast can you go? How much do you weigh? Do you have supernatural strength?"

"Yeah, she does have a little habit of asking questions." said Jazz.

"One boy is one thing, two boys and a girl is another!" said Breakaway.

"Prime will know what to do." said Prowl. Meanwhile at Elizabeth's house, Elizabeth looked at a picture of her sister. She heard an R2-D2 beeping noise outside. She ran to the window and saw a blue Cybertronian rover driving round and round outside. She also saw a silver truck-trailer with the Autobot insignia on it. Suddenly, Optimus Prime walked up to the window.

"You, I told you that I didn't want to..." said Elizabeth.

"I understand." said Optimus "But I came here for a more important purpose. I tell the truth; Emma was killed by a Decepticon, a ruthless and cold-blooded one who sees no reason for life and all its meaning! A never found out his name, but I know he still functions! Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing." The communicator beeped. "Yes, what is it?"

Prowl's voice came out of the communicator. "Prime, you know how there was...well, well one human boy, now there's two and also...well, one quite...let's say "unusual" girl! We're going to bring them back to base."

"I will meet you there." said Optimus.

"Yes Prime."

Meanwhile, Prowl closed his communicator. "We're going back to base everyone." said Prowl. Bulkhead transformed and opened his door.

"Hop in." said Bulkhead.

"Suh-weet!" said Kate. The three kids jumped in. The other Autobots transformed and followed Bulkhead as he drove to base.

"Hey, wait for us!" shouted Mouser whilst riding on Typer. The two jumped onto Bulkhead and got inside him. Meanwhile, Optimus transformed and connected himself with the trailer. The trailer door opened.

"Roller; return." said Optimus. Roller (the rover) drove into the trailer beeping as went. "We will meet again, Elizabeth, and I will not try to force." Optimus drove off. Meanwhile, the Autobots returned to base. Inside the _Ark_, Ratchet was looking at _Teletraan I_. Projectile was in his alternative mode. Bulkhead stopped and the kids got out. All the Autobots transformed. Ratchet had a shocked look on his face.

"I thought there were only three humans!" said Ratchet "Where did those two come from?"

"Haven't you heard?" said Arcee "Humans multiply!"

"Woah!" said Kate.

"So, what is this?" asked Dwight.

"So you come back with humans who don't even..." said Ratchet.

"Don't worry, I'll explain to them." said Jake. Meanwhile on the _Nemesis_, Starscream paced up and down. Thundercracker and Skywarp stood behind him. Megatron, Blackout, and Soundwave walked in.

"What's this I heard from Payload about you trying to command the troops yourself, Starscream?" said Megatron.

"What, I did nothing..." said Starscream.

"SILENCE!" threatened Megatron "I believe we are aware about what I said, you are not equipped from leadership, and never will!" Megatron walked away. Starscream suddenly shot a blast from his null-ray into Megatron's back. However, the only effect that it did to Megatron was that it made him look much angrier. Megatron shot his fusion cannon, but Starscream dodged. "Don't you dare try to do that again, or I swear I'll destroy you!" Megatron, Soundwave, and Blackout left. But before leaving, Soundwave shot Laserbeak out of his chest. The bird flew around and around the room three times before perching on a ledge.

"You know, I think Soundwave only keeps that bird so he can keep an eye on us!" said Skywarp.

"It's as if he doesn't trust us!" said Thundercracker.

"That was obvious!" snapped Starscream "One day, Megatron, one day; Starscream shall reign triumphant!" Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, Jake had finished telling the others about the Autobots.

"And that's all." said Jake "Or at least what I know."

"Well, its very suh-weet!" said Kate. A large stepping noise could be heard. Optimus walked up from the entrance.

"Welcome." said Optimus "We are..."

"Dude, we already know what you are!" said Kate. Optimus looked confused.

"It's ok, I told them." said Jake. Optimus still looked confused.

"And dude isn't a sign of offense." said Jazz.

"We welcome you." said Optimus.

"Optimus, they're humans!" said Ratchet "They have no protective shells! If an accident happened, they'd go...SPLAT!"

"Then in that case, we will assign you Autobot guardians." said Optimus.

"Why?" asked Dwight. Optimus leaned down and looked at them.

"To protect you from Megatron and his minions." said Optimus "Bumblebee, you'll guard the one called Dwight. Bulkhead, you'll guard the one called Kate. And Arcee, you'll guard the one called Jake. Take them home."

"Can do." said Bulkhead. The three Autobots transformed and the kids got onto each of their new guardians.

"Wait, safety first!" shouted Mouser running up whilst holding a motercycle helmet. Jake took the helmet and put it on. The three Autobots drove.

"Well, that's that!" said Jazz.

"Not quite." said Prowl "Remember, we have to find out what Megatron's master plan is."

"And we have to stop it!" said Ironhide.

"I fear that Megatron is getting to the end of his master plan!" said Optimus.

"What are we going to do, Prime?" asked Ratchet.

"Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost!" said Optimus. Meanwhile at the _Nemesis_, Megatron and Soundwave stood by the ship's computer.

"Soundwave, get communications to Cybertron!" ordered Megatron.

"As you command, Megatron." said Soundwave. Soundwave typed into the computer. The computer opened up with Shockwave on it.

"What is your command, Megatron?" asked Shockwave.

"Prepare the Spacebridge!" said Megatron.

"For what reason?" asked Shockwave.

"Take in the energon cubes!" said Megatron "Bring in more Vehicons!" I want this pathetic little insect planet squashed FLAT! And this time, no one will stand in my way!" Meanwhile the next morning, Ratchet worked in the _Ark_. He was unaware that he was being watched.

"Hay, what's that?" said Mouser. A black Boombox with grey speakers was standing on a desk. Typer walked up to it and looked at it. The Boombox suddenly transformed into Ravage. The cat growled and shot his missiles at Ratchet. Luckily, the Autobot medic dodged it in time.

"What!" exclaimed Ratchet "Will I always get attacked?" Ravage ran at Ratchet, jumped onto his back, and attacked him violently. Ratchet shook the creature off and threw a beaker at him. Ravage simply smashed it with one swipe. "I needed that!" Prowl (in vehicle mode) drove at Ravage and rammed him into the wall. Ravage ran out of the _Ark_ as soon as he got free. Prowl transformed and helped Ratchet up.

"Talk about "big things come in small packages"!" said Prowl. Meanwhile, Ravage ran for miles and miles til he came across his master, Soundwave. Ravage was holding something.

"Excellent, Ravage." said Soundwave. Meanwhile at Autobot base, Wheeljack was repairing Ratchet after the Ravage incidence.

"So, this cat just attacked you." said Wheeljack.

"Repair me now, ask questions later." said Ratchet.

"How did Ravage get in here?" said Ratchet.

"That's something we might never know." said Prowl. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead (all in vehicle modes) drove in with the three that they guarded. The kids got out and the Autobots transformed.

"Wow, now that was just SUH-WEET!" said Kate.

"Don't get over excited, it's for your own protection!" said Ratchet.

"But, duh, wouldn't enjoying it make it better?" said Kate.

"I don't know!" said Ratchet.

"Don't worry." said Prowl "He's just a little cranky today because he was attacked by Ravage."

"Oh-oh!" exclaimed Arcee. No one seemed to notice however. She ran off over to a cabinet underneath _Teletraan I_.

"What, how can you be so easy going on this?" said Ratchet "If that...thing had gotten something, Megatron might be one step ahead!"

"The Con did take something!" exclaimed Arcee. Everyone noticed this one. "He took the CUBE!"

"What!" exclaimed Ratchet. Meanwhile, Soundwave held the AllSpark victoriously.

"Megatron, AllSpark: found." said Soundwave into his communicator.

"Excellent!" said Megatron triumphantly through the communicator "Return to the _Nemesis_ immediately!"

"As you command, Megatron." said Soundwave "Ravage: Return." Ravage jumped into Soundwave's chest and Soundwave transformed and flew off. Meanwhile at Autobot base, Arcee explained to the others about the AllSpark.

"Bee and I found it in the Decepticon's energon mine, I meant to tell you but..." said Arcee.

"But what?" said Ratchet. Arcee began to weep. Bumblebee ran up and beeped a few times.

"Yes, I understand that the trauma of Tailgate's death would be too much for her to handle, but you should have told Optimus." said Ratchet "Now that it's gone, us, all Autobots, and this entire planet are all doomed!"

"What's so important?" asked Kate.

"Because, the AllSpark has the ability to bring machines to life!" said Ratchet

"Doesn't sound that bad." said Kate

"If Megatron has his hands on it, then he will use its raw power to transform all machines in sight and build a new army!" said Ratchet

"Oh, those can kill you!" said Kate.

"Then we have to stop them!" said Jake.

"We will stop them." said Bulkhead "It's too dangerous for you!" It was at this moment, Breakaway (in vehicle mode) flew in. He stopped abruptly, transformed, and ran up to Ratchet (somewhat panting).

"Ratchet, really bad news!" said Breakaway "The Decepticons have finished building their Spacebridge! It's hundreds of miles long"

"Space-what?" said Kate.

"Spacebridge." said Prowl "It's the ability to transport matter through the void of space. We use a simpler version to get around Earth, called a "Groundbridge"."

"What's worse is that the Decepticons have the AllSpark!" said Ratchet "It's over!"

"No it's not!" said Jake.

"The Decepticons have us outnumbered, they have a fully-functional army, and they have the AllSpark!" said Ratchet "It is over!"

"Not yet!" said Bulkhead "Not if we deal with the Spacebridge...Wrecker style!"

"Oh yeah!" said Wheeljack.

"We're gonna' wreck it up!" said Breakaway. Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Megatron held the AllSpark in front of all the Decepticons.

"Decepticons, thanks to Ravage and Soundwave, we have reclaimed the AllSpark!" said Megatron.

"I could've got it!" boasted Starscream.

"You forget Starscream!" said Megatron "Whilst I function, my wisdom reigns SUPREME! Peace through TYRANNY!"

"All hail Megatron!" shouted all the Vehicons. Megatron began to walk off. Starscream simply grumbled. He shot Megatron in the back with his null-ray. When Megatron turned around, he didn't seem to be injured; rather it had just made him angrier. Megatron fired his fusion cannon at Starscream, who simply dodged and the shot hit a Vehicon.

"Please give MERCY!" begged Starscream "I've learned my lesson!"

"We can only hope!" said Megatron. Megatron walked off. Meanwhile at Autobot base, Optimus, Ironhide, and Jazz had just arrived and heard what had happened.

"And now we're doomed, because of Megatron's possession of the AllSpark!" said Ratchet.

"No, we cannot give up!" said Optimus "Whilst I function, Megatron will be stopped!"

"Precisely!" said Mouser. Typer snarled in agreement. Projectile beeped in agreement as well.

"We have to stop him!" said Optimus "Wheeljack, any analyst?"

"There's only one conclusion, Prime." said Wheeljack "The only way to stop the Decepticons is to blow up that Spacebridge before ol' Megatron makes his first delivery!"

"But how do we do that?" said Prowl.

"There could be one way." said Ratchet "The Spacebridge's fuel supply is energon, that's why they were so desperate to find every last drop immediately! If we could plant an explosive right next to it, it could blow up with no trace!"

"Explosive you say?" said Wheeljack. Wheeljack opened up a cabinet. Inside were millions of grenades, bombs, and other explosives. "I guess I could part a few."

"Yeah, Jacky!" said Bulkhead. Wheeljack and Bulkhead gave each other a knuckle punch.

"But one problem still remains!" said Ratchet "Breakaway has told me that he saw the Spacebridge in orbit! The Groundbridge's range is only on Earth!"

"We will have to expand the range!" said Optimus "This is a battle, which we cannot lose!"

"Then in that case, Doc, get to work on the Bridge." said Wheeljack.

"Don't call me Doc!" said Ratchet "And I will!" Ratchet walked over to the Groundbridge controls and began to work on it. A few hours later, Ratchet had achieved something. "Optimus, you're not going to believe it! I've managed to expand Groundbridge controls by about 90%, at least for the time-being."

"Thanks, old friend." said Optimus.

"Oh, and Optimus, if you leave me alone on a planet teeming with humans..." said Ratchet "...I will never forgive you!"

"Time to bend some Decepti' tailpipe!" said Ironhide.

"Let's get 'em!" said Jazz whilst doing a backspin. Ratchet opened the Groundbridge.

"Good luck!" said Ratchet.

"As _Star Wars_ fans would say, "May the force be with you"!" said Mouser.

"For Jake!" said Arcee.

"For Kate" said Bulkhead.

"For Dwight!" said Bumblebee in beeps.

"For humanity!" said Optimus "Autobots, roll out!" Optimus Prime, Jazz, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Prowl, Wheeljack, and Breakaway transformed and entered the portal.

"So this portalmabob can transport anything to any other place on Earth?" said Kate.

"Exactly." said Ratchet.

"Sooooooooooooo, you can open this thing up and I could go through it and visit my parents in Beijing?" said Kate.

"Precisely." said Ratchet "In fact, after this is over, let me demonstrate to you by sending you there immediately!" Ratchet smiled. Meanwhile, the other Autobots were transported to the Spacebridge and transformed into robot mode. It was donut shaped, metallic, and, as Breakaway said, was hundreds of miles long.

"Got the explosives, Wheeljack?" said Optimus. Wheeljack grabbed a grenade and threw it up and cached it three times.

"Got 'em!" said Wheeljack with an excited tone.

"Then Autobots, roll out!" said Optimus. The Autobots ran for miles until they reached a power supply pipe. Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Megatron, Soundwave, and Blackout stood at the cockpit. Shockwave was visualed on the computer.

"Shockwave, activate the Spacebridge!" said Megatron.

"Yes, my lord!" said Shockwave. Meanwhile on Cybertron, Shockwave walked over to the Spacebridge controls and typed into them.

"Soon I will reign forever!" said Megatron triumphantly.

"Alert, alert, Autobots detected." said Soundwave. Megatron snarled angrily.

"Allow me." said Blackout.

"No, allow me!" said Megatron "I will send the AllSpark through the portal, and take care of the Autobots...Prime is MINE!" Soundwave opened a Groundbridge and Megatron transformed and flew through it. But what he didn't realise was that Starscream had ears-dropped on everything. Meanwhile, Optimus and the others finally made it to a power supply.

"We must move quickly!" said Optimus "It won't take long for Megatron to spot us!" A portal opening sound came from behind them.

"Not long at all, Prime!" said a voice from behind them. Optimus turned around and saw Megatron walking up to him. Megatron's blade came out and he was holding the AllSpark. "You will not live to see another day!"

"Freedom is everyone's right!" said Optimus.

"Peace through tyranny!" said Megatron. Optimus' energon blades came out. The two leaders clashed. Just as this happened, the Decepticon Groundbridge opened again and Blackout (in vehicle mode) flew through it. He transformed and landed in front of the other Autobots.

"Die Autobots!" screamed Blackout violently. Blackout shot at the Autobots with his machine guns. The Autobots all fought back intensely. "Scorponok, deal with Ironhide and the others, I'll take Bumblebee and Arcee!" Scorponok (in scorpion mode) shot out of Blackout's back. He landed in front of Ironhide and transformed.

"Time to take it, Autobots!" said Scorponok. He shot at the Autobots with his cannons.

"Filthy desert crawler!" said Prowl. He shot his acid pellets at Scorponok, knocking the scorpion back. Blackout stood in front of Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Why are you so fond of taking us on?" said Arcee.

"Why not?" said Blackout "You humiliated me! The very idea of me being defeated by two of the smallest Autobots forced me...to prove MYSELF! Now DIE!" Blackout sprung at them. The two dodged the attack. The two Autobots fought the one Decepticon. Meanwhile, the other Autobots (Ironhide included) fought Scorponok. Scorponok transformed and jumped onto Ironhide's back, biting him violently in the process.

"Get off me you foul pest!" said Ironhide.

"Sure thing!" said Scorponok. The scorpion stabbed Ironhide in the shoulder with his stinger, jumped off, and transformed. Ironhide collapsed to the ground. "What's wrong Ironhide? Too rusty to be on the frontlines? Need to go into retirement?" Scorponok chuckled evilly at Ironhide. The Autobot simply got up and pointed his left cannon at Scorponok. The scorpion stopped chuckling.

"Not today, filthy bug!" said Ironhide. He shot Scorponok in the chest. Somehow he survived the shot, however. Ironhide walked over to the wounded Decepticon. "That was for Tailgate! And this is for ME!" Ironhide pointed both his cannons at Scorponok's head. Suddenly, Scorponok transformed and crept off in the blink of an eye.

"Darn little pest!" said Breakaway. Wheeljack ran at the scorpion waving his grenade.

"No Wheeljack!" said Ironhide "That grenade is for the Spacebridge! If we waste it on him, then innocent lives are at stake!" Meanwhile, Blackout fought Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Only one of our sides will be going back to their home today, and it's not mine!" said Blackout.

"Not as long as..." said Arcee "...I STAND!" She lunged at the Decepticon, but Blackout shot her in the side of the chest, sending her flying out into space. Bumblebee beeped frighteningly as he saw it.

"She's dead now!" said Blackout "You will be too soon, Bug!" Bumblebee did nothing. Suddenly, he turned around with his cannon out and shot Blackout in the stomach. "Agggh!" Blackout readied his machine guns, but Bumblebee ran at him and punched him in the chest. "No...You will not...take my honour...AGAIN!" Blackout ran at Bumblebee. His right hand turned into a propeller that spun at high-speed. Bumblebee got out his arm blade and cut off the edge of Blackout's hand-propeller. Bumblebee's hand turned into his cannon and shot Blackout in the face. Blackout was knocked backwards in pain. He, however, survived the shot and stood up. Bumblebee suddenly remembered, Arcee was still floating out into space. He jumped off the Spacebridge and grabbed her. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed. They opened up and she saw Bumblebee. She smiled.

"Good old Bee." said Arcee "Always there for me." Her eyes closed again. Meanwhile, Blackout looked at the two floating in space.

"No one..." said Blackout "...shames...BLACKOUT!" He raised his machine guns and pointed them at the two. He suddenly heard the noise of lots of guns clicking into position. He turned around and saw Ironhide, Jazz, Bulkhead, Prowl, Wheeljack, and Breakaway pointing their guns at him. For once, Blackout looked scared. "Maybe next time, Scorponok return!" Scorponok ran at Blackout and jumped into Blackout's back, Blackout transformed, and flew off. A Decepticon Groundbridge opened and Blackout flew into it. Jazz smirked.

"Well, I guess that shows crime never pays!" said Jazz.

"Yeah, but did you see what he was looking at?" said Bulkhead pointing at Bumblebee and Arcee drifting through space.

"We won't have to worry about this for long!" said Breakaway. Breakaway transformed and flew at the two. Bumblebee grabbed Breakaway and was transported back to the other Autobots. He walked up to the others holding Arcee in his arms and showed them.

"You look after her, we'll deal with anymore 'cons." said Ironhide. Meanwhile, Optimus and Megatron continued to battle.

"At the end of this day Megatron, one shall stand, one shall fall." said Optimus.

"Why throw away your life so recklessly?" said Megatron. He grabbed Optimus and threw him aside. "You still fight for the weak! That is why you LOSE!"

"I understand your wish for vengeance Megatron, but that is no reason to take it out on the world of the humans." said Optimus.

"How could I do more damage to that planet then what they've done already?" said Megatron.

"There are innocent people on that planet!" said Optimus.

"There were innocent people on Cybertron, but you still complied with the war!" said Megatron "Now join the humans in extinction!" Megatron blasted his fusion cannon at Optimus, knocking him back. "Shockwave, activate the Spacebridge, immediately!"

"Yes, Megatron!" said Shockwave through the communicator. The Spacebridge suddenly opened up. The portal looked like a Groundbridge portal, except much bigger and more intense. The Autobots looked at the portal.

"No!" said Optimus "NO!"

"You're too late, Prime!" said Megatron "Cybertron is mine!" Optimus' left hand turned into his cannon and shot at Megatron's fusion cannon. It caused the cannon to fall off. Megatron growled, walked up to Optimus, and pushed him into the portal. "You were strong, Prime. But not strong enough!" A clicking noise came from behind Megatron. He turned around and saw Starscream was pointing both of his null-rays at Megatron.

"Finally, I will succeed!" said Starscream. Megatron chuckled evilly.

"I see that after all this, you've learned nothing, Starscream!" said Megatron.

"Quit talking!" said Starscream "I've learned when to shoot you, and where not to shoot!" Megatron smirked.

"I warn you Starscream, if you dispose of me, there'll always be someone lurking around waiting to dispose of you!" said Megatron.

"I'm prepared to take that risk!" said Starscream. Starscream's null-rays began to charge. He was about to shoot, but suddenly got shot himself by something on the other side of the portal. Optimus Prime walked through the portal, looking stronger than ever.

"You cannot defeat me on my weakest day!" said Optimus.

"Your arrogance blinds you!" said Megatron.

"Wheeljack, the grenade!" said Optimus. Wheeljack ran over to the power-supply pipe, ripped the cover off, and stuffed the grenade into it. "Ratchet, the Groundbridge!"

"Yes Optimus!" said Ratchet through the communicator. An Autobot Groundbridge opened up. All the Autobots ran into it. Bumblebee followed in behind carrying Arcee.

"No!" shouted Megatron. He ran over to the power-supply pipe, but it was heavily sealed over.

"Lord Megatron, you have to leave now!" said Shockwave through the communicator. Megatron turned around and saw Starscream sneaking off.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Megatron.

"The Decepticons need a leader!" said Starscream "It is obvious that only one of us will get out of this!"

"If I'm going to die, then you'll die with me!" said Megatron. He grabbed Starscream by the leg, but Starscream's hand turned into its missile launcher and he shot Megatron. As soon as Starscream was freed, he transformed and flew off. "You're a coward!"

"Sometimes cowards...survive!" said Starscream. Suddenly, the Spacebridge exploded. Another portal opened and the AllSpark flew into it.

Megatron shouted out "STARSCREAM!" Meanwhile back at Autobot base, the Autobots came through.

"Eight life signals." said Ratchet "One very weak!" All three kids looked scared. Through the portal came Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Prowl, Wheeljack, and Breakaway.

"Hey, where's Bumblebee?" said Dwight. Suddenly, Bumblebee came through the portal. They saw that he was holding something pink. They all suddenly noticed that it was Arcee. Jake ran up to her.

"We've already lost one!" said Ratchet "Please don't be two!

"Arcee, are you..." said Jake. Arcee's eyes opened.

"I'm not going down like that!" said Arcee. They smiled. Even Bumblebee, who had no mouth, in a way, smiled. "Unfortunately, through all this, we've lost Tailgate!" Optimus walked up.

"We have lost a great comrade, but have gained new ones." said Optimus.

"All right!" said Jazz.

"Suh-weet!" said Kate.

"I'm just glad that we don't have to worry about Megatron anymore!" said Jake.

"Not even he could've survived that!" said Optimus. Meanwhile on the _Nemesis_, Starscream stood before all the Decepticons.

"The loss of Megatron was unfortunate!" said Starscream "But we shouldn't look back at it, we should look around it and..."

"And what, Starscream?" said a voice from behind Starscream. He turned around and saw Megatron, complete with fusion cannon, was staring right at him. "My biggest mistake was letting you LIVE!"

"M-M-M-M-Megatron!" exclaimed Starscream "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You're a-a-a-a-alive! B-B-B-B-B-But I thought you w-w-w-were..."

"Dead, Starscream?" said Megatron. Starscream was completely scared and recoiled in fear. Megatron groaned and pushed Starscream aside. Starscream landed in the crowd, next to Skywarp and Thundercracker. "Decepticons, we have lost the cube! But Prime will learn what happens when he denies Megatron! We will drain this planet DRY!" Starscream bared his teeth.

"One day-one day Megatron, I'll have my time!" said Starscream.

_We have fought, died, and protected Earth from the rising threat. Although Tailgate is irreplaceable, we have gained new allies along the way. Jake, Dwight, and Kate all know of our existence, but have promised to keep it secret. One human who a wish to ally with is Elizabeth. Although I have not yet found the Decepticon responsible for her sister's death, I have not finished looking. Another thing that fears me is about Megatron's believed death. A small part of me wanted to redeem him, but the Megatron I knew died eons ago when he chose to lead the Decepticons. A problem has arisen as well. Starscream still lives. Although not as physically powerful as Megatron, he is very treacherous, which makes him more unpredictable than Megatron ever was. Whatever the reason, the battle continues, there's always going to be a new threat, waiting...to...EMERGE! My name is Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any Autobots taking refuge amongst the stars, we are here...we are defending!_


	4. Unfamiliar Enemies

Three days later during night, Megatron watched the city through the _Nemesis_' watch tower. Soundwave was standing behind him. "Soundwave, remind me of this information." said Megatron.

"Scans indicate that the information is stored in civilian areas." said Soundwave "Far from the use of normal or airborne vehicles." Megatron turned around.

"Then send our speed demon in!" said Megatron. Soundwave's mouth plate opened and his screen showed a black and white Cybertronian race car. "He'll need to acquire an Earth mode!" Meanwhile the race car drove along the road until it reached an air force base. It transformed and intercepted a group of vaults being loaded on. Suddenly, two guards ran up to it with guns.

"Freeze!" shouted one.

"Woah that's big!" said the other.

"Show yourself!" shouted the other. It was at that moment that the robot turned and looked at them straight in the eye. All that could be seen off the robot was a silhouette and two bright red eyes. The guards shot at it, but this didn't affect it. A red and purple Cybertronian microcassette shot out of his chest. The microcassette transformed into a 4 foot tall robot. It looked exactly like Rumble except it was different colours, had purple eyes instead of red, and instead of pile-drivers it had hands that had three fingers and a thumb. The small robot shot surikens out of his chest which hit the guards, killing them. A siren was heard. The small robot jumped back into the big robot's chest and they retreated behind the plane's wheel. Three large SWAT assault trucks drove up and behind them came a police car. The big robot scanned it and transformed into a black and white version of the same vehicle. It drove off. Meanwhile back at the _Nemesis_, Megatron watched this on Soundwave's screen. As he looked at it he laughed evilly.

"Yes!" said Megatron triumphantly "Yes! Optimus thinks I'm dead, and already I'm beating him in this game of skills and cunning!" Meanwhile at the _Ark_ the next morning, Optimus stood looking at _Teletraan I_. Ratchet walked up.

"Optimus, you seem...distant." said Ratchet "Megatron's gone, we have one less huge problem to fear!"

"I wish I could accept that!" said Optimus "And I mourn slightly about my brother!"

"What?" exclaimed Ratchet "But...but...Megatron was a monster! He could've caused the deaths of countless innocent people on Earth!"

"A small part of me wanted to redeem Megatron, not extinguish his spark!" said Optimus "Alas, the Megatron I knew and believed in was destroyed eons ago...when he chose to lead the Decepticons!" At that moment, Arcee (with her hologram driver) and Bulkhead drove in. Kate got out of Bulkhead and the two Autobots transformed.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be Jake's..." said Jazz.

"You'll have to ask him that." said Arcee. Bumblebee (in vehicle mode) drove in. He stopped and both Jake and Dwight got out. Bumblebee transformed. Prowl looked at them.

"Oh, I get it!" said Prowl "Pink's not a boys colour!"

"That is true!" said Arcee "Perhaps they should have made someone else his partner!"

"Look it's just that, I don't what Carly to see..." said Jake.

"Carly?" said Mouser who was repairing one of Ratchet's equipment.

"She's..." said Jake "Does your planet have..."

"Oh wait, I remember now!" said Mouser "Young male humans get, let's say, affections to attractive members of the opposite gender!"

"That's the scientific name for it." said Jake. A clanking noise was heard. Bulkhead pulled a guitar out of his chest.

"What the?" exclaimed Bulkhead.

"Oops!" said Kate "I must've left that in the boot! Sorry!"

"By the way, here's something that might interest you all!" said Ironhide who had entered "Jazz?"

"Oh yeah!" shouted Jazz.

"What's all this about?" asked Dwight.

"You see, when the _Ark_ first crashed, some of the crew went into stasis-lock." said Jazz "We thought, it's time to get 'em out!"

"More bots!" shouted Kate "Suh-weet!"

"Now, we've kept them all ten of them in the re-habitation sweat so they can get back to reality! C'mon guys." Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and the three kids followed Jazz into a room. The room they entered was empty.

"Where are they?" asked Dwight.

"Oh c'mon!" said Kate "I wanna' see some great new Autobots!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, this isn't the re-habitation sweat!" said Jazz. A door in the room opened up. Through the door drove in red Cybertronian sports car; a red Cybertronian car with white stripes; a yellow Cybertronian sports car; a white Cybertronian race car with blue racing stripes; an army green Cybertronian jeep; a black Cybertronian truck; an azure and blue Cybertronian sports car; an amber and purple Cybertronian truck; a magenta and Colombia blue Cybertronian car; and a carchi Cybertronian truck. Each of the vehicles transformed. The red sports car transformed into a 19 foot tall robot. The bonnet formed his chest. The big headlights formed the shoulders. The back wheels formed the heels. The arms and legs were athletic-looking and the hands each had four fingers and a thumb. A gun was mounted on his right shoulder. He also had a rocket-pack on his back. The helmet part of his head was red and had sharp-shapes on each side of it. The face was silver and had two bright-blue eyes.

The red car with white stripes transformed into a 15 foot tall robot. He looked exactly like Bumblebee except he was different colours, his eyes were on the helmet part of his head and he had a mouth, his face was grey, and he had a mouth on it.

The yellow sports car transformed into a 19 foot tall robot. His body looked like the red sports car one except in different colours. His head was a different shape however. The helmet part of it was black and it had black and yellow horn-shapes on the sides on it. His face was grey and had two bright blue eyes.

The white sports car transformed into a 19 foot tall robot. The bonnet of the car formed the chest. He had a blue V-shape on his back. The arms were slender and the hands had three pointed fingers and a thumb. He had a missile mounted on his left shoulder. He had grappling-hook like lades on his wrists. The helmet part of the head was blue and he had orange line-shapes on his cheeks. The face was pointed, was white, and had two bright blue eyes.

The army green jeep transformed into a 19 foot tall robot. The front of the jeep formed the chest. The windscreen formed the shoulders. The back wheels formed the sides of the feet. The front wheels formed the sides of the arms. The hands had four fingers and a thumb. The left shoulder had a pointed gun mounted on it. The helmet part of the head was army green and resembled a soldiers' helmet. The face was silver and had two bright blue eyes.

The black truck transformed into a 19 foot tall robot. The torso was bulky and the windscreen formed the sides of the chest. The back wheels formed the heels. The front wheels were mounted over the wrists. The left hand had three fingers and a thumb and the right hand was a blaster. A projector-type object was behind the head. The helmet part of the head was black. The face was grey and the eyes couldn't be seen because of a visor-lens.

The azure and blue sports car transformed into a 19 foot tall robot. He looked exactly like Prowl except different colours and he had guns mounted on his shoulders. The V-shape on his forehead was red.

The amber and purple truck transformed into a 15 foot tall robot. He had a rather scrawny waist. His wind-screen formed the chest. His back-wheels formed his heels and his front-wheels were on his wrists. A pair of pipes were mounted on his shoulders. He had four fingers and a thumb. His head was purple and had an amber line-shape on his forehead. His face was silver and he had two blue eyes

The magenta and Colombia blue car transformed into a 15 foot tall robot. He looked like Tailgate except he had different colours, he had no horn shapes, his face was silver, and the helmet part of his head was Colombia blue. His eyes were blue.

And the carchi truck transformed into a 15 foot tall robot. His body was brawny and very muscular. The back wheels formed the sides of the ankles and the other wheels formed the sides of the lower shoulders. The hands had four muscular fingers and a thumb. His arms were muscular. The head was somewhat semi-circle shaped and the helmet part of it was charcoal grey. The face was silver, brawny, and had two bright blue eyes.

"Allow me to introduce you to Sideswipe (referring to the red sports car one), Cliffjumper (referring to the red Bumblebee one), Sunstreaker (referring to the yellow sports car one), Mirage (referring to the white and blue race car one), Hound (referring to the army green jeep one), Trailbreaker (referring to the black truck one), Silverstreak (referring to the azure Prowl one), Huffer (referring to the amber and purple truck one), Windcharger (referring to the magenta Tailgate one), Brawn (referring to the carchi truck one), and..." said Jazz. A 15 foot tall robot walked in. He was silver, red, and blue. What appeared to be wheels formed the sides of the ankles. The sides of the wrists were bulky. The helmet part of the head was red with a horizontal rectangle shape on the forehead. "...well, Gears."

"As usual!" said Gears "Every time I emerge from stasis, the local life forms stare at me like a strange thing from another planet!"

"Good old antisocial Gears!" said Cliffjumper sarcastically.

"Oh, funny!" said Gears sarcastically "You know how long it takes to recover from stasis! And also, perhaps your attitude's gone jerky from being in deep-space for too long! Maybe you should take extreme brain surg..."

"Quit it, Gears!" said Bulkhead "Stasis can't be that bad!"

"That bad?" said Gears "You serious? Perhaps you've got an energon tumour!" Mirage walked up.

"So, where are we?" said Mirage. Optimus walked into the room.

"This is Earth." said Optimus "The _Ark_ crashed years ago. And now the Decepticons threaten the future of Earth's inhabitants!"

"What about Megatron?" asked Hound.

"He has been...extinguished!" said Optimus.

"Then I might as well do some surveillancing." said Hound. He walked to the exit but was stopped by Jazz.

"Hang on, you'll need an Earth mode!" said Jazz.

"Then I'll acquire one!" said Hound. He transformed and drove off.

"Wait...somebody retrieve him!" said Jazz.

"I will!" shouted Cliffjumper. He transformed and drove after Hound.

"This has just gone from bad to worse!" said Jazz "Mainly something to do with two Cybertronian vehicles driving down the streets and the pentagon getting involved!" Meanwhile near a road, Hound hid behind a tree. He stared at the road.

"What are you looking at?" said a voice. Hound turned around and saw Cliffjumper.

"Shhh, I'm trying to pick out a vehicle mode." said Hound. He looked at the road for a few minutes and suddenly saw an army jeep. "Perfect!" Hound scanned the vehicle, transformed into an army green version of the vehicle with his shoulder-mounted gun mounted on the boot area, and drove off.

"Hay, what about me?" said Cliffjumper.

"Find an Earth mode." said Hound. Cliffjumper watched the road and saw a Porsche 944 with bull-horns on the hood.

"Cool!" said Cliffjumper. He scanned the vehicle and transformed into a red version of the vehicle with white stripes. He drove off after Hound. They drove back to base.

"I see you found an Earth mode." said Breakaway.

"So, how long have you been in stasis?" said Jake.

"I don't know how long." said Hound "But watch this!" Hound's shoulder gun pointed towards a corner. It shot out something, instead of a projectile or energy-blast it shot out what appeared to be a Vehicon. Bulkhead's hand turned into his wrecking ball. "Don't worry, it's just a hologram!"

"Suh-weet!" said Kate.

"Just watch this!" said Mirage "Now you see me..." He flickered cyan then disappeared "...now you don't!"

"What happened, we'd he go?" exclaimed Dwight. Mirage suddenly reappeared behind him.

"Now you see me again!" said Mirage.

"Woah!" exclaimed Dwight.

"Yeah!" boasted Mirage. He leaned against a scanner and accidently broke it.

"Mirage, I needed that!" exclaimed Ratchet. Ironhide was typing at _Teletraan I_.

"So where's Prime?" asked Hound.

"He's off with the other members of our recently-emerged-from-stasis Autobots to find them Earth vehicle modes." said Ironhide

"What about Arcee and Bumblebee?" said Hound.

"There're off on patrol with Prowl." said Ironhide.

"Why aren't you off, Mirage?" asked Jazz.

"Because my current vehicle mode reminds me so much of home!" said Mirage "Of Cybertron!" Mirage started to walk towards the exit.

"Stay here!" said Ratchet.

"Why?" asked Mirage.

"Because you have no Earth mode!" said Ratchet "We are robots in disguise!"

"At least I still have my invisibility!" said Mirage. He continued to walk towards the exit and turned invisible. Meanwhile at the _Nemesis_, Megatron stood at the computer. Shockwave was on the screen.

"My lord, we need that information!" said Shockwave.

"We will!" said Megatron "Barricade has it pinned down! Only two locations remain!" Meanwhile on a cliff overlooking Salt Lake City, the police car robot (in vehicle mode) looked over it. Laserbeak flew up. The small red robot jumped out of the car. Laserbeak landed.

"Frenzy, give Laserbeak the information." said the police car. His voice sounded grouchy. The red robot ran at Laserbeak and injected his finger into a tablet that the bird was holding. Laserbeak flew off.

"How exactly will this stuff help?" said the red robot. His voice sounded like Rumble's.

"Megatron doesn't like to say." said the police car. The police car suddenly transformed into a 17 foot tall robot. The front of the car formed the chest. The back wheels were mounted on the wrists. The front wheels were mounted on the shoulders. The feet were bulky. The helmet part of the head was black with an upside-down triangle-shape on his forehead. The face was silver with two bright-red coloured eyes that were purple. He looked at the city and snarled. Meanwhile, Starscream flew to the _Nemesis_ and flew into the entrance tower. He flew into the ship and transformed. Megatron stood in front of the computer looking at information.

"Lord Megatron, I'm surprised you stay..." said Starscream. Megatron growled.

"I stay here to make the Autobots think I'm dead, whilst the other Decepticons do the missions!" said Megatron.

"I see that Barricade has given you the information!" said Starscream.

"Except one thing, it's not the right information!" said Megatron.

"What!" exclaimed Starscream.

"This is not the information we need!" said Megatron "At least it narrows the search down!" The computer screen switched from the information to Barricade (the Decepticon police car one). "Barricade, we have a mission for you!"

"What is it, Lord Megatron?" said Barricade.

"You are to travel to these locations and find the right achieves!" said Megatron "Soundwave, send the location!"

"As you command, Megatron." said Soundwave. Soundwave's tentacles attached to the computer. Barricade transformed and drove off.

"I'll be on patrol, if you're wondering we're I'll be." said Starscream. He left the room.

"Soundwave, keep an eye on him!" said Megatron.

"Yes, Megatron." said Soundwave "Laserbeak: Prepare for flight." Laserbeak was ejected out of Soundwave's chest. "Operation: Pursuit." Laserbeak secretly followed Starscream as he transformed and flew off. Meanwhile in Salt Lake City, the invisible Mirage crept around.

"Perhaps Ratchet was right." said Mirage quietly. Suddenly, a police car drove up and knocked Mirage down, turning off his invisibility in the process. "Hay, watch it, buddy!" Mirage looked over and saw the words _To punish and enslave_ were on the back of the car, and also he saw the Decepticon insignia. "Oh-oh!" The police car suddenly transformed into Barricade.

"Prepare to die, Autobot scum!" shouted Barricade.

"My invisibility may have gone offline, but that doesn't mean I can't escape!" said Mirage. He transformed and drove off. Barricade transformed and drove after him.

"Lord Megatron, this job may take a little longer on account that I'm about to squash the Autobot Mirage!" said Barricade. Megatron's voice came out of his communicator.

"Make it quick!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" said Barricade. He bumped at Mirage, who was sent flying into a tree. Mirage transformed and shot his missile at him. Mirage suddenly saw a car park. He jumped into there to take refuge. He suddenly saw that on display was a Formula-One race car. He scanned it and transformed into a white version of the vehicle with blue racing stripes. He drove out of the car park and drove towards Barricade. He bumped at Barricade, wrecking the headlights. They began a pursuit. Meanwhile on a lonely freeway, Arcee and Bumblebee (both in vehicle form) drove along the road. Mirage's voice suddenly came out of Arcee's communicator.

"Arcee, this is Mirage. I'm being chased by Barricade, could use backup."

"Got it!" said Arcee "Bumblebee, metal to the pedal!" They drove off the road. "Mirage, give me your coordinates." They didn't need coordinates. By now, Mirage and Barricade were driving right at them. Barricade slammed into Mirage's left door and the two transformed. Both robots seemed to be badly puffed out. Mirage finally got to his feet.

"I may have a cloaking ability; but when I'm visible, I'd like my paint job to stay well!" said Mirage.

"Time to meet your maker, Autobots!" said Barricade. Barricade's right hand turned into a bladed-saw. Arcee and Bumblebee transformed and their hands turned into their guns.

"Three against one, doesn't seem like a fair fight!" laughed Arcee. Barricade smirked. A red boombox with purple speakers shot out of his chest. The boombox landed in front of them and transformed into Frenzy (the little red robot).

"Let's see how light-footed you are!" said Frenzy. His hands turned into guns and he shot at them.

"Woah!" shouted Mirage.

"Prowl, I think you should really rendzvou!" said Arcee through her communicator. Prowl's voice came through her communicator.

"Got it, gal!"

"Ok, and don't call me gal!" said Arcee through her communicator. Barricade ran at them powering up his saw. He lunged at Bumblebee and pointed his saw at Bumblebee's face. Bumblebee shot Barricade in the stomach which sent the Decepticon flying away. Barricade's saw turned back into his hand and he transformed. He drove around Bumblebee until he drove into the Autobot's back. Barricade transformed and his hand lunged continuously at Bumblebee's face.

"I'll rip your face off and crush it!" said Barricade. A police siren noise rang and Barricade was knocked off. Prowl (in vehicle mode) had rammed into him and transformed. The two stood in front of each other.

"Barricade, it's been a while!" said Prowl "Still wising around the battlefield whilst annoying both Autobots and Decepticons alike!"

"These days I've got more important duties!" said Barricade. The two lunged at each other and started to clash each other with their bare fists. Suddenly, Hound and Cliffjumper (both in vehicle mode) drove up and transformed.

"Now you're outnumbered!" said Mirage.

"But not outmatched!" said Frenzy running up to Cliffjumper "Let's dance!"

"Fare warning; I can sure give you a ride of your life, little guy..." said Cliffjumper. Just at that moment, Frenzy jumped up and swiped Cliffjumper across the face three times before landing in front of him.

"I'm not little!" said Frenzy.

"Obviously the little guy hasn't looked in a mirror lately!" said Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper's hand turned into a wave-functional blaster and he shot at Frenzy who simply dodged easily. Frenzy lunged at Cliffjumper and with a quick swipe cut off Cliffjumper's right hood horn. "You want the horns? You got 'em!" Cliffjumper shot at Frenzy which knocked him back.

"No fare!" shouted Frenzy whilst getting knocked back. Barricade was suddenly flung across the area by Prowl. Barricade looked right at Prowl.

"This isn't over!" said Barricade. Barricade transformed and drove away.

"Wait for me!" shouted Frenzy whilst jumping onto Barricade's boot. The Autobots watched as the two Decepticons retreated.

"I have a bad feeling growing!" said Prowl. Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_'s energon storing chamber; Thundercracker, Skywarp, Wreckloose, Reflector, Payload, Dropkick, and various Vehicons loaded energon cubes into a pile. Blackout stood and watched.

"Work harder!" shouted Blackout.

"Talk about uptight!" said Skywarp. Barricade (in vehicle mode) drove in. He transformed and walked up to Blackout.

"Where is our lord?" said Barricade.

"Transmitting to Shockwave." answered Blackout. Barricade walked away. Meanwhile, Megatron transmitted to Shockwave on the ship's computer.

"We are running low on resources, Lord Megatron." said Shockwave.

"You will get your resources in good time!" said Megatron.

"But Megatron, Ultra Magnus' troops are overwhelming us!" said Shockwave "We need those resources now!"

"Patience, Shockwave, patience, you will get them!" said Megatron.

"Yes, my lord!" said Shockwave. Shockwave transmission ended. At that moment, Barricade walked in.

"Lord Megatron, I heard that the information I found...wasn't right!" said Barricade.

"Indeed!" said Megatron "However, this does narrow down the search! Tonight, you will travel to the right location!"

"Yes, my lord!" said Barricade whilst bowing. Barricade walked off. Meanwhile at Autobot base, Mirage and the other five were being repaired by Ratchet.

"Better tell me about this assailant!" said Ratchet.

"He was...well, Barricade!" said Prowl. At that moment, Bulkhead walked in.

"Ha Barricade!" said Bulkhead "Oh c'mon, how could you have been defeated? He's just a little guy!"

"Yeah, well I thought that about his puny-pal-Frenzy-as well!" said Cliffjumper.

"We can only hope we can still drive!" said Hound.

"Not that Jake would want to look like he's driving me!" said Arcee "Maybe you should be his guardian, Hound."

"Na, I think he'd draw a crowd by driving an army jeep!" said Hound.

"Look, Arcee, I apologize for not wanting to drive..." said Jake.

"I drive you!" said Arcee "Or at least I would if you'd let me!"

"It's obvious!" said Mouser "It's because a 16 year old boy driving a pink motercycle isn't very manly!" Projectile beeped in agreement.

"So, where is Optimus?" asked Jake.

"The Big O just kinda' on the move these days!" said Cliffjumper.

"Perhaps Optimus is collaborating on the Cons' latest scheme!" said Breakaway.

"Sure, and I've been racing Vector Prime!" said Cliffjumper sarcastically "And when I say that, I mean that it's obvious that Prime's trying to figure out on why Barricade is hacking into information!"

"Perhaps it's something to do with what humans know about transformers!" said Hound.

"You idiot, that's obvious...wait, maybe you're right!" said Ratchet. At that moment, Kate ran in.

"Hello, hello, there's gossip in this!" shouted Kate. She was holding a newspaper. Typer scurried up to her and retrieved that newspaper. He inserted it into _Teletraan I _which came up with a big picture of the newspaper. The picture was of a silhouette of Barricade in robot mode standing next to a plane wheel. The news article read "Two men killed by robot?" The caption of the picture read "Killer robot on the loose? Hoax or real alien invasion?"

"By the AllSpark, this is getting serious!" exclaimed Ratchet.

"Tell me about it!" said Breakaway "I can't believe how many lives might be at stake!"

"Great Cybertron!" exclaimed Cliffjumper.

"Before then, I would've said if heard that "Sure, and I've been lobbing with the Fallen"!" said Bulkhead.

"That's over estimating it!" said Gears "Really, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"I don't know!" said Prowl sarcastically "How about the human race becomes extinct, Gears?"

"I suppose that!" said Gears.

"I must tell you, Ratchet, can you get my cloaking system back online?" said Mirage.

"Nothing much, except we're a bit too busy at the moment worrying about mankind's fate!" said Ratchet.

"That should be worried about first!" said Mirage "Just remember, they don't call me Mirage because of my visibility!" At that moment, Optimus (in vehicle mode) drove in and transformed.

"Prime, I think you'd better have a look at this!" said Bulkhead. Optimus walked over to _Teletraan I_.

"I fear the worse!" said Optimus.

"But, Optimus, Megatron's gone, right?" said Jake.

"His legacy shall always live on as others rise to take his place!" said Optimus.

"I'm locked on Barricade's signal, Optimus!" said Ratchet whilst typing on _Teletraan I_ "He's heading towards a remote location in...Dallas!"

"What is he trying to find their?" said Mouser "If there was a man behind the grassy knoll?"

"I doubt that Decepticons would want to know why Kennedy died." said Prowl.

"Whatever the reason, we must stop Barricade at all costs!" said Optimus "Prowl, Bumblebee, you're with me."

"Let's give Barricade one humongous repair bill!" said Prowl. Bumblebee beeped in and agreeing manor. Ratchet opened the Groundbridge. The three Autobots walked through it and were transported to Dallas at night. "So where is the ugly-mug?"

"He will show himself eventually!" said Optimus. The Autobots walked for miles, until they saw Barricade standing outside a large air vent.

"Barricade, progress report." said Soundwave's voice coming from Barricade's communicator.

"I have found the only entrance, Officer Soundwave." said Barricade into his communicator "But it's too small!" A red Boombox with purple speakers was standing near Barricade. It suddenly transformed into Frenzy. "Frenzy, retrieve the right information, we can't afford Prime and his Autobugs to know about this!"

"It's what I do!" boasted Frenzy. Frenzy jumped into a pipe and managed to crawl into it.

"Even though Frenzy's crazier, at least he doesn't talk as much as Rumble!" said Prowl quietly.

"Autobots, focus fire on the Minicon!" said Optimus quietly. Their hands turned into their cannon modes. Prowl shot at Frenzy's leg which caused the Minicon to limp. Prowl fired again-this time at Barricade-but missed and caught Barricade's attention. Barricade's right hand turned into a neutron chain-gun and pointed it at where the Autobots were hiding.

"Come out!" said Barricade. The Autobots jumped out and started to shoot at Barricade.

"You're not getting this information, Barricade!" said Optimus.

"Frenzy, take the information!" said Barricade "I'll deal with the Autobots!"

"Oh man!" said Frenzy.

"Just do it!" said Barricade. Frenzy jumped into the pipe. Barricade began to fire his chain-gun at the Autobots. "Die, Autobots!"

"Not today!" said Optimus. The four Autobots fired back at the Decepticon. Suddenly, Barricade kicked Prowl into the wall.

"Eat acid pellets, Deceptiroach!" shouted Prowl whilst firing acid pellets at Barricade.

"Vehicons, give me backup or I'll kill you myself!" shouted Barricade. Several Vehicon scouts (all in vehicle mode) drove up and transformed. They all had their guns and began to shoot.

"We're taking a pounding!" exclaimed Prowl.

"No, we can't give up!" said Optimus "Not now!"

"Die!" shouted Barricade. The Vehicons all surrounded the Autobots. "Yield!"

"Never!" shouted Prowl. Barricade raised his chaingun and pointed it at the Autobots. The Vehicons did the same. Suddenly, Barricade stated to shoot the Vehicons.

"What's happening!" said Barricade. All Vehicons were shot.

"So you've attempted to change sides, let's see if we'll accept you!" said Prowl.

"Don't flatter!" said Barricade. Suddenly, Mirage materialized behind Barricade. "You!"

"Yeah, Blend-In Bot's back!" said Mirage. He suddenly swiped Barricade across the face with his blades. At that moment, Frenzy jumped out of the pipe with a Decepticon information can.

"Got it!" said Frenzy.

"Dispose it!" said Barricade.

"But you told..." said Frenzy. Barricade grabbed the can and crushed it.

"It's just the rules of neutral-ending battles: never allow the enemy to find the truth!" Barricade transformed and drove off. Frenzy followed him.

"Optimus, we've won!" said Mirage.

"Maybe, but what are the Decepticons planning?" said Optimus "We have to find out!" Later at Autobot headquarters, Ratchet, Prowl, Bumblebee, Arcee, Hound, Cliffjumper, Typer, Mouser, Projectile, Jake, Dwight, and Kate were present.

"We are one page behind the Decepticons, and I fear that not even Earth is safe!" said Ratchet.

"Yeah, but we would've been scrapped if it wasn't for Mirage!" said Prowl.

"Speaking of which, where is our disappearing fighter?" said Hound.

"I'm not much of a fighter by nature!" said Mirage's voice. Suddenly, Mirage appeared in between Arcee and Bumblebee and he put his hand around both of them.

"For someone who doesn't like to fight, you're not bad, Mirage!" said Cliffjumper.

"I do my best!" said Mirage. Everybody laughed.


	5. Ultrasonic Infiltration

During midnight, an unmanned aerial vehicle flew towards an air hanger in the middle of a desert in southern Nevada. The vehicle swooped down and transformed. The robot began to rip open the door but accidently sounded an alarm. Guns began to shoot at it but it shot back with sonic blasts. A jet flew towards it. "Show yourself!" said the pilot through a communicator. The robot looked up and revealed that it was Soundwave.

"Lifeform identification: Human." said Soundwave "Stupidity: 100,000." He raised his sonic cannon "Course of action: Immediate annihilation." Soundwave fired his sonic cannon which caused the ship to crash and fall into flames. Soundwave transformed and flew off. The next day at Autobot headquarters, Huffer was working on the entrance door. His left hand had turned into a spanner and was tightening the door. Kate walked in.

"Stay away from this, kid." said Huffer.

"But I always come in here." said Kate.

"I'm the worker, not you!" said Huffer. At this moment, Brawn walked in.

"No need to be so demanding, Huffer!" said Brawn.

"Nothing much, expect for the fact that we're supposed to avoid human-casual..." said Huffer. A large spill of oil landed on him. "Aaagh!"

"Hah, for a construction worker you sure don't like to get your hands dirty!" said Brawn.

"Easy for you to say!" said Huffer. Huffer transformed into an amber and purple semi-truck cab and drove off.

"Wow, he's such a coodie-queen!" said Kate.

"Tell me about it!" said Brawn "He is the one Autobot that could never be a Wrecker!"

"What is a Wrecker anyway?" said Kate.

"The Wreckers are a special division created during the start of the war to go on really hard missions with certain death!" said Brawn.

"So, are there any Wreckers on Earth?" asked Kate.

"Sure!" said Brawn.

"Where?" said Kate.

"For starters, you're looking at one!" said Brawn "And your guardian-Bulkhead-is one too." At that moment, a black camper SUV drove up. It transformed into Trailbreaker.

"Guys, something's up in Nevada!" said Trailbreaker "Ratchet says so!" At that moment, Bulkhead walked up.

"Then in that case, pedal to the metal!" said Bulkhead. Bulkhead transformed and Kate jumped in. Trailbreaker transformed as well. Brawn transformed into a carchi Hummer. Following behind them was a silver, red, and blue pickup truck with off-roading lights, a red Lamborghini Aventador, and a yellow supercharged Lamborghini Aventador. They drove off to _Teletraan I_. Ratchet stood in front of the great computer. The three Autobots transformed, the pickup truck transformed into Gears, the red Lamborghini Aventador transformed into Sideswipe, and the yellow Lamborghini Aventador transformed into Sunstreaker.

"The sky-spy just picked up Decepticon activity in Nevada!" said Ratchet.

"We're gonna' give that Con a real pounding he'll never forget!" said Sideswipe. Blade-like swords suddenly appeared on Sideswipe's wrists. A picture of the hanger came up on _Teletraan I_ which zoomed in on the Decepticon which turned out to be Soundwave.

"I think you should mellow down, this is no mere Decepticon!" said Ratchet "This is Soundwave; he's emotionless, he's brutal, he feel's nothing, and most of all, he's a walking troop-carrier!" Sideswipe's swords retracted.

"Minicons, hah, doesn't sound so bad to me!" said Sunstreaker.

"Oh really!" said Prowl "Obviously you haven't seen them in action! When attacking you, they dodge you attacks, then come up behind you, and then they scrape you open and start to rip you up from the inside out! I know that you, and especially you, wouldn't like that one bit!"

"Just mentioning!" said Sunstreaker. Optimus walked in.

"Optimus, Soundwave has appeared in Nevada!" said Ratchet "He has disappeared but is sure to come back soon!"

"Then let us prepare us prepare for his next attack!" said Optimus. At that moment, Arcee and Bumblebee (both in vehicle mode) drove in. Jake and Dwight got out of Bumblebee and the two Autobots transformed into robot mode.

"Great, the gang's all here!" said Brawn.

"Yeah, I would be driving Jake, except..." said Arcee.

"Look, I told you that..." said Jake.

"Yeah, you don't like my colour!" said Arcee.

"We're goin' on a little Con trap!" said Sideswipe.

"Autobots, prepare for battle!" said Optimus "Arcee, Bumblebee; transform!" Arcee and Bumblebee transformed. "Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mirage, Hound, Trailbreaker; transform!" Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mirage, Hound, and Trailbreaker transformed. "Cliffjumper, Brawn, Huffer, Gears; transform!" Cliffjumper, Brawn, Huffer, and Gears transform. "And finally, Breakaway; transform!" Breakaway transformed. Optimus transformed. "Autobots, roll for it!" The Autobots drove into a Groundbridge that Ratchet had opened. They arrived at the hanger.

"Man, what is this place?" said Jazz.

"It's a hanger, isn't it!" said Gears.

"For what?" said Jazz.

"I don't think we should worry about that!" said Hound "Humans are dying!"

"Hound is right!" said Optimus "We have to stop Soundwave and avoid all causalities!"

"I don't see why we should worry about what hanger it's supposed to be!" complained Huffer. The Autobots walked towards the hanger and opened the door.

"What would Soundwave want from here?" asked Sunstreaker.

"That's what we're gonna' find out!" said Sideswipe. The Autobots walked into the hanger and looked around.

"To make this quicker, let's split up." said Jazz "Arcee, Bumblebee, you'll go over there." Arcee and Bumblebee walked off in the said direction. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, go over there." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked off in the said direction. "Mirage, Hound, you'll go over there." Mirage and Hound walked off in said direction. "Trailbreaker, Cliffjumper, you'll go over there." Trailbreaker and Cliffjumper walked off in said direction. "Brawn, Huffer, you'll go over there." Brawn and Huffer walked off in said direction. "Gears, Breakaway, you'll go over there." Gears and Breakaway walked off in said direction.

"Jazz, you'll accompany me." said Optimus.

"Can do, Prime." said Jazz. The two Autobots walked off; unaware that Laserbeak flew high above them. Meanwhile, Arcee and Bumblebee walked down a trail.

"Keep your optics open." said Arcee. Bumblebee beeped in reply. However, they were unaware that they were being watched. Soundwave leaned down from the top of a crate, barely making a sound. Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Megatron and Barricade looked through the ship's computer which was looking through Soundwave's optic.

"Very good, Soundwave." said Megatron triumphantly "Now, take out those Autobots!"

"Why couldn't I be sent?" said Barricade.

"Consider yourself lucky that I didn't blow you to bits the moment you returned empty-handed!" said Megatron "But look at Soundwave, he's a true infiltrator: as silent as the wind, ready for battle, and is a living platoon!" Meanwhile, Arcee and Bumblebee continued walking. Suddenly, a bump noise was heard. Arcee's hand turned into her tri-plasma blaster and Bumblebee's hand turned into his plasma blaster.

"Show yourself!" said Arcee.

"Get ready to crumble..." said a voice. A small figure hopped out from behind a crate. "...before RUMBLE!" The figure revealed itself to be Rumble and he stomped his pile-drivers which knocked the two Autobots backwards unconscious.

"Excellent, Rumble." said Soundwave through a communicator "Now deliver the Autobots to me."

"Whatever you say, Soundwave!" said Rumble. He grabbed the two Autobots and dragged them off. Meanwhile, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked through the pathway. Sideswipe's hands had turned into pulse burst rifles and Sunstreaker's hands had turned into electron pulse blasters. They heard a noise from behind them. They turned around and saw Frenzy standing behind them.

"Time to dance, Autobots!" shouted Frenzy. He shot a shuriken at Sunstreaker chest.

"Hey, watch the wax job!" said Sunstreaker. Sideswipe hovered 10 feet in the air with his rocket-pack and shot at Frenzy. Sunstreaker shot as well. Frenzy's hands turned into thrusters guns and he shot at them. He jumped onto Sunstreaker, shot at the objects on the sides of Sunstreaker's head, and knocked him unconscious. Sideswipe dropped down and his rifles turned back into his hands. Blade like swords came out of his wrists and he spun around and around. Frenzy dodged the attacks and shot at his feet, knocking him over. Meanwhile, Mirage and Hound crept over a pile of crates. Mirage's right hand turned into a rocket-dart hunting rifle and Hound's right hand had turned into a machine gun. The ground began to shake. They turned around and saw Rumble. They shot at the Minicon but he simply dodged them.

"I hate these little guys!" said Mirage.

"Tell me about it!" said Hound.

"Let's rumble!" said Rumble. He slammed his pile-drivers on the ground which knocked the Autobots over. Meanwhile, Trailbreaker and Cliffjumper walked down an alley. A crate suddenly fell over and smashed. Trailbreaker pointed his blaster at the area and Cliffjumper's hand turned into his wave-functional blaster.

"Where's the creep?" said Cliffjumper.

"Nothing a little force-field can't fix!" said Trailbreaker. Trailbreaker's satellite projected out a huge transparent sphere which surrounded the two Autobots. Suddenly, Frenzy jumped up from behind them and shot at the top of the force-field. Nothing happened. "Ha, nice try!" Frenzy jumped onto the top of the force-field and slammed his fists down on it. He suddenly fell off and landed head first onto the ground.

"Take this, Autopests!" said Frenzy. He slammed his fists onto the ground and a wave of electricity zoomed across the ground and stunned the two Autobots. Meanwhile, Brawn and Huffer cleared away a path by moving crates. The piles of crates suddenly fell over.

"What was that!" exclaimed Huffer.

"Come out already!" said Brawn whilst clenching his knuckles.

"Ok!" shouted a voice. Rumble jumped out and slammed his pile-drivers on the ground. Brawn and Huffer grabbed crates and threw them but the earthquakes caused them to miss. A large crate suddenly fell on top of them and knocked them unconscious. Meanwhile, Gears and Breakaway moved through the piles of crates. Breakaway was in vehicle mode and was flying overhead and Gears was walking on the ground in robot mode. A small shadow crept along the sides of the crates. Breakaway flew down and transformed.

"What was that?" said Gears.

"Best to find out!" said Breakaway. Gears transformed and his off-roading lights pointed towards the area of the shadow. Nothing was there. "Turn on your infrared, Gears." Gears' lights shone infrared. Suddenly, Frenzy smashed out through two crates. Frenzy's hands turned into his thrusters guns and he shot and knocked both of the Autobots out. Meanwhile, Optimus and Jazz walked onwards.

"Hello hello, base, this is Jazz, we're heading towards the centre of the warehouse." said Jazz into his communicator.

"Got it!" said Ratchet back at base. Ratchet turned on _Teletraan I_, which showed what Optimus and Jazz were seeing at the hanger.

"What is that place supposed to be?" asked Dwight.

"A hanger in Nevada." said Mouser.

"He meant, what that hanger is supposed to be?" said Jake.

"That is a very good question!" said Prowl.

"Is that supposed to be Area 51?" said Kate.

"Sorry?" said Jazz.

"Eh, duh!" said Kate "Top secret government hanger filled with alien stuff that the government hides from civilians!" Optimus and Jazz walked up to a crate. They cracked it open and the crate pieces fell off. Inside the crate was a glass container. Inside the glass container was a Vehicon's arm.

"A Decepticon's arm!" said Dwight.

"I suddenly think that Kate was actually right...for once!" said Ratchet.

"Hay!" said Kate.

"Actually, I was the one who first mention Area 51." said Dwight.

"Let's see what else they have!" said Jazz. He walked up to another crate and busted it open. This one had a glass container covered in dust. Jazz blew onto it and the dust flew off. Inside the container was a metal face. It resembled a skull, had yellow teeth, had two curves down the sides of the cheeks, and was army green in colour. It also had a death feel to it. Optimus looked right into the lightless eyes and seemed to forget that Jazz was there.

"Optimus, what is that?" said Jake. Optimus did not reply.

"What's with the scary face?" said Kate. Optimus still didn't reply.

"Prime!" said Jazz.

"Wha?" said Optimus.

"Optimus, why are you starring at that?" said Jazz.

"Nothing, just an old friend!" said Optimus "Well, actually an enemy!"

"Prime, you may want to look at this!" said Jazz. He was standing on top of a crate and behind bigger ones. He was peering out from the top. Optimus walked over to the Jazz and peered out as well. They saw a shocking sight; Soundwave with Laserbeak perched on his arm. Ravage was sitting on top of a crate and snarled. Rumble and Frenzy walked up dragging a knocked out Gears and Breakaway behind them. They threw the unconscious Autobots onto a pile of unconscious Autobots (they were Arcee, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mirage, Hound, Trailbreaker, Cliffjumper, Braw, and Huffer).

"We've got them Autobots!" said Rumble.

"Excellent, Rumble." said Soundwave. Meanwhile back at the _Nemesis_, Megatron, Barricade, and Skywarp watched Soundwave through the ship's computer.

"Excellent, Soundwave!" said Megatron "You've done far better than Barricade's failure!" Barricade snarled angrily after hearing this. Rumble and Frenzy ran up to the crate that Ravage was sitting on and tried to open it. The top was fixed on too tight.

"What's the matter, Rumble?" taunted Skywarp "Is the big bad crate too much to handle?" Rumble groaned and slammed his head onto the crate. Back at Autobot Base, Ratchet looked deep into what Jazz and Optimus were seeing.

"So that's what Soundwave is after!" said Ratchet "Whatever is in the crate is what he is trying to get!"

"Say, Soundwave, if we get this thing open, can we use whatever that thing is on these Autobrats?" said Rumble.

"I don't see why not." said Soundwave.

"No way!" shouted Jazz whilst jumping out from the crates. His hand turned into his crescent cannon and he shot at Soundwave.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert." said Soundwave. Optimus ran out and his energon blades retracted out. Soundwave's hands turned into his sonic cannons and he shot at the two Autobots.

"Jazz, look out!" shouted Optimus.

"Excuse me, but I hardly see why a boombox on legs should cause us much harm." said Jazz.

"This is no mere boombox!" shouted Rumble.

"I am Soundwave." said Soundwave "I am Decepticon. The revolution begins now."

"Time to dance, Autobots!" said Frenzy.

"Nice battle cry, Frenzy!" said Jazz sarcastically. Rumble ran up.

"Get ready to crumble...before Rumble!" said Rumble whilst he pounded the ground with his pile-drivers. Soundwave, Frenzy, and Laserbeak shot at the two Autobots. Ravage shot both his missiles at the Autobots. Jazz and Optimus returned fire Optimus ran at Soundwave. He slammed his energon blades onto Soundwave, but the Decepticon simply prevented the attacks by grabbing the blades. Soundwave's tentacles grabbed Optimus by the neck.

"Let go, Soundwave!" said Optimus.

"Negative." said Soundwave whilst chocking him tighter. At this, Hound woke up. He looked at the two Autobots fighting five Decepticons. He pointed his shoulder gun towards the battle and he shot something out. Jazz ran at Soundwave, who simply grabbed him by the throat with his other tentacle. "Any last words, Prime."

"None you'd want to hear!" said Optimus.

"Prepare to die, you are outnumbered." said Soundwave.

"I don't think so!" said a voice.

"Neither do I!" said another.

"I don't think so!" said another.

"You better let Prime and Jazz go..." said another. All of them looked up and saw an army of Hounds were surrounding them. Back at base, everyone looking into _Teletraan I_ recoiled in shock.

"Or we'll get you good!" said every Hound.

"What the!" exclaimed Rumble. Soundwave realised both Optimus and Jazz. But suddenly, Soundwave pointed his sonic cannons at the Hounds.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother with that if I were you!" said one of the Hounds.

"Otherwise, we'll give you a thrashing!" said all of the Hounds. All four minicons jump back inside Soundwave, who transformed and retreated. Suddenly after the Decepticon had left, all of the Hounds disappeared. Only one Hound stood there.

"Thanks, Hound." said Optimus.

"You're welcome." said Hound. At that moment, all the other Autobots woke up.

"C'mon, bots, let's get this crate back!" said Jazz.

"Easy!" said Brawn excitedly. The Autobots lifted the crate up and walked towards the exit.

"Ratchet, we need a Groundbridge." said Optimus into his communicator. They brought the crate outside. It was now night time, and a Groundbridge opened in front of, which they entered. However, they were unaware that Ravage secretly followed them. His small size and being covered by the darkness of night made him impossible to see. Back at Autobot base, the Autobots entered with the crate.

"What is that?" said Ratchet. The Autobots lowered the crate carefully to the ground.

"We don't know what it is." said Sunstreaker.

"I say we burn it!" said Huffer.

"Negative." said Optimus "We don't know what it contains. It could be an explosive or even a Decepticon in stasis. Whatever it is, Megatron wants it and we must keep it away!"

"So how did you guys escape?" said Bulkhead.

"Easy, like this!" said Hound. His shoulder gun pointed towards a corner and it shot out something. At that moment, Payload appeared out of nowhere in the corner.

"Stand back, Kate!" said Bulkhead as his hands turned into his artillery blasters.

"Don't worry, he's not real!" said Hound. At that moment, Payload disappeared. "It's just a hologram!"

"Realistic, eh!" said Mirage.

"Now, we must protect this crate until we know what it contains!" said Optimus. Optimus was unaware that two red eyes watch him.

"I believe this is the time that we escort the children home." said Arcee.

"First off; they're technically not children!" said Ratchet "Second off; everything else you said was right! So just get them out of here!"

"Gees, you don't have to treat them like bugs like how the Decepticons do, old-timer!" said Prowl. Ratchet groaned. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead transformed.

"Of course, I have no reason to transform!" said Arcee.

"Look, Arcee, I just don't need..." said Jake.

"You don't have to worry no more!" said Wheeljack "You see, I've been working on a solution to this problem!" He held a small device which flew out of his hands.

"What is that?" said Jake.

"I call it the "Wheeljack-Assimilation-O-Matic"!" said Wheeljack.

"What does it do?" said Jake.

"Watch this!" said Wheeljack "Track Bumblebee." The device flew up to Bumblebee. As soon as it got close to Bumblebee, he turned from yellow to blue.

"Woah!" said Sideswipe.

"Just don't get that near me!" said Sunstreaker "Yellow suits me better!"

"Relax!" said Wheeljack "It's not for you, it's for Arcee!" Wheeljack walked up to the hovering device. "Track Arcee." The device flew over to Arcee, and she turned from pink to blue. The three Autobots drove off with their humans. All the Autobots exited the room. Suddenly, a cat-like shadow jumped out. It was Ravage. He ran over to the Groundbridge controls and opened the portal. Soundwave walked through.

"Excellent, Ravage." said Soundwave. Ravage snarled triumphantly. Soundwave walked up to the crate and opened it. Inside was a 9 foot long chargeable cannon. Soundwave picked it up and held it triumphantly. He pointed it towards a security sensor. He charged the weapon and shot at the sensor which disintegrated. "For Lord Megatron." At that moment, Rumble ejected out of Soundwave's chest.

"Hay, now we're here, can I smash _Teletraan I_ into rubble?" said Rumble.'

"Yes Rumble." said Soundwave.

"Ooh yeah!" shouted Rumble stupidly. He jumped onto _Teletraan I_'s controls. Suddenly, Soundwave was shot mildly in the back. He turned around and saw Typer with his plasma cannons smoking from the shot.

"Rumble, destroy _Teletraan I_." said Soundwave. Rumble was about to pound the computer with his pile-drivers when suddenly, Mouser rammed into him and knocked him off.

"You're not going to smash any computer tonight, Dumble!" said Mouser.

"I don't think so!" said Rumble. He started to pound his pile-drivers, but Mouser simply avoided this by jumping. His hands turned into thruster guns and he shot at Rumble. Suddenly, Rumble wacked Mouser across the face with his pile-drivers. Typer ran to help Mouser, when he was clawed across the face by Ravage. Rumble held Mouser in front of Soundwave with his feet.

"Prepare for death, Autobot." said Soundwave. He pointed the cannon at Mouser and started to charge it. Suddenly, four rockets hit Soundwave and the blast hit one of Rumble's pile-drivers.

"Hey!" exclaimed the one pile-driver Rumble. Projectile had fired the rockets. Soundwave pointed the cannon at the small Autobot but suddenly, Ironhide ran in, grabbed Soundwave by the neck, and slammed him into a wall. He got up easily however, and pointed the cannon at Ironhide.

"Oh no you don't!" said Ironhide who punched the Decepticon across the wrists which knocked the cannon out of Soundwave's hands and caused it to roll across the floor. Ironhide fired upon Soundwave with his pulse cannons. He suddenly punched Soundwave in his mouthplate, consequently damaging it severely. Ironhide knocked Soundwave to the ground and held his cannons toward Soundwave's face. "Keep still, let's get this over with!" Ironhide charged his cannons and was about to shoot when suddenly, Ravage jumped onto his back and attacked him violently. Suddenly, a siren rang out and Prowl (in vehicle mode) drove up and shoot acid-pellets at Ravage, consequently knocking him off. Ravage ran off and Prowl drove after him.

"Hey Ravage, wanna' go for a drive?" said Prowl. Ironhide ran up to the exit and was about to transform when suddenly, Soundwave grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"So that's the way you wanna' play?" said Ironhide "Then let's see how you like it!" Ironhide punched Soundwave in the hip and the Decepticon walked backwards in pain.

"Pain sensor: Overload." said Soundwave. Ironhide punched him in the chest and he flew right into the hall. Ironhide and Soundwave clashed whilst under their feet, Rumble and Mouser fought.

"You can never defeat me!" boasted Rumble "Anyone who beats me is just lucky!" Mouser shoot at Rumble's left pile-driver, which caused it to fly off and drop a few metres away. "No fare!"

"Seems pretty fare to me!" said Mouser with a laugh. Meanwhile, the three Autobot guardians drove their humans home.

"So, what did they get up to?" said Kate.

"Soundwave, that's what." said Arcee "That Con's annoying! But not as annoying as his minicons, especially Rumble!" At that moment, Kate swore she saw something small and dark-coloured run in front of them.

"Hey Bulk, what was that?" said Kate.

"What?" said Bulkhead "There was nothing really." At that moment, Ravage lunged out and smashed through Bulkhead's windscreen. He snarled viciously at Kate and swiped his paws at her.

"Get back!" said Kate whilst kicking him "Bad kitty!" At that moment, Bumblebee slowed down and Dwight got out.

"Get that cat, Bee!" said Dwight. Bumblebee beeped in reply. He drove in front of Bulkhead and transformed. He jumped onto Bulkhead's roof and pulled Ravage out through the smash in Bulkhead's windscreen and held Ravage upside-down and by the tail. He jumped off. Meanwhile, Ironhide continued to battle Soundwave.

"Let's see how you like this!" said Ironhide as he raised his right cannon at Soundwave's face. He shot at Soundwave's forehead and knocked him into the air.

"Laserbeak: E..." said Soundwave.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Ironhide. He grabbed Soundwave by the chest and threw him into one of the _Ark_'s engines. "And that settles that!" Ironhide walked back into the _Ark_ when suddenly, Soundwave emerged from the engine and shot a blast from the huge cannon at a rock near Ironhide's feet. Ironhide feel backwards onto his back. Soundwave jumped down and landed feet first in front of Ironhide and held the cannon at Ironhide's chest.

"Prepare to die." said Soundwave. Suddenly, Soundwave was shot in the back. He turned around and saw Optimus Prime, Hound, Windcharger, Silverstreak, Gears, and Brawn standing in front of him. He charged his cannon and aimed it towards Optimus, but Ironhide grabbed it and the shot hit a rock. Ironhide began to twist the cannon until it broke and feel into millions of pieces. Soundwave transformed and flew off.

"And don't come back!" said Ironhide. Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Soundwave walked up to an angry Megatron.

"I see you returned empty-handed like Barricade!" snapped Megatron angrily.

"Not exactly." said Soundwave. At that moment, the one-pile-driver Rumble walked up and dropped the million pieces of cannon. Megatron leaned over and pick up several pieces. He dropped them one by one out of his hand and bared his teeth. Meanwhile at Autobot base, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead arrived back and transformed.

"Guess what we found!" smirked Arcee. Bumblebee beeped and pulled out a squirming object. As the object slowed down, it revealed itself to be Ravage.

"Ha, who's got you now!" said Prowl.

"What about Soundwave?" asked Bulkhead.

"Escaped, but with a pile of pieces!" said Jazz.

"Trailbreaker, Brawn, cage Ravage." said Optimus. Trailbreaker and Brawn picked up Ravage and took him away.

"Well, I guess that ends quite an eventful day!" said Ratchet "Only lucky that it didn't cause as much damage as last time!"


	6. Spacebridged

**Note**: I based this one off the _Transformers G1_ episode _Divide and Conquer_. One of the jokes in it that involves Reflector is completely based off it.

A cold wind came over the _Ark_ one sunset. Optimus looked at _Teletraan I_. Huffer was piling crates. Suddenly, Ratchet ran up to Optimus. "Optimus, _Teletraan I_'s sky-spy just picked up a life signal!" exclaimed Ratchet.

"Ratchet, bring your medical kit." said Optimus "If it's an Autobot, then he might need repairs."

"It's a big waste of time, if you ask me!" said Huffer.

"Quit complaining, Huffer!" said Silverstreak.

"The location is not far from here." said Ratchet. Optimus and Ratchet transformed and drove off. Silverstreak transformed into an azure and blue sports car and followed them. The three Autobots drove along the rocks until they reached a crashed spaceship. They transformed and entered it. Ratchet held in his hand a life-sign tracking device. The floor was covered with dead robots.

"Look at those faces!" exclaimed Silverstreak 'Looks like they never knew what hit them!" Silverstreak's right hand turned into a beam rifle.

"That's odd!" said Ratchet.

"What is?" asked Optimus.

"All these robots appeared to have died upon impact!" said Ratchet "Then where did the life-sign come from?" At that moment, a silhouette crept around from behind them. Suddenly, it lunged out and pulled Optimus down. He looked at it. It was a robot, but it appeared to not be alive. Its body was rusty and there was no light in its eyes.

"Optimus!" exclaimed Silverstreak. He shot at the robot, but despite clearly obtaining damage, it gained no effect. To Optimus' shock, a slimy pale creature (that looked half worm half scorpion) crawled out of the robots mouth and jumped onto Optimus' chest. Silverstreak grabbed the robot and shot at its back. But now the robot seemed actually dead. The small creature crawled to the middle of Optimus' chest and stung him with its sting.

"Aaah!" shouted Optimus in pain. Suddenly, Ratchet grabbed the creature, threw it onto the ground, and squashed it flat.

"And stay dead!" shouted Ratchet.

"I think we need to use that medical kit now!" said Silverstreak whilst throwing the dead body onto the ground. "Looks like he's too late!" Ratchet briefly scanned the dead body and Optimus stood up.

"What happened to him?" said Optimus.

"Strange, it's dead!" said Ratchet.

"Good riddance!" said Silverstreak.

"Wait, you don't understand!" said Ratchet "It claims here that it's been dead for three thousand years!" Optimus looked at Ratchet's device.

"Then what did the life signs belong to?" asked Optimus. Ratchet walked over to the squashed remains of the creature.

"This things dead." said Ratchet. Suddenly, a beeping noise rang out. "Odd, an additional life signal!" He pointed it towards Optimus and it rang out loud. At that moment, Optimus collapsed.

"I think we're gonna' need that medical kit!" said Silverstreak. Later at Autobot base, Optimus lay on the medical bed as Ratchet ran diagnostics through _Teletraan I_.

"So basically, the thing came out of the other thing's mouth and stung him!" said Silverstreak.

"So, was that dead thing a zombie?" said Kate.

"A what?" said Silverstreak.

"You know; lurching, living dead guys who ran after you and try to eat your brains!" said Kate.

"Gross!" exclaimed Mouser.

"Whatever it was; the point remains that I was right!" said Huffer.

"Boasts won't help Prime, Huffer." said Brawn.

"How are we going to help Optimus now?" said Mirage.

"We'll have to know what that creature was first!" said Wheeljack.

"So what was it?" said Trailbreaker "Some kind of alien?"

"No it's not!" said Ratchet "I've ran DNA specifications through _Teletraan I_."

"All in all, it's from Cybertron but man-I mean, Decepticon made!" said Mouser

"Then what is it?" asked Bulkhead.

"A type of experiment that might have gone wrong!" said Ratchet.

"According to _Teletraan_'s database, it was created by Megatron's right hand man-Shockwave-as a psychological way of warfare." said Mouser.

"Who's Sh..." said Dwight.

"A purple Cyclops mad scientist with a cannon arm." said Jazz

"Basically, he tried to control Autobots through that little pest so that he could he could get them to sabotage the Autobot forces." said Mouser "But there was one problem!"

"What's that?" said Hound.

"Isn't it obvious!" said Prowl "It's insane!"

"He's not kidding there!" said Mouser "It stated to feed on its victims from the inside-out! After killing them, it would take control of the body and uses it to find a new host for its larva! I'm afraid that this very parasite has stung and infected Optimus, just like that film-_Alien_!"

"What?" said Gears.

"The aliens got their babies inside human bodies!" said Mouser "It never remained clear until...SPAT!"

"So can Ratchet cure it?" said Jake.

"That, I'm afraid, I cannot!" said Ratchet "No cure for the parasite was found nor made!"

"But we have to stop it!' said Arcee. Bumblebee beeped in reply.

"That I agree with!" said Ratchet "But we need to find it first, and that might be impossible!" What the Autobots didn't realised was that Laserbeak was perched atop a ledge and was listening (and recording) to everything. He flew off. Just as this happened, a large alarm rang out.

"What's that?" said Dwight.

"Proximity sensor!" said Mouser. Ratchet looked into _Teletraan I_ as it showed a picture of a helicopter landing on a helipad atop the mountain.

"Great, it's Agent Travern!" said Ratchet.

"But I thought..." said Dwight.

"Agent Travern is in charge of the human part of this operation." said Ironhide.

"Better hide!" said Breakaway "He's a bit of a grouch!"

"Also, we're not normally allowed to keep civilians here and he might misunderstand!" said Wheeljack.

"In here!" said Cliffjumper whilst pointed towards a large crate beside _Teletraan I_. As the three humans ran over there to hide, an elevator like noise came from a large tube besides _Teletraan I_ revealing that it was an elevator. A man wearing a formal shirt, jacket, and tie stepped out of it.

"I believe you're supposed to keep undercover!" said the man.

"Who says we're not, Agent Travern?" said Ironhide.

"Oh yeah?" said Agent Travern "What about these reports of a speedy motorcycle with a female voice and a yellow and black beeping car?"

"Hey mister, did you see any human causalities?" said Bulkhead whilst grabbing a piece of microscope "Team Prime knows when to use force..." He started to crush it. "...and how much to use!" He fully crushed it.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" shouted Ratchet angrily.

"Sorry!" said Bulkhead.

"Look, we can handle this!" said Ironhide.

"The answer to Bulkhead's question is yes!" said Agent Travern "For starters, little red robot delivered some shuriken-goodies to a group of guards as a big bad robot police car stole information! Then the Con with tentacles..."

"Look, I admit that it was horrible that Soundwave killed..." said Brawn.

"You're right!" said Agent Travern "Soundwave didn't kill that guy, he destroyed him!"

"Look, this is all under complete control!" said Ironhide.

"Oh yeah?" said Agent Travern "Then just ask Prime! Where is the Big O anyway?"

"I'm afraid he can't be present at the moment." said Ratchet.

"Then tell him that he should take care of the Cons undercover.." said Agent Travern as he entered the elevator "...Or I will!" At that moment, he was lifted back up to the helipad.

"Pretty big bearings, for a human!" said Brawn.

"Travern's worried about his planet." said Ironhide "And I don't blame him!"

"With that out of our hands, we should consider a bigger problem!" said Mouser "For starters, Prime's beginning to knock at the AllSpark!"

"But how are we supposed to cure him if no one's been cured by this thing before?" said Huffer.

"Why can't we just do some surgery and pull that thing out?" said Cliffjumper.

"Because even though that thing's not fully developed yet, it sure is incredibly vicious and bloodthirsty!" said Mouser "We have to kill that thing whilst it's inside Optimus before we can pull it out!"

"If a cure does exist, Shockwave would've kept it to himself." said Ratchet.

"Then why can't you guys just find that Cyclops guy and force him to tell you it?" said Kate as she and the other two came out of hiding.

"That's simply because he's on Cybertron!" said Ratchet "The only way to get there is via Spacebridge, and the Groundbridge can barely lead to this planet's orbit!" Meanwhile, Laserbeak flew high above the ocean until he reached the _Nemesis_' tower, in which he entered. He flew into the computer chamber. Inside the room was Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Wreckloose. He flew down and perched on Megatron's arm.

"Welcome back, Laserbeak!" said Megatron "Soundwave, play back Laserbeak's recording!" Laserbeak flew into Soundwave's chest.

"As you command, Megatron." said Soundwave. His mouthplate opened and it showed a recording of Optimus lying down and dying. Soundwave's mouthplate closed back.

"Finally, Prime's on death road and I don't even have to blast him!" said Megatron. He turned on the ship's computer and it showed Shockwave. "Shockwave, prepare our new Spacebridge for resources!"

"Yes Lord Megatron." said Shockwave. The screen turned off.

"Starscream, you, Payload, and Dropkick lead the Vehicons to pass the resources through the Spacebridge!" said Megatron.

"As you order, Lord Megatron!" said Starscream somewhat sarcastically. He left the room.

"Finally, Prime shall be gone forever!" said Megatron. Meanwhile, Starscream (in vehicle mode flew high above the Andes. He dropped down on a mountain and transformed. He looked over a hill and saw Payload and Dropkick (both in vehicle mode) were driving towards him. Behind them were twenty Vehicon scouts. All of the vehicles stopped in front of Starscream. Rumble jumped out of Dropkick's door as the Decepticon transformed. At that moment, all the other Decepticons transformed. Reflector jumped out of Payload as the large Decepticon transformed

"So where's this Spacebridge?" said Payload.

"In the cave!" said Starscream. All the Decepticons walked into the cave behind Starscream. "One day I'll be giving all the orders, Rumble, you'll do what I say!"

"Look Starscream, Megatron's strong, he's merciless!" said Rumble "He can't be beaten, and you'll never be our leader!"

"Well I'll find a way!" said Starscream "Everyone has a weakness!"

"Oh yeah, well not Megatron!" said Rumble.

"This place gives me the creeps!" said one of the Vehicons.

"Tell me about it!" said another one.

"Quiet!" said Starscream "We're heading towards the location!" They stopped at a clearing in the cave. At that moment, a Spacebridge portal opened up in front of them. "Quickly, give me the energon cubes!"

"We left them on the foothills!" said Rumble.

"You idiot!" snapped Starscream "You two, go retrieve them!"

"Yes Commander Starscream!" said two Vehicons. They transformed and drove off.

"It is because of your incompetence that I have failed so many times!" said Starscream "Why did you ever think that leaving the energon cubes behind would be a good idea?"

"Well, now coming to think of it, that wasn't such a bright idea after all!" said Rumble. Starscream flicked Rumble away with his fingers. Meanwhile at Autobot base, _Teletraan I_ came up with an alert.

"Blast it!" said Ratchet "The Decepticons have opened up a Spacebridge!"

"Are you sure?" said Prowl.

"I am!" said Ratchet "_Teletraan_'s sky-spy just picked it up!"

"Wait, where is it heading to?" said Dwight.

"The Andes." said Ratchet.

"No, I mean the Spacebridge." said Dwight.

"Oh, to Cybertron, obviously!" said Ratchet.

"Hmm, perhaps this is a good opportunity to go to Cybertron and find a cure for that parasite!" said Wheeljack.

"Even if Shockwave had a cure, why would he need one?" said Ratchet.

"If that thing got him, then he'd need a way to get out!' said Wheeljack "After all, that thing did get out of control!"

"Perhaps, but why would Shockwave think it would get it out of control?" said Ratchet.

"He's far too logical to not think ahead!" said Prowl.

"Good point." said Ratchet "But what about..."

"Ratchet, it may be a long shot but it's our only hope!" said Ironhide.

"It'll never work!" said Huffer.

"How dare you say that about Optimus!" said Silverstreak.

"Okay, we're going back to Cybertron!" said Ironhide.

"All right!" said Kate whilst climbing on top a crate "So, when do we head off?" Bulkhead picked her up and placed her gently on the ground.

"No Kate, we're going to Cybertron!" said Bulkhead.

"But I've never been there!" said Kate.

"All the more reason!" said Trailbreaker "Listen, Cybertron's dreadfully unstable without a sufficient source of energy and it's crawling with Decepticons!"

"But I can deal with that!" said Kate.

"Oh yeah, well you won't say that when you looked Shockwave face to...well, I guess we can call that a face!"

"Ratchet, open in coordinates." said Ironhide.

"Yes." said Ratchet. He walked up to the Groundbridge controls and started to type.

"Bumblebee, Arcee, Silverstreak, Bulkhead, Trailbreaker, you'll accompany me." said Ironhide.

"Hay, we're coming too!" shouted Mouser. He jumped down from a ledge, followed by Typer and Projectile.

"Aren't they kinda'...small?" said Silverstreak.

"Don't judge us by size!" said Mouser. At that moment, the Groundbridge opened up.

"Now, you'll be heading to the Andes, so..." said Ratchet.

"Unstable terrain, got it!" said Trailbreaker "They don't call me Trailbreaker for nothing!"

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" shouted Ironhide. All of the selected Autobots transformed and drove into the portal. Mouser, Typer, and Projectile quickly jumped into Ironhide's back in the progress. Through the portal, the Autobots drove into the Andes and continued uphill. Meanwhile in the cave, Rumble and Reflector had finished unloading the energon cubes out of Payload's boot and Dropkick's back.

"Why do I have to work with such imbeciles?" said Starscream. The others simply said nothing. "Quickly, get the energon cubes into the cart!" The Vehicons grabbed each of the energon cubes and placed them within a cart with no wheels, a closed over window, storage space for the energon cubes, and that hovered. "Now get it in to Shockwave, immediately!"

"Wait, the cart needs a driver, otherwise it will never go through!" said Rumble. Starscream looked around until he saw Reflector's left component and smiled wickedly.

"No!" said the Reflector component in fear "NOOOOO! Please!" Starscream suddenly grabbed the component and stuffed him within the cart.

"Have a safe journey, soldier!" laughed Starscream. The cart drove towards the Spacebridge portal and went through it. Meanwhile on Cybertron in Shockwave's tower, Shockwave was looking outside an apocalyptic wasteland.

"Megatron has to bring those cubes in!" said Shockwave to himself. Suddenly, the cart (completely unharmed) came through the Spacebridge portal behind him. The Reflector component (also unharmed) jumped out of it. "Quickly, unload it!" Shockwave and the Reflector component started to unload the energon cubes. Meanwhile in the Andes cave, Starscream paced up and down. Payload and Dropkick transformed.

"That was just half of the energon cubes we have." said Payload "The other half is in the area we left them."

"Why did you keep them there?" snapped Starscream.

"What, we couldn't carry them all!" said Dropkick.

"Then don't just stand there like you've been stasis-locked, go get them!" snapped Starscream. Payload and Dropkick grunted a bit, transformed, and drove off. What Starscream didn't realise was that the Autobots were hiding behind a rather large rock. Arcee peered out and looked at Starscream with a look of horror and disgust. Her hand turned into her tri-plasma blaster and she pointed it at Starscream. Bumblebee pointed her gun down and shook his head.

"But Bee, you saw what he did!" said Arcee quietly "He killed Tailgate in cold blood!"

"Bumblebee's right!" said Ironhide quietly "Shooting him will only give away our positions!" Arcee reluctantly turned her gun back into her hand. The Autobots creep quietly behind the Decepticons until Bulkhead accidently stepped on a rock that caused a noise. All the Decepticons turned around and the Vehicons pointed their guns at the Autobots.

"Scrap!" said Arcee.

"Welcome!' smirked Starscream "So you tried to return home? Well, you're not going there!" His hand turned into his homing missile launcher.

"Oh, I think we will!" said Trailbreaker.

"Well you won't!" said Starscream. At that moment, an arachnid shaped thing jumped down from the ceiling and onto Trailbreaker. It was Scorponok in scorpion mode.

"Die, Autobot!" screamed Scorponok.

"I don't think so!" shouted Trailbreaker. He threw the scorpion at Starscream, who was sent across the cave and landed on Starscream. Starscream simply threw Scorponok off and walked up to the Autobots.

"Take this!" said Starscream. He fired one of his missiles at the Autobots. Bulkhead grabbed the missile and threw it at a Vehicon, which obliterated its stomach. At that moment, Rumble ran at the Autobots.

"If you're on Decepticon turf and you happen to tumble, look out, Autobot, cause here comes Rumble!" shouted Rumble as he began to slam his pile-drivers on the ground. Silverstreak ran up to the Minicon and kicked him across the cave, causing both his pile-drivers to fall off. "No fare!" Silverstreak's hand turned into his beam rifle and he shot down three Vehicons. Ironhide ran up to Starscream whilst shooting him. Starscream threw a bomb at him, but Ironhide merely dodged the shots. Starscream threw a cluster bomb at him, but it missed and hit a Vehicon. Starscream transformed and flew at Ironhide, but Ironhide grabbed onto his wings and started to punch him on the top.

"Oh, I don't think so, Ironbrains!" said Starscream. Starscream transformed and grabbed onto a ledge. Ironhide began to fall, but transformed and drove up the ledge. Ironhide (still in vehicle mode) began to shoot at Starscream, but Starscream transformed and flew off. Ironhide transformed and jumped onto another ledge and began to climb up it. Starscream flew towards Trailbreaker at great speed. Meanwhile at Autobot base, Ratchet paced up and down in front of the dying Optimus.

"Please don't die!" said Ratchet.

"Ratchet!" said Optimus faintly. Ratchet walked up to the dying Autobot.

"What, Optimus?" said Ratchet.

"Did...did any of you get...the parasite...too..." said Optimus faintly.

"No, we..." said Ratchet whilst realising that Optimus was beginning to fade away "Optimus! OPTIMUS!"

"He can't die!" said Prowl.

"I hope you're right, Prowl!" said Ratchet "Unless we find a cure, Optimus will pass away..."

"And become a zombie!" shouted Kate.

"Well, yeah, sort of!' said Prowl.

"But what if the Decepticons try to finish him off in this state?" said Breakaway "You know, take him out faster!"

"That's what I fear!" said Ratchet "I hope we find a cure before the Decepticons get him first!" Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Megatron stood alone in a chamber.

"How long til Optimus dies?" said Megatron to himself. Eventually, he walked up to the ship's computer and punched it. An image of Blackout came up. "Blackout, go to the _Ark_ and crush Prime!"

"Certainly, Lord Megatron, but why would you want me to do it?" said Blackout "Wouldn't you want to crush Prime yourself?"

"Normally I would, but I need the Autobots to think I'm dead, so I can destroy them when the time comes!" said Megatron.

"It will be done, Megatron!" said Blackout. The image turned off. Meanwhile in the Andes cave, Bulkhead fought Payload. Bulkhead's hand had turned into his wrecking ball and Payload's hand had turned into his hammer.

"Face it, Bulkhead, you're hideously outdated!" said Payload.

"Let's see who's outdated!" said Bulkhead. His wrecking ball turned back into his hand and he grabbed Payload's hammer. Dropkick sneaked up behind Bulkhead and was about to shot when he was shot in the back himself. Trailbreaker (who had fired the shot and was in vehicle mode) drove into Dropkick and flung him into a wall. He transformed and punched Dropkick in the face.

"Let's see how you like this!" said Dropkick. He started to shoot at Trailbreaker, who jumped in the air and started to shoot at Dropkick with his blaster.

"What about this!" said Trailbreaker. He landed in front of Dropkick and grabbed Dropkick's arm-mounted gun and twisted it. He then punched Dropkick in the stomach, which caused the Decepticon to lose his footing and fall on his back unconscious. Meanwhile, Bulkhead held Payload's hammer and knocked the Decepticon out with his own hammer.

"Boo-yah!" shouted Bulkhead. Meanwhile, Ironhide (in vehicle mode) drove after Starscream. Ironhide suddenly transformed and grabbed onto Starscream's wings. Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Arcee shot at the two components of Reflector.

"You can never defeat me!" said Reflector.

"Let's see about this!" said Arcee. Bumblebee beeped. Arcee's wrist-blades appeared and started to punch the right component in the face. "This-is-for-Tailgate!" Bumblebee ran up to the middle component and kicked it. He beeped whilst doing so.

"Great job, Bee!" said Arcee. Suddenly, Starscream crashed in front of them. Although he was badly damaged, he was obviously not dead. Suddenly, Ironhide landed behind the two Autobots.

"Great job, both of you!" said Ironhide "Now, with those Decepticreeps out of the way, we can finally get to Cybertron and find this cure...if there is one!"

"Okay, when do we go?" said Bulkhead.

"You're staying right here." said Arcee.

"But I'm a Wrecker!" said Bulkhead "Wouldn't it be useful to wack Shockwave into..." Bumblebee pushed him back slightly.

"You have to be the bridge-operator." said Trailbreaker.

"O...k!" said Bulkhead. He walked up to the controls and turned on the Spacebridge. The portal opened up and the other Autobots ran through it. Meanwhile on Cybertron, Shockwave and the left Reflector component were half way finishing unloading the energon cubes. Suddenly, the Autobots ran through the portal and right at Shockwave.

"Oh-oh!" exclaimed Silverstreak.

"Autobots!" shouted Shockwave "Destroy them!" Shockwave and the Reflector component started to shoot at the Autobots.

"Take this!" shouted Ironhide. He began to shoot at Shockwave. Projectile ran at the Reflector component and shot all four of his rockets at it.

"Ow!" shouted the component as he got knocked back. Ironhide shot at Shockwave's chest.

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" shouted Silverstreak. All of the Autobots jumped out of the window. When they were about to hit the ground, they transformed and drove off. Mouser, Typer, and Projectile jumped into Trailbreaker.

"That was a close one!" said Mouser. Shockwave watched as they drove off.

"So they dare to infiltrate this planet!" said Shockwave to himself "Well they won't make it off alive!" He transformed into a purple Cybertronian jet and flew after them. Meanwhile back at Autobot base, Ratchet watched over Optimus.

"Please don't die!" said Ratchet.

"Ratchet..." said Optimus.

"What?" said Ratchet.

"My time has...come..." said Optimus.

"No!" said Ratchet "You can't just die! Be strong!"

"Tell Bumblebee and Arcee to take care...when I'm gone..." said Optimus getting even more weak by the minute.

"I won't need to!" said Ratchet.

"Why?" said Optimus faintly.

"Because you're going to live!" said Ratchet. He grabbed a cord and plugged it into Optimus' chest.

"What are you gonna' do now, Ratch?" said Prowl.

"I may not be able to kill the parasite, but I can at least keep it at bay until the others come back with a cure!" said Ratchet. The other Autobots and the three humans walked up to Ratchet and watched as he began to type into _Teletraan I_, which was plugged into the cord. "If this won't prevent it from killing Optimus, nothing will!" Suddenly, millions of sparks blew out of _Teletraan I_ and Ratchet was sent flying backwards. Windcharger and Breakaway helped him up.

"So what was that?" said Breakaway.

"I don't know." said Ratchet "But whatever it was, it was nothing goo..." Suddenly, a creepy voice came out from _Teletraan I_.

"I will be taking command from now on!"

"What was that?" exclaimed Mirage.

"Maybe it's some sort of demon!" said Kate.

"That's too far-fetched, Kate." said Jake.

"Who are you?" said Ratchet.

"No use trying to figure that out!" said Breakaway "Some random, creepy voice is feeble compared to some disgusting, ugly, creepy tummy bug!"

"I am that disgusting, ugly, creepy tummy bug!" said the voice.

"Oh!" said Breakaway "At least we don't have to worry about two problems!"

"Wait, I thought parasites were unintelligent." said Prowl "So why is this one talking easily?" A short silence acquired.

"The same reason why Shockwave lost control of it in the first place!" exclaimed Ratchet "The parasite has bitten into Optimus' neural network and has become smarter! Every second, it mutates! It might now know everything that Optimus knows!"

"Then how can we stop it?" said Jazz.

"I don't know." said Ratchet "We can only hope that the others are doing better." Meanwhile on Cybertron, the Autobots drove onwards.

"Wait, I can see the Decepticon archive building ahead!' said Ironhide. The Autobots stopped at the building and transformed.

"Ratchet, we're at the building." said Arcee through her communicator. Ratchet's voice came through her communicator.

"Arcee, you and the others have to find that cure fast!"

"Whys that?" said Arcee.

"Because the parasite has bitten into Optimus' neural network!" said Ratchet "It has become smart enough to hack into _Teletraan I_!"

"Then I'm gonna' bust some Decepticreeps straight in their optics!" said Ironhide.

"Just find the cure and make it quick!" said Ratchet.

"Can do!" said Ironhide. The Autobots transformed and drove into the building. However, Shockwave (in vehicle mode) flew to the building and transformed. Several Vehicons ran up behind him.

"So, they have decided to hack my archives!" said Shockwave "Vehicons, hunt them down! Shoot on sight, but don't damage the files!"

"But Shockwave, I think it's just too dangerous!" said one of the Vehicons. Shockwave growled angrily. He clenched onto the Vehicon's head. The Vehicon squealed in pain until Shockwave crushed his head. The headless body fell to the ground lifeless.

"Does anyone else have complaints?" said Shockwave whilst pointing towards the headless remains of the Vehicon. The other Vehicons remained quiet until they all ran into the building. Meanwhile in the Andes, Bulkhead sat on a large rock near the Spacebridge controls.

"How long is this gonna' take?" said Bulkhead to himself. Bulkhead was unaware that Starscream got up behind him, and began to sneak up on him. Starscream's hand turned into his saw. He was about to slam it on Bulkhead's head, when the large Autobot turned around and smashed him backwards with his wrecking ball.

"Nice try, Screamy, but I'm not as stupid as you think!" said Bulkhead. Suddenly, a small thing jumped down and grabbed onto Bulkhead's head. It was Rumble, and he was whacking Bulkhead on the head with the stumps of his arms. Bulkhead grabbed the little twerp and threw him on the ground. "Really, you guys are making this too..." He was suddenly flung forward.

"Too what?" said Starscream sarcastically who had just shot him with his null-ray. Meanwhile outside Autobot base, Blackout (in vehicle mode) flew towards the _Ark_. He slowed down and transformed. Wreckloose, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and several Vehicons followed behind him. He turned around to look at them.

"Decepticons, prior Megatron's orders, we shall enter freely aboard the _Ark_ and spill its floors with the energon of many Autobots..." said Blackout "...including Optimus Prime!"

"I was waiting for this moment!" said Skywarp. All the Decepticons transformed. Hound was looking out of the _Ark_.

"Decepticons!" exclaimed Hound. He ran back into the _Ark_. Breakaway transformed and flew towards the entrance at great speed. He shot down various Vehicons. He transformed and saw Skywarp was ripping the inside of the ship apart.

"How stupid are you, ugly?" said Breakaway. Skywarp ran at him, only to get punched in the stomach. "I didn't think you'd actually take it seriously!" Thundercracker (in vehicle mode) was suddenly flying towards him. Breakaway's hand turned into his fusion beam battle pistol and shot at the Decepticon jet.

"AH!" shouted Thundercracker as he transformed and began to crash "You crash me, I crash you!" Thundercracker's hand turned into his homing missile launcher and he began to shoot. Breakaway ran up to him and kicked him in the lower jaw. Suddenly, Wreckloose (in vehicle mode) drove towards Breakaway. Wreckloose transformed and started to spin his blades whilst running at Breakaway.

"Let's see how you like this, Autobozo!" shouted Wreckloose. Breakaway grabbed him by the wrist and pointed the blades at his paint job. "No! Don't even..." Too late, Breakaway sheared off the top part of Wreckloose's paint job. "That was my favourite part of my paint job!"

"It gets worse!" said Breakaway. He grabbed Wreckloose by the ankle and threw him into a wall. "Man, these guys aren't so tough without Mega..." Suddenly, Blackout stuck up behind him. Blackout's right hand turned into an energon wave cannon and he shot at the ground, causing Breakaway to fall over.

"Nice try, Wrecker!" smirked Blackout. Meanwhile on Cybertron, the Autobots drove into the central of tower. Inside, there was a massive computer mainframe.

"So this is where Shockwave keeps his information." said Ironhide.

"Better find it quick." said Arcee.

"Let's search it!" said Mouser whilst jumping onto a screen "I'll see anything under that parasite thing! I'll try to be quick!" He started to search on the screen. Suddenly, a small shuffling noise was heard.

"Did any of you guys hear that?" said Arcee.

"Does that really matter?" said Ironhide.

"I guess not." said Arcee "But it..."

"Could you guys be quiet?" said Mouser "I need to concentrate." Suddenly, the Vehicons jumped down from the ceiling.

"Stick 'em up, Autobots!" said one of the Vehicons whilst pointing his gun at the Autobots.

"I need only a few more minutes!" said Mouser quietly to the other Autobots "I'm sure I'm gaining on a cure!" Ironhide walked up to the Vehicons.

"No!" said Ironhide "You stick 'em up!" He started to shoot at the Vehicons. The Vehicons shot back.

"Got it!" said Mouser "Now to download it!" A small data-disc popped out of the mainframe and he grabbed it out. He jumped onto Ironhide's shoulder. The Autobots transformed and drove through the Vehicons. The Vehicons chased after them. Meanwhile, Shockwave paced up and down outside the tower.

"How long til..." said Shockwave to himself before he suddenly got rammed into by Ironhide.

"Eat our dust, Shockwoop!" said Trailbreaker as the Autobots drove off.

"I'll show you!" said Shockwave. He transformed and flew after them. He continually shot at them from the air. At that moment, Silverstreak transformed and jumped onto Ironhide. His hand turned into his beam rifle and he shot at Shockwave.

"This is for Praxus!" shouted Silverstreak as he shot. The Autobots drove into Shockwave's tower and transformed. Silverstreak ran over to the Spacebridge controls and typed.

"C'mon, let's go save us some Prime!" said Mouser. The Spacebridge portal opened up and the Autobots walked through it. They were half way through the tunnel when suddenly; Bumblebee was shot in the foot.

"Bee!" exclaimed Arcee. The Autobots turned around and saw Shockwave was standing right in front of them.

"Where are your illogical insults now?" said Shockwave. Arcee frowned and walked closer to Shockwave.

"You dare walked freely towards me!" said Shockwave.

"Arcee, no!" said Ironhide "He'll destroy you!"

"And I think it's best if we lose no Autobots today!" said Trailbreaker. Arcee's hand turned into her tri-plasma blaster and she pointed it towards Shockwave.

"No one...hurts...BUMBLEBEE!" said Arcee. She shot at Shockwave's eye, temporally blinding the Decepticon. Shockwave began firing blindly at them. Arcee helped Bumblebee up and the two followed the others through the Spacebridge tunnel.

"Why exactly did you play with fire just to shot that ugly-mug?" asked Mouser.

"Because I owe Bee one." said Arcee. Meanwhile in the Andes cave, Bulkhead woke up and found himself chained to a stalagmite.

"What's happening?" said Bulkhead. He suddenly saw a grey figure walked up to him.

"You better take it easy!" said a voice "I gave you more than a regular wound!" Bulkhead suddenly heard the voice laugh its head off. He suddenly saw that the figure was Starscream.

"Starscream!" said Bulkhead.

"You catch on fast!" said Starscream "I hate to see such strong muscles be wasted on something as petty as the Autobot cause!"

"You made a big mistake saying that in front of me!" said Bulkhead "You might want to move back before I smash you into metal pieces!"

"Listen here, Bulkhead, I'll be willing to let you go!" said Starscream.

"What!" exclaimed Bulkhead "Have you gone mad?"

"Let me make myself clear; I'm not really that bad!" said Starscream.

"That bad?" said Bulkhead "I saw you kill Tailgate in cold blood with my own optics!"

"Listen!" said Starscream "Megatron is the evil one! All I want is to lead the Decepticons so that I can lead them towards peace, but Megatron never excepts my ideas! You must help me!"

"Why would I help you?" said Bulkhead.

"Because I need your strength, Bulkhead!' said Starscream "You must join me! Together we shall extinguish Megatron's tyranny!"

"I would never join a Decepticon!" said Bulkhead. Starscream turned his back towards Bulkhead.

"Then you obviously choose death!" said Starscream. He turned around, now his hand had turned into his saw, and walked towards Bulkhead. He raised his saw towards Bulkhead. "Don't worry; this will only hurt for a few hours!" He was about to slam his saw on Bulkhead, when the Spacebridge portal opened up and Ironhide ran at Starscream, grabbed the Decepticon's neck, and threw him into a wall. Ironhide got Bulkhead up.

"Ratchet, we need to Groundbridge." said Ironhide into his communicator. A Groundbridge suddenly opened up in front of them. Meanwhile at Autobot base, Ratchet began to walk away from the Groundbridge controls. Suddenly, he got shot in the arm.

'What the?" said Ratchet. He turned around and saw Blackout and several Vehicons. "By the AllSpark!"

"By the AllSpark indeed!" said Blackout "Suffer!" He walked up to Optimus.

"His levels have grown critical!" said Ratchet.

"All the better to kill him!" said Blackout. His hand turned into his rotor and he raised it to Optimus' throat. He was about to slit it when the Groundbridge opened. He started to get shot at by somebody. It turned out to be Ironhide who jumped through the portal and ran at Blackout. Blackout attempted to swipe Ironhide with his rotor, but Ironhide grabbed his wrists and pointed the rotor towards Blackout's face.

"Not that nice getting rotored yourself!" said Ironhide.

"Then let's see how you like it!" said Blackout. He pointed his rotor towards Ironhide, who stretched back to avoid getting sliced. "It seems that you're about to get a blackout!" Blackout began to laugh evilly.

"Enough of this!" said a voice. Suddenly, a long object squirmed its way out of Optimus' chest and landed on the floor. The creature looked like the parasite that attacked Optimus, except it was heavily built and armoured, had twelve pairs of long spindly legs, and had one red eye.

"Gross!" said Sunstreaker.

"What on Cybertron is that?" said Ratchet.

"I am the parasite!" said the creature.

"I'll leave you bunch to get acquainted!" said Blackout sarcastically. Her ran towards the hall, transformed, and flew off. "Decepticons, follow me!" The other Decepticons followed him out. Meanwhile, the Autobots and humans stood back from the parasite.

"Yuck!" said Silverstreak "That thing's grosser than its mother!"

"That's because it's mutated!' said Ratchet "It's gotten smarter!"

"I've got it!" shouted Cliffjumper whilst running towards the parasite. His arm-mounted blade popped out, he ran at the parasite, and with a quick swipe, he cut the nasty thing's head off. "Hay, I got that thing!" Suddenly, the parasite's head reconnected to its body.

"That thing's got lives more than a cybercat!" said Hound.

"Let's see how he likes...THIS!" said Brawn as he jumped up in the air and landed knuckle-first on the ground. The impact caused the parasite to be thrown backwards against a wall. "See, that wasn't so tough!" Suddenly, the parasite fell on the ground and grew bigger than all of them. It roared viciously.

"I heard that parasites can be a big problem, but this is just totally ridiculous!" said Mouser. The Autobots shot at the parasite, but the shots just simply bounced off its armour.

"How can we stop that thing?" said Bulkhead.

"The cure!" said Ratchet.

"Got it right here!" said Mouser whilst waving the disc up and down. He jumped onto _Teletraan I_ and inserted the disc into it. "C'mon, _Teletraan_!"

"Got it!" said Ratchet. A small veil of liquid was ejected from _Teletraan I_ and Mouser picked it up.

"Now to literally give it a taste of its own medicine!" said Trailbreaker.

"One problem; the armour may be too thick to give an injection!" said Mouser "Besides, who would want to go near that thing anyway?"

"Shoot...it..." said a faint voice. They turned around and saw Optimus now leaning up. "We shoot it in...its only...weak-spot..."

"What only weak-spot?" asked Jake. Ratchet looked at the parasite and saw one weakness.

"Its eye!" said Ratchet "Its single-eye!" Mouser ran up to Optimus and handed him the vile.

"This is our only one." said Mouser "_Teletraan_ used the empty disc as material. Better make this shot count!"

"But, what if he fails?" said Kate.

"If Optimus fails to stop that thing then the only hope is to go back to Cybertron and retrieve the cure's program again." said Mouser "But Shockwave would've made improvements to his forces by then! What's more, it took us long enough to retrieve it the first time; if we use up that time again, that thing could escape! And if it does, it could become the dominant species on Earth-the human race could become overwhelmed and extinct!"

"If I don't try...then...there'll be no point of..." said Optimus.

"Please Optimus, I'm a gunner." said Silverstreak "Besides, you'll be feeling sick..."

"Please...Silverstreak..." said Optimus. His right hand turned into one of his ion cannons and he inserted the vile into it. He ran towards the beast. The parasite saw him and grabbed him.

"Ha, since when would you think I could be beaten by such a miserable piece of scrap metal!" said the parasite. Optimus broke free and jumped onto its head. He pointed his cannon at its eye.

"You...die...now!" said Optimus. He shot straight at its eye. As soon as the parasite was shot, it collapsed down dead. Optimus disappeared beneath the rubble.

"Optimus!" exclaimed Ironhide. He ran towards the rubble. He cleared away the rubble. There appeared to be nothing.

"He can't be dead!" said Dwight.

"Wait!" said Ironhide "There's something underneath this!" He saw a red object underneath it. He pulled it out revealing it to be Optimus, alive and well.

"Well that was lucky!" said Arcee. Bumblebee beeped. Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Megatron stood in front of Blackout.

"Well done, Blackout!" said Megatron "My only regret is that I didn't get to slay Prime with my own hands!" At that moment, Soundwave walked up.

"Megatron, Laserbeak reports that Optimus Prime lives." said Soundwave. Megatron growled angrily.

"Please, Lord Megatron..." said Blackout as Megatron pushed him over.

"I'd expect Starscream to fail!" said Megatron "But you are my first commander!" He pointed his fusion cannon towards Blackout's face. "You have failed me for the first and last time, Blackout!"

"No Lord Megatron!' begged Blackout.

"Begging?" said Megatron "You no longer deserve the rank of first commander! I hereby relinquish you of duty!" He started to charge his fusion cannon.

"Megatron, Laserbeak has discovered another way to dispose of the Autobots." said Soundwave. Megatron looked at Blackout, snarled, pushed him aside, and then walked up to Soundwave.

"Explain, Soundwave." said Megatron.

"There is another human who knows of the Autobots." said Soundwave. Megatron grinned. Meanwhile at Autobot base, Optimus lay in the medi-bay. Ratchet entered. His right hand turned into his energon repair ray.

"Hold still, Optimus." said Ratchet "This won't hurt a bit." He shot his ray at Optimus who tried to shrug it off.

"I'm fine, Ratchet." said Ratchet.

"It's for your own go..." said Ratchet.

"I said I'm fine!" said Optimus.

"No, you're not fine." said Ratchet "You've just suffered mass energon depletion."

"You have to live." said Ratchet "If you don't survive, I fear that neither will this planet!"


	7. Birth of the Dinobots

**Note**: This one I based off the _Transformers G1_ episode _S.O.S Dinobots_.

"Follow the light." said Ratchet whilst testing Optimus' eyes with a light.

"Oh c'mon, Ratch." said Sideswipe "He's Optimus Prime, our leader!"

"He's been suffering from a parasite!" said Ratchet "He has to get better or the Decepticons could kill him easily when we least expect!"

"Just mentioning!' said Sideswipe. At that moment, the ground began to shake. Ironhide was flung across the _Ark_ and slammed into the wall.

"Leaking lubricants!" said Ironhide.

"I hope it isn't that punky little rustbug-Rumble!" said Bulkhead. Suddenly, the wall cracked open.

"I've never seen this part of the mountain before." said Jazz.

"Well let's have a look!" said Brawn. Bulkhead walked over to the crack and opened it up more. Optimus, Wheeljack, Arcee, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Brawn, Jake, Dwight, and Kate entered the entrance. Behind the crack were strange rocks that resembled large reptilian monsters.

"What are they?" said Arcee. Wheeljack picked up a bone and had a look at it.

"It feels like stone, but they look like the bones of some sort of giant creatures." said Wheeljack.

"Suh-weet!" said Kate "Dinosaur fossils!"

"Dino-what?" said Wheeljack.

"Dinosaurs." said Jake "They were giant prehistoric creatures that ruled Earth millions of years ago."

"Dinosaurs, huh?" said Wheeljack 'Now if only we had some dinosaurs working for us."

"Yeah, they could give those Cons a real shake-up!" said Jazz.

'They're even bigger then that big skinhead-Payload!" said Arcee. Bumblebee beeped.

"If only!" said Wheeljack "But I guess it's just another scrap idea."

"Actually, it might be less far-fetched then you think, Wheeljack." said Ratchet who had just entered at that moment "We could build robot versions of those big iguanas."

"Hmm, robot dinosaurs might be useful." said Optimus.

"Suh-weet!" said Kate.

"But still, how are we going to bring them truly to life?' said Wheeljack.

"With the help of a recent discovery." said Ratchet. He opened his hands and revealed what appeared to be a shard of rock.

"By the AllSpark!" said Ironhide.

"What is that?" said Dwight.

"A shard of the AllSpark!" said Ironhide. Later that day, Ratchet typed into _Teletraan I_.

"Where on Cybertron did you find a shard from?" said Brawn.

"I went looking for something to help Optimus recover faster, when I found a shard beneath _Teletraan_." said Ratchet "I was going to tell Optimus about it until the earthquake happened."

"What was it doing down there?" said Brawn.

"Arcee and Bumblebee found it." said Ratchet "Of course; we would've put it somewhere safer if a certain Autobot had said so in the FIRST PLACE!" Arcee backed away. Bumblebee ran up to Ratchet and beeped. "I know she had a lot to go through, but it was still her duty and you know it!" A shuffling sound was heard. A cardboard box with two skinny little legs was walking towards them.

"What is that thing?" said Brawn.

"You could just help me!" said a voice from behind the box. Mouser head popped out from behind the box.

"Why are you holding a box?" said Brawn.

"This isn't just any box, in this box is a HD flat screen TV!" said Mouser. Everyone the other Autobots didn't seem to understand that. "It's a way that humans can view things."

"Then where did you get it?" said Ratchet. Mouser remembered that he sneaked into an appliance store, disabled the security cameras, and sneak out of the store with a TV.

"I...found it!" said Mouser. Hound walked in.

"Ok, I'm off." said Hound.

"Where are you off to?" said Mouser.

"I'm off to a museum to get some holograms of a couple of dinosaurs." said Hound.

"Cool." said Mouser "Whatever they are." Hound transformed and the three humans got inside him.

"Now, I'll be transporting you to the London Natural History Museum." said Ratchet whilst opening up the Groundbridge "Oh, and for all times sake, try not to make a scene!"

"Got it!" said Hound. He drove towards the portal. Mouser was walking in front of the portal when he saw the jeep driving towards him.

"AHH!" shouted Mouser. He flinched in fear as he was nearly squashed. Fortunately, he was between the two sets of wheels at the time. Hound drove right through the portal and Ratchet closed it. "That was close!" Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Starscream paced up and down in front of Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"I just can't stand it anymore!" said Starscream.

"What?" said Skywarp.

"Shockwave this, Shockwave that!" said Starscream "If Megatron is hiding, then he might as well rely on any Decepticons on Earth, rather than admire those some Posh, one-eyed mad scientist who stays on Cybertron!"

"Well, Shockwave never has tried to betray him." said Thundercracker. Starscream growled.

"Some day, he'll have to admit that I am a better soldier anyway!" said Starscream "I am the leader of the future!" At that moment, Megatron appeared on a screen behind them.

"Starscream, I am sending you on a mission to retrieve energon from an populated area!" said Megatron.

"With pleasure!" said Starscream. He turned around and started to walk towards the exit.

"And Soundwave will be accompanying you!" said Megatron. Starscream growled after hearing this. Meanwhile at the British National History Museum, Hound sneaked behind a large object. He was quiet and stealthy as to not aware the humans there.

"Which ones should I get holograms of?" said Hound quietly.

"The Apatosaurus first." said Kate quietly. Hound pointed his shoulder-mounted hologram gun at a large skeleton of a creature that had a long neck and a long tail and scanned it. He then sneaked down the hall til he reached a painting of a reptilian creature with a frill and three horns on its head.

"Ooh, get that Triceratops!" said Kate. Hound pointed his hologram gun towards the painting and scanned it. He then walked through the museum until he heard a growl.

"What was that?" said Hound. He walked onwards until he heard a gigantic roar. "Ahh!"

"Relax." said Kate "It's nothing." Hound walked onwards until he saw what appeared to be a large creature. It stood on two legs with big feet. It had a long tail. Its arms were incredibly small. It had a large head with brown eyes and big nostrils. But what was most scary was the mouth. It had more than ten sharp teeth that looked like they were meant to crush bones and chew down flesh.

"What on Earth is that?" said Hound.

"That is the king of all dinos-the Tyrannosaurus Rex!" said Kate "Rawr!"

"Ok then." said Hound. He scanned the beast with his hologram gun. "Ratchet, got enough." At that moment, a Groundbridge opened up in front of them. They all walked through it. Back at base, Hound uploaded his holograms to _Teletraan-I_. At that moment, large holograms of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, a Triceratops, and an Apatosaurus appeared around them.

"There they are, guys." said Dwight "Dinosaurs. Not the brightest creatures to ever walk the Earth, on account of their small brains, but have are immensely powerful and strong."

"And our plan, Optimus, is to build robot ones of those immense iguanas." said Ratchet.

"I will allow you." said Optimus "They might be a great ascent."

"It'll never scrapping work!" said Huffer "Talk about a big waste of time!" At that moment, Mouser walked across the ground and the hologram of the Apatosaurus lifted up his foot.

"Ahh!" shouted Mouser. He flinched and expected the worst, but all that happened was the foot going through him (on account of that thing being a hologram). "Don't...do that...again!"

"He won't!" said Hound. Meanwhile outside the city, Starscream and Soundwave stood in front of a group of Vehicons.

"Where is that energon signal gone?" said Starscream.

"Scans have been covered since arrival." said Soundwave.

"Or perhaps, Megatron was wrong!" said Starscream "Maybe he has become defective since the Spacebridge meltdown!"

"Is this another of your overthrow Megatron without getting your hands energon-drenched schemes?" said a voice from behind Starscream. Starscream turned around and saw Skywarp and Thundercracker standing before them.

"What news of the energon?" said Starscream.

"None." said Skywarp.

"The place is as barren as the Sea of Rust back on Cybertron!" said Thundercracker.

"Then Megatron must be..." said Starscream.

"Then Megatron must be what?" said a voice from behind him. Starscream turned around and saw Soundwave's mouthplate had opened up and Megatron was on his screen.

"Um...Then Megatron must know!" said Starscream.

"Good!" said Megatron. The image vanished and Soundwave's mouthplate closed.

"He won't think it's good when I stab him like I stabbed Tailgate!" said Starscream quietly. Meanwhile at Autobot base, Wheeljack and Ratchet constantly salvaged as many pieces of scrap that they could find, melted them, reshaped them, and placed the finished parts as parts of the robot Dinosaurs. Finally, they connected all three of the beasts to a pump via cords. In the pump was the shard. The cords shot the shard's energy into the creatures. Later that day, Ratchet and Wheeljack stood in front of the crack. Standing in front of them was Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Arcee, Jazz, Ironhide, Projectile, Prowl, Sideswipe, Breakaway, Cliffjumper, Sunstreaker, Bulkhead, Mirage, Typer, Mouser, Hound, Trailbreaker, Silverstreak, Huffer, Gears, Windcharger, and Brawn.

"To all fellow Autobots, and to especially Optimus Prime, you may all be wondering why we brought you here today." said Wheeljack "Well; the answer is that we brought you here today to witness the unveiling of our new..."

"Get to the point already!" said Windcharger.

"Eh-hem, Autobots, meet Dinobots." said Wheeljack. The two Autobots stepped aside and revealed three new Autobots. The one on the left had two red horns coming out of his back, had a beak shape around his head, a crest coming out from behind his back, had four fingers and a thumb, had a black helmet with a red line on the top, a red face, and two bright blue eyes. The one in the middle was heavily built, had strong arms and legs, four fingers and a thumb, had a black head and face, three ridges on his head, a mouthplate instead of a mouth, and had two bright red eyes. The one on the right was beefy, had big feet and arms, had four fingers and a thumb, had a black head with a grey line on the top, two objects on side of his head, had a silver face, and had two blue eyes. All of them were 40 feet and were all grey, blue, yellow, and red.

"Suh...weet!" said Kate.

"Allow me to introduce you to Grimlock (referring to the middle one), Slug (referring to the left one), and Sludge (referring to the right one)." said Wheeljack. Huffer walked up to the three robots.

"Dinobots, ha?" said Huffer "And I thought you were going to make dinosaurs! You would've really turned down everyone!" Huffer began to laugh.

"Let's see about that!" said Wheeljack. Ratchet turned towards the Dinobots.

"Dinobots, transform." said Ratchet. At that moment, the Dinobots transformed. Grimlock transformed into a mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex, Slug transformed into a mechanical Triceratops, and Sludge transformed into a mechanical Apatosaurus.

"Neat!" said Kate.

"Ok ok!" said Huffer "But besides from turning into overgrown lizards, what usefulness have they?"

"Good thing you asked!" said Wheeljack "Dinobots, clean this rubble away, and make it snappy!" At that moment, each of the Dinobots opened their mouths and blew flames out of them, thus clearing the rubble away.

"Unfortunately, Optimus, the Dinobots have small brains, like real dinosaurs." said Wheeljack "But I'm thinking about..." Suddenly, they heard a growl. They turned around and saw Slug whacking Silverstreak and Gears out of the way with his horns. They then saw Sludge stepping up on his hind legs and slamming down, causing an earthquake. They then saw Grimlock running towards them. Optimus and Wheeljack jumped out of the way. "They're not supposed to do that!"

"We have to stop those Dinobots before they destroy the _Ark_!" shouted Optimus. Grimlock ran towards Ratchet's medibay.

"Don't you dare!" shouted Ratchet. Suddenly, Grimlock grabbed onto Ratchet's medi-light, ripped it off with his teeth, and chewed it up as if it was soft candy. "I needed that!" Grimlock looked at him and growled viciously. "You can keep it!" Grimlock rampaged away towards the children.

"I think he's about to..." said Dwight.

"Don't worry!" said Kate "Just stay still and..."

"Actually, I don't think that's true!" said Jake. At that moment, Bumblebee (in vehicle mode) drove up to them, beeped, opened his door, and they got inside. Bumblebee drove off as fast as he could but Grimlock followed him. Jake looked into Bumblebee's left rear-view mirror and saw Grimlock lunging towards them with his teeth.

"Look out, Bumblebee!" shouted Dwight. Bumblebee beeped in reply.

"I've got one advantage that they don't!" said Breakaway (who was in vehicle mode and was flying above them).

"What's that?" said Dwight.

"I can fly!" shouted Breakaway "And they can't even believe if they could fly..." Grimlock blew flames at him, and he plummeted to the ground. Fortunately, he transformed and landed on his feet. Grimlock suddenly changed direction and ran towards _Teletraan I_.

"Don't you..." shouted Mouser as he saw Grimlock smash _Teletraan_.

"He couldn't of..." said Jake.

"He did!" said Mouser.

"Enough!" shouted Optimus "The Dinobots must be destroyed!"

"Wait, Optimus, perhaps a little magnetism will do the job." said Wheeljack. He grabbed a device which shot out beams at the Dinobots. As soon as they were hit, the Dinobots transformed and fell on the backs.

"Well that went well!" said Kate.

"It did." said Wheeljack "But I beg you, Optimus, don't make me dispose them!"

"I'm sorry." said Optimus "They're too dangerous. We must cover them up and forget all about this incident." Later that day, the Autobots brought the Dinobots inside the crack and paved it up.

"Perhaps Optimus was right." said Wheeljack "Perhaps the Dinobots are too big for this world. Maybe that's the reason we see humans today and not dinosaurs."

"It was intense while it lasted." said Kate.

"You say that, yet that thing tried to gobble you guys up?" said Mouser.

"Just shows you how right I was!' said Huffer "Perhaps I should talk louder or perhaps you should listen harder!"

"Big mouth!" said Mouser quietly.

'I heard that!" said Huffer angrily.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Hound, with _Teletraan_ out of commission, we rely on you to go on patrol." said Optimus who had just walked in.

"Got it!" said Arcee "C'mon, boys!" She and the other two transformed. Her holographic driver appeared and they drove off.

"The rest of us, excluding Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Wheeljack, will being going on energon patrols." said Optimus. Him and the rest of the Autobots (excluding Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Wheeljack) transformed and drove through the Groundbridge portal that Ratchet had just turned on.

"Bulkhead, I'll be working on _Teletraan_ from the back, so don't disturb me." said Ratchet.

"And I'll be...working on some...new gadgets!" said Wheeljack whilst running off towards his working desk.

"Ok, what do you guys wanna' do?" said Bulkhead. He suddenly heard a horrible screeching noise. He saw Kate had just plugged her guitar into a speaker box.

"Band practice!" said Kate.

"I didn't even know you were a band." said Mouser.

"But we're not." said Dwight.

"Sometimes you can make these things from scratch!" said Kate "Now, I made this one myself, so try to adapt to the changes!" She started to play her guitar, but it was so loud that everyone covered their ears. Suddenly, the proximity sensor rang out.

"Wow, wow, wow!" said Bulkhead.

"What?" said Kate who had stopped playing the guitar "We've just started playing."

"No, it's the proximity sensor!" said Bulkhead "Hide!" All three of the humans ran and hid behind Bulkhead's left foot shortly before Agent Travern arrived down in his escalator.

"I thought you guys said you could handle this!" said Agent Travern angrily.

"Agent Travern!" said Bulkhead "You see whatever it is..."

"Look, I've just heard word of strange robots-non Autobot-outside this place and also in the mountains of the Andes!" said Agent Travern even angrier "Now, Ironhide said you guys can handle this, but you can..." His attentions were drawn to a wire coming out of Bulkhead's foot that was connected to the speaker box. "What the heck is that?" Bulkhead sighed and shifted aside reluctantly.

"We're busted!" said Mouser.

"Children!" said Agent Travern "And I thought this operation was a government secret! Wait, I guess you're making it public!"

"I'm surprised we even let him in when it's not public!" said Mouser to himself quietly.

"Um, we're just here because...we're...mechanics, no...Repairers, no...Ah, interns!" said Kate.

"Obviously, you've mistaken me for some gullible imbecile!" said Agent Travern whilst walking down a stair case that they built for humans "You're going to have to be turned in! It's for your own protection!" At that moment, Bulkhead stood in his way.

"We're protecting them!" said Bulkhead.

"Yeah!" said Mouser whilst running up to them. Typer snarled at Agent Travern and Projectile clicked angrily at him.

"Oh yeah?" said Agent Travern whilst walking over to a phone booth that the Autobots had implanted near the staircase "Let's see what the government thinks of the idea of keeping pets!"

"Oh, don't use that phone!" said Bulkhead whilst leaning towards the phone "It's..." He pocked his finger straight through the booth. "Out of order!"

"Oh yeah?" said Agent Travern angrily "It's not over!" He walked up the stairs and entered the elevator.

"You better take a good look around!" said Bulkhead "I don't think you'll be in here any longer!" Meanwhile atop the mountain, Agent Travern flew away in his helicopter. He flew far five miles before punching in the line for the government.

"Sir, this is Agent Travern." said Agent Travern through the communicator "I'm flying from the Autobot base. I'm going to brief you in person." Meanwhile, Soundwave played a recording to Starscream from his screen.

"This is Agent Travern. I'm flying from the Autobot base. I'm going to brief you in person."

"The Autobot base!" said Starscream "If he's there, then perhaps he knows any secret ways in!" He turned around to face Soundwave (whom by now had closed his mouthplate over). "Fetch me this Travern so he can brief ME!"

"Laserbeak: Eject." said Soundwave before ejecting Laserbeak "Coarse Heading: North-East." Laserbeak flew away in said direction. Meanwhile, Agent Travern flew high above Mesas until he saw a strange bird shape flying towards him.

"What kind of bird is that?" said Agent Travern. The bird swooped straight towards him, proving itself to be Laserbeak. "What is that?" Laserbeak swooped at his helicopter screeching violently. "First the freeways, now air travel! What's next? Robotic dinosaurs?" Laserbeak began shooting at his helicopter, which caused it to start spinning out of control. "Let's see how the hunter likes getting hunted!" He started to shoot at Laserbeak, which caused the bird to avoid the helicopter for a bit. That was, until, he ran out of bullets. Laserbeak flew down, ripped off the back propeller, smashed his way through the roof, and grabbed Agent Travern by the arms with his large talons. The remains of the helicopter fell to the ground and smashed whilst Laserbeak flew back to Soundwave with his hostage, unaware that Travern had planted a tracking device into the bird's wing whilst he wasn't looking. The tracking signal went all the way back to Autobot Base, where Bulkhead received the signal on what remained of _Teletraan I_.

"An S.O.S!" exclaimed Bulkhead "From...Travern?"

"What does it have to say?" said Dwight.

"He's been...kid, what...captured!" said Bulkhead "Oh well!"

"Oh well?" said Jake "Why..."

"Why should we help him?" said Bulkhead "He's a jerk!"

"He may be a jerk, in fact he is, but those Decepticons have him!" said Jake.

"And he knows the ins and outs of this place!" said Dwight.

"And also, haven't we seen how he backs down in front of Bots?" said Kate "Those Cons will get everything out of him!" Bulkhead looked at the location.

"It seems it's only a few miles from here." said Bulkhead "But there's got to be a lot of them! Better call for backup! Bulkhead to Optimus Prime; Travern captured, no time to explain, sending location now!" Meanwhile, Optimus and the other Autobots were driving along a remote highway.

"Understood." said Optimus.

"Then let's put the pedal to the metal!" said Jazz. They drove off towards the location. Meanwhile, Laserbeak swooped down towards Starscream and dropped Agent Travern in front of him.

"Welcome, Travern!" said Starscream "Make yourself comfortable! You might never leave! Unless you tell me one thing: where are any secret passages into the Autobot base?"

"Autobot?" said Agent Travern "I think you'll have to buy one!" Starscream leaned over and grinned wickedly.

"Is that Earth-humour?" said Starscream "Obviously you haven't learned that I don't take a joke that easily! Chin him!" Two Vehicons walked up to Agent Travern and grabbed him. Meanwhile, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Hound drove on a freeway.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Hound, report back to base." said Bulkhead's voice coming out of their communicators.

"Honestly, their children-humans-I don't see the big..." said Arcee.

"Just do it!" said Bulkhead.

"We'll comply." said Hound. They turned around and drove back to base. Meanwhile back at Autobot Base, Bulkhead sat on a crate next to _Teletraan I_ whilst Ratchet worked away.

"I hope it works!" said Bulkhead.

"P-lease!" said Ratchet "I'm working!" His left hand turned into a blow-torch and he worked away.

"Just saying!" said Bulkhead.

"You don't think...no, it will never work!" said Mouser.

"What was that?" asked Bulkhead.

"I was just thinking that...perhaps we should release them Dinos and give them Cons what's coming to them." said Mouser "But with remembering that rampaging display earlier, it's obviously not going to work, not unless we want to vanquish humans along with Cons. We'd be basically making the Decepticons' job easier."

"THAT WON'T WORK!" said Ratchet.

"I thought you were working?" said Bulkhead.

"I AM!" said Ratchet whilst throwing a spanner away, which just missed Dwight and Typer. Meanwhile, Agent Travern was chained by thick chains between two rocks. Starscream paced around him.

"I will ask you one question again that will save your relatives the pain of grieving: where are any other ways into the Autobot base?" said Starscream.

"Right, after I hear why you're so ugly!" joked Agent Travern.

"You know, I have the ability to make your life extremely horrible and nasty!" said Starscream.

"After I speak with the manager!" joked Agent Travern. Starscream snarled angrily.

"I am in charge here!" snapped Starscream angrily "I decide whether your torture will be agenising or excruciating!" He turned to the two Vehicons. "Bring the prod!" Meanwhile, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Hound arrived back at base.

"I don't see why you had to..." said Arcee.

"Travern's be captured." said Bulkhead.

"What?" said Arcee.

"Don't worry." said Bulkhead "It's all under control. Prime and the others are..."

"If it's all under control, then why did you call us back?" said Arcee.

"'Cause Ratchet told me so." said Bulkhead.

"It's because I need more hands." said Ratchet. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Hound reluctantly walked over to _Teletraan I_ and started to help Ratchet with it. Meanwhile, Starscream held a prod and walked up to Travern with it in a threatening manner.

"Now you'll wish you hadn't been born!" said Starscream.

"So are you trying to...ah!" said Agent Travern shortly before Starscream pocked him with it.

"As I suspected!" said Starscream "Energon doesn't go well with the human's nerves! Perhaps you'll grow more compatible over more experience!" Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Megatron talked to Shockwave through the ship's computer.

"Lord Megatron, we are preparing to find the best works in Project Cybertron." said Shockwave "But what is it for you on Earth?"

"I was forced to scan an Earth gunship!" said Megatron "Usually, I would sooner destroy such vehicles out of disgust, but being on Earth, I'll have to blend in more!" Suddenly, Barricade ran up to Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, St..." said Barricade.

"Can't you see that I'm having a report from Shockwave!" said Megatron angrily.

"But Lord Megatron, I have a report from Soundwave that Starscream has..." said Barricade.

"Follow!' said Megatron.

"But my lord, I haven't said what..." said Barricade.

"I it's Starscream's unauthorised doing, then he will see to me!" said Megatron. He opened a Groundbridge, transformed, and flew through it. Barricade transformed and drove through it. Meanwhile, Starscream leaned over at Agent Travern, smiling wickedly.

"Travern, you haven't come to realise it yet!" said Starscream "The Autobots have abounded you! I am your only way out of this torture, but only if you give me the answer to my question, or else!" He pointed his prod towards Travern.

"Please!" said Agent Travern "No more!" Starscream lowered his prod.

"Yes!" said Starscream wickedly "I'm listening!"

"STARSCREAM!" shouted a voice from behind Starscream. He turned around to see Megatron leaning over him.

"Megatron!" exclaimed Starscream.

"I believe that you were supposed to find energon!" said Megatron.

"It's basically your fault!" said Starscream. Megatron snarled viciously.

"And why is it my fault?" demanded Megatron.

"There's no energon here!" said Starscream "Whatever readings you got was not energon!" What the two didn't see was that Optimus and the rest of the Autobots were hiding behind a large rock.

"Megatron!" exclaimed Optimus quietly "He's back!"

"Not for long!" said Cliffjumper. His hand turned into his wave-functional blaster.

"Cliffjumper, no!" exclaimed Optimus. Too late, Cliffjumper jumped up in the air and started to shoot at Megatron. He landed feet-first onto the ground and ran towards Megatron, only to get punched back by Megatron.

"An Autobot!" said Megatron "And if there's one Autobot, then there'll always be..." He fired at the rock, which caused it to crumble and revealed the rest of the Autobots. "...MORE!"

"Megatron, I don't know how you survived a Spacebridge meltdown, but you'll be stopped!" said Optimus "Right here, right now!" The Autobots began to shoot at the Decepticons. Suddenly, Skywarp and Thundercracker (both in vehicle mode) swooped down and shot at them.

"Take this, scrapheads!" shouted Thundercracker as they shot. Suddenly, the Autobots heard a loud honking noise behind them. They turned around to see Payload and Dropkick (both in vehicle mode) driving head-on towards them. They were knocked over and knocked out. Meanwhile back at Autobot base, Ratchet and the others continued working on _Teletraan I_. Suddenly, an image flickered on the screen.

"What's that?" said Kate.

"It's obviously a distress call." said Ratchet "But with _Teletraan_'s damaged state, it cannot be displayed for long." Suddenly, a picture of Optimus flickered on the screen.

"Optimus." said Mouser. Suddenly, a picture of Megatron flickered on the screen. "Megatron!"

"He's back!" exclaimed Hound.

"And unless we can find a way to stop him, Prime and the other's are finished!" exclaimed Ratchet.

"Damn that Megatron!" said Bulkhead angrily. He raised his fist and slammed it on a screwdriver-like piece of equipment.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" exclaimed Ratchet.

"I think what we actually need is Optimus back." said Wheeljack who had just walked up.

"But how are we supposed to do it?" said Ratchet.

"Easy!" said Wheeljack "The Dinobots!"

"Um, question." said Kate "How are we supposed to use them if before...well...you know-RAWR!"

"Besides, Optimus decreed that the Dinobots must never be turned back on!" said Arcee.

"Any better ideas?" said Wheeljack "Besides, I've got a plan!" He showed that in his hand were three plugs. "These brain-impulse increasers will make them smarter and easier to control." They walked over to the wall where the crack was. Bulkhead opened it up. All three Dinobots stood in front of them.

"They're in stasis." said Ratchet "It is best to plug the increasers in before I reactivate them." Wheeljack walked up to them and installed each of the increasers into each of the Dinobots' heads. Ratchet then pulled the stasis-lock plugs out of them.

"Go!" said Wheeljack "Go now! Save friends! Save our leader-Optimus Prime! Stop Decepticons! Stop their leader-Megatron! No time to ask questions!" The Dinobots each looked blankly at each other.

"Uhh...Save...friends!" said Slug.

"Save...leader!" said Grimlock.

"Maybe...we...should!" said Sludge.

"We do what told!" said Grimlock "For now!" They ran out of the clearing along with the other Autobots. Ratchet opened up the Groundbridge. Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Hound transformed. Kate ran up to Bulkhead.

"Sorry Kate." said Bulkhead.

"But..." said Kate.

"It's too dangerous!" said Bulkhead.

"Slug want to fight!" shouted Slug.

"And you will." said Wheeljack. They drove into the portal and the Dinobots ran behind them. Meanwhile, Optimus and the rest of the Dinobots were locked in energon-cuffs. Megatron stood in front of them.

"Obviously, Autobots haven't yet learned yet of how to sacrifice human lives!" said Megatron. He laughed evilly. "Too late have you learned the truth, Prime!" He walked up to Optimus and wacked him across the face.

"If you extinguish me...Megatron...others will...fight...you!" said Optimus.

"I don't understand what you're saying!" said Megatron "And I have no plans to find out!" He raised his fusion cannon towards Optimus' face.

"Prime!" exclaimed Jazz.

"Drop that fusion cannon, Megaclutch!" shouted a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Hound standing on a hill.

"Or else what?" said Megatron whilst raising his fusion cannon towards them.

"Or we'll throw our army at you!" said Wheeljack.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" said Megatron "You just lost!" He charged his fusion cannon and was about to shoot when suddenly he heard a growl. He turned around to see Grimlock, Slug, and Sludge. Grimlock's left hand had turned into a galaxial rocket launcher, Slug's left hand turned into an electron gun, and Sludge's left hand turned into an electron cannon. They all shot at Megatron until one of Grimlock's rockets hit Megatron in the stomach, causing him to fall over. "AGGGH!"

"Seems our leader has just shown that he's unworthy to be our leader!" said Starscream 'I am the only worthy leader anyway! And I say; ATTACK!" Skywarp transformed and flew at Grimlock. All three of the Dinobots transformed. Grimlock grabbed onto Skywarp's wing with his teeth and threw him away.

"Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak: Eject." said Soundwave "Operation: Warpath." All three remaining of Soundwave's were ejected out of Soundwave's chest. At that moment, Payload's hand turned into his hammer. He ran at Slug, who simply wacked him away with his horns. Rumble ran up at Sludge.

"Get ready to crumble...before RUMBLE!" said Rumble. He started to pound his pile-drivers on the ground, until Sludge stomped on the ground, causing Rumble to fall on his back and break both his pile-drivers off. "Not again!" Wheeljack ran up to the cuffed Autobots. He grabbed Sideswipe's shoulder-mounted flare-gun.

"Sideswipe's flare-gun should deactivate those cuffs." said Wheeljack.

"Not if I deactivate you first!" said Starscream who pointed his null-rays at Wheeljack. He suddenly heard a large groan above him. He looked up to see Grimlock staring at him.

"Me Grimlock want to munch metal!" said Grimlock. He grabbed Starscream with his teeth, swallowed him, and then spat him out at a rock. Wheeljack shot Sideswipe's flare-gun at the Autobots' cuffs, freeing them.

"Thanks, Wheeljack." said Optimus. Suddenly, Megatron stood up.

"It's over, Prime!" said Megatron. He got out his blade and ran at Optimus. Suddenly, Grimlock (now in robot mode) jumped in front of him, wielding a flaming sword.

"Me Grimlock stop you Decepticon leader!" said Grimlock.

"You obviously don't know the truth!" said Megatron "I proved myself worthy of ruling the Decepticons in the gladiatorial pits of Kaon!" He and Grimlock started fighting (sword to blade). Megatron swiped his claws over Grimlock's forehead. Grimlock simply skewered him in the shoulder with his flaming sword. Megatron then shot Grimlock in the chest, causing him to fall backwards.

"Aggh!" exclaimed Grimlock. Megatron leaned over him and charged his fusion cannon.

"Know that you died at the hands of Megatron!" said Megatron. Suddenly, Grimlock transformed, blew fire onto his left shoulder, bit it off, chewed it, then wacked Megatron aside with his tail. "Decepticons, retreat!" All the Decepticons immediately rethreatened.

"I thought I'd be dead before I see Megatron retreat." said Cliffjumper. All three of the Dinobots transformed back into robot mode.

"Ratchet, prepare the Groundbridge." said Optimus. At that moment, the Groundbridge opened up in front of them. All the Autobots (including the Dinobots) walked through the portal. Bulkhead was about to walk through the portal, when he suddenly remembered something.

"TRAVERN!" exclaimed Bulkhead. He ran towards the two rocks, crushed the chains, and brought Agent Travern back to base.

"Ratchet, have a medical look." said Optimus. Bulkhead passed Agent Travern over to Ratchet, who had a look.

"His health will depend on how much he's been tortured." said Ratchet. He scanned Travern. "He is going to...live." Optimus then looked at Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Hound.

"Look, it's true we disobeyed orders to save your lives." said Wheeljack.

"But face it, Optimus; if they had obeyed your orders, you'd be done for!" said Kate.

"You are right." said Optimus "I do thank you for saving lives today. But as for the Dinobots, they've proven worthy of the Autobot insignia they wear! The Dinobots shall stay in the Autobot ranks from now on!" At that moment, all three of the Dinobots transformed and roared victoriously.


	8. Road Rage

**Note**: I based this one of the _Transformers Prime_ episode _Speed Metal_.

Late one night, Wreckloose drove on a long road. He suddenly got a news report on his radio.

"Police are currently trying to find the source of this illegal street racing, causing danger to both drivers and pedestrians..."

"These humans simply don't know speed!" said Wreckloose to himself "But I'll show them!" He drove along until he found a clearing. A line-up of cars was in front of him. It was an illegal street race. He drove to the far left of the line; next to a vicious looking guy.

"Nice car!" said the guy "Must be a European design! It's sure pretty though...too pretty!" He had a ring with a sharp edge, which he scraped across Wreckloose's door.

"Big mistake!" said Wreckloose to himself "Your last one as well!"

"Drivers, are you ready?" said a person in front of the cars "On your marks: three, two, ONE!" He ran out of the way as all the cars (including Wreckloose) drove out at high speeds. Wreckloose began bumping the vicious guy's car from the back.

"What the!" exclaimed the guy. Wreckloose then shot to the front and started to bump guy's car from the front. "It wasn't that much!" Wreckloose suddenly pulled over to the left side of his car and started to push. "Are you insane?!" Wreckloose finally gave a big push at the car, causing it to fall into a hole. He was still alive, but now unconscious. Wreckloose pulled over to the ledge and looked at the crashed car.

"Just equal treatment!" said Wreckloose "You scratch my paint...I scratch...YOURS!" He then drove off laughing evilly. The next day, Jake had just finished school for the day. He walked up to Arcee (who was in vehicle mode and was parked). He was about to hop on her.

"Forgetting something?" said Arcee.

"Oh!" exclaimed Jake. He searched his backpack for the tracking drone but couldn't find it.

"Looking for something?" said a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw, leaning against Arcee's front wheel, Mouser and Typer. Mouser held in his hand the tracking drone.

"That wasn't a joke!" said Jake.

"What?" said Mouser whilst handing the drone back to Jake "I'm just trying to enjoy life."

"What if Carly sees me with a pink bike?" said Jake "Track Arcee." The drone followed Arcee and turned her blue.

"That's your problem." said Mouser.

"Or worst, what if somebody sees you?" said Jake "You're supposed to be robots in disguise."

"Hmm, perhaps it is a bad idea to walk around the place in robot mode." said Mouser "Typer, do a bit of disguise!" Typer snarled and transformed. He then started to play rock music. "Oh yeah! I love this one!" Mouser started o "air-guitar" "DUNNAH! GUN NUN NUN NUN NA! NA NAH NUN NUN NUN! NUN NUN NOW NUN NOWA! NUN A NUNA NUN NUN NUN NUN NUN!" He was of course copying the sound of the music.

"Shhh!" said Jake "You have to..."

"Who are you talking to?" said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see a 17 year old girl standing there.

"Carly!" exclaimed Jake "Um...I'm not..."

"Nice bike!" said Carly "It's a good shade of blue. Is it yours?"

"Yes!" said Jake "Anyways, would you like to be taken for a spin sometime?"

"Since when would she hang out with a loser like you?" said a voice. They turned around and saw someone leaning on a heavily-built muscle car.

"Danny!" exclaimed Jake.

"This is what a man drives in!" said Danny "This is fastest thing on wheels! Supercharged and modified, this single car can't be beaten!" By now, Jake was already on Arcee's seat.

"Well..." said Jake.

"What?" said Danny "Are you trying to make a comeback, cause I could beat you easily! Unless you want to disprove that with a race, it will only prove my point."

"Well..." said Jake. He was going to say "No thanks" because he knew that Optimus would never allow a race, but turned around and saw Carly. Suddenly, Arcee zoomed off. As she drove down the road, Jake tried to get control.

"Oh c'mon, Arcee!" said Jake.

"Just rules." said Arcee.

"But we can beat him!" said Jake.

"I'm sure of that." said Arcee "But Optimus wouldn't approve."

"But he doesn't need to know!" said Jake.

"That would be a good idea." said a voice "That is, if he didn't have eyes and ears everywhere!"

"Who..." said Jake. He turned around shortly and saw Mouser crawling up from Arcee's headlights. "Face it, with Optimus knowing what goes on, there's no point!"

"And he just proved my point." said Arcee.

"Besides, have you ever heard a human-saying called "The dogs bark and the caravans pass"?"

"Can I at least turn down the offer down instead of just driving off?" said Jake.

"Hmmm...Ok." said Arcee. She drove back to where Danny was and drove in front of the car.

"Look Danny, I think it's just not a good idea that..." said Jake.

"I'm not surprised!" taunted Danny "You go around treating like your bike's something special, but it's just a chunk of metal on two wheels...and unbelievably UGLY!" Arcee zoomed off.

"That's it!" said Arcee angrily.

"Wait, what about..." said Jake.

"We keep it secret." said Arcee. She zoomed back to Danny. They saw that Danny was trying to woo Carly.

"So, would you like to spend time with a real..." said Danny shortly before Arcee pulled over in front of him.

"Race is on!" said Jake. A few moments later, he found himself on the freeway next to Danny's muscle car.

"Remember, go up to that rock-formation!" said Danny.

"Got it." said Jake. As soon as Carly gestured to give the signal, they drove off. However, Arcee drove at unimaginable speeds. "What's with..."

"We can beat him." said Arcee "But do you wanna' make him cry?" In only a few minutes, she past the rock formation and continued driving.

"Hay, can't we stop over for Car..." said Jake.

"Completely different situation!" said Arcee. She continued driving for Autobot base. Meanwhile on the _Nemesis_, Starscream sat on a crate. Skywarp and Thundercracker were carrying energon cubes back and forth.

"What's with Screamer?" asked Skywarp.

"I think he just got scrapped off from being considered unworthy to lead by Megatron so many times." said Thundercracker. At that moment, Starscream stood up.

"Haven't any of you seen the obvious?" said Starscream.

"What?" exclaimed Thundercracker.

"The OBVIOUS!" shouted Starscream "The obvious is that it's obvious that we have been following Megatron for millennia, and have we beaten the Autobots yet?"

"Maybe if..." said Payload who had just came in.

"The answer is NO!" snapped Starscream "We've been at war for years, and I say that we need new leadership!"

"Who..." said Payload.

"ME!" shouted Starscream "Who do you expect? Ultra Magnus?"

"Isn't he an Auto..." said Payload.

"I was being "what humans call" sarcastic!" snapped Starscream "The point is, I say we should get new leadership." A that moment, Dropkick and Barricade walked in.

"You'd have to get control of every Decepticon to overthrow Megatron." said Barricade "And I mean "every" Decepticon!"

"I'll find a way." said Starscream "I am the leader of the future!"

"You're the leader of nothing!" said a voice. Starscream turned around and saw Wreckloose standing in the doorway.

"Wreckloose, where were you last night?" snapped Starscream.

"Ah yes, strange story, you don't want to hear it." said Wreckloose.

"But I do want to." said Starscream whilst giving him a warning stare.

"What business is it of yours?" said Wreckloose. At that moment, Starscream walked up to him and stared at him viciously at his eyes.

"It's my business as your superior!" snapped Starscream.

"Well, just look what some meatbag did to me!" said Wreckloose whilst turning on his side. Starscream looked at his door and the saw the scratch he got from last night.

"You've been street racing with humans, haven't you!" snapped Starscream.

"Look, all I want to do is teach a few organ-sacks a lesson about what drivin' in style is!" said Wreckloose.

"I wish to run a tight ship here!" snapped Starscream. He turned away.

"You're not our leader!" smirked Wreckloose. Starscream turned around to face him and growled.

"Listen here, Megatron may be in charge currently, but not for long!" said Starscream "When I'm the leader, you'll either join me and be among winners, or join Megatron and prepare to join extinction along with Megatron and all his blind followers!" He walked away.

"You don't scare me, Screamy!" shouted Wreckloose.

"I heard that!" shouted Starscream's voice. Wreckloose winced. Meanwhile at Autobot base, Arcee and Jake had arrived.

"Remember, don't tell anyone." said Arcee.

"Got it." said Jake "And you?"

"Only some Autobots that understand." said Arcee "Bumblebee will understand and forgive me." She began to walk off.

"You two have got some sort of connection?" said Jake. Arcee turned around and looked at him.

"I trust him." said Arcee "He's always been there for me." She walked off. Jake was about to walk off as well, until he heard a noise. He turned around to see Kate doing a driving impersonation and making a car engine noise.

"Vroom-vroom-vroom!" shouted Kate "ERRR! ERRR! And the winner is..."

"How..." said Jake.

"Are you trying to keep it secret?" said Kate "Cause if so, you're not doing an excellent job of keeping a low-profile; IT'S ALL OVER SCHOOL!" Jake turned around to see Dwight.

"You gave Danny an own!" said Dwight. Jake led the two others to a corner.

"Look, racing's not approved, so try to keep this under a low-profile!" said Jake.

"Got it!" said Kate. They walked off. Along the way, they heard a strange noise; it sounded like an angry cat growling and hissing. The noise was in fact the sound of Ravage. He was in a bared cage (being captured after the Area 51 incident). Hound sat on a crate teasing him with the keys to the lock. Hound continuously lowered the keys into Ravage's reach but would pull them away every time the Decepticon would reach out to grab it.

"Uh-uh-uh, this key's not for you, Ravage!" teased Hound. Ravage just grunted. Hound turned around to see that Mirage was sitting next to him. "Boy, I don't think he enjoys being a prisoner."

"Who would." said Mirage not expecting an answer "You know, I'm surprised the Decepticons haven't even attempted to rescue him."

"I'm not." said Hound "They don't care about anyone, not even their own." He looked at Ravage and smirked. "Hey...hey Ravage, watch this!" He pointed his hologram gun towards a corner and shot out a hologram. The hologram was a realistic one of Megatron. "Ha-ha, look Ravage, it's your old friend Megatron, come to keep you company!" Ravage fell for it easily. He lunged at the bars of his cage in an attempt to get to Megatron.

"God, I can't believe he feel for a hologram!" laughed Mirage. The hologram disappeared.

"Holograms look so real that no one would know the difference." said Hound.

"By the way, have you heard the word about Jake?" asked Mirage.

"What's that?" asked Hound.

"He raced some bully-jerk named Danny, and now he's trying to keep it under the D.L." said Mirage "He won as well, I guess that gives more danger for him in telling Optimus."

"He'd really hate us if we ratted him out." said Hound. At that moment, they heard a boom. They turned around to see that Ravage had shot the last one of his missiles at the bars, with no effect.

"Boy, he sure wants out!" said Mirage. The next day, Jake was getting home from school.

"Hey!" said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Carly standing on the steps. "The race was really...awesome!"

"Yeah, now how about a sp..." said Jake.

"I don't think so!" said another voice. They turned around to see Danny walking up to him. "You got lucky that time, but I guess its just beginner's luck!"

"What are you talking..." said Jake.

"9:00 tonight!" said Danny "There's a little street race course that I participate in...So, are you in or out!?" Jake was about to say no, but then he looked around and saw Carly. Later, Jake was outside Autobot base. Arcee stood next to him looking angry.

"You agreed!" exclaimed Arcee.

"I didn't have choice!" said Jake "Besides, Carly..."

"Your excuse for everything is Carly!" said Arcee "If you really want to race, try to find someone else, and you'd better find a less feeble excuse than simply "Carly"!" She walked out into the desert.

"Where are you going?" asked Jake.

"I'm going for a drive." said Arcee.

"Perhaps I could ask your boy..." said Jake.

"For the last time, Bumblebee is not my boyfriend!" said Arcee "I have no boyfriends; with robots it's kind of different!" She transformed and drove off. Jake just walked inside the _Ark_. Meanwhile, Wreckloose (in vehicle mode) drove through the highway.

"C'mon!" said Wreckloose to himself. At that moment, he got a transmission from Barricade.

"Wreckloose, where are you already?"

"Just having a little drive." said Wreckloose.

"Yeah, but remember, no street-racing! Starscream will peel your paint for that!" said Barricade

"That's how I like to live!" said Wreckloose "On the edge of risk!"

"You'll be on the end of Starscream's saw if you're not careful!" said Barricade.

"I'm willing to make that risk!" said Wreckloose "C'mon Barricade, it's just a bit of fun!" He sped up at full speed. Meanwhile at Autobot base, Jake looked amongst the Autobots so that he could see which one he could drive. He looked at Windcharger, whose right hand had turned into a magnet-beam. He was trying to fix it.

"So, Windcharger, would you like it if I was to borrow you for tonight?" said Jake "Because I need to do this...well...racing thing."

"Sorry." said Windcharger "Can't help ya, pal. Ever since that incident we had with the Dinobots, my magnetic field just hasn't been functioning properly." At that moment, millions of sparks flew out of his magnet-beam and millions of scrap metal attached itself to his hand. Jake then turned to Jazz.

"Hey Jazz, what about..." said Jake.

"Sorry, man." said Jazz "I can't on account of that I don't think Optimus would like it. I could get demoted! Otherwise, I would jump at that chance."

"I'd be willing to." said Hound.

"Really?" asked Jake.

"Sure." said Hound "But I think an army jeep would draw unnecessary attention."

"So would a professional race ca..." said Mirage "...LOOK OUT!" Hound pulled his keys away, just in time for Ravage to lunge out and miss.

"Hay, that was a close one!" exclaimed Hound "You really thought you'd make your leave, didn't you, Ravage? Well, not today!" Ravage grabbed onto the bars, shook at them wildly, and continually banged his head against it in frustration.

"How about Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?" suggested Brawn.

"They're in Ratchet's repair-bay..." said Hound "...as usual!" At that moment, Brawn picked up Jake and placed him on the overhanging area, next to where Dwight was playing a car-racing game on the TV that Mouser got.

"I hate to say this, but you might have to give up." said Brawn "You'd make a good Wrecker though!" Jake then looked over at Bumblebee.

"Hay Dwight, is it okay if I would borrow Bumblebee for..." said Jake. At that moment, Dwight paused his game.

"But, isn't racing against the rules?" said Dwight.

"Yeah, but we keep it under the D.L." said Brawn.

"It's never gonna' work!" complained Huffer "It's the classic example of a total waste o' time!"

"Shut it, Huffer!" said Brawn. Huffer flinched.

"Look, why should you do it anyway?" asked Dwight. They heard a large stomping noise behind them. They turned around to see Bulkhead carrying Kate over to the TV area, and placed her down gently.

"Because Jake's gonna' get the girl!" said Kate "And beat the bully!"

"Besides, it would serve that Danny guy right!" said Brawn. Huffer was about to talk, but Bulkhead covered his mouth and shook his head.

"Well..." said Dwight. That night, a group of cars was lined up on a highway (including Danny's car). Bumblebee (in vehicle mode) pulled up next to Danny's car.

"What the..." said Danny. The window pulled down and he saw Jake in the driver's seat.

"Bike's needing repairs." said Jake.

"That car will soon!" threatened Danny.

"Drivers, are you ready?" shouted out a person. Jake suddenly saw Carly walk in front of the cars and stand at a safe area. She wove at him. An alarm rang out and the cars drove right off. Fortunately, Carly was in a safe position at the time. The cars drove heavily. Danny started to bump into Bumblebee on purpose. Bumblebee started to overtake him. But what neither Jake nor Bumblebee realised was that Wreckloose was driving only a few metres behind them. Jake looked through Bumblebee's rear-view mirror and saw the Wreckloose's Decepticon insignia.

"Decepticon!" exclaimed Jake.

"So, Bumblebee's decided to go racing?" said Wreckloose to himself "I'll make him! I'll shore give him a race!" He started to shoot missiles at Bumblebee, but the Autobot merely dodged.

"Bee, can you lead the Decepticon away?" said Jake. Bumblebee beeped in reply. "I hope that means yes, cause I think Optimus won't like it if I call for backup!" Meanwhile at Autobot base, Dwight and Kate were playing a car-racing game. Arcee walked up.

"Have you guys seen either Jake or Bumblebee?" asked Arcee. Brawn bit his lip. Kate paused the game.

"Not since...last he was here!" said Kate in a feeble attempt to cover up the truth. Arcee frowned.

"He's racing with him, isn't he?" said Arcee.

"Look, it's just harmless fun." said Brawn.

"You mean apart from the fact that it's dangerous to both drivers and their cars?" said Arcee.

"Look, I consider the boy an honorary Wrecker." said Brawn "If Magnus was here, he'd agree with me." Arcee looked at the other Wrecker in the room-Bulkhead.

"Did you know about this?" asked Arcee.

"Nope!" said Bulkhead "May...be! A little!" Arcee then turned towards Jazz.

"Don't look at me!" said Jazz "All I did was turn down an offer! I'm insignificant!"

"Still, what's the worst that could happen?" said Brawn. At that moment, the repaired _Teletraan I_ beeped into life. A transmission from Bumblebee came in. He beeped a few times.

"You're being chased by Wreckloose?" said Dwight.

"I think I spoke too soon!" said Brawn.

"Yeah." said Hound "When he's not preening and being the Decepticon equivalent of Sunstreaker, he can be quite a heavy-duty gunman!"

"Bee, don't engage!" said Arcee "Try to get Jake to safety! And don't try this every again!"

"I told you it was a bad idea!" complained Huffer "But did anyone listen to old Huffer? NO!"

"That's it!" shouted Brawn. He walked over to Huffer and picked him up with both hands easily.

"AHH!" screamed Huffer "Put me down! Put me down!" Brawn eventually placed Huffer down.

"Bee, remember to get to safety quick, until we come!" said Arcee. Bumblebee beeped in reply.

"But we're outnumbered!" complained Huffer. Everyone stared at him. "I mean, he could call for his backup!"

"Fat chance!" said Brawn "C'mon, let's go kick some ugly Decepticon tailpipe!" They started to move to the exit.

"By the way, Mouser." shouted Bulkhead. Mouser and Typer were in boombox mode until they heard this and transformed. "Try to coordinate us."

"Count on us!" said Mouser. He jumped onto a wire, slid down to _Teletraan I_, and landed neatly next to the controls. Hound stood up.

"Well, let's go!" said Hound.

"Where are we going?" asked Mirage.

"Jake got Bumblebee into this mess, so let's get them both out!" said Hound.

"But what about Ravage?" asked Mirage.

"Don't worry." said Hound "He's not going anywhere." Hound and Mirage followed the others. What he didn't realised was that he had dropped the keys to the cage right next to it. Ravage reached out to grab it. He couldn't reach. But then an almost hand like device came out of his right paw and grabbed the key. He placed the key in his right paw, lodged it into the lock, and the door to the cage opened wide. He immediately ran out, hiding at times when he thought the Autobots might be watching. He eventually sprinted out right past the Autobots.

"It's Ravage!" exclaimed Mirage.

"He's busting out!" exclaimed Hound "Get 'em!" His hand turned into his machine gun and Brawn's hands turned into energon pistols. They shot but Ravage was simply too fast and nimble to get hit. He ran off into the dark.

"Windcharger, use your magnetism...thingy!" said Brawn.

"It's working now, but I don't think I could hit him in the dark." said Windcharger.

"Then let's get to Bumblebee before he gets to the Cons!" said Arcee. All the Autobots transformed and drove off (Windcharger's alt mode was a magenta and Colombia blue muscle car). Meanwhile, Bumblebee drove hard but Wreckloose kept on catching up.

"Ironic isn't it?" said Wreckloose "We both happen to bump into each other whilst street-racing with humans?" Bumblebee beeped. "Sorry, I didn't catch that!" Wreckloose began laughing. He began to ram into Bumblebee. "I did this to a rude fella' last night!" At that moment, Bumblebee rammed toughly into him. "Hey, I just got that buffed!" He drove back up net to Bumblebee, who was actually trying to get away. A nasty-looking saw-type weapon popped out of Wreckloose's hubcap. "You scratch my paint, I scratch yours!" He pointed it at Bumblebee, who swerved aside. Wreckloose drove off the track and onto a rock. "Aggh!" Bumblebee parked underneath an overhanging rock.

"I think we lost him." said Jake. At that moment, something banged on Bumblebee's hood. Jake looked around and saw Danny looking though Bumblebee's windscreen.

"Get out of the car!" threatened Danny.

"Look, I've decided that racing's not..." said Jake.

"I don't care!" threatened Danny. Jake noticed that a tall silhouette was creeping up on Danny. "We're finishing this right here, right...ahh!" The figure picked up Danny and walk into the light, revealing itself to be Wreckloose. He smirked at Jake, jumped onto the rock, and transformed without Danny even knowing what was happening. By the time that Danny had gained consciousness, a large teaser came out of Wreckloose's steering wheel and had zapped him in the chest. Wreckloose drove of laughing. Jake watched hopelessly as this happened. Bumblebee transformed and walked up behind him and watched hopelessly as well. He looked down at Jake with an "I have no idea how you tempted me into this" expression.

"Hey, don't stare at me like that!" said Jake. At that moment, several vehicles drove up and transformed. They were the Autobots that knew about this. Arcee walked up next to Bumblebee.

"We need to have a talk!" said Arcee. Jake knew what was coming. Meanwhile, Wreckloose drove across the highway.

"Hey guys, I was street racing, and you'll never believe what I got my hands on!" said Wreckloose into his communicator.

"It had better be a good, I bet Screamy's onto you!" said Barricade.

"Oh, it is important!" said Wreckloose triumphantly "It's Bumblebee's human friend!" Barricade laughed at this. "Just bring some of the other cons this way and..."

"He'll get barricaded for sure!" laughed Barricade.

"Indeed!" laughed Wreckloose. He continually drove off. Meanwhile, Jake began to step back.

"You feel for Danny's persuasion!" said Arcee "And now you should..."

"Yeah, very important, but there's something more important!" said Jake.

"And what would that be?" asked Windcharger.

"It's Danny." said Jake "He's been kidnapped by that sports car Con."

"Why would Wreckloose take some random human?" said Arcee.

"He probably mistook Danny for me." said Jake "I'm not even Bumblebee's human."

"You were the first human to encounter Bumblebee up close however." said a voice. Jake looked around for the voice.

"Mouser's acting as our man-on-the-inside." said Jazz.

"But what about Wreckloose?" asked Jake.

"Oh well, tough brake for Danny." said Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead!" said Jake.

"What?" said Bulkhead "Kate told me that he's a jerk!"

"He may be a jerk, but he's technically innocent!" said Jake.

"But what about Ravage?" said Mirage "We can't just let him go."

"Let's deal with the cons first." said Hound.

"But how are we supposed to find Wreckloose?" complained Huffer "Of course, none of this would've happen if everyone just listened to..."

"Ok Huffer, I'm gonna' pick you up again, and this time I will throw you!" said Brawn.

"AH!" screamed Huffer. At that moment, Bumblebee pointed towards the area where Wreckloose had gone off to and beeped.

"Bee's right, we have to go." said Arcee. They transformed and drove off. Jake quickly jumped onto Arcee as they drove off. Meanwhile, Wreckloose drove to the suburbs. He saw Barricade, Dropkick, and various Vehicon scouts unloading energon cubes out of Payload (who was in vehicle mode). After they had finished unloading, Payload transformed. Wreckloose stopped.

"Just need to wait." said Wreckloose "Those soft-sparked fools will not take long to come running for him." At that moment, they heard a vicious growling roar. They turned around and saw Ravage running towards them.

"Well well, look who decided to show up!" snapped Payload. Ravage groaned and transformed. He played back a recording.

"Well, let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"Jake got Bumblebee into this mess, so let's get them both out!" Barricade grinned.

"You're not getting anyone out tonight, Autobot!" laughed Barricade. Later, the Autobots arrived at the area.

"This is when you take your leave." said Arcee. Jake got off and walked to the side of a building. "Hound, Mirage, keep an eye on him." Hound and Mirage transformed.

"Two eyes." said Hound. The two Autobots walked off towards Jake.

"Remember, they could be anywhere." said Mouser through their communicators. The other Autobots transformed. They walked cautiously down the street. Suddenly, they saw Wreckloose parked.

"Got him!" said Brawn quietly. His hands turned into his energon pistols. Suddenly, a large rattling noise echoed out. They turned around to see Payload (in vehicle mode) driving towards them. A launcher holding one missile came out of Payload's roof.

"Eat this, Autobrats!" shouted Payload. He fired the missile at Brawn. Fortunately however, Brawn dodged and it hit the road instead.

"No one calls me an Autobrat!" shouted Brawn he fired at Payload's tire. The large Decepticon was sent sliding uncontrollably across the road.

"Brawn: One." said Brawn "Payload: Zero!"

"I don't think so!" shouted a voice. Brawn turned around to see Dropkick running towards him. Suddenly, a flash of white wacked Dropkick out of the way. It turned out to be Jazz.

"How about picking on someone your own size, ugly!?" said Jazz not expecting an answer.

"You're not my size either, but you'll drop like anyone else!" threatened Dropkick. The two watched each other. Jazz grabbed two energon nunchakus that he was carrying on his hips.

"Neat toys!" laughed Dropkick.

"I warn you, I was trained in cyber-ninja arts before the Great Exodus!" said Jazz.

"Cyber-what?" said Dropkick "Such nonsense!" He continuously fired at Jazz, only to get one of the Autobot's nunchakus tied thrown at his legs which caused him to fall over easily.

"What was that you were saying about nonsense?" joked Jazz. Payload ran at him, only for Bumblebee to jump onto his shoulder and continuously shoot at his face. Payload survived the shots, and grabbed Bumblebee by the wrist and held him only a few feet above the ground. Bumblebee shot him in the chest and he flew across the ground. The Vehicons began to fire only to get knocked out by Bulkhead's wrecking ball. Wreckloose hid in the shadows.

"Seems everything's going to plan." said Wreckloose to himself "Wait, where's that two-wheeler gone?" His answer quickly came when Arcee jumped down and dented his roof.

"That answer your question?" said Arcee.

"Watch the paint!" screamed Wreckloose. He drove out fast, but Arcee held on tight. "Get off! Get off! GET OFF!" Meanwhile, back at Autobot base, Dwight and Kate still played their game.

"They have to stop them!" said Mouser.

"Who's gotta' stop who?" asked Kate.

"Wreckloose has a hostage." said Mouser "Okay, it's Danny, but Prime won't allow a single human ca..."

"I wouldn't allow what?" asked a voice. They turned around and saw Optimus, Ironhide, and Prowl standing in the entranceway.

"Also, where's everyone gone?" asked Ironhide.

"And more importantly, where's Ravage gone?" said Prowl whilst pointing towards Ravage's empty cage.

"Do any of you know what's going on?" asked Optimus.

"Why no, sir, we don't!" said Kate in her worst acting.

"Kate is correct!" said Dwight in equally bad acting "We do not know!" Mouser shrugged his shoulders and Typer shrieked.

"Ok, you're either crummy actors or you're trying to make us know the truth." said Ironhide "Either way, we should know it." Kate and Dwight bit their lips. Meanwhile, Wreckloose still tried to shake off Arcee. Arcee continually wrecked his paint job with her blades. Suddenly, she was struck off of Wreckloose by something small. It was Ravage. He had jumped onto her back and pulled her off. She tried to pull the Minicon off, but he held onto her tight. Finally, she grabbed him by the tail and threw him into a rubbish tip.

"Bad kitty!" laughed Arcee.

"Um, he's getting away!" said Windcharger. All the Autobots ran towards Wreckloose, who was by now escaping via the highway. Suddenly, Payload, Barricade, and the Vehicons ran in front of them.

"You ain't goin' anywhere!" said Payload.

"We've got to do something!" said Hound who was still hiding in the shadows with Jake and Mirage.

"But how?" asked Mirage "We can't afford to get into another fight!"

"I've got an idea." said Jake.

"So, anything to say before we return successfully with Autobot prisoners?" smirked Barricade.

"I have something to say!" said a voice from behind the Decepticons. They turned around to see Starscream.

"St-Starscream!" exclaimed Barricade.

"Where did he come from?" said Arcee. Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders and beeped.

"No operation goes ahead without your superiors' permission!" snapped Starscream.

"Look, you shouldn't be angry at me!" said Barricade "Be angry at Wreckloose, he continued to street race with humans despite your warnings!" What the two Decepticons didn't notice was that the Vehicons knocked over by something that couldn't be seen.

"You're in danger now!" said Starscream angrily.

"Really!" exclaimed Payload.

"More than ever!" said another voice. Starscream vanished and something grabbed the two Decepticons by their necks and smashed them into each other, knocking them out.

"What was that?" exclaimed Brawn.

"Me, who else?" said a voice. Mirage appeared in front of them. Hound came out.

"Now, I think there's a Con we have to catch!" said Hound. Meanwhile, Wreckloose drove as fast as he could across the highway.

"One scratch is enough, but this is just TOO much!" complained Wreckloose to himself. Suddenly, he heard the sound of several vehicles approaching him from behind. He looked in his rear-view mirror and saw Jazz, Bulkhead, Huffer, Windcharger, and Brawn (all in vehicle mode) driving up to him from behind. "Scrap! Still, to get me, they'll have to be way faster!" Suddenly, he felt something nudge him from the right. He looked right and saw Optimus (in vehicle mode) driving into him.

"Pull over, Wreckloose!" shouted Optimus.

"You're not my commander!" said Wreckloose "And now it's time for me to take my leave!" He swerved left, only to bump into Ironhide (who was also in vehicle mode).

"I don't think so!" said Ironhide.

"Nice try, old-timer!" shouted Wreckloose. He boosted at full speed, but was cut off by a police car. "Scrap, the coppers!"

"Nope, but the principles basically the same for you!" said Prowl. Wreckloose slowed down and drove out to the right. Optimus followed.

"Optimus, Wreckloose has a hostage!" said Arcee through Optimus' communicator.

"Understood." said Optimus. He knocked into Wreckloose causing the Decepticon to wheel away uncontrollably. Optimus transformed, grabbed Wreckloose by the boot, ripped off his door, and grabbed Danny out. He then threw Wreckloose away. The Decepticon bumped away and transformed. He looked at his shoulder.

"How dare you!" threatened Wreckloose. Suddenly, Jazz, Ironhide, Prowl, Bulkhead, Huffer, Windcharger, and Brawn drove up behind Optimus and transformed. Wreckloose took just one look at the Autobots then transformed and drove off. Arcee and Bumblebee drove up. Arcee transformed but Bumblebee stayed in vehicle mode (because Jake was inside him). Bumblebee rolled down his window so that Jake can have a look out.

"Optimus, I can explain..." said Jake.

"We need to get this human back to safety." said Optimus "Explanations can come later, from all of you." Huffer was about to say something but Brawn frowned at him to tell him not to say it. Later, Danny woke up in a car. He looked to his right and saw Jake driving.

"W-What happened to me?" said Danny.

"Some guys knocked you unconscious, throw you in their boot, then just dumped you out in the desert." said Jake.

"Really?" said Danny.

"Yeah." said Jake "I found you next to the road like a wrecked-loose." Bumblebee (who was actually the car) stopped by the bridge. "I've decided that racing's not my thing, especially after what happened tonight." Danny got out of Bumblebee.

"I see that." said Danny "It's hard to win a race driving a car so pathetic that should marry that motorcycle!" At that moment, Bumblebee speeded off. Meanwhile on the _Nemesis_, Starscream (with Skywarp and Thundercracker standing behind him) stood in front of a quivering Wreckloose.

"Wreckloose, what did I say about street racing with humans!" snapped Starscream angrily.

"It's my bad, commander!" said Wreckloose "I disobeyed you and...well...payed the price!" He looked at his shoulder, still missing a door.

"It WILL be lord to you!" snapped Starscream angrily "And will pay when I decide that you have payed!" He got out a sharp finger and smiled wickedly. "No fear, your punishment shall just be...let us say; temporary!" He pointed his finger onto Wreckloose's chest.

"No!" begged Wreckloose "No, not the finish! Anything but the finish!" Barricade and Payload looked away as Starscream scratched his finger across Wreckloose's paint. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!" Later, Bumblebee sat in Autobot headquarters whilst Dwight and Kate played their car-racing game. Arcee entered.

"You alright?" asked Arcee. Bumblebee beeped something. "Look, the past is the past. Just remember not to do it again. I was worried about you both." Bumblebee looked at her.

"If you ask me, I think we should be worried about something else." said Hound.

"What would that be?" asked Arcee.

"Our P.O.W has escaped!" said Hound "And if he's seen too much, then we might have to face too much!"

"What next?" asked Arcee.

"Only time can tell!" said Hound.


	9. Fire in the Jet

**Note**: I based this one off the _Transformers G1_ episode _Fire in the Sky_, but some of the dialogue I based off the _Transformers Prime_ episode _Orion Pax Pt. 1_.

**Feedback**: I'd like to say a special thanks to **Windcat** for reviewing.

_Arctic Circle, 30,000 years ago_

The cold winds of the Arctic blew across the frozen desert. It was during the Ice Age when the ice was at its best. Suddenly, a white and orange Cybertronian jet fighter flung tossed out of control through the sky. It seemed to want to take control but it was not an easy task. Finally, it slammed nose-first into the ice at blinding speed and was frozen over within thousands of years of ice build-up.

_Utah, 2011_

It wasn't even winter, and it didn't snow in that area of Utah much anyway, but for some reason it had. Even Autobot headquarters was covered in the stuff. Jake, Dwight, and Kate had to wear cold-weather gear to protect themselves from the cold. They were walking to base. "Hey, what kind of snowman is that?" said Kate. They had found a large pile of snow.

"Not a snowman!" said the pile. It shivered off revealing itself to be Jazz. "It's a snowbot!"

"Funny!" said Kate.

"For you that is!" said a muffled voice. Dwight lifted up his foot and Mouser shivered out of the snow. "I thought this was supposed to be a desert!"

"Maybe there are exceptions?" said Jazz.

"I always used to stay inside the _Ark_ when it gets white-covered!" said Mouser "I'm not used to going in the middle of some...brrr...frost...bite...ridden...freeze!"

"You mean it doesn't snow on Cybertron?" said Dwight.

"That wasn't what I was saying, but yes, it doesn't snow there." said Mouser "At least not what I know of. But now this could freeze my processor!"

"You're not the only one!" said Gears who was shivering next to a rock-formation.

"Look, I'm only staying out here because I got caught off guard and my feet are freezing!" said Mouser. They saw Bumblebee and Arcee walking past. Arcee crouched over and picked up a pile of snow.

"It's amazing, Bee!" said Arcee "It's...it's beautiful!" Bumblebee beeped. A clanking noise was heard. It was Brawn walking uphill with a car.

"I found something that may interest to Jake." said Brawn.

"Jake?" said a voice from the car.

"Aunt Elizabeth!" exclaimed Jake "Where did you find it?"

"Just on the outskirts." said Brawn "It wasn't going there on account of all the snow."

"Put me down now!" shouted Elizabeth.

"Ok ok!" said Brawn "Don't be hasty!" He placed the car gently down on the ground. "But your problem's still the same; you're not going anywhere." At that moment, Kate picked up a ball of snow and threw it at a squiggling object on the ground. The object was Typer rolling around in the snow like a cat next to a heater.

"Seriously?" said Kate. Meanwhile in the _Ark_ itself, Ratchet typed on _Teletraan-I_.

"Ratchet, can you figure out the meaning of this?" asked Optimus.

"Something's causing Earth to begin to freeze over?" asked Optimus.

"Temperatures are beginning to drop because of something located in the Arctic." said Ratchet "I'm unsure what it is though."

"All the more reason to get there fast!" shouted Cliffjumper.

"We better make it quick." said Mouser "'Cause I don't think anyone would like a second ice age."

"We should get Agent Travern to deal with any humans that should be alerted." At that moment, Agent Travern (who was on a medi-bed because of his interrogation) woke up slightly.

"What, you're my Velcro newsletter!" shouted Agent Travern before falling back to sleep.

"That may be a challenge!" said Ratchet.

"Tell me about it!" said Mouser.

"Then we're going now..." said Cliffjumper.

"Where?" said a voice. Cliffjumper turned around and saw Jake, Dwight, and Kate standing in the doorway.

"Nowhere!" said Cliffjumper "And don't suspect anything!"

"We're going to the top of the world!" said Mouser.

"Cool!" said Kate.

"I always wanted to see the Arctic!" said Dwight.

"Well, you're not today." said Ratchet 'We can't afford putting humans at risk just to show you around."

"We're taking them!" said Bulkhead.

"Alright, you can!" said Ratchet grouchily "But they're you guardians' responsibility! If they get hurt, you'll have to face the truth!" Meanwhile in the Arctic Circle, Megatron stood on top of a thick ice sheet.

"This energon deposit will last us stellar-cycles!" said Megatron.

"Sure!" smirked Starscream "That's what you said before we the Spacebridge meltdown! And the time that parasite infected Prime! And don't forget that time that you sent me after a false energon-reading and we ended up getting beaten by a trio of dumb reptilebots!"

"We won't fail this time!" said Megatron "By harvesting the energon deposits in underground in this icy wasteland, we have created the one that the Autobots can't fight: nature!" Underground, Rumble pounded the icy-wall with his repaired pile-drivers.

"What's the matter, Rumble-Tumble?" teased Skywarp "Is the big-bad-scary ice too tough for ya'?" Rumble lost his temper and just pounded wildly at the ice. That was until it began to crack and the place began to cave-in. "I take that back!" Rumble and Skywarp jumped out of the cave before the wall shattered.

"What's that?" teased Rumble. Skywarp scowled. He pointed his right null-ray at Rumble and was about to shoot him when ano0ther thing caught his eye.

"What's that?" said Skywarp. Sticking out of the wall was what appeared to be a finger.

"What's going on here?" snapped Megatron who had stomped up.

"We've found something, sir." said Skywarp. Megatron looked at the wall and shoot it clean of with his fusion cannon. The full object was a 40 foot tall robot. It was white and orange. Two upside-down jet wings came out of its back. It had four fingers and a thumb. A cockpit and jet-nose came out of its back. The head was orange and had a thumb-shape coming out of its forehead. The face was silver and the eyes were shut. There were no insignias on it.

"A robot!" exclaimed Megatron "With its size and probable strength, it will make a fine Decepticon. An hour later, the robot lay on a bed.

"What do you think it's supposed to?" said Barricade.

"I don't care!" snapped Megatron "I just want it operational before any Autobot find it and put it under their control!"

"Soundwave, tap his memory-core." said Starscream. Soundwave extended his tentacles.

"Why are you in so obsessed with bringing this robot back online?" said Megatron.

"Because I knew him once; a long time ago back on Cybertron!" said Starscream.

"Memory-core: Intercepted." said Soundwave. His mouthplate opened up and the screen showed a picture of Starscream and the robot on Cybertron.

"His name is Jetfire." said Starscream "Him and I worked as scientists back on Cybertron."

"That must have been before our war with the Autobots." said Megatron. The screen showed Starscream transforming into a grey Cybertronian jet and Jetfire transforming into a white and orange Cybertronian jet fighter and flying off into space.

"One day, we detected a faint energy signal in outer space." said Starscream. The screen showed Starscream and Jetfire flying towards Earth. "We eventually came across this miserable organic-filled mudball. I detected no signs of sentient life, but Jetfire insisted on looking." The screen showed Starscream and Jetfire flying into the Arctic Circle. "I tried to stop him, but he was too obsessed with finding any natives." The screen then showed a snowstorm brewing up. "Suddenly, a snowstorm caught us off guard and separated us." The screen showed Jetfire getting blown away before Soundwave's mouthplate closed over. "I searched half the globe in search for Jetfire, until I thought his spark was extinguished."

"And now he's back!" said Megatron "And ready to turn the tide of this war to our side!" At that moment, Jetfire woke up. Two blue eyes opened.

"So...cold!" said Jetfire. He had a British accent. He looked at Starscream. "St...Starscream, you've rescued me!"

"Indeed I have!" said Starscream. Megatron approached Jetfire.

"I am Megatron, your new commander." said Megatron.

"What?" asked Jetfire.

"You've been out of this for a long time." said Megatron "Time to catch up to the world you live in." Meanwhile, a Groundbridge portal opened up a few miles away. Out of it came Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Arcee, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Breakaway, Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, Hound, and Gears (all of whom were in vehicle mode). Inside Bulkhead was Jake, Dwight, Kate, Typer, and Mouser.

"Wow!" said Dwight.

"Remember, Autobots; we have to find what's causing the freeze." said Optimus. Meanwhile, Megatron studied the sky on a glacier.

"I don't think it's a good idea to do this, Megatron." said Wreckloose.

"Jetfire shall make a fine Decepticon." said Megatron "We just need to make him believe in our ways!" Meanwhile, Jetfire lay on a medi-bed whilst Thundercracker used a wielding torch to march him.

"Welcome to the winning team!" said Thundercracker. Jetfire looked down at his chest and saw a fresh-steaming Decepticon insignia. Meanwhile, the Autobots drove onwards until they reached a large glacier.

"This is when you get out." said Bulkhead whilst opening his door. All in him got out.

"Suh-weet!" said Kate.

"I suggest that you just stay..." said Mouser shortly before slipping and falling down the hill. He got up and shrugged himself off.

"Perhaps you keep an eye out for penguins." said Bulkhead.

"This is the Arctic." said Mouser "There are no penguins. There are however reindeers, snowy owls, and..." He turned around and stared into the eyes of a large white bear. "...polar...bears!" The bear roared. At that moment, Bulkhead transformed and his hand turned into his wrecking ball.

"You wanna' fight, fluffy?" said Bulkhead. The bear squealed and ran away.

"The tundra is sure white!" said Mouser "We better find these Cons before they find us!" Meanwhile, Jetfire stood next to Megatron.

"So where are we?" asked Jetfire.

"Earth." said Megatron "We have not yet made contact with the local lifeforms. All we know is that they are organic."

"So why aren't we on Cybertron?' asked Jetfire.

"I was getting to that." said Megatron "Long after you fell to Earth, we split with the other side of Cybertron's population. They are called Autobots; they are our mortal enemies. We are Decepticons, and we didn't believe they should rule Cybertron. Eventually, their dictator-Optimus Prime-decided waged war on us to take Cybertron by force. Eventually, the war consumed the planet to its core."

"But why can't we just make peace with them?" asked Jetfire.

"Because it's too late." said Megatron "Just look what happened to Cybertron." He turned to a Vehicon. "Show him Cybertron." The Vehicon typed into a board connected to a screen. Jetfire gasped as the image of the falling Cybertron. Jetfire was horrified.

"This can't be real!" exclaimed Jetfire.

"It is." said Megatron "Prime has ruined this planet. Now they have chased after us across the galaxy in order to destroy us!"

"One question." said Jetfire.

"What would that be?" asked Megatron.

"If we are the good side, then why are we called Decepticons?" asked Jetfire.

"Because of Autobot propaganda!" said Megatron "They used that name to demonise us, fear us, make us look like the monsters; but we now wear it with pride!" Later, Starscream stood at the outpost. Megatron and Jetfire walked up. "Jetfire will be taking up sentry duty." Megatron walked off.

"Are you happier being a warrior then being a scientist, Starscream?" asked Jetfire.

"Of course I am!" said Starscream "It's far more exciting! And one day I, not Megatron, will be leading and you'll be my second-in-command."

"You rescued me, I'll try to repay you in return." said Jetfire. Starscream transformed and flew off. Jetfire stood around until the Autobots had arrived. "Halt! Identify yourself!"

"Who's he?" said Ironhide. Mouser saw at Jetfire's Decepticon insignia.

"It's a Decepticon!" exclaimed Mouser.

"Autobots; prepare yourselves!" said Optimus.

"Autobots!" exclaimed Jetfire. His right hand turned into a photon missile launcher. "Stop! You must be destroyed!"

"I don't think so!" said Cliffjumper. His hand turned into his wave-functional blaster. Jetfire was just too fast. He shot a missile at Cliffjumper, who simply dodged it. He began shooting. All the Autobots began firing, but Jetfire was too resilient.

"I'm gonna' get 'im good!" shouted Jazz.

"Eat glass gas, scrapheap!" shouted Cliffjumper. A glass gas gun popped up from his shoulder and shot at Jetfire, only for Jetfire to break every piece of frozen glass gas that froze him into shards.

"Let's see if ya' like this!" shouted Breakaway who had transformed and flew down at Jetfire. Jetfire dodged. Bulkhead grabbed Jake, Dwight, and Kate and ran over to a clear area.

"This is when you make your leave!" shouted Bulkhead. Suddenly, a platoon of Vehicon fliers (all in vehicle mode) flew towards the Autobots. They transformed and shot at the Autobots. At that moment, Ravage erupted from the ground and jumped at Arcee.

"Get off!" shouted Arcee. She grabbed Ravage by the table and threw him away. Unfortunately, he landed in front of Jake, Dwight, and Kate. He woke up and growled viciously.

"Get off!" shouted Jake. Ravage lunged forward, only to slam on the ice which caused the humans to float off on a block of ice.

"Help!" shouted all three of them. Jetfire heard it.

"Why do they make such noises?" asked Jetfire to himself. His launcher turned back into his hand and he walked towards the humans. He grabbed all three of them.

"Let us go!" shouted Dwight.

"Why are you scared?" asked Jetfire "I would never harm you. Only the evil Autobots shall fear me."

"The Autobots aren't evil." said Dwight.

"Yeah!" shouted Kate "You Cons are the real bad guys!"

"No!" said Jetfire "I'll show you that we're not evil. I'll take you to my commander-Megatron."

"Oh-oh!" said Jake. Bulkhead witnessed all of this.

"I'm coming for ya'" shouted Bulkhead. Optimus stopped him.

"No, Bulkhead." said Optimus 'If there are any hopes for their survival, then we need to find an alternative way in." Meanwhile, Megatron saw Jetfire bring in the humans.

"Excellent, Jetfire!" said Megatron triumphantly "These three Autobot sympathizers will make their place as our prisoners!" Barricade grabbed the humans and placed them behind a laser-barred cell.

"Rust...Oh, sorry, I mean rot in peace!" laughed Barricade.

"No!" said Jetfire "You can't do this!"

"They are our prisoners!" snapped Starscream.

"I thought Megatron said that..." said Jetfire.

"I say many things." said Megatron "When I said that we had not yet made contact with the local lifeforms, I only meant the proportion that the Autobots hadn't turned against us! It's too late for them!"

"But-But they're not my enemies!" said Jetfire "They're my friends!" He reached in to get them out, but Starscream scratched him in the arm. "Ahh!"

"No letting the prisoners out!" said Starscream. At that moment, a Vehicon ran up.

"Lord Megatron, we have dug up a mine." said the Vehicon.

"Excellent!" said Megatron "Starscream, watch the prisoners!" Starscream scowled.

"Been fun, Screamy!" laughed Barricade as he transformed and drove off. Megatron transformed and flew off.

"_My loyalties are with science, not torture!_" thought Jetfire. Meanwhile, the Autobots drove onwards until they reached an entrance. They transformed.

"Found the entrance!" shouted Cliffjumper "Last one in has to clean up the Groundbridge runoff!" He ran into the entrance.

"Didn't know we were keeping scores!" said Arcee sarcastically. Bumblebee beeped something.

"Better find him before he gets himself skewered or something." said Mouser. Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, Jazz, Breakaway, Bulkhead, Typer, and Mouser followed Cliffjumper into the entrance. Ironhide, Ratchet, Hound, and Gears began following them.

"Wait!" shouted Gears "Something's not right!"

"Quit talking and..." said Ironhide before the ground cracked open and they fell through it. Jetfire secretly watched this from above. Meanwhile, the other Autobots walked through the tunnel.

"Hey, what's that?" shouted Cliffjumper. Starscream heard this. He transformed and flew at them. They ducked as he drove away from them and out of the tunnel.

"What did he do that for?" said Bulkhead. Optimus walked up to the laser-barred cell and turned it off.

"Thanks, Optimus." said Jake.

"Yeah, thanks." said Dwight.

"And I'm gonna' smash that new Con recruit all the way to Junkion!" said Bulkhead.

"Actually, I don't think he's like the rest of them." said Jake.

"What?" said Cliffjumper "Did you just say that there's a likable Con?"

"He's not like the rest of them." said Dwight. Meanwhile, the other Autobots walked through another tunnel. By now the place revealed itself to be an energon mine.

"Where did the Cons get all this energon from?" said Hound.

"I don't think they've got it from a regular deposit." said Ratchet. They hid behind a large crate and peered out. Megatron and a group of Vehicons were there.

"How has the mine holding up." asked Megatron.

"Sir, we don't know why, but this light stream is made of energon." said a Vehicon. A large light stream was in the middle of the mine. Megatron walked over to it and placed his hand into it.

"It's the Earth's rotational pull!" said Megatron "It's made of energon, but why?"

"So that's what's causing it!" said Ratchet quietly. At that moment, Starscream flew in and transformed.

"Master, a group of Autobots have broken in and have the human prisoners." said Starscream.

"Then we must see to that they never find this place!" said Megatron "And we should especially see to that no Autobot spies find their way in here and..." He faced the crate. "...and let slip the secret!" He blasted the crate into ash in less than a second with his fusion cannon. The Autobots were revealed and the Vehicons pointed their guns towards the Autobots. "This is a strange turn-of-events, isn't it?" Meanwhile, the rest of the Autobots emerged from the prison area.

"Ratchet, we have the humans." said Optimus into his communicator. There was no reply. "Ratchet!" Meanwhile, Ironhide, Ratchet, Hound, and Gears stood outside the mine with their hands up. Starscream and Jetfire stood in front of them.

"I am angered that you consider yourself a friend to an organic!" said Starscream angrily "I really should tear out your spark for that! However, I remember our past friendship, and I'll let you do the honours or extinguishing the sparks of four Autobots."

"No!" said Jetfire.

"What!" exclaimed Starscream "I am your superior! And I command you to destroy these Autobots!'

"They've done no wrong!" said Jetfire. Starscream growled. "I'm a scientist, not an executioner!"

"Well I am willing to make anyone in my path of conquering Megatron suffer!" shouted Starscream. His hand turned into his homing missile launcher and he shot at Jetfire's hip. The large robot was knocked over. Starscream then pointed his weapon towards the Autobots and shot. They were blown to smithereens. Starscream laughed triumphantly.

"NOOOO!' shouted Jetfire.

"It's too late for your Autobot friends!" said Starscream "Consider yourself lucky, so-called friend!" He transformed and flew off. Jetfire crawled over to the remains of the Autobots. He tried to pick up one but his hand went through it.

"What!" exclaimed Jetfire. Suddenly, the remains disappeared and were replaced by the real (and completely unscathed) Autobots. "You! But...I saw you..."

"What you saw was one of Hound's holograms." said Ratchet.

"So far they've tricked a boombox on legs, a dumb Cybertronian cat, and a Decepticon leader wannabe." said Hound.

"Then...your...living!" said Jetfire.

"I better repair you." said Ratchet. His right hand turned into a laser scalpel and started to repair Jetfire. Meanwhile, Starscream flew into the energon mine and transformed.

"The Autobots?" asked Megatron.

"Annihilated." said Starscream "Of course, I had to do it myself because Jetfire was too sympathetic!" Meanwhile, the other Autobots arrived and saw Ratchet repairing Jetfire.

"Ratchet, what happened?" asked Optimus.

"And why are you repairing the Con that tried to scrap us earlier?" said Bulkhead.

"You mean the Con that saved our lives?" said Hound. Bulkhead looked shocked.

"Its true." said Ratchet "He tried to save us." His laser scalpel turned back into his hand. "Repairs are finished. We just need time and...hope."

"Optimus, we found out that Megatron is draining the Earth's rotational pull." said Ironhide.

"So that's why these things are happening." said Optimus.

"What's more, for some reason the pull's made out of energon and he's harvesting that stuff for energon cubes." said Ironhide.

'Then we need to stop it." said Optimus. Meanwhile, Megatron and Starscream stood on top of a Decepticon dropship. The field rushed upward in front of them.

"Prime is powerless!" said Megatron. What Megatron didn't notice was that Optimus and the rest of the Autobots were hiding behind an ice sheet.

"Ok, the only plan we have includes running out into Megatron's frontlines and try to block that thing up?" said Mouser.

"That's the idea!" said Cliffjumper. His glass gas gun retracted out and shot at a dropship, causing it to fall onto a platoon of Vehicons. The Autobots jumped out and attacked. Gears' left hand turned into a photon burst rifle and he shot at a group of Vehicons. Jazz jumped into the air.

"Take this!" shouted Jazz. He threw one of his nunchakus at Thundercracker.

"Let's see how you like this!" shouted Skywarp. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Jazz.

"What the!" exclaimed Jazz.

"They don't call me Skywarp for nothing!" said Skywarp. At that moment, Cliffjumper jumped into the air and punched Skywarp across the dace. Megatron stared at the battle.

"It seems that you were wrong, Starscream!" said Megatron.

"But...I say them!" said Starscream "They were blown to...Hound's holograms!"

"I'll deal with this!" said Megatron. He transformed and flew off. Optimus was suddenly shot back by two Vehicons. He grabbed his axe and ran at them.

"You picked the wrong planet!" shouted Optimus. He sprinted across the ice, cutting down every Vehicon in his path in the process. Wreckloose witnessed the battle from atop the dropship.

"It seems Prime's got out his heavy munitions!" said Wreckloose.

"Then we just need to get out our heavy munitions too!" said Starscream "Payload, you know what to do!"

"With pleasure!" said Payload. His hand turned into his hammer and he jumped off the dropship laughing. He landed hammer first onto the ice.

"I've got him!" shouted Bulkhead. His hand turned into his wrecking ball and the two robots ran at each other until they slammed their weapons. Barricade (in vehicle mode) drove at them. He transformed and jumped at Bulkhead. Arcee shot him. Barricade got up easily. The two robots looked at each other.

"Pretty good shot..." said Barricade "...for a girl!"

"We'll see about that!" said Arcee. She retracted out her blades and ran at Barricade. Barricade's hand turned into his bladed saw. The two clashed Barricade nearly slashed Arcee in the chest, but she slam him across the face before kicking him into the crashed Decepticon dropship. Bumblebee shot at a Vehicon's head before Rumble ran up.

"I'm gonna' give you a pounding!" said Rumble. He started to pound the ground with his pile-drivers, until he cracked the ground underneath him and he fell into the ice-cold water. "Agggh!" Optimus had just placed his axe back but was suddenly slammed into by Megatron (in vehicle mode).

"You haven't stopped me!" said Megatron whilst transforming. At that moment, Jetfire walked up. "Jetfire, clear your name by terminating this Autobot."

"I take no orders from you!" said Jetfire whilst ripping off his Decepticon insignia. He then placed an Autobot insignia on the areas where the Decepticon one was. "I'm and Autobot now!" His hand turned into his photon missile launcher and he shot Megatron away easily. Starscream saw this, transformed, flew down, and then transformed in front of Jetfire.

"I agree with overthrowing Megatron, but not with allying yourself with the Autobots!" snapped Starscream.

"I take no orders from you!" said Jetfire. He shot a missile at Starscream, but the Decepticon transformed and flew off.

"You can't get me!" shouted Starscream.

"I can transform too!" shouted Jetfire. He transformed and flew after Starscream. He eventually managed to shoot down Starscream. He then turned towards a cliff overhanging the light stream.

"Jetfire, no!" shouted Jake. Jetfire transformed as he freefalled towards the cliff.

"Goodbye, friends." said Jetfire. He fell into the cliff, causing it to fall down and block up the stream of light. Jetfire disappeared underneath the ice and snow. Later, Optimus and the other Autobots stood by the area where Jetfire had disappeared.

"The Decepticons may have escaped, but at least Earth's rotation has gone back to normal." said Optimus.

"But Jetfire is...gone!" said Dwight.

"He'll always be around, as long as the freedom that he sacrificed himself for exists." said Optimus. The Aurora Borealis flickered above them. "We shall always remember you, Jetfire!"


	10. Redemption of the Dinobots

**Note**: I based this chapter of the _Transformers G1_ episode _War of the Dinobots_.

A large chunk of rock soared above Earth. Suddenly, it slammed outside of an abandoned warehouse in Detroit. It was a huge chunk of rock with strange markings that glowed bright energon blue. Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, Kate and Jake played a guitar game on the TV. "Yeah yeah yeah!" shouted Kate "This is sure guitar!"

"C'mon, you've been playing real guitars!" said Jake. Kate won the game in only a few minutes.

"WOOO!" shouted Kate "This is sure a game!"

"If you always win, then why do you even bother playing?" said Jake.

"Because some people think they've got what it takes to become champion of _Guitar Star_!" said Kate.

"You mean queen?" said Brawn.

"The point is, does anyone want to play?" said Kate. Nobody replied. She looked at Mouser. "What about you?"

"Sorry, but I can't play." said Mouser "I'm better at _Ninja-Gladiator_; plus, my arms are too small!" Suddenly, _Teletraan I_ started to alarm. "And I think we'll have to save that for later." Sunstreaker dashed up to _Teletraan I_.

"Locating it now!" said Sunstreaker.

"Since when were you the technical-wiz, Sun?" said Mouser.

"Don't ask!" said Sunstreaker. _Teletraan I_ showed the location of the impact.

"Detroit." said Mouser "Better neutralize it."

"Then again, it could be just a regular meteor landing." said Sunstreaker.

"We better be sure of it." said Mouser "Better in our hands than Megatron's." Optimus entered.

"I see we have located something." said Optimus "How is it in coordinates?"

"Outside of an abandoned warehouse." replied Mouser "Only a matter of time until the Cons try to find any use of it."

"Ratchet, prepare a Groundbridge at these coordinates." said Optimus.

"Yes Optimus." said Ratchet. He walked over to the Groundbridge and pulled the lever. Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, Jazz, Ironhide, and Silverstreak walked over to the portal, transformed, and drove through it. They entered Detroit and transformed.

"This place is basically car-city." said Arcee.

"Perhaps we'll fit in." said Silverstreak sarcastically. Then, right in front of them, was a huge chunk of rock that had blue-glowing markings on it.

"It is indeed a chunk of the AllSpark." said Optimus. Ironhide walked up to it and pulled a chunk off it.

"Sure tough." said Ironhide.

"How are we gonna' secure this before the Cons do?' asked Silverstreak.

"What can really shake up Cons?" said Arcee.

"What?" asked Silverstreak.

"Dinobots!" said Arcee. Bumblebee beeped loudly.

"That's not a bad idea." said Optimus "Ratchet, send the Dinobots through the Groundbridge." Moments later, a Groundbridge opened up and all three Dinobots stepped through it. The other Autobots walked through the Groundbridge. "I'm proud of what they've become. I think I'll get Wheeljack and Ratchet to build more." Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Megatron watched through the ship's computer of the three Dinobots guarding the AllSpark chunk.

"Does Optimus think that just by placing three primitive beasts on guard around the chunk he is going to scare me?" snapped Megatron "If so, then he's never been so wrong!"

"I can take 'em!" said Starscream.

"No you can't!" snapped Megatron "We must plan accordingly! We must find their weak points and use it to our own uses!" He turned to Soundwave. "Soundwave, probe the Dinobots for their weaknesses."

"As you command, Megatron." said Soundwave "Laserbeak: Eject. Operation: Probe. He ejected Laserbeak whom flew away. Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, Wheeljack looked at the smaller chunk that Ironhide pulled out.

"Seems I can make two more Dinobots with most of this fragment." said Wheeljack "The rest we'll have to use for experimentation. All that's left is for us to choose which Dinos to use."

"Already searched the web." said Mouser "Found two we could use." He turned to Hound. "Hound, if you please?' Hound's hologram gun projected two holograms. One was of a large dinosaur with plates along its back and four spikes on its tail and the other was of a bird-like reptile with a long toothless beak and a tall crest.

"Woah!" exclaimed Jazz.

"That's a Stegosaurus." said Dwight (he was referring to the plated one) "It wasn't very intelligent but was well armoured. The other is a Pteranodon (referring to the birdlike one). Although not actually a dinosaur, it is the perfect way to give the Dinobots some flight."

"So, what do you think, prime?" asked Wheeljack. Optimus seemed to be in thought. He finally came to a conclusion.

"Make it happen." said Optimus. Meanwhile, Laserbeak flew high above Detroit. He finally potted the Dinobots. He swooped down and perched on a ledge. A scanner came out of the top his head.

"Commencing brain-scan." said Soundwave's voice. The scanner scanned the three Dinobots' heads. Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Soundwave's mouthplate opened up and showed his screen. It first played Slug's voice.

"Slug want to fight enemies!" It then played Grimlock's voice.

"Optimus strong, but me Grimlock stronger!" It then played Sludge's voice.

"Sludge follow strongest leader, always!" Megatron smiled evilly.

"So that's their weaknesses!" said Megatron "Slug's hostile, Grimlock's arrogant, and Sludge's stupid; we can use their weaknesses against them!" Meanwhile, the Dinobots were still guarding the remains of the chunk. Suddenly, several jets flew towards them.

"Funny jets." said Sludge.

"No jets!" said Grimlock "Them Decepticons!" The jets transformed into Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and several Vehicon fliers. Grimlock grabbed his flaming sword and ran towards them. He slammed Skywarp away easily. Slug grabbed an energon club and smashed a Vehicon across the chest. Sludge grabbed an energon hammer and wacked two Vehicons away. Grimlock approached Starscream and was about to smash him. Starscream pointed his null-rays towards the great beast.

"Enough of this!" said a voice. Grimlock turned around to see Megatron walking towards him, somewhat in a friendly manor.

"Megatron!" said Grimlock. He transformed into dinosaur-mode and walked towards him.

"Why do you do prime's dirty-work?" said Megatron. Grimlock skidded to a stop.

'What!" exclaimed Grimlock.

"You do his work." said Megatron "Why do you walk after him like he's your leader?" Grimlock transformed.

"Him not me Grimlock's leader!" snapped Grimlock.

"You seem to be content with serving under him though." said Megatron. Grimlock growled.

"Me Grimlock the leader!" shouted Grimlock "Me Grimlock no serve Optimus!"

'Then prove it!" said Megatron "Deliver me Prime's head and earn your name as a leader!"

"Optimus not leader for long!" said Grimlock "Soon me Grimlock will lead!"

"Optimus Prime the ruler!" said Slug "If we take over, he fight!"

"Slug like fights!" said Grimlock.

"Always!" shouted Slug.

"What is your place, Sludge?" asked Grimlock.

"Sludge follow strongest leader, you Grimlock!" said Sludge "Always and forever!" Grimlock raised his sword triumphantly.

"Optimus Prime must be destroyed!" shouted Grimlock. Meanwhile, Wheeljack and Ratchet built robotic dinosaurs out of scrapmetal.

"Remember to put in those neural circuits." said Mouser "We don't want another rampage like last time be built robot dinosaurs.

"Of course." said Wheeljack. At that moment, Cliffjumper flashed in.

"Optimus, we found out something about the piece of AllSpark!" said Cliffjumper "Bring Trailbreaker!" Optimus and Trailbreaker followed him into the lab. Windcharger and Dwight stood in front of the AllSpark chunk.

"Although we managed to get perfectly good chips off it, the core of the chunk is unstable." said Windcharger. At that moment, the rock began to flash bright white. It looked like it was about to detonate.

"Now I know why you got me in." said Trailbreaker. He created a forcefield that covered them and blocked the doorway but didn't cover the chunk. The chunk suddenly exploded.

"If that was what the small chunk could do, just imagine what the bigger one can!" said Cliffjumper. Optimus walked out of the room.

"Ratchet, open the Groundbridge to Detroit." said Optimus "I must get there before the chunk detonates!"

"On it!" said Ratchet as he ran over to the controls and opened up the Groundbridge. Later, the Autobots and the children stood outside the _Ark_ and watched the mountain.

"Time to show you what you're all been waiting for." said Wheeljack. At that moment, a 40 foot tall Autobot came out of a small cave on the side of the mountain. His legs had blue-glowing plates on them. More plates came down from his back and he had long tail-shapes coming out form the sides of his shoulders. His hands had four fingers and a thumb. His head was relatively between small and medium and was black, had two horn-shapes on the sides, and had a silver oval-shape on his forehead. His face was silver and had two blue eyes. He was holding an energon scimitar. He was grey, red, and gold.

"I am Snarl!" said the robot. Out of the top of the mountain was another 40-foot tall Autobot. He was slender in body-shape and had two wings coming out of his back. A gold beak-shape was in his chest. His knees appeared to have claws protruding from them. A red crest-shape was on his head. He had four fingers and a thumb. His face was silver and he had a blue visor-lens. He was holding an energon flail. He was grey, blue, and gold.

"Call me Swoop!" said the robot.

"They don't look that tough to me!" said Cliffjumper.

"We'll soon see about that." said Wheeljack "I was thinking about having a practice run; just don't wang em' up too much!"

"We'll soon see about that!" said Cliffjumper as his glass-gas gun popped out from behind his head "Let's see if they like the taste of glass-gas!"

"You no be saying that for long." said Snarl. He transformed into a grey, red, and gold mechanical Stegosaurus. Swoop transformed into a grey, blue, and gold mechanical Pteranodon.

"Promise not to go down so easy!" said Cliffjumper "I want this to last, yeah!" He jumped into the air and came down on Snarl who wacked him away with his tail. Ironhide, Breakaway, and Silverstreak ran at them. Arcee and Bumblebee sat down and watched.

"Snarl's plates collect solar-energy giving him efficient fuel." said Wheeljack "Swoop can fly at 250 mph and can bombard his enemies with TNT." Cliffjumper got up; his hand turned into his wave-functional blaster; and started to shoot. Ironhide's hands turned into water guns and he began spraying liquid-nitrogen. Snarl shot at him, knocking him back. Breakaway transformed and flew after Swoop.

"Let's see how you like this!" said Silverstreak as his hand turned into his beam rifle. Snarl rampaged at him and knocked him out of the way. Cliffjumper ran at Snarl. Snarl simply stood up on his hind-legs and slammed the little Autobot down. Breakaway continued to pursue Swoop, high up into the sky.

"You're not that tough!" said Breakaway. Suddenly, Swoop dropped a TNT on top of him and he transformed and fell to the ground.

"That's probably enough." said Ratchet. The two Dinobots transformed. Silverstreak got up.

"We'd creamed them in a real fight..." said Silverstreak "...Almost!" Meanwhile, Optimus arrived in Detroit. He looked around. There was the meteor, but no Dinobots.

"Ratchet, I've found the meteor, but not the..." said Optimus before getting shot in the shoulder. He looked around and saw Slug standing there. His hand had turned into his electron gun. "Slug, why did you attack me?"

"Slug no follow Optimus!" said Slug. Optimus turned around and saw Grimlock holding his flaming sword.

"Grimlock, what is happening?" asked Optimus.

"Dinobots no follow you no more!" said Grimlock "You old leader, you weak!" Sludge stomped up.

"Sludge stomp weak leader!" shouted Sludge whilst transforming into his dinosaur-mode. Optimus backed-off.

"Optimus weak!" said Grimlock "Optimus no accept a fight!"

"What has gotten into you?" said Optimus. Grimlock transformed and breathed fire at Optimus. Slug did the same. Optimus dodged the flames. Sludge stomped up to him and stomped down before Optimus rolled-over to the side. Slug ran up at Optimus and rammed him into a wall.

"Optimus break easily!" said Slug. Optimus got up.

"I hate to do this, but I must!" said Optimus. He grabbed his energon axe and swung it at the Dinobots. Grimlock wacked him away with his tail. Optimus fell back unconscious. Grimlock and the other two Dinobots transformed. His hand turned into his Galaxial rocket launcher.

"Easy prey!" said Grimlock triumphantly. He shot at Optimus who blew off to the side.

"Is Prime dead?" asked Slug. Optimus' eyes opened to see all three Dinobots standing on top of him.

"No!" said Grimlock. Slug's hand turned into his electron gun.

"Slug finish him off!' said Slug as he charged his gun.

"No!" said Grimlock whilst turning Slug's gun down.

"Why?" said Slug.

"Me Grimlock not sure." said Grimlock whilst picking up Optimus.

"You are still Autobots." said Optimus "And that is why you hesitated off-lining another Autobot." Grimlock grabbed Optimus by the neck.

"Me Grimlock take you to Megatron!" said Grimlock. Optimus looked somewhat shocked. Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, Ratchet saw something on _Teletraan I_.

"Optimus' life-signs have begun to diminish!" exclaimed Ratchet. Bulkhead walked up.

"Then I say it's time to kick some shiny, metal Con-tailpipe!" said Bulkhead whilst cracking his knuckles.

"No Decepticons." said Ratchet.

"Ok, all I need to do is-what, wha?" said Bulkhead surprised.

"No Decepticon life signs." said Ratchet "But the Dinobots are still there."

"You don't think..." said Jake.

"Unfortunately, I do." said Ratchet "Megatron is a master of deception. He must have used the Dinobots weak points against them in order to take control of their brute strength." Meanwhile somewhere in the middle of the Mongolian desert, Megatron and the other Decepticons waited.

"Megatron, we have meteor." said Grimlock through Megatron's communicator "Optimus Prime defeated."

"Excellent!" said Megatron basically to himself "Wait for a Groundbridge. Bring me the meteor." The transmission ended. "Having the Dinobots ally us is the greatest action I've ever made! The only resentment I have about it is that I didn't have the chance to offline Prime myself."

"And you probably never will!" said Starscream.

"What!" snapped Megatron.

"Can't you see it?" said Starscream "Those Dinobots can't be trusted!"

"Much like you, Starscream!" said Megatron angrily. His arm blade retracted out and he wacked Starscream over the shoulder with it. "And you would be wise to not say that again! Soundwave, open a Groundbridge."

"As you command, Megatron." said Soundwave whilst typing on a Groundbridge control. A Groundbridge opened up in front of them and the Dinobots came through. Slug and Sludge were holding the meteor and Grimlock was dragging Optimus along the ground.

"What!" snapped Megatron as soon as he caught sight of Optimus "I ordered you to dispose of Prime! But instead, you bring him to me!"

"I thought you wanted to offline Prime yourself, master!" said Starscream sarcastically.

"Silence, Starscream!" yelled Megatron furiously "Optimus is our sworn enemy, yet you fail to extinguish him!"

"Me Grimlock did not fail, me Grimlock no feel like smashing Optimus." said Grimlock.

"Your reasoning is illogical!" snapped Megatron.

"Don't be a fool, Megatron!" snapped Starscream "Can't you see? Beneath that mindless beast lies the soft-spot of an Autobot slave! He won't destroy Prime!"

"Silence, Starscream!" snapped Megatron "Or I'll extract your spark with my bare hands!" He crept over to the injured Optimus and crouched down. "It does mean, however, that I will be able to destroy you myself, Optimus! But not after I make you witness the beginning of the new age of Decepticons; thanks to you and your mechanic!" Optimus' eyes opened wide.

"Megatron, dispose of that meteor!" exclaimed Optimus "It's unstable!

"As if you'd actually expect I'd believe that!" said Megatron "Don't worry, soon you'll be with Tailgate and all the Autobot fools who died to let you live!" He walked away towards the meteor. Grimlock looked back at Optimus. Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, Ratchet looked at the moved life-signs.

"All four life-signs, including Optimus, have moved from the location."

"To where?" asked Bulkhead.

"Somewhere in Mongolia." said Ratchet "No doubt that Megatron and the meteor are there too."

"But how are we supposed to defeat the Decepticons and the Dinobots?" said Bulkhead "We only just defeated them when they went on their rampage; plus, they're more coordinated now."

"Simple!" said Wheeljack "We fight Dinos with Dinos!" Meanwhile in Mongolia, the meteor began to flash white.

"Why is it doing that?" said Megatron.

"It's unstable!" said Optimus.

"Silence!" shouted Megatron "Soundwave, make energon cubes!" Soundwave started to create energon cubes. "Nothing will stop me this time!" Suddenly, a Groundbridge opened behind him. He turned around to see the two newest Dinobots (both in dinosaur-mode) were rampaging through. Snarl wacked three Vehicons away with his tail before transforming into robot-mode. His hand turned into an electron cannon and he started to shoot randomly at Vehicons. Swoop fired two air-to-air missiles at Vehicons before transforming into robot-mode and slid on the corpses. His hand turned into an air-to-air missile launcher and he started to shoot.

"What are those!" exclaimed Starscream.

"New Dinobots!" exclaimed Megatron "Grimlock, attack them!" Grimlock and the other three Dinobots transformed and attacked. The two newest Dinobots did the same. Slug began to breathe fire, but Swoop dropped a TNT on top of him. Sludge stomped the ground, but Snarl shot at his feet. He then ran at Sludge who tried to squish him but got wacked in the face with Snarl's tail.

"Me Grimlock your leader!" ordered Grimlock "You obey ME GRIMLOCK and ME GRIMLOCK alone!" He blew fire at Swoop who simply manoeuvred from side-to-side. Snarl tipped him over by slashing at his feet. Grimlock simply transformed into robot-mode, grabbed his flaming sword, and attempted to skewer Snarl with it.

"You can't defeat the original Dinobots!" said Megatron "Wouldn't you agree, Prime?" He didn't get a response. He turned around to blast Optimus, only to see that Optimus was gone. He turned around again to see Optimus running to the meteor.

"I have to stop this!" said Optimus to himself. Soundwave lunged at him. Optimus retracted his energon blades out and ran at Soundwave who simply grabbed him by the wrists with his tentacles. He wacked the Decepticon away with his energon blades.

"Don't let him get the meteor!" shouted Megatron. Several Vehicons ran up.

"Fire at will!" shouted one of the Vehicons. The Vehicons shot at Optimus who dodged until one of them shot him in the stomach. Another one accidently shot at the meteor. The meteor began to sizzle and flash bright white. It looked like it was about to explode.

'So, it turns out that you were right, Prime!" said Megatron "Decepticons, retreat!"

"What of the Dinobots?" asked a Vehicon.

"Just leave them!" said Megatron "They've served their purpose." He transformed and flew off. Soundwave did the same as well, as well as Starscream. All the remaining Vehicons (all of whom were scouts so their vehicle-modes were cars) transformed as well. Grimlock continued to battle with Snarl until he realised that the Decepticons had run away.

"No!" shouted Optimus. He ran over to the meteor, picked it with both hands, and threw it over the hills. It hit a rocky outcrop and exploded.

"Very interesting, Prime!" said a voice. Optimus looked around and saw Megatron starring at him. "Once again, at least I get to take you offline myself!" Grimlock crept up behind Megatron and pushed him aside with brute strength.

"You make Dinobots turn on good leader!" said Grimlock "Optimus Prime risk own life to save Dinobots, but you don't! Bad Megatron!" He grabbed his flaming sword and slashed Megatron across the shoulder. Megatron retracted out his arm blade and skewered Grimlock in the elbow. Grimlock kicked Megatron in the neck and punched him in the forehead. Megatron then shot Grimlock back into a wall.

"I gave you a choice!" said Megatron whilst walking towards the barely-conscious Grimlock "In only a few deca-cycles, you could have been my second-in-command; you could have been in charge if I were absent! But you've decided the path of an Autobot slave! You have chosen...DEATH!" He charged his fusion cannon and was about to shoot until something shot him first. He turned around to see Windcharger standing over on the blown-up rocky outcrop. Both of his hands had turned into path blasters.

"You don't like blasters, eh?" smirked Windcharger "Let's see what your opinions on magnetism are!" His hand turned into his magnetic-generator and he used it to trip Megatron over. Wheeljack raced up on foot. He grabbed his two swords and slashed at Megatron's arm.

"Decepticons, retreat!" shouted Megatron. He never liked retreating, but he knew he had no other choice. He transformed and flew off. Swoop and Snarl walked up to Optimus.

"Get the other Dinobots back to base." said Optimus. Snarl and Swoop grabbed Slug whilst Wheeljack and Windcharger grabbed Sludge. Optimus grabbed Grimlock as the Groundbridge opened up. Later, Grimlock lay on the medi-bed. He was attached to an energon stabiliser.

"...And we just found them like this." said Windcharger whilst telling the story to Jake and Dwight. Kate and Mouser were busy playing _Ninja-Gladiator_ on the TV. Optimus walked in.

"How is Grimlock doing?" asked Optimus.

"He has leaked quite a lot of energon." said Ratchet "If he can stay stabilise for a few more minutes, he can survive." A few minutes later, Grimlock awoke. He looked at Optimus.

"Me Grimlock sorry!" said Grimlock "Me Grimlock got jealous!"

"It's ok, Grimlock." said Optimus. The two shook hands.


	11. Only the Good Pt 1

**Note**: I based this chapter off the _Transformers G1_ episode _The Ultimate Doom_.

**Feedback**: I hope nobody thinks I'm taking ideas directly from _G1_ and _Prime_, the only reason I'm choosing to use the ideas that they had for episodes is because I appreciate the episodes, in both scripting and writing. If anyone has an idea that they want me to do, I'm open for suggestions.

Waves swept over the sea during a dark night. The _Nemesis_ remand quiet. Megatron looked at the ship's computer. Shockwave was on it. "How is the Spacebridge construction going on?" asked Megatron.

"It is nearly finished, Megatron." said Shockwave "It will only be another few stellar-cycles. But I warn you, my lord; this operation will use up all our remaining energon cubes."

"I don't care!" snapped Megatron "I planned this operation carefully. Why bring energon cubes to Cybertron when we can bring Cybertron to energon cubes!" Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, _Teletraan I_ rang an alert.

"What is that!" mumbled Ratchet as he ran up to the computer. As soon as he reached the computer, the alarm went off. "Great, bugs! I should have known we wouldn't get smooth running after a couple of days!"

"Take it easy, Doc-Bot." said Sideswipe who was leaning against the wall.

"Do you want me to weld your big lips together!" threatened Ratchet as his right hand turned into a wielding-torch.

"I just said to take it easy!" said Sideswipe.

"No point trying." said Mouser who was playing _Ninja-Gladiator_ with Kate "You know he'll take it personally."

"My pistons may be rusty, but you'll be surprised how sharp my hearing is!" said Ratchet. At that moment, Bumblebee and Arcee drove in. Arcee was coloured blue due to the fact she was being driven by Jake. Both Arcee and Bumblebee transformed and Arcee turned pink again. Jake and Dwight walked up to the TV area.

"Still playing this game?" asked Jake.

"It...is...ADDICTIVE!" said Kate as she won.

"Two words; re match!" said Mouser "Well, technically they're two words; but the point remands clear!"

"What's the point in asking for a rematch if you always lose?" said Kate.

"I'm getting bet..." said Mouser as an explosion was heard. Everyone turned around to see Ratchet in a charred mess. He was trying to fix _Teletraan_ but had pulled the wrong wire and triggered an explosion.

"Damn!" shouted Ratchet grouchily.

"Is it just me, or has ol' doc been more cranky then usual recently?" said Sideswipe.

"The reason why is that no matter how many times I try to fix it, _Teletraan_ just can't go back to normal!" snapped Ratchet "And it's all thanks to Grimlock! Wheeljack should never have built them before adding mental upgrades!"

"Excuse me, but didn't you help him and not **suggest** adding that **stuff**?" said Cliffjumper who had just come in.

"I would rather blame some big, fire-breathing, ugly beast with no mouth and a bad-temper!" said Ratchet "'Cause that's basically what Grimlock is. Nothing but a big..." He heard a small growl behind himself. Everyone else remand silent. "Don't tell me, he's right behind..." He looked behind himself and saw himself gazing into the large red eyes of Grimlock.

"Me Grimlock no like what you say about me Grimlock!" said Grimlock ferociously. He grabbed his flaming sword and held it at Ratchet's neck. At that moment, another alarm rang on _Teletraan_.

"It seems _Teletraan I_ still functions even after blowing-up!" said Mouser. Optimus walked in.

"Ratchet, what's going on?" asked Optimus.

"I **could** answer **you**, if I weren't being held by a psychotic..." said Ratchet before he saw Grimlock's eyes glowing bright magenta with anger "I think I'd be in bigger danger if I were to finish the sentence." He hurried over to _Teletraan I_ and looked at the coordinates.

"What is it?" asked Mouser whilst sliding down the railings.

"Decepticons!" exclaimed Ratchet "In...Hawaii!"

"Well, let's catch some surf!" said Cliffjumper. Ratchet opened up the Groundbridge. Optimus, Jazz, Prowl, Cliffjumper, Sunstreaker, and Wheeljack transformed and drove through it. Meanwhile in Hawaii, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp stood atop a mountain overlooking a small town.

"Remember our goals, to find as many humans as we can." said Starscream.

"Why do you trust..." said Skywarp only for Starscream to give him a "don't even try it" look. Starscream began transforming just before a Groundbridge opened up behind them. Optimus drove through and smashed Starscream in the ankles. Cliffjumper drove through, transformed, and punched Skywarp across the face. "Nice try Autobot!" He suddenly disappeared in a flash of violet.

"Where'd he go?" said Cliffjumper. Skywarp suddenly appeared behind him and then held his saw to the Autobot's throat. "Get off me!" Skywarp did not comply. Cliffjumper's glass gas gun suddenly popped up and shot Skywarp full-on in the face. Optimus transformed and began to brawl with Starscream.

"I have something you don't, inferior!" snapped Starscream "FLIGHT!" He started to fly in robot-mode. Optimus hanged onto him whilst he swerved around trying to shack the Autobot off.

"Why are you here?" asked Optimus.

"You won't want to know!" said Starscream "You'll want to get off IMMEDIATLY!" He finally transformed, causing Optimus to lose his grip and start to fall.

"Prime!" exclaimed Wheeljack. He ran over to the ledge, only to be tackled to the ground by Thundercracker. Wheeljack grabbed one of his swords and slashed the Decepticon across the shoulder. He then proceeded onwards to stop Optimus from falling. He grabbed a grappling-hook that he brought with him, threw it out, and Optimus grabbed the end of it. He was still however not a small or light Autobot. "Sunstreaker!" Sunstreaker rushed over and grabbed Wheeljack by the shoulders and started to pull.

"Got 'im!" said Sunstreaker.

"Together now!" said Wheeljack. They pulled Optimus upwards. Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Megatron watched the whole thing on the ship's computer.

"Starscream was foolish enough to believe he could defeat Optimus!" said Megatron.

"What of the guinea-pig?" asked Blackout.

"In due time, Blackout." replied Megatron "When Magnificus sent us his last invention, he wanted us to use them straight away."

"Whys that?" asked Blackout.

"Because it is his **last** invention!" said Megatron whilst turning around "A group of Autobots took him by surprised before he could test them himself. But he assured us that they would be fully-capable of controlling organics!"

"But what of Starscream?" asked Blackout "You never sent him on retrieval missions."

"It's because this is no retrieval mission." said Megatron "It's a diversion!" Meanwhile at Autobot base, a car drove in. It was Jake's aunt Elizabeth. She came out of the car.

"Hey, Aunt El..." said Jake.

"I can't just stand by and let you worry about your own survival anymore." said Elizabeth "You lost your mother to a Decepticon."

"What!" exclaimed Kate.

"Yeah, you kinda' missed out on that part." said Mouser "Optimus claims that she died at the hands of a Con." Meanwhile, Soundwave (in vehicle-mode) flew high above the base. He dropped down, transformed, and landed feet first on the ground.

"Rumble: Eject." said Soundwave "Operation: Distraction." Rumble was ejected.

"Get ready to crumble!" said Rumble as he ran into a crack outside the entrance. Meanwhile, the others inside the base were minding their own business, until a sudden earthquake draw their attentions away.

"What's that!" exclaimed Arcee. Bumblebee beeped in reply. Everyone turned around and saw Rumble pounding the ground with his pile-drivers.

"Great, not this guy!" said Mouser.

"At least he's small, and there's only one of him." said Sideswipe as he walked over to the small Decepticon. Meanwhile, Soundwave still stood outside the headquarters.

"Ravage: Eject." said Soundwave "Operation: Distraction." Ravage was ejected and he ran over and squished into the crack. "Laserbeak: Eject. Operation: Retrieval." Laserbeak was ejected and flew through a large hole in the top of the mountain. Meanwhile, Sideswipe was about to pick up Rumble when he was suddenly shot by a missile. Ravage lunged at him and the two tarted to tackle.

"For such a small guy, he can sure put up a fight!" said Sideswipe.

"Go Sideswipe!" shouted Kate. Suddenly, Laserbeak swooped down and grabbed Elizabeth by his claws.

"No!" shouted Jake as he watched the closest figure to a mother he ever knew just being taken away by that mechanical bird.

"I've got her!" shouted Bulkhead as he jumped up in the air to grabbed Laserbeak. The bird was simply to small and nimble and simply escaped as the bulky Autobot slammed stomach first onto the ground. Ravage and Rumble ran away.

"You're not getting away this time, bird-brain!" shouted Sideswipe as his left hand turned into one of his pulse burst rifles.

"No!" shouted Arcee "You could hit Elizabeth!"

"Then what are we gonna' do?" asked Sideswipe.

"We'll have to make a rescue." said Arcee. Meanwhile, Laserbeak flew high above in the air until he reached the _Nemesis_' location where he flew into the tower entrance.

"Let me go!" shouted Elizabeth. Laserbeak simply squawked at her. Meanwhile, Prowl and Jazz's hands had turned into their weapons and they were firing at the Decepticons. Starscream jumped in the air and shot at them with both his null-rays. He was about to give a killing blow when he suddenly got a transmission from Megatron.

"Starscream, return to base immediately, mission accomplished."

"But..." said Starscream.

"That is an order!" snapped Megatron.

"Decepticons, retreat!" said Starscream. All three Decepticons transformed and flew off.

"Is it just me, Prime, or did they just leave without making a mark?" asked Jazz.

"Hmm, this is not satisfy my logic-circuits." said Optimus. Suddenly, he got a transmission from Arcee.

"Arcee to Optimus, Laserbeak has kidnapped Jake's aunt."

"Understood." said Optimus "Ratchet, open the Groundbridge." The Groundbridge opened up in front of them. Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Megatron held a head and was looking at its lifeless eyes. The head was grey with two lifeless eyes, one of which resembled a monocle. It had a red semi-oval shape on its forehead. The face was silver and had a mouthplate on it. It also had silver oval-shapes on the sides of its head.

"How could such a genesis come up with the most greatest weapon and be killed before witnessing its full-potential?" said Megatron to himself "Perceptor still functions, but you've met your time!" Suddenly, Laserbeak swooped down. Soundwave (in vehicle-mode) flew in and transformed.

"Human: Captured." said Soundwave.

"Excellent!" said Megatron whilst placing down the head. Rumble ran over to the head and looked at it.

"What's this?" asked Rumble.

"All that's left of Magnificus." replied Megatron "Or at least what they found in the black-charred mess. Laserbeak, make our guest...comfortable!" Laserbeak dropped Elizabeth on a chair, fortunately being only a few feet above the ground when doing so.

"I'm not part of this!" said Elizabeth.

"Oh, but you'll soon will be!" said Megatron "You're about to become the first of a new breed of humans, ones that will hear my voice and do anything!" At that moment, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp arrived in through a Groundbridge.

"Megatron, I could have...wait a second!" said Starscream whilst looking at Elizabeth "You used me as a distraction from your true objectives!"

"You catch on fast!" said Megatron sarcastically. Starscream pointed his right null-ray at Megatron. "Don't even think about it!" Starscream lowered his weapon. Elizabeth got up and ran over to the computer. She tapped wildly at the controls but was pulled away by Starscream.

"Wait a second!" snapped Starscream "You're that human who costed my glory!"

"Revenge can come later, Starscream." said Megatron "We must see if this experiment works!" Starscream placed Elizabeth on the seat.

"Frenzy: Eject." said Soundwave. Frenzy was ejected and ran over to Elizabeth.

"Now stay still like a good little organic!" said Frenzy. Laserbeak flew by and picked up a small computer chip and gave it to Frenzy. "What's this?"

'That is Magnificus' last and greatest invention-the Hyptno-Chip!" said Megatron "It posses the ability to control the weak-minds of organics and override their wills!" Frenzy then placed the chip behind Elizabeth's left ear. Her face cleared from all emotion.

"Now what?" said Frenzy.

"Now we...let us say, give her a test run!" said Megatron. He opened up a door and (what appeared to be) Optimus Prime stepped out.

"Optimus Prime!" exclaimed Starscream "What's he doing here?"

"This is a model of Prime." said Megatron "We're testing to see if she can kill an Autobot." Elizabeth walked over to the table, grabbed a ray-gun, and shot it at the model of Optimus, which disintegrated and turned into black ash within moments. Megatron laughed evilly. "Excellent!" Meanwhile, Optimus and the rest of the Autobots stood on the cliff outside the _Nemesis_.

"Remember, we have to locate Elizabeth before the Decepticons do something to her first." said Optimus.

"Into the ocean, let's be daring!" said Jazz "Last one in, is a rusty herring!" All the Autobots (excluding Cliffjumper, Brawn, Windcharger, and Breakaway) jumped into the ocean.

"Aren't we gonna' go into the ship and wreck up the place?" asked Cliffjumper.

"Immm, let's take the, let us say, backdoor!" said Brawn. He transformed then a large drill came out of his front. He started to drill underground. "Cliffjumper, Windcharger, you're with me. Breakaway, you go give the curious members of the Cons something else to worry about."

"You bet!" said Breakaway. He transformed then flew over the ocean. Meanwhile in the ocean, Optimus and the other Autobots ran onwards through the water.

"There's the way in." said Ironhide. Suddenly, Payload, Barricade, Dropkick, and Wreckloose jumped out. "And you must be the "welcoming committee"!"

"I'll give you a warm welcome!" said Dropkick whilst shooting.

"Make it quick at least!" said Wreckloose "The salt water is ruining my paint..."

"If you don't stop complaining about your paint-job, I'll give you more paint-damage than the salt water will ever do!" threatened Payload. Barricade's hand turned into his bladed saw and he ran at Prowl.

"What do you suggest?" asked Jazz.

"Disarmament!' said Prowl as his hand turned into his acid-pellet gun "Acid-pellet style!"

"Don't forget crescent style!" said Jazz as his hand turned into his crescent cannon. They both began to shoot.

"Take this, you Autobot scrapheads!" shouted Barricade as he ran at Prowl, waving his saw around crazily. Bumblebee's hand turned into a plasma blaster and he shot at Barricade. The Decepticon turned around and growled. Barricade's hand turned back into his hand and then into a neutron chaingun. "You're gonna' get more than a broken voicebox this time, Scout-Scum!"

"Let's see about that!" said a voice. Barricade stupidly turned around and was punched out cold in seconds by Hound. "I never really liked Barricade in the first place."

"Who would?" said Sunstreaker. Meanwhile, Brawn drilled on.

"Careful, that water will come in faster than you'd expect." said Cliffjumper.

"I can't believe you'd even say that, Cliff." said Brawn "What's the point of life if you don't take risks?"

"I was just saying that this place looks unstable." said Cliffjumper "I haven't lost my game at all." Meanwhile, Thundercracker jumped out of the _Nemesis_. He shot at the Autobots with his null-rays. Skywarp teleported in front of Hound and his hand turned into his saw and he attacked.

"You don't frighten me!" said Hound.

"You're seriously thinking I came here just to frighten you?" said Skywarp "I've got something better plan..." A large explosive suddenly dropped out of the sky and hit him across the back.

"It's more than that!" said a voice from above the water. Hound looked up and saw Breakaway flying away.

"Thanks, Breakaway." said Hound. Meanwhile, Brawn finally stopped drilling down and decided to drill into the wall, which of course meant that the water came pouring in.

"Look out!" shouted Windcharger as the water came pouring in.

"That's not what you call a problem." said Brawn. Suddenly, the walls of the tunnel came falling down. "Now that's what you call a problem!"

"Look out!" shouted Cliffjumper as he transformed and jumped out of the collapsing tunnel.

"I suggest we do the same!" said Brawn. Both him and Windcharger transformed and rolled out of the rubble, just before the tunnel collapsed in on itself.

"What now?" asked Windcharger.

"We might as well take the backdoor." said Brawn.

"There isn't though." said Windcharger "Hound showed me a holographic map of the ship from inside-out, only one entrance."

"Then we make one!" said Cliffjumper as his hand turned into his wave-functional blaster "Incidentally, it just so happens that the plan for the new backdoor is wherever they keep humans!" Meanwhile aboard the _Nemesis_, Starscream looked at Elizabeth. He occasionally pretended to tap at her face.

"Knock-knock!" laughed Starscream to himself "Who's there? Human. Human who? The human that will pay for everything!" He laughed his head off evilly. "You've served your purpose, now to tie up the loose-ends!" His hand turned into his homing missile launcher and he pointed it at Elizabeth, but he suddenly fell down. "What!"

"Hey Screamy!" said a voice. Cliffjumper and the other two were swimming up and climbed through the hole. Starscream followed them. He submerged in the middle of the hole that was made by the Autobots and jumped out.

"Well?" said Starscream "Are you gonna' come out here to face me, or just lurk around in the shadows like wall-crawlers?"

"You'll see!" said Cliffjumper as he grabbed Starscream's heel and pulled him down.

"Aaagh!" screamed Starscream.

"I hope she can hold her breath." said Windcharger whilst picking up Elizabeth.

"She may not have to." said Brawn whilst transforming. Windcharger placed her gently inside Brawn, who drove off into the water. Cliffjumper and Windcharger transformed too and drove off. Starscream got up.

"They'll pay for that!" said Starscream angrily.

"They already have!" said a voice from behind Starscream. He turned around and saw Megatron standing in the doorway. "They have just brought our slave into their possession!" Meanwhile, Optimus strangled against Thundercracker.

"Hey Thundercracker, do you like sea food?" said a voice from behind Thundercracker.

"What?" said Thundercracker. He was suddenly swarmed by millions of fish that managed to pull him away.

"'Cause you'll have to get used to it!" said Sideswipe. Optimus suddenly got a call from Brawn on his communicator.

"Optimus, we've found her."

"Understood." said Optimus "Autobots, return to base." All the Autobots ran out of the water.

"Oh yeah, how about a little homing missile?" said Skywarp as his hand turned into his hand turned into his homing missile launcher. Suddenly, all the Decepticons got a call from Megatron.

"Decepticons, return to base and prepare for later battle."

"But we're almost on the..." said Payload.

"Your leader has spoken!" said Megatron. All the Decepticons returned into the _Nemesis_. Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, Ratchet began repairing the other Autobots.

"Aaagh!" squealed Sunstreaker as Ratchet began wielding his arm back into position "That's not just my arm, you know!"

"If you don't stop complaining, I'll give you a desk job!" said Ratchet.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" said Sunstreaker. Ratchet turned around and saw Elizabeth wiring _Teletraan I_.

"You can try that, but it's taken me weeks and I've only just got it to function smoothly." said Ratchet.

"Yeah, he doesn't like it when you take his job." said Sideswipe. Ratchet heard that. Sideswipe turned to go out of the room. Ratchet grabbed a spanner and threw it at Sideswipe, but Sideswipe turned around in seconds and caught the spanner. 'I've been in battle lots of times; I naturally improve in reflexes and hand-eye-coordination." He placed the spanner next to the TV platform, where Kate and Mouser were still playing _Ninja-Gladiator_. Mouser suddenly lost.

"No!" shouted Mouser.

"Don't be such a bad-loser." said Kate.

"Easy for you to say." said Mouser "I mean, look at these little arms! I can't press the fire-button and jump at the same time! Okay, I got that line off from somewhere, but the point remands clear."

"Something's not right." said Arcee. Bumblebee beeped in agreement. Arcee leaned over to look at Jake. "She hasn't said a thing since she was rescued."

"Oh c'mon, wouldn't you be a bit quiet if you'd been captured by a group of..." said Jake just before they heard a car coming in.

"What's that?" said Mirage.

"All Autobots are accounted for." said Ratchet "It can't be a Decepticon, _Teletraan_ would have warned us." Suddenly, two Vehicon scouts (both in vehicle mode) zoomed in and transformed. Their hands turned into their blaster guns.

"I think it might have a bug or something." said Silverstreak as his hand turned into his beam rifle. Wreckloose ran in, with his blades spinning like crazy. He lunged at Optimus, who turned on his side and pushed him away.

"Not the paint again!" said Wreckloose.

"If you care for ya' paint so much, why do you even fight?" said Jazz.

"'Cause I know that I'm better than my brother-Sideways!" said Wreckloose. Suddenly, Payload and Dropkick ran in. Payload's hand turned into his hammer and he started smashing everything in sight. Projectile jumped off the platform and slid down a rail shooting his rockets at the large Decepticon. The rockets were too small and simply exploded with no other effect.

"Get 'em, Typer!" shouted Mouser as Typer began to shoot at the Decepticons.

"Let's get some more company!" said Dropkick. He pointed his guns at the roof and shot a big hole in it. The sound of a helicopter's rotor blades was heard, and also some diabolical laughter. They saw the shape of a helicopter high in the skies.

"I've got a bad feeling about this!" said Huffer.

"You always have a bad feeling about everything." said Brawn "The difference is that I have that feeling as well!" The helicopter transformed into Blackout who came freefalling down laughing diabolically. His right foot suddenly began to blaze.

"Take this, Autos!" shouted Blackout as he slammed feet-first onto the ground. This caused a shock which made every machine in the room (including the Autobots weapons) out of commission.

"Scrap!" said Prowl "Optimus, without our weapons, we will not hold out for long!"

"We must try!" said Optimus. The sound of uncountable numbers of jets was heard. Thundercracker, Skywarp, and several Vehicon fliers came flying in (in vehicle-mode). They transformed and started wrecking havoc. Suddenly, Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave (all of whom were in vehicle-mode) came flying in. They transformed and landed in front of Optimus.

"Optimus, I finally get to see you face-to-face with only one of us armed!" said Megatron.

"Megatron!" exclaimed Optimus "What are you trying to do this time?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago!" said Megatron "You could've stop this attack if you'd disposed of the human you saved!" Optimus looked shocked!

"What!" exclaimed Optimus. Arcee picked up Jake and Dwight and placed them next to _Teletraan I_.

"Stay there!" said Arcee. She ran off to fight Skywarp.

"Jake, what's your aunt doing?" said Dwight.

"What?" said Jake whilst turning around to see Elizabeth rewiring _Teletraan I_. "She's the one who sabotaged _Teletraan_? No! She couldn't of!"

"Believe what you want." said Mouser whilst landing dramatically "What I see is your aunt sabotaging _Teletraan_."

"Well, can either of you know how to bring up _Teletraan_'s defences?" asked Jake.

"Gees, sure I know how to work on _Teletraan_." said Mouser "It's just the repairing I'm not so good with."

"I think I might know." said Dwight.

"And how would you know?" said Mouser "This is a vast Cybertronian database filled with secrets of the ages and uncountable but limited space." Dwight got out a laptop, connected it up to _Teletraan_, and started to work.

"I'm surprised it even managed to connect up." said Jake.

"That's the simple part." said Mouser "Ratchet fitted _Teletraan_ with an Earth plug-in that is compatible with Dwight's computer."

"Got it!" said Dwight. Suddenly, _Teletraan_ started to alarm. The word "INTRUDER ALERT!" came up on the screen.

"Dwight, you fixed _Teletraan_!" shouted Mouser "I'm not sure if Ratchet's gonna' like it that he's been trying to fix it for weeks whilst you fixed it in just a few minutes!" Suddenly, large sentry drones were deployed and shot at the Decepticons.

"Decepticons, retreat!" shouted Megatron.

"A true Decepticon leader never orders to retreat when we're winning!" said Starscream.

"I want my followers in good-shape when we finish this once and for all." shouted Megatron.

"Nearly forgot something!" said Dropkick. He ran over to _Teletraan_ and grabbed Elizabeth. Jake watched as Dropkick transformed and drove off. All the Decepticons transformed and drove off.

"What are we just standing around here for?" said Cliffjumper "Let's go beat some tailpipe!'

"Not this time." said Ratchet.

"What?" said Cliffjumper "You saw it all! C'mon, let's go save Jake's m...oops, sorry. No offence, I think she always had a more mother-like tone to her. The point is, we have to stop the Cons before they make their master plan step into phase-two!"

"You're not going anywhere." said Ratchet "You have to stay here."

"What ever happened to "we can't afford a single human-casualty"?" said Cliffjumper.

"Ratchet is right." said Optimus "Blackout has not previously used this ability; we have no idea what kind of damage it could have done." said Optimus. Jake sat down and waited. Meanwhile in Peru, uncountable amounts of Vehicons were building something big. Megatron stood victoriously atop a rock. Reflector walked up to him.

"Work is on schedule, Lord Megatron." said Reflector.

"Excellent!" said Megatron. Starscream swooped down in vehicle form and transformed.

"Seems like a waste of perfectly good materials." said Starscream "What are even "attempting" to build anyway?"

"The best way to get this planet's energon deposits." said Megatron "As well as the best way to get them there quick; the biggest Spacebridge ever made, ten times the size of the one you left me on, Starscream." Starscream gave a somewhat timid look. "Don't humiliate yourself, Starscream."

"But-But, Spacebridges only bring things across the universe in mere-seconds." said Starscream "They might be the best way to get energon cubes to Cybertron, but not to make them."

"Who said anything about the Spacebridge making the cubes?" said Megatron "We are not taking energon to Cybertron, we are taking Cybertron to the energon!" Starscream gasped.

"You're not seriously thinking..." said Starscream.

"I am!" said Megatron "This Spacebridge shall bring Cybertron to Earth in mere-seconds."

"No!" exclaimed Starscream "You can't be serious! The gravity will rip this planet to shreds, cause natural disasters, and basically kill Earth and everything that is on it at the time!"

"And draw large quantities of energon to the surface, ready to be harvested." said Megatron.

"But everything will be destroyed!" said Starscream "Sure, I don't care about the organics, but what about..."

"By the time this putrid little insect planet dies, we will be off and ready to conquer a new world!" said Megatron "Remember your place in the Decepticons, Starscream."

"As you command, Megatron!" said Starscream whilst impersonating Soundwave. He transformed and flew off. Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, _Teletraan I_ called out an alert.

"Optimus, _Teletraan_'s sky-spy picked up Decepticon activity in South America." said Ratchet.

"We are ready, Ratchet." said Optimus "Ready the Groundbridge." Ratchet opened the Groundbridge.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" shouted Optimus as all the Autobots (excluding Ratchet, Mouser, Typer, and Projectile) transformed and drove through the Groundbridge. Meanwhile, the Decepticon construction finished.

"Excellent!" said Megatron as it began to start hovering then floated in the sky. Meanwhile, Starscream flew high above Peru and looked down at the Spacebridge.

"Neat!" said Starscream "A giant Spacebridge to bring Cybertron through? Where did Megatron get that idea from?" Meanwhile on Cybertron, Shockwave spoke to Megatron via computers.

"The Spacebridge is receiving contact from your one on Earth." said Shockwave.

"Excellent!" said Megatron.

"But I warn you again, my lord; if yours doesn't open before Cybertron goes through, then this planet and everything on it will be lost to oblivion!"

"Then make sure you worry about your end of the Bridge." said Megatron "I'll worry about my side."

"Very well, my lord." said Shockwave "Shockwave out." The transmission finished. Meanwhile, the Autobots drove along until they saw the levitating Spacebridge. They transformed.

"What's that?" said Bulkhead. Wheeljack grabbed a screen.

"According to this thing, that's a Spacebridge." said Wheeljack.

"That's huge!" exclaimed Breakaway "It has to be way bigger than the one we blew up!"

"What happened once will happen twice!" said Wheeljack whilst grabbing a grenade.

"Wheeljack, we can't do that." said Optimus.

"Why not?" said Wheeljack "We took the other big one out easily thanks to a perfectly good grenade."

"That was in space, this is on Earth." said Optimus "If we blow this up, we could destroy the whole area. And if it's bigger, it have more energon; thus making the explosion far more dangerous."

"Good point." said Wheeljack "But what now?"

"We have to disable it before they open it." said Optimus. At that moment, Megatron turned around and saw the Autobots.

"Prime!" exclaimed Megatron "Ratchet must be able to fix them faster now! Soundwave, send out Vehicons! Make sure they don't come here!"

"As you command, Megatron." said Soundwave. He pulled a lever that opened a door underneath the Spacebridge. Uncountable amounts of Vehicons came running out, shooting as they went.

"Those Cons don't like visitors!" said Jazz almost sarcastically.

"They're not inviting anyone in." said Cliffjumper almost sarcastically as well. The Autobots ran at the Vehicons. A battle started within only a few seconds. The Vehicons didn't fight that well, and were overwhelmed within seconds.

"Retreat!" shouted one of Vehicons.

"Cowardly deserter!" shouted another Vehicon. Brawn ran up to Optimus.

"Ok Optimus, let's do some disabling." said Brawn "I'll do a distraction." He ran at great speeds until he reached the Spacebridge. He climbed it until he reached the platform that Megatron and Soundwave were on.

"Get off immediately!" shouted Megatron.

"Do you take "no" for an answer?" said Brawn whilst punching Megatron in the shins. He grabbed Megatron's am and ripped off the fusion cannon. Megatron slowly got up. "Let's see if you lit the taste of...well, fusion!" He shot the cannon which caused him to be blown backwards into a wall.

"I'll take back what's mine!" said Megatron.

"Then, catch!" said Brawn whilst throwing the fusion cannon off the ledge. Megatron transformed and flew after it. It was strange seeing Megatron's gunship mode without its cannon. Brawn looked at Soundwave.

"Ok Sound, it's just you and I now!" said Brawn.

"Autobots: Inferior to Decepticons." said Soundwave whilst shooting Brawn with his shoulder-mounted concussion blaster.

"I don't think so, faceless!" said Brawn he punched Soundwave in the chest. Soundwave's tentacles came out and grabbed Brawn by the throat. "Eh, tentacles!" He then smirked. He pulled the tentacles and spun Soundwave into a wall. Soundwave leaped at him, pushing them both off the ledge.

"Commenting transformation." said Soundwave whilst transforming.

"Do you even have to talk like that?" said Brawn. He grabbed onto Soundwave's wings and jumped off onto a Vehicon, hitting it full in the face. Meanwhile, Megatron (once again equipped with his fusion cannon) flew onto the top of the Spacebridge, right next to some controls. Soundwave swooped down and transformed, landing next to him.

"It seems the Vehicons have failed!" said Megatron "Soundwave, release our...other foot soldiers!"

"Yes Megatron." said Soundwave. He pulled another lever which opened another door. This time (instead of Vehicons) uncountable amounts of humans came running out.

"What!" exclaimed Sideswipe.

"I thought humans were supposed on our side!" said Sunstreaker.

"This doesn't make any sense." said Arcee looking shocked. Bumblebee looked shocked as well.

"If humans had to choose any side, why would it be the Decepticons?" said Huffer.

"Huffer!" shouted Arcee angrily.

"No offence." said Huffer.

"At least we can go around them." said Jazz. Prowl looked at them closer.

"This isn't right!" said Prowl.

"I know it is." said Jazz.

"No, they're carrying Cybertronian weapons!" said Prowl. Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, Ratchet and the others watched the whole thing on _Teletraan I_.

"This can't be happening!" exclaimed Jake.

"I'm afraid it is." said Ratchet "Humans are working for the Decepticons!" Meanwhile on Cybertron, Shockwave finished rewiring the Spacebridge controls. He turned on a transmission to Earth.

"The Spacebridge communications are complete, Lord Megatron." said Shockwave.

"Excellent!" said Megatron. Meanwhile on Earth, Megatron stood over his work.

"Here we are!" said Megatron "Fight us now!" Soundwave (who was by now on another platform) typed into the controls.

"Stage 01: Complete." said Soundwave. Barricade drove up the side of the Spacebridge until he reached the ledge, transformed, and grabbed it. He pulled himself up and typed into the controls.

"Stage two is done!" shouted Barricade.

"Excellent!" said Megatron whilst walking over to his controls "This time, I won't fail!" Suddenly, Optimus reached the top of the Spacebridge and jumped at Megatron. He successfully pulled the Decepticon leader over.

"Prime!" exclaimed Megatron.

"Step away from those controls!" said Optimus.

"I don't think so!" said Megatron whilst getting up. Optimus lunged at him and the two began to brawl. Optimus punched Megatron across the face. Megatron reached out to the controls but Optimus pulled him back.

"Let me use the controls!" shouted Megatron angrily.

"As humans would say...fat-chance, Fat-Head!" said Optimus. He finally grabbed his axe and pinned Megatron down. "You will not open that Spacebridge!"

"Of course I won't!" said Megatron with an evil smile "Because you'll do it for me1"

"What!" exclaimed Optimus.

"You see, I have no plans on bringing anything to Cybertron using the Spacebridge, I'm bringing Cybertron to Earth with this Spacebridge!" said Megatron "What's more; if this Spacebridge isn't fully-functional by the time Cybertron comes through, the entire planet will fall into oblivion!"

"But...there are Autobots still on Cybertron!" said Optimus "I can't just cast them into darkness! Ultra Magnus, Elita One, I can't just leave them to die!"

"Then proceed on with it!" said Megatron "Choose, Prime. The Autobot cause or the population of the Autobots!" Optimus closed his eyes, almost looking ashamed. He opened them and walked over to the controls.

"You win, Megatron." said Optimus. He typed on the controls and a large blue beam came out of the top of the Spacebridge, creating a large Spacebridge portal in space. The large mechanical planet of Cybertron came through. As soon as this happened, it went into Earth's orbit, creating large natural disasters in the process. The Autobots looked up at the sky, almost mesmerised.

"Great Cybertron!" exclaimed Ironhide.

"So this is Megatron's plan!" exclaimed Prowl. Optimus walked off the Spacebridge looking somewhat ashamed.

"Have I doomed this entire planet for the safety of our race?" asked Optimus to himself "It can't be over!"

To be continued...


	12. Only the Good Pt 2

**Note**: I based this chapter off the _Transformers G1_ episode _The Ultimate Doom Pt. 2_

**Feedback**: I hope people are enjoying this story, and you can leave a comment on an idea that you thought of. Not a chapter idea, just a simple idea for an event that could happen.

"I never thought I'd feel bad to see Cybertron." said Mirage whilst looking up at the large mechanical planet now in orbit.

"What kind of idea has Megatron come up with?" said Silverstreak.

"He's insane!" said Prowl. Optimus walked up looking somewhat ashamed.

"I had no choice." said Optimus.

"You did what you could do, Optimus." said Prowl "No one blames you for not being able to defeat M..."

"No, I brought Cybertron to Earth." said Optimus. Everyone looked shocked. "I had to. I couldn't risk letting Cybertron fall into oblivion."

"Prime, look!" exclaimed Jazz. Optimus turned around and saw Megatron releasing himself from Optimus' axe.

"It is over, Prime!" shouted Megatron.

"Not yet, Megatron!" said Optimus. Suddenly, uncountable amounts of Vehicons ran up shooting. They didn't last long though, because they were run over by trees.

"That was coincidental!" said Arcee.

"Rumble: Eject." said Soundwave whilst ejecting Rumble. The Minicon landed on the ground.

"Get ready to RUMBLE!" shouted Rumble. But before he could pile-drive the ground, the sound of an earthquake sounded out. "Hey, I didn't do anything yet!" An earthquake cracked the ground and Rumble fell down screaming.

"Who feels sorry for him?" said Mirage.

"Who would?" said Sunstreaker "He just had that coming to him!" The winds became more devastating, nearly blowing the Spacebridge over. Starscream swooped down and transformed.

"And what no, Megatron?" said Starscream "Surely you came up with a plan to get us away **unharmed**!"

"We make our leave." said Megatron.

"But what of the Spacebridge?" said Starscream "You can't just let the Autobots take it."

"We take it out!" said Megatron "Soundwave, keep the Autobots occupied."

"Yes Lord Megatron." said Soundwave whilst transforming and flying off. He flew down to the earthquake crack to retrieve Rumble and flew but up with a badly dented (but still functional) Rumble who was holding onto his concussion blaster. Soundwave swooped down and transformed. "Rumble: Return." Rumble returned to Soundwave's chest.

"Soundwave, use the ultrasonic scream!" shouted Megatron. A satellite dish came up out of Soundwave's back that let out an ultrasonic scream. The Autobots covered their hearing systems because of the noise. At that moment, all the humans ran off in fear.

"What are they doing?" said Jazz "They look like they just woke up from a horrible nightmare and seen something even horrible!" Megatron watched the humans ran away in fear.

"Payload, Dropkick, gather up the humans!" shouted Megatron. Payload and Dropkick drove up, transformed, and grabbed each and every one of the humans and locked them in Payload's storage area.

"Ha, they don't look that resilient to me!" said Dropkick.

"Hurry up, or Megatron will have both our heads!" said Payload whilst driving off. Dropkick transformed and drove off as well. Megatron opened up a Groundbridge and all the Decepticons went into it. Optimus watched Megatron looking back at him.

"So long, Prime!" said Megatron whilst dropping a grenade into the Spacebridge's core.

"It's gonna' blow!" shouted Bulkhead.

"Ratchet, open the Groundbridge, quick!" said Optimus into his comlink. Their Groundbridge opened up and they went through it just before the Spacebridge exploded. Meanwhile back at Autobot headquarters, the Autobots arrived back and Ratchet closed the Groundbridge.

"Optimus, what has happened?" asked Ratchet. Optimus was about to respond when they suddenly got a transmission from Agent Travern.

"Prime, what on Earth has happened?" demanded Agent Travern "And when I say Earth, I mean this planet and the one that has appeared just above it!"

"What?!" exclaimed Ratchet.

"See for yourselves!" said Agent Travern. _Teletraan I_ then showed a video of Cybertron orbiting around Earth.

"But-But that's Cybertron!" exclaimed Ratchet "Megatron's lost his mind! Well I mean he lost his mind the day he betrayed us, but this is just completely insane!"

"Whys that?" asked Kate.

"Because Earth can't stand having Cybertron in its orbit." said Ratchet "It will cause gigantic natural disasters! By the time that Megatron has accomplished whatever he wants, he would have destroyed the Earth and everything on it!"

"Then we have to stop it!" said Mouser "Somehow, somehow, somehow, we will!"

"Then we will do it!" said Optimus "No matter what happens, we will stop it!"

"Yeah!" shouted Jazz "We're gonna'...Cliff, what are you staring at?" Cliffjumper was staring at something in the whole in the roof. It appeared to be a jet. An awful sonic boom "thunder" noise was heard. Suddenly, Thundercracker as well as a few Vehicon fliers swooped down, transformed, and landed in the room.

"Take this, Autofrags!" shouted Thundercracker whilst his hand turned into his homing missile launcher and started to shoot. He then pointed his null-rays not at the Autobots but at Jake, Dwight, and Kate. "Night-night, organ-sacks!" Bumblebee grabbed onto Thundercracker's back and pull his null-rays away.

"Bumblebee!" exclaimed Dwight. Bumblebee jumped off of Thundercracker, grabbed Dwight, transformed and drove off. Thundercracker transformed and flew after him.

"After Thundercracker!" shouted Arcee whilst transforming. Hound, Silverstreak, and Windcharger transformed as well and drove off.

"Arcee!" exclaimed Optimus before get shot at by a Vehicon. Ratchet's hand turned into his energon machine gun and he shot at the Vehicon, before turning his hand into his saw and slashing the other few.

"Boy, for someone who prefers to work behind-the-scenes, you're sure a fighter, Ratchet." said Cliffjumper. Meanwhile, Bumblebee drove at high speeds through the tearing apart wilderness whilst being chased by Thundercracker.

"There's no escape now!" shouted Thundercracker whilst creating a sonic boom. He suddenly got swept away by a stormy wind and crashed landed behind a rock. Bumblebee beeped gladly.

"Ok, let's get back to base, Bee." said Dwight. Bumblebee turned around and drove back to base. What he didn't see was a tall figure hiding behind a rock formation. An injured Thundercracker crawled up.

"What now?" said Thundercracker grumpily. Soundwave didn't reply. He just looked at the escaping Bumblebee.

"Laserbeak: Eject." said Soundwave "Operation: Human retrieval." Laserbeak was ejected and flew towards Bumblebee screeching as he went. Dwight looked through Bumblebee's rear-view mirror and saw the incoming bird.

"It's that dirt bird-Laserbeak!" exclaimed Dwight. Bumblebee drove even faster until the Earth began to crack. It was an earthquake. "Bumblebee, transform!" Bumblebee transformed. He hanged onto a ledge with one hand and he grabbed onto Dwight with the other. "Lookout!" Laserbeak swooped down, grabbed Dwight with his talons, shot at Bumblebee's hand with his laser guns, and then flew off screeching victoriously. "BUMBLEBEE!" Dwight watched Bumblebee fall into the ravine. Meanwhile, Arcee, Hound, Silverstreak, and Windcharger were driving along the road when they suddenly saw Dwight being flown away by Laserbeak.

"It's Dwight!" exclaimed Arcee. She transformed and jumped up in the air and grabbed Laserbeak. The bird squealed and struggled, but Arcee was stronger than him. She held Dwight and gave him to Hound, then turned to Laserbeak. "Why are humans working for you Cons?" Laserbeak did nothing. "Answer me!" She was nothing strangling him, but Laserbeak let out a squawk-like chuckle. "What?"

"Arcee, this is Dwight." said Hound.

"Yeah, he's safe now." said Arcee.

"No, we've got Dwight, but where's Bumblebee?" said Hound. Arcee suddenly wore a look of fear and anger. She turned back to Laserbeak, angry this time.

"What did you do to Bumblebee?" said Arcee angrily and now strangling him harder.

"Arcee, Bumblebee fell down a ravine when Laserbeak shot him." said Dwight. Arcee looked at Laserbeak then threw him away furiously.

"We have to help Bumblebee!" said Arcee. She transformed and drove off.

"She's insane!" exclaimed Hound "Dwight, lead us there." He transformed and drove after Arcee with Dwight in his seats. Windcharger and Silverstreak did the same. Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Megatron sat on a throne. He was holding the head of Magnificus. Suddenly, Skywarp ran in.

"Skywarp, what is it?" said Megatron "And this better be important!"

"Lord Megatron, Shockwave demands to see one of our slaves." said Skywarp.

"Very well, take the female to Cybertron." said Megatron. Skywarp left the room. He ran down the hallway and past two Vehicons who were standing guard at a door that lead to the brig. In the cells, various humans were being held captive. Rumble pulled one by one out and gave to Soundwave who would give them new hypo-chips. Frenzy was doing the same. Skywarp walked over to Elizabeth (who was still under Decepticon control), grabbed her, transformed, and flew off to Cybertron. Meanwhile, Arcee, Hound, Silverstreak, and Windcharger arrived at the ravine.

"Bumblebee!" exclaimed Arcee whilst looking down it "Windcharger, do you think you can pull him out?" Windcharger's hand turned into his magnet beam and he leaned over the edge and started to beam something up.

"I can't promise anything, but I might be able to pick something him up." said Windcharger. Suddenly, he was given a tremendous pull. "I caught something! It's...heavy!" Silverstreak began helping him. Suddenly, a flash of yellow came up and slammed into Hound.

"You caught him!" said Silverstreak. Bumblebee lay (nearly unconscious) on top of Hound. Bumblebee began getting up.

"No offence, Bumblebee; but you're heavier then you look!" said Windcharger. Arcee helped Bumblebee up. He beeped thankfully to her.

"Don't mention it." said Arcee. Dwight ran over to Bumblebee. He beeped joyfully.

"Ok, time to get back to base." said Hound whilst getting up. They all transform and Dwight got into Bumblebee. They drove off. Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, Optimus was talking to Agent Travern on _Teletraan I_.

"Look, we have to have an explanation for all this; other than a robotic planet is in our orbit." said Agent Travern "Not only have there been uncountable natural disasters, but people have disappeared unexplainably." Optimus stroked his chin.

"I wonder if this is connected to those humans who we saw working for Decepticons." said Optimus.

"We have to know!" said Agent Travern.

"We're trying our best." said Optimus "All I know is that if Megatron is bringing Cybertron to Earth, he must have done so that he can salvage the energon deposits that up to now have been unable to be mined."

"Then you have to stop it!" said Agent Travern. The transmission ended. A car-beep was heard. The Bumblebee, Arcee, Hound, Silverstreak, and Windcharger arrived back. Dwight got out of Bumblebee and the Autobots transformed. Arcee helped Bumblebee get over to the medi-scan.

"Prime, the effects are getting worse." said Hound.

"Hound's right." said Windcharger "We need to stop this from happening before...Could you please turn down that game!" Kate and Mouser were still playing _Ninja-Gladiator_.

"We're only having a bit of fun." said Mouser. Wheeljack walked up.

"The world's getting destroyed and all you do is sit around and play video games!" said Wheeljack "I don't get this one anyway. All it is is a ninja beating the scrap out of an ant-thing."

"The best part about it is that I'm...about...to...w..." said Mouser before the power suddenly went out on the TV "NOOOO!"

"Oh, how unfortunate!" said Kate sarcastically.

"I was about to win!" said Mouser. Suddenly, Breakaway flew in and transformed.

"Optimus, the storms are getting worse." said Breakaway "If we don't get Cybertron back soon, this planet will fall to bits." It was at that moment that Bulkhead lost his temper and smashed an energon detector with his fists.

"Bulkhead..." said Ratchet.

"What?" said Bulkhead "You needed that? All I need is Cybertron back where it belongs!" He clenched his knuckles together. At that moment, Ironhide drove in and transformed.

"Optimus, the Decepticons are creating a ship." said Ironhide "It's a carrier type and looks like it's designed to carry energon cubes."

"Then that's what Megatron's plan is." said Optimus "Once Earth is stripped from multiple energon, he will then pack them in a ship and take them back to Cybertron, destroying the Earth in the process."

"Also, there's something else." said Ironhide. Meanwhile, Skywarp flew back to the _Nemesis_. He landed in front of Megatron and transformed.

"Lord Megatron, the female has been moved to Cybertron." said Skywarp.

"Excellent." said Megatron.

"She survived the atmosphere, which means that humans can survive on Cybertron." said Skywarp. Megatron did not respond. "Lord...Megatron?"

"The time has come, Skywarp!" said Megatron.

"For what?" asked Skywarp.

"The time has come for us to harvest worldwide!" said Megatron "Soundwave, dispatch the miners to harvest the unearthed energon." Soundwave walked over to a Groundbridge control and typed into it. Dozens of Groundbridge portals opened up. The Decepticon miners entered them; some transformed and drove through, others rode on drilling machines. Meanwhile at Autobot base, Agent Travern arrived in.

"Prime, what is your plan?" said Agent Travern.

"We need to get Cybertron back to where it belongs." said Optimus "But it must be done so that it doesn't harm it or Earth." He looked around the room until he saw Jake sitting alone.

"He sure doesn't feel good." said a voice. Mouser arrived in carrying a box filled with stuff.

"Where did you get that stuff from?" asked Jake.

"Your house." said Mouser.

"What!" exclaimed Jake.

"Relax; I didn't ransack, everything's in good shape." said Mouser "And don't worry about Bree, she's more cool-headed." He placed the box down gently and started to look at the stuff inside. "Ooh, your aunt's journal! This will let us in on some secrets."

"Put that back!" said Jake whilst snatching the journal off Mouser.

"She just seemed like a very secretive person." said Mouser whilst grabbing the journal "And what's this!" He grabbed out a framed picture of Elizabeth with a man. "Who's he?" Jake looked shocked.

"That's my dad!" exclaimed Jake.

"Why is your aunt with him then?" said Mouser "Was he your dad and your uncle? Wait, that's just gross and absurd!"

"Why is she with my dad?" said Jake.

"I don't know." said Mouser "Perhaps this journal will hold the secret!" He sat down and started to read it.

"Prime, humans are missing." said Agent Travern "Why is this happening?"

"I am not sure." said Optimus.

"Why are humans working for the Decepticons?" asked Dwight. Bumblebee shook his head.

"Joining sides is a choice; one that I believe people wouldn't jump to." said Arcee "Especially when we're talking about the Decepticons." Ironhide walked in.

"We must tell him." said Optimus.

"He wouldn't handle it." said Ironhide.

"What?" said Jake.

"Ironhide heard from a Decepticon transmission that your aunt has been moved to Cybertron for Shockwave's studies."

"Then we must make a rescue!" said Jake.

"Cybertron's more dangerous than ever." said Ironhide "We learned that the atmosphere is indeed breathable, but Shockwave's a cold-blooded killer who's viciously loyal to the Decepticon cause."

"But what if it's just a small group?" asked Jake "Perhaps we could sneak in without him knowing. We might even find out how the Decepticons are controlling humans."

"Hey, if you're going to Cybertron, I'm coming along!" said Kate.

"I'm coming too." said Dwight.

"Count us in as well!" said Mouser whilst referring to himself, Typer, and Projectile.

"I'm coming too." said Arcee "You need your guardian." Bumblebee beeped. "So will Dwight."

"And don't forget Kate!' said Bulkhead.

"Wreckers got to stick together." said Wheeljack.

"Absolutely!" said Breakaway.

"We're gonna' give Shockwave an experience he'll never forget!" said Brawn.

"We'll first need to sneak underneath his nose." said Mouser "Metaphorically of course, 'cause he doesn't have a nose. But even before then we'll have to hijack a shuttle."

"It's a good thing then that you've invited the entire Wrecker population on this planet!" said Bulkhead. Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Brawn, and Breakaway transformed. Jake, Kate, and Dwight got inside of Bulkhead. Mouser, Typer, and Projectile got inside of Bulkhead as well. All the vehicles drove off.

"Optimus, we better hope that they make it back." said Ratchet.

"Bumblebee and Arcee are the most loyal Autobots I've seen." said Optimus "They will not allow Shockwave to experiment on humans." He then looked at _Teletraan I_, which was showing videos of the world facing incredible disasters.

"This is bad, Prime." said Prowl.

"That's it!" said Optimus "We can't just stand by and let the destruction of this beautiful planet commence!"

"But Optimus, we can't fight the elements." said Ratchet. At that moment, a car beeping was heard. Wheeljack drove in and transformed.

"You didn't expect me to just leave without giving you a tip?" said Wheeljack.

"What is your point?" asked Ratchet.

"We can't fight the elements, but I know who can!" said Wheeljack. He opened up a door. Behind it was all five Dinobots. "Quickly, you must fight the disasters that are tearing this planet apart."

"Me Grimlock no want to!" said Grimlock "Me Grimlock no care if entire planet fall apart, makes absolutely no difference to me Grimlock!"

"With you on it?" said Wheeljack.

"Hmm, that good point actually!" said Grimlock "Dinobots, transform." All the Dinobots transformed and rampaged out.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm just off to free humanity from a literal iron-fist!" said Wheeljack. He transformed and drove off. Meanwhile in a Costa Rican jungle, the Decepticons were building their new ship.

"Excellent!" said Megatron "This ship will carry me and the energon cubes to Cybertron!"

"But what about me and the other land-based Decepticons?" asked Barricade.

"Well, you'll have to find your own way off." said Megatron. Barricade growled.

"Megatron, surly you're taking your fellow Decepticons back to Cybertron with you?" asked Starscream.

"As I said for Barricade; you'll have to find your own way off." said Megatron.

"But...you retrorat!" said Starscream. Megatron pushed him out of the way.

"This time, I will not be defeated!" said Megatron "Soundwave, order a shuttle to land for the first pickup." Soundwave typed into a control-panel. Meanwhile, a Decepticon shuttle landed outside Salt Lake City. Two Vehicons got out and stood guard.

"Why are we here again?" said one of the Vehicons.

"I don't know." said the other Vehicon "We were just given orders to wait for the first energon r..." He had suddenly been stabbed by a sword in the back.

"What t..." exclaimed the other as he was stabbed in the back as well.

"Enough talk about nothing and scrap!" said Wheeljack whilst placing the swords in his keeping area.

"Know for us to board it." said Bulkhead whilst knocking the door down. They all got inside. Breakaway managed to repair the door completely intact by interlocking it with the handles.

"Alright, we're ready for liftoff!" said Breakaway.

"Alright, I'll set this to autopilot." said Mouser whilst pressing the autopilot button.

"Why can't you just fly it?" asked Kate.

"First off, this craft is of Decepticon-design; second off, I won't to read this journal." said Mouser whilst reading the journal. The shuttle lifted off and flew to Cybertron. Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, Optimus looked more at _Teletraan I_'s findings.

"Ratchet, prepare the Groundbridge." said Optimus.

"What for?" asked Ratchet.

"We are going to prevent Megatron from leaving this planet." said Optimus "He mustn't get off this planet or he'll leave Earth behind to be destroyed."

"Ok Optimus." said Ratchet whilst turning on the Groundbridge. Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, Prowl, Sideswipe, Cliffjumper, Sunstreaker, Mirage, Hound, Trailbreaker, Silverstreak, Huffer, Gears, and Windcharger transformed and drove through it. Meanwhile in the shuttle, they were halfway to Cybertron.

"I can't believe it!" said Kate "We're actually gonna' see Cybertron!" Arcee remained quiet. Mouser continued to read the journal until he stopped and gasped.

"What?" asked Jake.

"Nothing really." said Mouser "Just one thing: we're not going to Cybertron to save your aunt, we're going to Cybertron to save your mother!" Jake gasped.

"But..." said Jake.

"You may be **very** confused, so let me shed some light on the subject." said Mouser "You see, your father originally married Elizabeth, until he left her to marry her sister Emma. But before then, Elizabeth had a baby that your father took away. Eventually, your father left Emma as well. Emma looked after the baby until she died in a car crash that was **apparently** caused by a Con. Emma did have a baby though; your sister-Bree."

"Why didn't she tell me though?" said Jake.

"She wanted to tell you, but she had respect for her sister's memory." said Mouser "So, your aunt's actually your mother. One way or the other, you'll be rescuing someone who you're very close to today." Meanwhile in a Costa Rican jungle, Optimus and the other Autobots were forced to transform and travel on foot.

"Remember, only attack when it's entirely necessary." said Optimus "We shouldn't do more damage to this planet then the Decepticons have already done."

"I'll keep that in mind." said Cliffjumper. What they didn't notice was that Blackout (in vehicle mode) was flying above them.

"Megatron, a few Autobots-including Prime-are making their way to the ship." said Blackout into his comlink.

"Destroy them!" replied Megatron through the comlink.

"With pleasure!" said Blackout into his comlink. He lowered down. "Scorponok, go down and get 'em!" Scorponok was ejected out of the helicopter back. The large scorpion transformed and freefell down.

"Let's see if they like a rumble in a jungle!" said Scorponok.

"What was that?" said Huffer.

"It's Scorponok!" exclaimed Mirage. He launched his shoulder missile at Scorponok, who cut it in half with his stinger.

"He's not getting away!" said Sideswipe. He retracted out his Cybertanium blades and flew up with his rocket-pack. He continuously fired with his shoulder-mounted flare gun. He eventually reached Scorponok and started to brawl with him. Meanwhile in the shuttle, they reached Cybertron.

"We've arrived at our destination!" said Mouser. They landed on top of a shuttle-pad. They then emerged.

"Woah!" said Kate.

"It's so...incredible!" said Dwight. They looked out at the apocalyptic wasteland that was once a paradise.

"This is so immense!" said Jake "Can't you guys just...wait?" Arcee looked sad at the area, so were the other Autobots.

"I never wanted you guys to see our homeplanet like this!" said Arcee sadly.

"I'm...sorry." said Jake.

"The war ravaged Cybertron more than anything else that we ever saw." said Arcee "We all vowed that we will take any chances to save Cybertron. But when the war ended, when things were about to look up, there wasn't much left to save!" She almost began to weep. "Our only choice was to leave Cybertron to escape Megatron's grasp; but even then he followed us!" Bumblebee went over to comfort her. "I'm fine!"

"Well, we better keep our heads down." said Brawn "Shockwave has eyes and ears all around Kaon. If he catches us, we're scrapped for sure!"

"Before we leave, I've got to do something first." said Mouser. He ran back inside the shuttle then ran out again.

"What was that for?" asked Kate.

"I planted a tracking-device inside." said Mouser "Clever, ah?"

"Ahh?" said Kate.

"Okay, we don't want to go looking for that shuttle after the mission is accomplished." said Mouser "Plus, we have the added benefit that that device can also cloak the craft from any other Transformers." They walked onwards. Meanwhile on Earth, a large tidal wave headed for a coastline. Sludge (in dinosaur mode) knocked over wrecked trees. Snarl cut them up with his tail. Swoop carried them over in a pile. Slug rolled them up into a barrier. And Grimlock piled them on top of each other to create an even bigger barrier.

"If barrier no stop tidal wave, no thing will." said Grimlock. The barrier was surprisingly successful in stopping the tidal wave. The Dinobots roared victoriously. Ratchet watched the whole thing on _Teletraan I_.

"Wow, they're even smarter than I thought." said Ratchet to himself. Meanwhile in Costa Rica, Sideswipe continued to fight Scorponok. They landed in the trees

"There's no escape, puny Autobot!" said Scorponok "You can't plan against me!"

"Oh yeah?" said Sideswipe "How about this?" His right hand had turned into one of his pulse burst rifles and he shot Scorponok in the face. "Say again about that stuff you said about being invincible." He began to laugh.

"C'mon, Bro." said Sunstreaker "We can kick Con tailpipe when we've found the ship." Sideswipe jumped out of the trees.

"Optimus, the Dinobots have stopped a tidal wave." said Ratchet through Optimus' comlink.

"Acknowledged." said Optimus "Autobots, continue onwards."

"I don't think so!" said Blackout "Have you already forgotten our last encounter, Prime? 'Cause It's fresh in my mind!" Meanwhile on Cybertron, the Autobots walked forward until they reached Shockwave's tower.

"This is when we go around." said Mouser "Shockwave will detect us in minutes if we enter that place." Bumblebee stepped forward which caused the ground to crack open. He, Arcee, Brawn, Typer, Mouser, Projectile, Jake, Dwight, and Kate fell down.

"Kate!" exclaimed Bulkhead. The crack was too small for him to enter. The others began sliding down and until they reached the end of the slide.

"This is when we get off." said Kate.

"Kate!" shouted Bulkhead from above.

"She's alright, Bulkhead." said Arcee through her comlink "Try to find another way around."

"Don't worry, Bulk; she's safe with me on the lookout." said Brawn. They walked away from the slide area.

"Keep a lookout for any Con who tries to sneak up!" said Arcee as her hand turned into her tri-plasma blaster. Bumblebee's hand turned into his plasma.

"You guys can handle shootouts." said Brawn.

"Why can't you?" said Arcee.

"Not anymore." said Brawn "Took some hand injuries whilst having that brawl with Soundwave. Doc-Bot looked me over and said that I needed to choose between my pistols or my hydraulic knuckles."

"Let me guess, you picked the knuckles." said Arcee.

"Preciously!" said Brawn "They don't call me Brawn because I like to fight from afar!"

"What's that?" said Kate whilst running over to a control pad.

"Kate!" exclaimed Brawn. He grabbed her around the waist and stopped her from pressing the control pad. "It was curiosity that offlined the cybercat!"

"This must be where we will find what we're looking for." said Dwight. Brawn walked up to the door, it scanned him in the eyes.

"Access: Denied." said a voice that sounded like Soundwave's only slightly more humanized.

"They won't let us in because we're Autobots." said Arcee. Projectile shot his missiles at the door, but there was no damaged. Typer shot at the door but nothing happened. Bumblebee walked up to the control pad and pointed at it beeping. "None of us knows the codes."

"I think I do!" said Brawn.

"What?" said Arcee.

"Hiya!" said Brawn as he punched into the control pad "That's what the code is called!"

"Access: Den..." said the voice again only trailing-off. The doors slide open unstably.

"That's what happens when you access deny someone!" laughed Brawn.

"I appreciate your sense of humour; but we have to keep moving!" said Arcee. They walked into the door. It lead into a room that had a huge computer in it.

"Wow!" said Dwight.

"Cool!" said Kate.

"Perhaps something on here will show us why humans are working for the Cons." said Mouser whilst jumping onto the control pad. He typed into it. It came up with a biography on Magnificus. The picture showed a picture of Magnificus' head (exactly the same as the head that Megatron kept only with the eyes glowing red).

"Who's he?" said Kate.

"Magnificus; one of the Decepticons' top scientists." said Mouser "And I have a strong feeling that he's responsible in some way." He suddenly saw the word hypno-chip. "And I have another strong feeling that this also has something to do with it!" He clicked on the word which brought up a page on hypno-chips.

"Hypno-chip?" said Arcee. The page then showed a picture of a gridded human's head with a picture of the chip getting placed behind the ear.

"This is how they're controlling humans!" said Mouser "We have to download these schematics!" He plugged a chip into it and downloaded the schematics and pulled it out. "Okay, let's roll for it!" Suddenly, footsteps were heard.

"Hide!" said Brawn. He pulled out a large 3D rectangle-shape and used it for them to hide behind. Jake watched as he saw Elizabeth (or should I say his mother) come in.

"Mom!" exclaimed Jake. He went out. Arcee and Bumblebee tried to stop him, but he was too determined. "Mom, please! Fight it!" His mother simply went over to an alarm. "No!"

"This is when we make our leave!" said Mouser "We'll come back for her when we can fight the Decepticon's control." Bumblebee ran for the exit with the others but skidded to a stop for what he saw in the doorway. There, standing in front of him with his cannon poised, was Shockwave, showing little emotion in his single eye.

To Be Continued...


	13. Only the Good Pt 3

**Note**: I based this chapter off the _Transformers G1_ episode _The Ultimate Doom Pt. 3_

**Feedback**: I'll be taking a hiatus after this chapter to allow reviews to come in and to get some inspiration. Until then, you can send your reviews in. Reviews make me more confident by the way.

"Well, I see you have gotten far, Autobots." said Shockwave "I also see that the yellow bug survived!" Arcee retracted out her blades and was about to run at Shockwave. Bumblebee stopped her, looked at her, shook his head, and beeped. Arcee retracted her blades back in.

"I didn't expect to meet you again, Cyclops!" said Mouser. Shockwave walked up.

"You and the others should have finished me off when you had the chance, little one." said Shockwave.

"Careful what you're saying!" said Mouser. Typer squealed. Shockwave walked up to Jake, Kate, and Dwight.

"And you must be the Autobots' human pets." said Shockwave "I prefer my pets with metal-skin and military-importance." He stroked his hand across their heads. "Although, I would like to see what makes you tick. A little dissection never hurt anyone...or at least anybot."

"You know, for a guy who considered "fun not logical", you sure seem to be enjoying yourself." said Brawn.

"Silence!" said Shockwave "You will not be escaping this time, and I will make sure of it this time as well."

"Oh yeah?" said Arcee. Her hand turned into her tri-plasma blaster and Bumblebee's hand turned into his plasma blaster. Mouser's hands turned into his thrusters guns. Typer pointed his plasma guns at Shockwave. Projectile did the same with his rockets. "'Cause I see that you're outgunned by seven to one..." She looked at Brawn who shrugged his shoulders. "...and two hydraulic knuckles."

"Yeah!" said Brawn. Shockwave walked over to a door and pressed the button. Out of it came several Vehicons who were all pointing their blaster guns at the Autobots.

"Oh, I forgot about his army!" said Mouser.

"Then you must have forgotten about him." said Brawn "Nothing funny about it, just deadly-serious."

"Now, you'll be standing down." said Shockwave "Or perhaps I'll see how far you'll go to prevent a single human casualty. Why would anyone sacrifice themselves for a race of primitive lumps of flesh..."

"Aagh!" screamed one of the Vehicons. He had been shot in the head and fell down dead.

"What the?" said Shockwave. A large wrecking-ball smashed another Vehicon over. Bulkhead jumped out of the dark and crushed another Vehicon.

"Bulkhead!" said Kate.

"Do you really think I'd leave you to die?" said Bulkhead. He spun his wrecking-ball around at two Vehicons. One of the Vehicons was stabbed in the back by a sword; the other one was shot in the head. Wheeljack and Breakaway ran in.

"Time to take our leave!" said Breakaway. He transformed and flew through a large doorway.

"Quickly, protect the humans!" said Wheeljack. He transformed and drove through the door. Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead transformed. Kate, Dwight, Mouser, Typer, and Projectile got inside Bulkhead.

"But what about au...I mean mom?" said Jake.

"We'll have to come back for her." said Arcee. Jake got inside Bulkhead and they drove off.

"Close the door!" shouted Shockwave. One of the Vehicons shot at the door controls causing the door to begin closing.

"Oh no you don't!" said Brawn. He ran at the closing door and grabbed the bottom of it with his hands, preventing it from closing. "Quickly, go!" Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead drove through it.

"Destroy him!" shouted Shockwave "Prepare for destruction!"

"Prepare for a very large headache!" said Brawn "Unless you're not stupid enough to go through this door whilst it's closing!" He threw up the door, transformed, and drove backwards. The Vehicons watched as the door closed slowly.

"Don't just stand there, stop them!" said Shockwave. One of the Vehicons ran at them but was squashed by the door closing on top of him. Meanwhile, Brawn transformed.

"I never thought you'd have a skill for reversing." said Breakaway who had transformed.

"Careful, these knuckles are my real strength!" said Brawn. The other Autobots transformed (except for Bulkhead because he had Jake, Late, Dwight, Mouser, Typer, and Projectile inside of him).

"I think you should just be thankful that that door closed before Shockwave got through. Suddenly, the door was smashed open. Shockwave walked through.

"Great, now Shockwave is gonna' smash some gears!" said Wheeljack.

"At least he's slow on foot." said Brawn. Shockwave transformed and flew at them. "Oh, yeah; he transforms into a jet!"

"We can transform too!" said Arcee. Bumblebee beeped. Bumblebee, Arcee, Wheeljack, Breakaway, and Brawn transformed and shot off quicker than a rocket shot at a short distance. Shockwave sped up very quick as well. A large wall stood in front of them.

"We're gonna' slam head on into that wall!" exclaimed Bulkhead.

"Not if I can help it!" said Brawn. He accelerated until he was in front of the other Autobots. His drill converted out out and drilled through the wall.

"Woohoo!" shouted Brawn. Shockwave crashed into the remains of the wall. The other Autobots speeded through the hole in the wall and transformed. Bulkhead skidded and caught his passengers.

"Hey, look over here!" said Breakaway. A large circular grate was in the centre of the area that they just entered. Bulkhead's right hand turned into one of his artillery cannons and he fired at the grate.

"Well, who wants to go down first." said Kate.

"But Decepticon sewers contain more nasty hazards and demonic creatures than on Earth!" said Wheeljack.

"Most people think there are demonic creatures in the sewers of New York." said Kate "Besides; it's either the sewers or one-eye over there." Shockwave landed and crawled a bit. Mouser looked down the grate.

"Look out below!" shouted Mouser whilst jumping into the dark abyss. Typer jumped down as well.

"Wait up!" shouted Breakaway whilst transforming. Projectile clicked then jumped onto his cockpit. Breakaway flew down the entrance at great speed. Bulkhead walked up to the grate and looked down.

"Um, could I go last?" said Bulkhead.

"C'mon, Bulk; what so scary about it?" said Wheeljack.

"Didn't you just say..." said Dwight.

"I meant it would be dangerous to you because you have no weapons." said Wheeljack.

"Look, I'm just kinda'...scared of heights." said Bulkhead.

"I'm sure this would help you with your fear." said Wheeljack.

"You sure?" asked Bulkhead.

"Definitely!" said Wheeljack.

"But I'm...AGGGH!" said Bulkhead before Wheeljack picked him up and dropped him into the abyss.

"Sorry, Bulk; I had to do it." said Wheeljack "Well, I guess it's my turn now." He grabbed Jake, Kate, and Dwight and jumped down. "Hold on tight!" Brawn looked down then stepped back a little.

"Ladies first!" said Brawn. Arcee frowned and pushed him in.

"Okay Bee, let's roll!" said Arcee. They jumped into the abyss without another thought. Meanwhile in Costa Rica, Blackout hovered over the Autobots.

"Prepare for your doom!" said Blackout "I like this new ability!"

"What are we supposed to do now, Prime?" asked Huffer "Hope that he'll go easy on us?"

"No chance with him." said Jazz "He likes to smash Bots. The ability just made his life easier."

"Optimus..." said Ratchet through Optimus' comlink.

"Ratchet, not now." said Optimus.

"Optimus, its important." said Ratchet "I've discovered that Blackout's new ability is connected to his power-chip."

"How did you find that out?" asked Optimus.

"_Teletraan I_ took some scans of him before he escaped, and I also discovered a weakness." said Ratchet "His ability can only happen if he stomps his foot; the bigger he stomps, the longer the radius. If you can shoot him down before he stomps the ground, there will be no weapon malfunction."

"Hahahaha!" shouted Blackout "No Omega Sentinels to help you, and I could beat them easily! Here I come!" He transformed and freefell down. His foot began to blaze.

"Here he comes!" said Jazz.

"I'll handle this!" said Sideswipe whilst his hands turned into his pulse burst rifles.

"Nice try, Side!" said Sunstreaker whilst his hands turned into his electron pulse blasters "It's my turn!" He shot two times at Blackout's shoulders.

"Aaagh!" shouted Blackout "You walking junkheap, I'll crush you into scrap...wah wah waaah!" He started falling uncontrollably down. "SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!" He fell into the ocean.

"Hah!" laughed Sunstreaker "Looks like Blackout has blacked-out!" Meanwhile back at Autobot base, Ratchet looked on _Teletraan I_ and gasped. Meanwhile in Costa Rica, Optimus didn't suspect anything.

"Optimus, emergency!" shouted Ratchet through Optimus' comlink "Tsunami warning ten-o'clock!"

"What?" asked Optimus.

"Prime, the water going away." said Prowl.

"It might have something to do with that!" said Silverstreak whilst pointing at something. They all looked around and saw a giant wave heading their way.

"This does not look good!" said Ironhide.

"Prime, what are we gonna' do now?" asked Hound. Cliffjumper smirked. He walked over to a fallen tree and rip off a large portion of it. He then began to crave it into a long board-shape.

"Surfs up, anyone?" said Cliffjumper. The tsunami approached.

"Look out!" shouted Mirage. Sideswipe blasted up into the air with his rocket-pack. Sunstreaker grabbed onto his ankles.

"Here it..." said Ironhide just before being swept away with the other Autobots. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watched from the air as the Autobots were overwhelmed by the wave. Cliffjumper however wasn't being overwhelmed. Instead, he was surfing on the board that was on now on the wave.

"Whoohoo!" shouted Cliffjumper "Now I know why Kate says "suh-weet"!" He manoeuvred across the tsunami like he was used to it. "This is actually kina' fun!"

"Easy for you to say!" said the floundering Ironhide.

"Autobots, watch out!" shouted Optimus. Large sharp rocks were up ahead.

"This can't be good!" said Gears. Meanwhile on Cybertron, the Autobots continued freefalling until they landed feet-first onto unpleasant ground.

"This place doesn't look good!" said Breakaway.

"Relax, the falling-part was the hard-part." said Bulkhead.

"What I don't understand is how I could hold onto this the whole time." said Mouser holding up the journal.

"Let's just focus on getting out of here." said Wheeljack "This place gives me the creeps."

"Typer, find us a way out." said Mouser. Typer ran off. "He may be no Steeljaw, but he'll get us out."

"Then let's follow him." said Arcee. They ran off. Mouser was reading the journal the whole way. They walked about several miles until they heard Typer squeal loudly.

"He's found something!" said Mouser.

"Or something's found him." said Breakaway. Whatever the reason, they ran off in search of the squeal.

"Woah!" exclaimed Kate. Typer was standing a mound of mangled parts.

"Seems someone didn't make it out." said Bulkhead. Arcee walked up to the pile and pulled out something small. She continued looking at it until she read the whole thing. After reading it, she threw it on the ground and destroyed it by shooting it with her tri-plasma blaster.

"What's that for?" said Wheeljack.

"Something that should never find its way into the wrong hands!" said Arcee.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Mouser.

"What?" asked Dwight.

"Jake, you're never gonna' believe this!" said Mouser "I just read this part and it claims that Elizabeth's real name is June!"

"Why did she change it?" asked Jake.

"I haven't got up to that part yet." said Mouser "But I'll be sure to...Hey!" Jake grabbed away.

"No more!" said Jake "No more of this. But I still can't believe that she kept so much from me!"

"Well, sometimes a trusty human ally can be more deceptive than a Decepticon." said Mouser "That's not an actual phrase, so don't expect for anyone to say that again. Besides, our real problem is the fact that we can't find our way out." Meanwhile, Shockwave had regained consciousness. He and several Vehicons had come to the grate and looked down the hole.

"They must have gone down there." said a Vehicon.

"Then we don't have to do a thing." said another Vehicon "The place is crawling with vermin, they'll be dead in a stellar-cycle."

"Find them." ordered Shockwave.

"But what's the point?" asked one of the Vehicons.

"They've survived even worse situations before." said Shockwave "Go down and retrieve them for me!"

"But I don't...AAAGH!" said a Vehicon before Shockwave grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him down. The Vehicon screamed as he fell down.

"Ah, I'll follow." said a Vehicon whilst jumping down the hole. The other Vehicons jumped down as well. Meanwhile, the Decepticon miners on Earth continued harvesting energon.

"Excellent!" said Megatron.

"Yet another "excellent"!" said Starscream.

"Remember your place, Starscream." said Megatron "It may come in handy in the future!"

"It's been eons and you still haven't led us to victory yet!" said Starscream whilst smirking and crossing his arms "Since when will this be a victory?" Megatron stared at Starscream angrily.

"I'll make sure of your place!" said Megatron. He transformed and flew off.

"And I'll make sure of yours!" smirked Starscream. He transformed and flew off. Meanwhile just a few miles away on a beach, Cliffjumper slid onto land.

"That was great!" said Cliffjumper "Anyone else wanna' go?" He looked down the coastline and saw the other Autobots were finding their way onto land.

"Let's never do that again!" said Ironhide.

"That would be best!" said Mirage. What the Autobots didn't realise was that Rumble was on sentry duty on a cliff.

"Hey, what are those Autobots doing here?" said Rumble.

"A good question!" said a voice.

"Wait, who said that?" said Rumble. He turned around and saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker land in front of him. "Hey, you want my drivers?" Sideswipe's right hand turned into one of his pulse burst rifle. He shot off both of Rumble's thrusters guns. "AHH! AHH! Wait, I never used those anyway! Let's rumble!" He started to pound the ground. He didn't realise that he cracked the very ground he was standing on. He fell down screaming.

"He sure didn't think about that one." said Sideswipe. They looked over and saw Rumble running for his life.

"What's he running from?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Oh-oh!" said Sideswipe "I think that one was a smart decision!" Cliffjumper looked over at the water.

"Oh dear!" said Cliffjumper "Ironhide, you remember how you said that you never wanted to go through that again?"

"Yeah, so?" said Ironhide.

"Well, you may have to!" said Cliffjumper. All the Autobots looked up and saw an even bigger tsunami coming their way.

"Scrap!" said Ironhide.

"Autobots, roll for it!" shouted Optimus. All the Autobots transformed and drove off as fast as they could.

"Wait, why are we even trying to outrun it?" said Trailbreaker. He transformed and skidded to a stop.

"Trailbreaker, what are you thinking?" exclaimed Jazz.

"You'll see!" said Trailbreaker. He created a force-field almost as big as the wave itself. It was big enough to cover all the Autobots. Meanwhile, Megatron transformed and landed on top of a ledge.

"Megatron, tsunami alert." said Soundwave.

"Then we escape it!" said Megatron. Soundwave's mouthplate opened up. Megatron spoke into it. "Decepticons, escape immediately. Take all the energon you can find and place it aboard Payload and Dropkick. Soundwave's mouthplate closed over. "Now we make our exit!" Him and Soundwave transformed and flew off. Meanwhile on Cybertron, the Autobots continued to look through the scrap-pile.

"Nope, nothing left." said Bulkhead.

"Shh, do you hear that?" asked Brawn.

"What's that?" asked Bulkhead.

"Shockwave must've sent a few Cons down here to find us." said Brawn "That's the sound. And I think we should find our way out!"

"Perhaps that way?" said Bulkhead whilst pointing towards a hole in the ground.

"Do you seriously expect us to hide in a hole?" said Breakaway "That's the first thing they'll expect!"

"I didn't say to hide in it, I just said we could go down there to find an exit." said Bulkhead.

"Nevertheless, they'll expect us to do so." said Breakaway "Let's just go up that tunnel." He pointed to a tunnel in the roof."

"Brilliant, except for the fact that you're the only one of us who could get up there." said Bulkhead "You can fly, but the rest of us can't!"

"Then you should have chosen a flight capable alt-mode!" said Breakaway.

"Well, I didn't know we'd have to go through this!" said Bulkhead.

"Then you should've thought about it **HARDER**!" said Breakaway.

"Quiet it down, guys." said Mouser "Look on the bright side; at least we're the lucky-ones."

"What makes you think that?" asked Bulkhead.

"Well, he doesn't look like he's had a good time." said Mouser whilst pointing to something. All of them looked over to where he was pointing and saw a mangled arm coming out of the ground.

"By the AllSpark!" exclaimed Brawn. They looked around and saw various other mangled body-parts.

"Looks like there was a battle down here." said Breakaway. Mouser ran up to a decapitated head that was still in a horrified expression. He lifted it up, turned it on its side, and pulled something out of it.

"Gross!" said Jake.

"Not that gross." said Mouser "I pulled out his memory-core. Typer, transform." Typer transformed. Mouser placed the memory-core into his player. "If we can get the right signal, we might be able to hear this guy's final moments." The play came in very hard to hear.

"Impactor, we have to call for backup!" said a voice in the recording.

"There is no one coming, Crest." said another voice "Magnus doesn't know that we're here. We on our own for this one, so...wait, what's that?"

"AHHH!" shouted the voice of Crest as a blast was heard.

"Crest!" exclaimed the voice of Impactor "Decepticons! It's Shockwave!"

"Die, Autobots!" shouted the voice of Shockwave. A few more blasts were heard.

"NOOOO!" exclaimed the voice of Impactor. The transmission stopped.

"It looks like they didn't have a pleasant passing." said Mouser. Typer transformed. Mouser walked forward then stepped on something big. It was a large shield-thing with an insignia on it. It resembled the Autobot insignia except that it was more pointed around the brow-area.

"The symbol of the Wreckers!" said Bulkhead. None of them had noticed it before; but Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Breakaway, and Brawn didn't wear regular Autobot insignias, they wore the insignia on the shield. Wheeljack got out his swords.

"Shockwave betta' hope that he's not down here!" said Wheeljack "'Cause he's gonna' pay for everything!"

"Look, we have no time for revenge." said Mouser "We have to find your old workshop."

"Whys that?" asked Wheeljack.

"No time to explain." said Mouser "All I can say is...YIKES!" Two large creatures flew at them. They looked the same in every way. They floated above the ground, had two pointed objects on the sides of their heads, were coloured sandy-yellow and brown, had two pairs of large mandibles, and each had a single yellow eye. Uncountable more flew out of the darkness.

"Swarms!" exclaimed Brawn.

"Swarms of what?" said Dwight.

"Swarms of swarms!" said Brawn "Swarms are some of the most horrific pests on the face of Cybertron!"

"What do they do?" asked Dwight.

"They kill you and eat your insides; including your spark and optics!" said Brawn.

"You there!" said a voice. They all turned around and saw the Vehicons. Brawn turned around and saw the swarms. The swarms flew at them to attack.

"Get down!" shouted Brawn. They all got down. The swarms continued flying and slammed right into the Vehicons. The Vehicons tried to escape but the swarms were too strong. They began to rip them open and lapped up the dripping energon. "Isn't a pretty sight."

"Woah!" said Kate.

"I think it's time to make an exit." said Wheeljack. He walked over to a nearly cracked-off door, stabbed one of his swords into it, and pulled it off. Outside was Cybertron. Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Breakaway, and Brawn transformed. Jake, Kate, Dwight, Mouser, Typer, and Projectile got inside Bulkhead and they drove off. Meanwhile on Earth, Ratchet was in the base minding his own business when he heard a noise and turned around.

"Optimus?" said Ratchet. Starscream suddenly leapt out from the shadows and shot Ratchet in the side of the elbow with his null-ray.

"Prime's not here!" said Starscream.

"How could you..." said Ratchet just as Starscream slashed him in the shoulder with his saw.

"You should've checked all entrances!" said Starscream "I will accomplish the one thing Megatron never could; the destruction of _Teletraan I_!"

"You'll never!" said Ratchet. His hand turned into his repeat saw. The two began to clash with each other's saws.

"I will, Old-Timer!" said Starscream. His hand turned into his homing-missile launcher and he shot a missile at Ratchet who grabbed it and threw it at Starscream. Starscream flew up and the missile hit a wall. Ratchet grabbed onto Starscream's leg in an attempt to lower him down. "Get off me!"

"I don't think so, Pointy-Chin!" said Ratchet. Starscream transformed and flew off. Ratchet fell onto the ground. "He sure is a coward." Meanwhile in Costa Rica, Reflector (in camera mode) was taking pictures of the new Decepticon ship. He transformed.

"The ship is nearly finished according to the schematics." said Reflector.

"Perfect!" said Megatron. Various humans were loading energon cubes aboard the ship. "And I finally get humans to be in their place as slaves!" What Megatron didn't see was that the Autobots were in the bushes.

"Look at Megatron!" said Cliffjumper bloodthirstily "I'm gonna' blast that smile right off his faceplate!"

"Easy, Cliffjumper." said Optimus "We need to free the humans before we can stop Megatron."

"I'll get rid of the guards." said Mirage. He turned invisible and crept off. Various Vehicons were guarding the area. One by one they suddenly dropped to their knees dead. Meanwhile on Cybertron, the Autobots raced across an abandoned road.

"This leads to Iacon-the Autobot capital." said Wheeljack. Suddenly, a jet was heard. Jake looked around and saw Shockwave flying towards them in vehicle-mode.

"It's Shockwave!" said Jake.

"Projectile, you're up!" said Mouser. Projectile clicked then jumped out of Bulkhead's window. He walked onto the top of the roof and shot his rockets at Shockwave's wings. The Decepticon fell from the sky. Projectile clicked with joy.

"Ha, not so tough now are ya', Shockwoose!" said Bulkhead. Suddenly, Shockwave transformed and flew after them in robot-mode.

"What?" exclaimed Dwight.

"He can fly in as both a jet and a robot?" said Kate.

"Do you think I would choose the vehicle-mode of a jet without considering the possibility of being shot down?" said Shockwave. Projectile shot his last rocket at Shockwave who shot at it and blew it to dust. "You cannot harm me!"

"Quickly, my workshop isn't too far now!" said Wheeljack.

"We've reached Iacon." said Breakaway "Home sweet home!" Suddenly, a Vehicon jumped onto Bulkhead's roof. Projectile jumped off the roof and into Bulkhead.

"You're not going anywhere, Autobot!" said the Vehicon "You're going to be reunited with that party of Wreckers we found in the sewers!"

"Get off my back!" said Bulkhead whilst trying to push him off. Breakaway swooped down, transformed, and landed on Bulkhead's roof.

"I don't think so, Mouthless!" said Breakaway. He grabbed the Vehicon. "Close your eyes; this is gonna' get gruesome!" He plunged his hand into the Vehicons chest and pulled his insides out. He then threw the Vehicon's remains onto the road. He transformed and flew higher.

"Watchdogs, attack!" shouted Shockwave. Two purple and grey Cybertronian hover cars drove at them.

"Scrap!" exclaimed Arcee "I hate these Watchdogs!" Mouser jumped onto Bulkhead's roof, turned his hands into his thruster guns, and shot at the Watchdogs' front. They were catapulted back. Mouser got back inside Bulkhead.

"We're nearly there!" said Mouser. They entered a doorway that led to a large (almost fallen) city.

"This is Iacon." said Brawn "Just how we left it."

"My workshop's just over there." said Wheeljack. They pulled over at a door and transformed. Fortunately, Bulkhead had let his passengers out first. "Here it is." Wheeljack placed his palm on a scanner and the door opened. Inside was a workshop filled with devices that looked half-finished. A large computer screen was in the room as well (similar to the one that they found the hypno-chip schematics on). "Now we have to find out how the Decepticons are controlling humans."

"Um, I know." said Mouser whilst holding up the chip he downloaded the schematics on. He placed it in Wheeljack's computer and showed the schematics.

"Incredible!" said Wheeljack "If I could look at it more detailed, I might be able to find a way to short-circuit the chips without damaging the humans who they're enslaved." Jake wanted to get his mother back to Earth more than anything at the moment. He crept behind the door and ran off into the falling city of Iacon. Suddenly, a bright amethyst light shone brightly at him.

"What?" said Jake. As his eyes grew use to the light he saw that the light was being emitted from a tall silhouetted figure. It was Shockwave with two Vehicons standing beside him.

"We have been expecting you, boy!" said Shockwave whilst walking forward. He picked up Jake and looked at him.

"You don't scare me, Shock..." said Jake just as the two Vehicons pointed their blaster guns at him.

"Don't even try to insult." said Shockwave "It is illogical if you survive. Now, where are the Autobots? Tell me and you and your human friends might survive."

"Never!" said Jake.

"You do not see reason." said Shockwave. He dropped Jake on the ground (fortunately not to far above). "Slave, annihilate this human!" Elizabeth (or should I say June) appeared out of the darkness holding a gun.

"No!" said Jake "Don't listen to Shockwave!" June pointed the gun at him as if she had no will.

"Not so fast, Shocky!" said a voice from behind Shockwave. He turned around and saw Wheeljack holding a small device. Behind him were the others.

"Do you think that you can tell me what to do?" said Shockwave.

"Nope." said Wheeljack "But I can stop you from telling humans what to do!" His device emitted something. Suddenly, June dropped the gun on the ground.

"What?" said June "Where am I?"

"Mom!" said Jake "You're okay!"

"No!" shouted Shockwave. He pointed his gun at both Jake and June. "Die!" Suddenly, Brawn jumped onto Shockwave's back.

"Seems you're going to get a very large headache after all!" said Brawn whilst punching Shockwave in the head. The Vehicons pointed their blaster guns at Brawn. Arcee ran up to the one on the left and sliced his head off with one of her arm blades. Bumblebee ran up to the one on the right and stabbed him with his arm-mounted blade.

"No!" shouted Shockwave. He grabbed Brawn and threw him aside. He then transformed and flew off.

"Bye-bye, Shocka!" said Breakaway.

"What happened to me?" asked June.

"You were enslaved by the Decepticons and nearly killed us all, Jake's aunt Elizabeth." said Mouser "Or should I say, Jake's mom June?"

"What?" said June.

"I read this journal and say your whole collection of secrets that you kept from your son all these years." said Mouser.

"Okay, I admit I lied." said June "But if you read it, you would know that I did it in Emma's memory."

"Okay, I believe you." said Mouser "But one question still remains; why in the pits of Kaon did you change your name? I mean; it's **sometimes** okay to keep stuff from your close-ones, but there is no purpose for that!"

"Okay, I'll keep it as June from now on." said June.

"Okay, let's get out of here before Shockwave comes back." said Bulkhead. Mouser got out a device and pressed a button on it. The shuttle swooped down and landed in front of them.

"It could do that?" said Brawn.

"It turns out that the device I planted was a tracking, cloaking, and returning device." said Mouser "Good thing I brought it along." They entered the shuttle and it flew back to Earth.

"Thank you, Jake; for coming back for me." said June.

"After all, you never quit on those who you care about." said Jake. Arcee and Bumblebee looked at Brawn.

"Mushy but true." said Brawn. Meanwhile on Earth, Megatron had nearly loaded all the energon cubes onto his new ship.

"Ship is nearly full." said Soundwave.

"Yes; for once, everything is going according to plan." said Megatron "I never thought Optimus would just stand by and let me achieve victory."

"I'm surprised you said that." said Payload.

"Yeah!" said Dropkick "Optimus-Floptimus!" Suddenly, the humans ran away, but not in a scared fashion.

"What?" said Megatron Soundwave, what is happening?"

"I am losing control of the slaves." said Soundwave.

"Then gain back control!" snapped Megatron.

"You should've encrypted the codes more!" said a voice. Trailbreaker jumped out of the bushes. "Just in case someone can jam your transmissions!"

"Destroy him!" shouted Megatron. Skywarp and Thundercracker ran up to him and shot him with their null-rays. The shots just reflected off him because he was projecting a force-field.

"What?" exclaimed Skywarp.

"They're just bouncing off him!" said Thundercracker.

"Ever heard a marvellous little device called a "force-field"?" said Trailbreaker.

"But it's still just you!" said Megatron.

"I don't think so!" said a voice behind Megatron. He was pushed aside by something. Mirage appeared behind him and slashed his back with his blades. Optimus jumped out of the bushes equipped with his axe.

"Now that the humans are out of the way, we can stop your flight." said Optimus. Hound jumped out of the bushes.

"Your flight's been postponed to never!" said Hound. His hand turned into his machine gun and he began to shoot. The other Autobots jumped out of the bushes and began to attack. Gears punched through several Vehicons.

"Take this, Autobozo!" shouted Payload. He grabbed Gears' left arm and pulled it off.

"You glitch-head!" shouted Gears. Suddenly, Sideswipe jumped out from behind Payload and cut him in the heel.

"AGGH!" shouted Payload. He transformed and drove off.

"I didn't expect Payload to run from a fight." said Sideswipe "But he must believe that he could live to fight another day!" Optimus ran up to Megatron with his axe and swiped it across Megatron's arm. Megatron fired his fusion cannon at Optimus face.

"Give up, Prime!" said Megatron "I have won!"

"Never!" shouted Optimus. Both his hands turned into his ion cannons and he shot Megatron in the chest.

"You lose because you do not see the opportunity in humans!" said Megatron "They exist to be slaves! Yet you believe that freedom is their right!"

"You were the one who taught me that freedom was **everyone's** right." said Optimus. Megatron retracted out his arm-blade.

"No one can stop me now!" said Megatron. Suddenly, the shuttle swooped down. Wheeljack opened the door and held the device.

"Haven't you heard, Megatron?" said Wheeljack "It's independence day!" The device emitted the sound that short-circuited the hypno-chips. The humans (free of the chips) ran away in fear.

"Agent Travern, we have a bunch of humans here who need a story." said Mouser into his comlink "Get your boys to round 'em up and make 'em believe it was all a dream."

"How fast does this thing go?" asked Wheeljack.

"It can go around Earth in only a few minutes." replied Mouser.

"Then let's go!" said Wheeljack "There might be more slaves across the planet. Hold on!" The shuttle sped across the Earth, and Wheeljack used his device to emit the signal worldwide. "That should be enough." They flew back to Costa Rica.

"Now to stop...Hey, what's happening?" exclaimed Mouser. The shuttle was begging to fly out of control.

"Mouser, what is happening?" asked Arcee.

"Engine's dead, navigation system's dead, fuel line's dead, autopilot's dead, basically everything's dead or dying." said Mouser "The best I can handle is a controlled crash."

"Cover the humans!" shouted Arcee. The human members of the shuttle ran to the back. The shuttle crashed on the beach. After a few minutes, Breakaway smashed his way out.

"Good thing it was a **controlled** crash!" said Breakaway.

"Enough with the talking, let's get out!" shouted Mouser. They ran out of the shuttle just before it caught fire and exploded.

"That was lucky!" said Bulkhead. Megatron and Optimus clashed until Megatron threw Optimus aside with his mace.

"You'll not defeat me now!" shouted Megatron. He transformed and flew onto his ship. He then piloted the ship and flew off.

"MEGATRON!" exclaimed Optimus.

"Filthy bucket-of-bolts!" shouted Barricade.

"He left us on this dying planet!" said Wreckloose.

"At least air-support is coming in!" said Barricade. A group of Vehicon fliers flew down and began to shoot. Suddenly, one of the Vehicons was shot down.

"Take that!" shouted a voice. A Mitsubishi F-2 flew down.

"What's that doing there?" said Jazz.

"It's too dangerous, Agent Travern." said Optimus into his comlink.

"What, you'd really expect I'd let you have all the fun?" said Agent Travern out of Optimus' comlink.

"Hey, what's that?" said Gears whilst pointing at the sky with his remaining arm. A Spacebridge portal opened up just next to Cybertron.

"Ratchet, what's happening?" said Optimus into his comlink. At that moment, a Groundbridge opened up behind Optimus. Ratchet walked through it and he was holding a device.

"I got Swoop to salvage the Spacebridge wreckage and I managed to put together a miniature Spacebridge." said Ratchet "It's small, but the portal leads to where Cybertron used to be." The device was suddenly picked up by something and carried over. Windcharger had picked it up with his magnet-beam, which was now in both hands.

"I managed to increase my magnet-beam at the cost of my path blasters." said Windcharger "I heard Brawn had a similar story."

"Give it back!" said Ratchet.

"Okay, okay; don't get your gears in a twist, I just wanted to test it out." said Windcharger. He handed it back to Ratchet.

"But it can't bring Cybertron through it." said Ratchet.

"Earth can't survive another Cybertron orbit." said Optimus.

"Optimus, I've figured out that Cybertron can be pushed through the portal if there was to be a large enough explosion." said Prowl.

"Good thinking, Prowl." said Optimus "But how can we achieve a big enough explosion?"

"Optimus; as an expert on explosions, both grenade and inventions gone wrong, I have an idea." said Wheeljack.

"How can it be done?" asked Optimus.

"The energon cubes aboard Megatron's ship!" said Wheeljack. Breakaway transformed and flew after the ship.

"Say hello to my missiles!" said Breakaway. Meanwhile on Megatron's ship, Megatron piloted it towards Cybertron. A transmission from Shockwave came in.

"Shockwave, prepare for my landing." said Megatron.

"Yes Lord Megatron." said Shockwave. The transmission ended. Suddenly, something hit the ship hard.

"What!" exclaimed Megatron. The whole ship suddenly blew up.

"YEAHWHOO!" shouted Breakaway who had fired a few missiles at the ship. He flew back to Earth, transformed, and landed next to the other Autobots. Meanwhile, Starscream watched from afar as Megatron's ship was destroyed and Cybertron was thrown into the Spacebridge portal.

"Megatron's reign has ended!" said Starscream to himself "Mine has just begun!" He transformed and flew off. Meanwhile in Costa Rica, the Autobots watched as the weather calmed down.

"Hey Travern, you may want to get your boys here and clean up the mess." said Mouser.

"Do you know what I'm proud about?" said Ratchet with a smile.

"What?" asked Mirage.

"I'm glad that after all these years, we have finally got a way ho..." said Ratchet before his miniature Spacebridge short-circuited and fell to pieces "Great, we're still stuck here!"

"It was still quite a day." said Dwight "Jake got his mother back, Cybertron's gone, Earth is safe, and there's no more Megatron!"

"That's what I fear might not be true." said Optimus. Meanwhile in Earth's orbit, the remains of Megatron's ship floated burned and ruined. A figure floated among them. Suddenly, two red eyes opened.


	14. Bumblebee Rescue

**Note**: I made up the characters Mouser, Typer, and Projectile; they are not in real Transformer continuities.

**Feedback**: I'm back from my hiatus.

Starscream flew high over the ocean. He stopped at the _Nemesis_' door and flew in. He transformed and landed in the crowd chamber.

"Commander Starscream!" exclaimed a Vehicon.

"I have returned!" proclaimed Starscream "And I now have the run of the place! Soundwave, broadcast my speech across the ship." Soundwave's mouthplate opened and Starscream spoke into it. It was broadcasted across every computer, screen, and speaker across the ship. "The loss of Megatron was unfortunate; but we will not give up so easily! Now, I Starscream shall lead you all to victory!"

"Master, one question." said a Vehicon "If we failed to defeat the Autobots under Lord Megatron's rule, what hope do we have now?"

"Good question." said Wreckloose. Starscream looked disgusted at him.

"I'll tell you why!" said Starscream "Because I'm the ruler; I'm the lord; I am the Emperor of Destruction!" The Vehicons just stared at him. "It seems that I need to motivate the troops more." He smiled wickedly. "And I know just how to do it! Thundercracker, prepare the Spacebridge."

"Where to?" asked Thundercracker.

"Cybertron!" said Starscream with an even wickeder smile. Meanwhile at Autobot base, Ratchet tried to fix the miniature Spacebridge.

"Damn!" grumbled Ratchet.

"It seems Doc-Bot has really lost it this time." said Sunstreaker to Sideswipe.

"Watch your mouth!" grumbled Ratchet. Optimus entered.

"Ratchet, I'm afraid you will have to give up on it." said Optimus.

"But Optimus; If I can fix it, we can get back to Cybertron." said Ratchet. Mouser jumped down and looked at it.

"It's busted!" said Mouser "No point in..."

"Oh yeah?!" threatened an enraged Ratchet "It can be fixed; it's only my skills that have to be improved!"

"It's not your fault, Ratchet." said Dwight.

"No, it is my fault." said Ratchet "It takes years to master Spacebridge technology; and no one is more suited to it than the Decepticons." Meanwhile in a lakeside in Quebec, a Spacebridge portal opened up. Starscream and Soundwave stood in front of it.

"Soundwave, we're **going home**!" smirked Starscream "And it's time to deal with a squatter!" They transformed and flew into the portal. Meanwhile on Cybertron, Shockwave looked on his computer. It was currently on the blink for some reason. He suddenly heard a portal opening. He turned around and saw Starscream and Soundwave flying towards him. They swooped down and transformed. "Ah; Shockwave, what's a happening?"

"You are not authorised to enter my laboratory." said Shockwave "Lord Megatron ordered me to only let in authorised personnel."

"Yes; unfortunately, he is...destroyed!" smirked Starscream.

"No!" exclaimed Shockwave "That's impossible!"

"Maybe, but he was in the middle of an explosion!" said Starscream "I see no chance of survival!"

"But he's indestructible!" exclaimed Shockwave.

"Fine!" said Starscream "Then just give him a call!"

"No, I cannot!" said Shockwave.

"And whys that?" said Starscream.

"Interference caused by the explosion has made Earth-contact impossible; but I'll keep trying!" said Shockwave.

"Enough!" said Starscream "I now lead the Decepticons!"

"You are not logically a good leader!" said Shockwave.

"Oh, but I can and I will!" said Starscream. He and Starscream walked off. Shockwave tried to fix the computer but Starscream shot at it with his null-rays. Meanwhile on Earth, Bumblebee sat on a crate telling Dwight war stories.

"Really?" said Dwight. Bumblebee nodded and beeped. His hand turned into his plasma blaster. He beeped again. "So, how do you make warrior-class?" Bumblebee's plasma blaster turned back into his hand. Optimus walked up and placed his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Dwight, Autobot-lifecycles are longer than human-lifecycles." said Optimus "It may be hard to believe; but our young scout still has much to experience." A motor was heard. Arcee (coloured blue) drove in with Jake on her seat. He got off and she transformed. Her colours turned back to pink.

"No sign of destruction left." said Arcee "Hound scanned the area and reported to me about it."

"Well, that's good!" said Mouser "No more ruins, no more Megatron; we sure got a break this time around." Suddenly, _Teletraan I_ started to alarm.

"Optimus, Spacebridge activity in Quebec." said Ratchet.

"I don't get it." said Sideswipe "Isn't Megatron scrapped?"

"Megatron's legacy will live on as others move to follow his footsteps." said Optimus "Arcee, Bumblebee, you will neutralize the Spacebridge."

"Got it." said Arcee. Ratchet opened the Groundbridge. Arcee and Bumblebee transformed and drove through it.

"Those two have real chemistry." said Mouser.

"Are you saying..." said Jake.

"I'm just saying "those two have chemistry"." said Mouser "I didn't say anything else." Meanwhile on Cybertron, Shockwave tried to fix his computer. A platoon of Vehicons arrived in.

"Did you find the blueprints?" said Shockwave.

"What's left of it." said a Vehicon whist placing the remains of that thing that Arcee found, read, and destroyed in the sewers.

"No!" exclaimed Shockwave "They must have destroyed it."

"What is that anyway?" said another Vehicon.

"This is the last remaining blueprint of Project: Omega." said Shockwave "Years ago, there were Guardian robots who lived to protect and guard the innocent. There are no Guardians left; but if I gain those blueprints, I could create an army of Guardian robots-but ones who are built to destroy! In memory of Megatron-but without those blueprints, the army will never exist!"

"All we could find was on the surveillance camera." said a Vehicon "All it recorded was the Autobot named Arcee finding, reading it, then de...hey, do you think..."

"I do!" said Shockwave "She must have had the same idea. When she read it, she must have memorised it. If I can find here, I can extract it with my..." He picked up something that resembled Soundwave's tentacles only thinner and the purple lines rolled up and down. "...methods!" Meanwhile, Starscream watched this on Soundwave's screen. His mouthplate closed over.

"Oh Shockwave, always busy aren't you?" smirked Starscream "Bring me Arcee; alive!"

"Activating the Spacebridge." said Soundwave. He opened up the Spacebridge, transformed, and flew through it. Meanwhile on Earth, Arcee and Bumblebee arrived in Quebec.

"Okay Bee, let's move." said Arcee. They drove onwards until they reached the Spacebridge portal by the lakeside. They transformed and walked up to it. Suddenly, they heard a loud flying sound. Soundwave flew through it. He transformed and landed in front of them. Bumblebee beeped.

"Ravage: Eject." said Soundwave "Operation: Assault." He ejected Ravage who lunged at Bumblebee. He shot both of his missiles at Bumblebee before tackling him to the ground. He was small but fierce. Soundwave walked up to Arcee. Her hand turned into her tri-plasma blaster and she shot at him.

"Close this Spacebridge!" shouted Arcee. Soundwave's hands turned into his sonic cannons and he shot as well. Arcee dodged the blasts and shot at him. Her blaster turned back into her hand and she retracted her blades out. She poised to strike but realised he wasn't there anymore. Suddenly, two large tentacles grabbed her by the neck. She struggled but eventually was knocked unconscious.

"Ravage: Return." said Soundwave. Ravage stopped attacking Bumblebee and returned to Soundwave's chest. Bumblebee then saw that Soundwave was walking through the Spacebridge whilst dragging an unconscious Arcee behind him. Bumblebee beeped with exclamation. He jumped up and ran after Soundwave, but the portal closed just before he could even enter. He beeped in even greater exclamation.

"Bumblebee, the Spacebridge has closed." said Ratchet through Bumblebee's comlink. Bumblebee didn't respond. "Bumblebee, you and Arcee are going to go back to base now." Bumblebee then walked over to the Spacebridge controls and opened up the portal. Meanwhile on Cybertron, Starscream stood in a chamber with a slab in the middle of it. The door opened and Soundwave entered in.

"So, we have her?" said Starscream. Soundwave walked up to the slab and placed Arcee on it. She woke up.

"Where..." said Arcee.

"Cybertron, of course!" said Starscream "We thank you for your contribution."

"In what, Pointy-Chin!?" said Arcee.

"In making me the leader that Megatron thought he was!" said Starscream "There is something that you can give me!"

"Get scrapped!" said Arcee "I'll never tell you anything!"

"Who said anything about telling us?" said Starscream "Soundwave, put her in stasis." Soundwave turned on a switch that was connected to the slab. Arcee was about to move, but suddenly stopped moving and her eyes closed. Meanwhile, a Spacebridge portal opened up. A Vehicon ran up to it but was shot in the face. Bumblebee jumped out and landed. The portal closed and he sneaked around in the dark. He looked over and saw a Vehicon talking into his comlink.

"Commander Shockwave, an unauthorised Spacebridge opening has occurred." said the Vehicon into his comlink "I don't know how, but we have had reports of Soundwave walking through the tower with a pink ob..." He was suddenly stabbed by Bumblebee's arm-mounted blade. Bumblebee retracted the blade back in and the Vehicon fell to the ground dead. He crept onwards through the shadows. Meanwhile on Earth, Ratchet tried to gain communications with Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee!" said Ratchet into _Teletraan I_ "Bumblebee, do you read me?" Optimus entered alongside Jazz and Bulkhead.

"Ratchet, have Arcee and Bumblebee returned?" asked Optimus.

"No." said Ratchet "For some reason he has turned off his comlink."

"What is he thinking?" said Bulkhead.

"What about Arcee?" said Jazz.

"Something's jamming her signal." said Ratchet.

"We can't just abandon them." said Mouser. Typer squealed.

'We're not considering that." said Ratchet. Bulkhead walked up to the Groundbridge controls and opened the portal. "Bulkhead, don't open that!"

"I'm going after them." said Bulkhead. He ran into the portal.

"Bulkhead, come back now!" said Ratchet.

"I'm on it." said Jazz. He transformed and drove through it.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" said Ratchet.

"What would you suggest we do?" said Mouser.

"First of all, we have to figure out what happened to them." said Ratchet "They're just rushing into it. Second of all, we have to figure out why Bumblebee closed his comlink. Has he lost his mind?"

"Bee always has a reason." said Dwight.

"Oh yeah?' said Ratchet "Then why on both Cybertron and Earth has he closed his comlink? Is there a reason for doing something that stupid?"

"Wait, what about their life-signs?" said Mouser.

"Of course!" said Ratchet "Here I am talking on and on about Bumblebee doing something stupid, when I myself was being even stupider by not thinking about the obvious way to fix our problem." Meanwhile, Bulkhead arrived in Quebec.

"Now where did they go?" said Bulkhead to himself.

"Perhaps we can find out over there." said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Jazz standing there.

"Jazz!" exclaimed Bulkhead "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you; what does it look like." said Jazz "Besides, you're looking at it all the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" asked Bulkhead.

"Instead of wondering where they went, you have to count the best possible reason.'

"And what's that?" asked Bulkhead. Jazz pointed over by the lakeside.

"Perhaps they didn't willingly lead us off the trace." said Jazz "Perhaps they've been, as humans say, kidnapped."

"I think I know who." said Bulkhead "Starscream!" Meanwhile on Cybertron, Bumblebee sneaked behind a crate. He was about to jump out when he saw two Vehicons walking by. He instead hid behind the crate more.

"I can't believe how much Starscream and Shockwave argue." said one of the Vehicons "I thought we were all on the same side."

"Starscream's always on his own side." said the other Vehicon "He doesn't care much about the cause, he just cares about being our leader."

"Hay, what's that?" said the other Vehicon whilst pointing over to the crate. He walked over there but was shot in the face by something.

"Hay, who did that?" said the other Vehicon "He was my friend!" He then talked into his comlink. "Commander Shockwave, something strange is happening in here. I don't know what, but it appears to be hidden some..." He was suddenly slashed in the back. Meanwhile, Shockwave and several Vehicons wondered what the signal was.

"Shockwave to Vehicon #1, do you read me?" said Shockwave into his comlink "What is your status? Can you read me?"

"What's with him?" said a Vehicon.

"His life-sign has gone offline." said Shockwave.

"What about the reports of Soundwave carrying an object through the tower?" asked another Vehicon.

"It is obvious." said Shockwave "Starscream would want an army of giant robots. Soundwave must have found Arcee and brought her to Cybertron." He then attempted to communicate but remembered that Starscream had shot out the computer earlier. "You better hope that Soundwave can find information from an Autobot's head quicker than I can find you, Starscream!" He transformed and flew out of his tower and down. Meanwhile, Bumblebee climbed a wall.

"How long now?" said a voice. Bumblebee reached the top and found himself in an area overlooking the chamber that Starscream and Soundwave were in.

"Stasis: Complete." said Soundwave.

"Now, open her up!" said Starscream. Soundwave walked up to Arcee. He pulled a switch that had a cord that was attached to her head. Suddenly, her head opened up in sections. From what could be seen under the sections, the area around her face was mainly black but had lines on it that glowed blue. "Now we can probe her."

"This method will extract the wanted information on Project: Omega out of her." said Soundwave "But any other information will be lost."

"So?" said Starscream "She's an Autobot; most of them can live without a brain." Soundwave's tentacles came out and slithered up to her head. They stayed around the sides of her head and then began to spin around. Suddenly, Soundwave was shot back by something. "What?" Bumblebee jumped down and punched Starscream across the face. He pulled the switch and Arcee's head went back into place. He pulled the wire off her head and grabbed her. He then ran off with her in his arms. Starscream got up. "Stop them!"

"Laserbeak: Eject." said Soundwave "Operation: Retrieval." Laserbeak was ejected from his chest and flew after them. Arcee began to wake up.

"B-Bumblebee?" said Arcee. Her eyes opened up. "Bumblebee! We have to get out of here. I'll explain why we're here late..." Suddenly, Shockwave swooped down and transformed. He pointed his cannon at them.

"Give me the female!" ordered Shockwave. Bumblebee frowned and his hand turned into his plasma blaster. "Do not try to fight me. You are too small!" Bumblebee stepped back and saw that he was looking down a ledge. "You have two choices: handing over her or destroying both of you." Shockwave began to charge his cannon. Suddenly, Bumblebee jumped off the ledge.

"Bee, what are you doiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" shouted Arcee whilst falling down. Shockwave walked up and looked over the ledge. There was nothing down there except for an energon lake.

"So he would rather let himself and her die then handing her over to me." said Shockwave "At least the blueprints are gone from Starscream." He walked back in. What he didn't notice was that Starscream and Soundwave were standing above another ledge that was above that area. Laserbeak swooped down and landed on Soundwave's forearm. He received a scratch under the chin from Soundwave. They looked down more and saw Bumblebee and Arcee swimming away in the energon lake.

"It seems that despite being a scientist, Shockwave can be incredibly short-sighted!" said Starscream. He and Soundwave transformed and flew down. Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Arcee made it to shore.

"Why did you do that?" said Arcee. Bumblebee just looked at her. "Tell me why?" He still didn't say anything. "Bee, the thing that you should've done was to call for backup before staging a rescue. Why did you just go to Cybertron without a second-thought?" Bumblebee held her hand with both of his. He was about to beep something until a voice was heard behind him.

"How touching!" smirked the voice. They turned around and saw Starscream and Soundwave. Laserbeak swooped down and landed on Soundwave's arm.

"Why do you want me?" said Arcee.

"Perhaps you should've thought of that before you memorized the blueprints for Project: Omega." said Starscream "I want those blueprints." Arcee looked shocked and ashamed. "Not just because I want Shockwave to avoid finding it, but because I wish to make my own army of Guardian robots!" Arcee jumped up, retracted out her blades, and slashed at Starscream. Starscream shot at her with his null-rays. She dodged it. He threw a cluster bomb at her in the leg. She was flung backwards. Starscream walked up but was pushed away by Bumblebee. He grabbed Arcee, transformed, and drove off as fast as he could. "Stop him!"

"Ravage, Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy: Eject." said Soundwave "Operation: Retrieval." He ejected all four of his Minicons and they ran as fast as could. Rumble and Frenzy got tired quickly.

"Man, this is harsh!" said Rumble.

"You're telling me!" said Frenzy. Meanwhile, Bumblebee transformed and stopped at a tower. He looked down at Arcee. She was barely moving.

"How unfortunate!" said a voice. Bumblebee turned around and saw Shockwave. "Females are illogical. I will have to clear it!" He raised his cannon and began to charge it. "It's better to destroy her than let her fall into Starscream's hands again." Bumblebee placed her down. He walked up to Shockwave. "You'd risk your life for this weak piece of scrap? You're choice isn't logical!" He charged his cannon more. Bumblebee pointed it away and it hit a wall. Shockwave then flew a few meters above the ground and shot down. Bumblebee grabbed onto his leg. "You will not survive this!" His cannon shot out a beam of gamma rays. Bumblebee avoided it. Shockwave then shot out a beam of X-rays, then a beam of visible light, then a beam of infrared lights, and then a beam of radio waves. Meanwhile, a Spacebridge portal opened up. Jazz jumped through it.

"I may not be Nightbeat, but I can tell that they're not far away." said Jazz. Bulkhead walked through the portal.

"How can you tell?" asked Bulkhead.

"This time, it's easier." said Jazz. He pointed over at the tower. They saw Bumblebee fighting Shockwave.

"Let's shock Shockwave!" said Bulkhead. His hands converted into his artillery cannons and Jazz's hand converted into his crescent cannon. They shot at Shockwave but hit the walls of the tower. The tower shook. It wasn't Shockwave's tower; it was just a regular sentry tower.

"Called for help at last, bug?" said Shockwave "No one can save you now!" He landed and grabbed Bumblebee viciously by the neck. He began to choke the young Autobot. "No voicebox to save you this time!" Suddenly, Arcee woke up and shot at Shockwave's shoulder. She then jumped up and kicked him off the tower. Bumblebee squeezed his way out of Shockwave's grip and pushed him further off the edge of the tower.

"You're the one who isn't getting it out of it this time!" said Arcee. She suddenly fell to her knees. Bumblebee helped her up. "I guess it's time to get back to base." Meanwhile on Earth, Ratchet typed into _Teletraan_.

"So, you're saying that you can track them with _Teletraan_ even if they're on another planet?" said Kate.

"Yes." said Ratchet "I don't know why I didn't think of this before." He then looked on _Teletraan_. "Oh-no!"

"What?" asked Dwight.

"We have to get them out of there now!" said Ratchet.

"Then open the Groundbridge to Earth." said Jake.

"Not Earth." said Ratchet "Cybertron! Bulkhead, open the Spacebridge to Cybertron and..."

"Already done." said Bulkhead through Ratchet's comlink "Already found them as well." Meanwhile on Cybertron, Starscream and Soundwave watched from afar as the Autobots escaped.

"It seems Shockwave's arrogance blinded him from battle." said Starscream "Nevertheless, I don't care whether he survived or not. I am still in charge. They transformed and flew off. "Thundercracker, prepare a Spacebridge right now!"

"What about the other Spacebridge?" asked Thundercracker through his comlink.

"Just send it to self-destruct when we get back." said Starscream into his comlink. Later, Arcee lay in medi-bay on a bed.

"She'll be fine." said Ratchet to Bumblebee "But I still don't understand why you even went to Cybertron without authorization. Have you got glitches in your cerebral-circuits?"

"Don't take it hard on Bumblebee." said Sideswipe "He's just got a lot more to experience. I guess he has experienced that today."

"And what's more; why on Cybertron did you even know about the blueprints for Project: Omega?" said Ratchet now turning to Arcee "You weren't even around when that was happening."

"I...I found the blueprints for it in the sewers of Cybertron and memorised it." said Arcee.

"You what?" said Ratchet "Haven't you learned a thing about telling the others of a discovery? And why did you even think about memorising it?"

"I...I thought we could use Guardian robots." said Arcee "I just thought we could use them to guard humanity. But I guess I was too naive." Bumblebee walked over and patted her on the shoulder.

"You're both naive." said Ratchet "Although, we did get something out of this. We have taken the Spacebridge, and we can salvage the parts to find out how to master Spacebridge technology." At that moment, Bulkhead and Jazz came through the Groundbridge portal.

"Not so fast, there's no more Spacebridge." said Bulkhead.

"What!" exclaimed Ratchet "Bulkhead, we **needed** that!"

"I didn't break it." said Bulkhead "It exploded by itself."

"That's impossible." said Ratchet.

"It must have had a self-destruct code." said Bulkhead. At that moment, Optimus and Ironhide entered.

"The Spacebridge is not important." said Optimus.

"What is important is that we have Arcee and Bumblebee alive." said Ironhide. Arcee got up and walked to the exit.

"I'm just taking a little drive by myself." said Arcee. She transformed, projected her holographic driver, and drove off. Bumblebee watched her as she drove off.

"Why did you go after her?" asked Dwight. Bumblebee just looked at him and then away.

"He apparently risked his life so much that he was nearly banned from missions." said Kate.

"Well, they do have good chemistry." said Mouser. Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Starscream stood in front an ordinance of Vehicons.

"We have found out that Shockwave has survived." said Starscream "But he should consider himself lucky. Anyone who dares to defy me will be destroyed. Bow down to Starscream!" Meanwhile in Earth's orbit, a silhouetted figure crawled across a chunk of Megatron's ship's remains. It looked at Earth with two red eyes.


	15. Elita One

**Note**: I based this chapter off the _Transformers G1_ episode _The Search for Alpha Trion_.

It was dark over Cybertron. Shockwave's tower stood sinisterly in the night. In a chamber, there lay piles of energon cubes. Suddenly, a teal-coloured robot jumped down from the roof. It was a female. She was 10 feet tall. She had a slender and athletic build. Her chest was formed by what appeared to be the front of a car with two headlights. The front wheels were mounted on her upper-back and the back wheels were on the front of her heels. She had four fingers and a thumb and the sides of her arms appeared to be the sides of a car. Her head had teal pointy-shapes on the sides of her forehead, two pointed-shapes on the back of her head, and a cyan oval shape with blue stripes in the middle of her forehead. Her face was silver, had teal lips, and had two blue eyes.

"The coast is clear, Chrom." said the female robot. Another female robot came down. This one was also 10 feet tall but was blue in colour. She was athletic and swift looking. She had a pair of sharp shapes on the sides of her upper-chest. She also had a turquoise circle-shape on her chest. Her feet were pointed and had a pair of wheels on her lower-legs. She had four fingers and a thumb. Her head had triangular-shapes on the sides of it and had a grey triangular-shape on top of her head. Her face was white with navy blue lips and bright blue eyes.

"What have we got, Moonracer." said the blue female.

"Well Chromia, Shockwave has packed all the energon cubes he actually got into this chamber." said Moonracer.

"Then all we need is Firestar to get it out." said Chromia "Firestar, we need you here."

"Right, Chromia." said a female voice through her comlink.

"By the way, did you hear the news about Megatron?" said Moonracer.

"No." said Chromia "What is it?"

"He was blown to bits." said Moonracer "He may have gotten out of many sticky-situations before, but there's no way he could have survived that explosion."

"If you ask me, he had it coming." said Chromia "It serves him right for what he did to Cybertron just because he hated Optimus." At that moment, another female robot came in. She was 10 feet tall and was mainly red in colour. She had a pair of wheels on the front of her shoulders and another pair of wheels on her heels. Her chest looked like the front of a pickup truck. She had pointed feet. She had four fingers and a thumb. Her head was shaped like a helmet, was mainly silver in colour, and had a dark goldenrod stripe on top of her head that ended in a dark goldenrod circle on her forehead. Her face was yellow and had a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Okay guys, load me up!" said the red female robot. She transformed into a red Cybertronian pickup truck. Chromia and Moonracer started to load her back with the energon cubes. She drove out of the chamber.

"I think we should do the same." said Chromia. She transformed into a blue Cybertronian van and Moonracer transformed into a teal Cybertronian car and they both drove off.

"We betta' get to Elita One as quick as we can." said Moonracer "I hope we don't bump into Shockwave."

"Don't worry, Shockwave's dead." said Chromia "I heard that he fell out of a sentry tower. Let's face it; right now, ol' Shocky's..."

"Ol' Shocky's what?" said a voice. Chromia and Moonracer transformed and saw Shockwave standing in front of them.

"Shockwave!" said Chromia whilst baring her teeth.

"In the metal." said Shockwave.

"You can't be here!" said Chromia "I heard that you were dead!"

"Then you heard wrongly." said Shockwave "Do you really think a Decepticon with a jet for an alternative mode would die from falling just because I was knocked off a sentry tower?"

"Sometimes, these things happen!" said Chromia "Like right NOW!" Her right hand turned into a grenade launcher and she shot three shots at Shockwave the first two shots were shot out of the air by Shockwave, the other one was caught and crushed by Shockwave.

"Is that the best you can do?" said Shockwave "You remind me of a female I encountered recently. She seemed weak until she attacked me."

"Who was that female." said Chromia.

"Her name was Arcee." said Shockwave. Chromia looked shocked.

"No, it couldn't be." said Chromia "She's on Earth; with little **Bumblebeeps**!"

"Did she just say what I thought she just said?" said Moonracer "What is it with you and Bumblebee?"

"I don't see why Arcee went on the _Ark_ just because she liked that little guy!" said Chromia "She doesn't see that he's just a little rustbug like Rumble!"

"Strange." said Shockwave "Because that little rustbug rescued her."

"Who; Bumblebee or Rumble?" said Chromia.

"Bumblebee of course." said Shockwave. He pointed his cannon towards them. "Now, give the energon cubes back to me."

"Do you take no for an answer?" said Chromia.

"If that is the way it is going to be." said Shockwave. He raised his cannon and pointed it at them.

"I think it's time to take our leave." said Moonracer. She grabbed a hand-held sharpshooter rifle and shot Shockwave's pack. It temporally distracted Shockwave. Chromia and Moonracer transformed and drove off along with Firestar. Shockwave looked at them going.

"You won't go far." said Shockwave. He threw a tracking-device at Chromia which attached to her roof. Chromia, Firestar, and Moonracer drove quickly down the road.

"Elita One, this is Chromia; we're returning to base with energon cubes." said Chromia into her comlink.

"Thank you, Chromia." replied a female voice through her comlink. They finally reached a bunker entrance and drove down it. Once they reached the end, Chromia and Moonracer transformed. Sitting on a chair was another female robot. She was also 10 feet tall but was violet in colour. She had pointed feet. Her body shape was slender and her chest had a pink circle-shape in the middle. Her shoulders looked like they were the headlights of a car. She had four fingers and a thumb. Her head had a blunt V-shape under the forehead, had two pink pointy-shapes on top of her head, and had a pink diamond-shape in the middle of her forehead with violet stripes. Her face was silver, had two pink wiggly-shapes on her cheeks, had purple lips, and had two bright blue eyes. She turned around in her chair to look at them.

"Elita, here are the energon cubes." said Moonracer. They unloaded Firestar's cargo and Firestar transformed.

"I am pleased with that." said Elita "Still, Cybertron's core has shut down and we stayed behind. I think we will have to leave at some point or another."

"Still, at least we get some stuff off Shockwave." said Chromia. Meanwhile, Shockwave stood in his tower typing into his Spacebridge controls.

"Opening Spacebridge." said Shockwave. The Spacebridge portal opened. Out of it came Starscream, Payload, Rumble, Skywarp, Blackout, Reflector, and several Vehicons.

"What's it now?" said Starscream.

"I require your...assistance!" said Shockwave.

"Ha, finally decided that I'm twice the Decepticon you are?" smirked Starscream with a grin.

"I need your assistance in capturing some Autobots." said Shockwave "I've put a tracking-device on one of them, so we know where they are."

"And when we find them, it'll be rumbling-time!" smirked Rumble whilst showing off his pile-drivers.

"Just...go!" said Shockwave "I would like it if female Autobots stayed extinct."

"Female?" said Starscream "That's easy!"

"Easy?" said Shockwave "They have been the greatest scourge for over thirty-five deca-cycles!" Starscream smirked, transformed, and flew off. He was followed by Skywarp. Payload transformed as well and drove off with Rumble jumping onto his roof. Meanwhile, Elita One looked on the computer. On it was a picture of Optimus Prime. His vehicle parts were not of Earth-design they were of Cybertron design.

"If only I could reach you, Optimus." said Elita. At that moment, Firestar came running in.

"Elita, Alpha Trion is calling." said Firestar. Elita got out of her chair and walked out of that area and into another area. In the middle of the area was a hologram of an Autobot. The hologram itself was 35 feet tall which was his actual height. He appeared to be very old. He was red and iris in colour. His feet were pointed. He had pointed shoulders. He appeared to have a large cape. He had four fingers and a thumb. His head had a large iris V-shape on his forehead. His head was mainly red. His face appeared to have a large beard and moustache that also made him look old. His face was silver and had two bright blue eyes.

"Elita One, we finally get to talk again." said the old-looking robot.

"It is an honour to speak to you again." said Elita One "What is this meaning?"

"I have seen the future." said the old-looking robot "I have seen that tonight, the new leader of the Decepticons will attempt to kill someone you care about. He will destroy everything to do so."

"I can deal with Decepticons." said Elita "Elita One knows no fear."

"Be careful." said the old-looking robot "Whatever you do, do not use your special power."

"Got it." said Elita. The hologram disappeared. "I just need to evacuate." She walked out of there. Suddenly, the whole bunker shook.

"What is that?" said Firestar.

"I don't know." said Chromia. Suddenly, a door was ripped open by Payload.

"Great, not this big lug!" said Moonracer. Rumble jumped down and began to pound the ground with his pile-drivers. "And that little lug!" Firestar's left hand converted into a grenade launcher and she shot at Payload.

"Ha!" said Payload "Is that your best attempt?" His hand turned into his hammer. For some reason, it looked bigger than before.

"Ha, finally decided that you should have your hammer bigger and ditch the blaster?" said Chromia.

"Who said anything about **ditching** the blaster?" said Payload. His double-barrelled plasma-energy blaster retracted out of his shoulder. "Now I can shot and bash ya'"

"No!" shouted Elita. She transformed into a violet Cybertronian sports car and drove into his legs.

"Get off me!" shouted Payload. Starscream flew in and transformed.

"Oh come on, Payload; it's just a **female** Autobot!" said Starscream "You will crush them like I ordered you to!" Elita transformed and jumped at Starscream. Her hands converted into concussive missile launchers and she shot at Starscream. Her hands turned back in to hands and she then grabbed a pair of dual energon swords.

"I don't think so, Starscream!" said Elita "You nothing that Megatron could've been!"

"Is that so?" said Starscream "Well, I am now the leader of Decepticons!"

"You?" said Elita "Out of all the Decepticons who wanted to overthrow Megatron, you were the one who was too ambitious!"

"Oh yeah?" said Starscream "We'll soon see about that!" His hand converted into his saw and they began to fight.

"You're no Megatron!" said Elita.

"You're right!" said Starscream "He's burnt dust and I am fully alive!" Skywarp teleported in behind Elita and pulled her by the shoulders. She slashed at his left wing.

"Ahh!" screamed Skywarp. Starscream punched Elita in the face.

"You should have checked your recruits before letting them return to base!" said Starscream. He shot at the energon cubes with his null-rays.

"No!" shouted Elita as she saw the energon cubes explode and trap the other female Autobots underneath rubble. Payload grabbed her by the arm. Starscream walked up to her. He stroked her under the chin with his finger.

"Incredible, isn't it?" smirked Starscream.

"What is?" said Elita.

"It is incredible that I so easily defeated an Autobot that has bugged Shockwave for so long!" smirked Starscream "I should obviously slash at your spark right here and right now!" His hand turned into his saw and he raised it. Elita closed her eyes whilst expecting the worse. Suddenly, Starscream's saw turned back into his hand. "But I have a better idea. Instead of doing to you what I did to old Tailgate, I will perform a better strategy."

"And what would that be?" said Elita. Starscream stroked her across the face.

"Why slay just one Autobot when I could get two?" said Starscream "And I know just who else to get."

"Starscream, what are you talking about?" said Skywarp.

"Just a little thing that humans call "black-mail"!" said Starscream "Take her back to Kaon and tap into _Teletraan I_!" Meanwhile on Earth, Optimus was in the _Ark_ when a transmission came in on _Teletraan I_. He opened the transmission and there on the screen was Starscream.

"Starscream!" said Optimus.

"Hello, Prime!" smirked Starscream.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Optimus.

"Just telling you that we have a Spacebridge hidden nearby our Decepticon headquarters." said Starscream.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Optimus.

"No reason." said Starscream "Except one thing. Skywarp, turn the camera towards Payload." The screen turned over to Payload. Optimus then saw that Payload was holding Elita by the arms. Optimus showed a shocked expression.

"Interesting isn't it?" said Rumble.

"Elita One!" exclaimed Optimus

_Optimus' flashback_

The _Ark_ was ready to launch into space. Optimus could see the other Autobots running towards the entrance. He could see Bumblebee helping a wounded Arcee aboard the ship.

"Whatever lies beyond this planet is the best and last hope for us." said Optimus to himself.

"Optimus!" shouted a voice. He looked down and saw Elita running towards the ship.

"Elita, look out!" exclaimed Optimus. He could see two Cybertronian jets flying towards them. One of them was blue and the other one was black and purple. They shot at them.

"Skywarp, we've got Prime in our sights!" said the blue one which was Thundercracker.

"I've got 'em!" said the black one which was Skywarp. They swooped down and just missed Optimus and Elita.

"I'm leaving this planet." shouted Optimus "It's the last hope!"

"I'll come with you!" shouted Elita. She ran up to enter the ship but a black and white Cybertronian race car blocked her off. It transformed into Barricade. A grey Cybertronian spacecraft swooped down and transformed into Blackout.

"No Autobots are going aboard this ship!" shouted Blackout. Suddenly, the doors to the _Ark_ closed shut.

"Optimus!" shouted Elita.

"Elita!" shouted Optimus.

_2011_

Optimus regretted not staying on Cybertron because of leaving Elita. But he still knew that it was the only hope to escape Megatron's grasp.

"It's very simple!" said Starscream "Just go to the Spacebridge, open it, go to Cybertron, and come to us! Just come here in a few hours or...well, you can guess what'll happen to little E.1!" He began to laugh. "We've downloaded the location of the Spacebridge onto your comlink. And remember, we're tapped into _Teletraan_'s frequency; if you try to call for backup via comlink, then..." He pointed at Elita then did a slitting throat mark with his fingers as well as a sound that expressed the sound of a slitted throat.

"I will...comply." said Optimus.

"Excellent!" said Starscream. The transmission ended. Meanwhile on Cybertron, Starscream laughed evilly.

"What's so funny?" asked Rumble.

"I will accomplish the one thing Megatron couldn't." said Starscream "The destruction of Optimus Prime!" Elita gasped. Meanwhile on Earth, Optimus looked at his axe. He then put it on his back where he usually kept it in battle. He then transformed and connected himself up to his trailer. Bumblebee and Arcee walked in.

"Optimus, why are you connected yourself up to your trailer?" asked Arcee "Are you going off on a mission?"

"No." said Optimus "This is something I have to do alone. I am going to Cybertron, don't follow." He drove off extremely fast. He drove past Mouser and Typer.

"Is it just me, or is he treating whatever this thing is in a personnel-manner?" said Mouser.

"I don't know." said Arcee "He claimed that this is something that he must do alone. Bee, we have to follow him." Bumblebee beeped in a confused manner. "Look; he did say that he has to do this alone, but we have to help him. Mouser, keep us up to date via comlink."

"My comlink's a private channel." said Mouser.

"Whys that?" asked Arcee.

"When I was one of Blaster's Minicons, we needed to use a private channel." said Mouser "It was needed because of all the work we had to do. You know, sometimes I miss hearing Blaster play out his unbelievably loud music."

"Ok, make sure we..." said Arcee.

"Wait, what if Shockwave tries to get those blueprints of you again?" said Mouser.

"Don't worry." said Arcee "Ratchet erased it from my memory." She and Bumblebee transformed and drove off. At that moment, Bulkhead walked in through the entrance.

"Okay, anyone for a game of lob...Woah!" said Bulkhead just as Arcee and Bumblebee drove past. "What's with them?"

"They're just trying to find out something about why Optimus is acting strangely." said Mouser "Don't worry, I'm keeping communications with them on my private comlink channel."

"You have a private comlink channel?" asked Bulkhead.

"You bet!" said Mouser.

"Um...You wanna' play a game of lobbing?" asked Bulkhead.

"Nope." said Mouser "I'm only four feet tall." Meanwhile, Optimus drove up to the Spacebridge controls, transformed, and typed into them.

"Don't worry, Elita." said Optimus "This time I won't leave you." The Spacebridge portal opened up. He transformed, connected up to his trailer, and drove through it. Only a few minutes later, Arcee and Bumblebee sped up to the controls. They transformed and looked at the portal.

"He must have gone through there." said Arcee "We have to find him." They walked through it. As soon as they got through, they found themselves on Cybertron. "Don't look down!" They found that they were standing on a partially destroyed building. Bumblebee beeped shockingly. "Cybertron, just as we left it!" They found a ramp, transformed, and drove down it. Meanwhile, Chromia unearthed herself from the rubble.

"Moonracer?" shouted Chromia "Firestar?" Moonracer and Firestar unearthed themselves as well.

"Right here!' shouted Moonracer loudly.

"Careful!" said Chromia "There could still be Cons around."

"Oops!" said Moonracer "Sorry!"

"I can't believe Starscream finally got his long-awaited ambition to be the big-boss." said Firestar.

"It's just typical." said Chromia "Megatron's gone and Starscream immediately takes his place as the ruler."

"Never mind that." said Moonracer "We have to get out of here." She looked around. "Hay, there's a way out." She pointed to a doorway, but it was covered with fire.

"There is an extinguisher on the other side, but it still doesn't work." said Chromia "Unless we can be able to go past the fire, we're sunk."

"I can!" said Firestar.

"But that fire's intense heat that's run-off from the energon explosion." said Chromia.

"My skin can withstand temperatures of up to 8,000 degrees Celsius." said Firestar "Besides; if I don't try, we may have no hope left." Chromia walked up to her and shook her hand.

"You are a good friend, Firestar." said Chromia "If you don't come out of this, we will always remember you."

"Sideswipe always has." said Firestar. She transformed and drove through the fire. A few minutes passed and the fire was suddenly extinguished. She jumped out of where the doorway. "Let's roll!" They transformed and drove off. Meanwhile, Blackout watched the apocalyptic wasteland from an abandoned sentry tower.

"Such ruins!" said Blackout to himself. Reflector walked up.

"Commander Starscream has captured the leader of the female Autobots." said Reflector "He advises that you should be impressed."

"Watch it, Three-Face!" threatened Blackout.

"I'm just giving out the news." said Reflector.

"Whatever!" said Blackout "I'm busy looking for..." He saw Arcee and Bumblebee drive across the planet's surface. "...the ideal prey!" He transformed and flew off. "Reflector, stage a distraction."

"Yes." said Reflector. He jumped down a couple of steps. Arcee and Bumblebee drove across the surface unaware of Blackout's presence.

"I wonder if the others know about this?" said Arcee "Arcee to Mouser, do you read?" Meanwhile on Earth, Mouser held a large ball made out of metal scrap. 'Mouser, do you read?"

"Loud and clear, Arcee." said Mouser into his comlink "What's up?"

"Just trying to test this private comlink channel." said Arcee "What's happening down your end?"

"Just playin' a little game of lobbing." said Mouser.

"What?" said Arcee.

"Lobbing." said Mouser "It's a game that is popular among warrior-clas..."

"Yes, I know that." said Arcee "But who are you playing it with?"

"With Typer." said Mouser. He threw the ball at Typer who hit it back with his tail. Mouser caught it. "He's a pro! He may not have hands, but he sure can hit it with his tail! What about you?"

"We still haven't found Optimus yet but we will keep searching." said Arcee.

"Be sure to get back before the others find out that..." said Mouser just as Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Breakaway entered.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Ironhide.

"Scrap!" exclaimed Mouser.

"Who's scrap?" asked Sideswipe. Mouser turned off his comlink.

"No one!" said Mouser "Just...testing my comlink out!" He grinned in a attempt to keep them occupied.

"Bulkhead, who is he talking to?" asked Ironhide.

"Um...no one!" said Bulkhead. He grinned as well. They looked down at Typer who grinned as well. Ironhide frowned. Meanwhile on Cybertron, Arcee and Bumblebee continued driving.

"Mouser?" said Arcee into her comlink "Mouser?" Bumblebee beeped confused. "He's turned off his comlink." Suddenly, there was a powerful flash explosion. It blinded and disorientated them for 15 seconds. They transformed and skidded to a stop. They were on an old bridge.

"Take that!" said three identical voices. As they gained conscious, they saw a small camera. It was Reflector. He transformed and their hands turned into their weapons. Suddenly, a helicopter was heard. They turned around and saw Blackout flying towards them. He transformed and landed in front of them. The resulting stomp caused Arcee and Bumblebee's weapons to go offline.

"Let's dance!" smirked Blackout.

"Are you still trying to get back at us for beating you?" said Arcee.

"I don't care about that anymore!" said Blackout "I just want to keep my mind off my hatred of Starscream being the leader!" His hand turned into his propeller-blade and he swung it around. Arcee ducked and slid underneath him. She jumped up and grabbed him by the back propellers. Her hand turned into her tri-plasma blaster and she shot at him in the face. He grabbed her and slammed her on the ground. She got up and retracted out her blades. She slashed at him in the leg. "Take this!" He pointed his machine guns at her and shot her twice in the shoulder. Bumblebee caught her. His hand then turned into his plasma blaster. "Do you really think you can shoot me so easily?" Bumblebee then shot with his plasma blaster; but not at Blackout. Instead, he shot at the stabilizer that held the bridge that they were on up. Blackout transformed as he fell and flew off with Reflector holding onto him. Bumblebee then looked down at Arcee. Suddenly, a hooded figure wearing a cloak appeared. Bumblebee pointed his plasma blaster at the figure.

"Don't shoot." said the figure "I will not harm you." He looked down at Arcee. "She will need to come back to my workshop." Bumblebee pickup up Arcee and followed the figure to a workshop just over a hill. As soon as they got inside, Bumblebee placed Arcee down on a medi-bed. The figure connected her up to an energon pump. "She means a lot to you. Doesn't she?" Bumblebee nodded. Meanwhile, Optimus drove fast along the ruins of Cybertron until he reached Kaon. He skidded to a stop and transformed.

"I'll have to find a way in." said Optimus to himself. Suddenly, he was shot in the back. It was a Vehicon scout who kicked him after shooting him.

"It's a pleasure to blast the leader of the Autobots!" said the Vehicon. Payload and Skywarp grabbed Optimus and dragged him back into Kaon. They reached a room where Starscream sat on a thrown. Optimus began to gain conscious.

"Payload, he's waking up!" said Skywarp. Payload punched Optimus hard in the face with all force. They eventually reached Starscream's thrown. "We've got Prime."

"Excellent!" said Starscream. Two Vehicons were holding Elita by the arms.

"Optimus!" exclaimed Elita.

"Now finally, I shall have the pleasure of destroying Prime's spark!" said Starscream "Hold him still." Two Vehicons grabbed Optimus by the arms. At that moment, Blackout flew in with Reflector hanging onto him. He transformed and landed in front of Starscream

"So this is how Prime ends." said Blackout. Optimus looked at Starscream just as he was shot by one of Starscream's null-rays and thrown backwards against the wall.

"No!" shouted Elita. The other two Vehicons threw Elita aside.

"Let's leave them to their fate!" said Starscream. All the Decepticons transformed and moved off. Optimus began to feel cold. He felt himself almost fall into a great black abyss. Suddenly, he saw a silhouette of Elita place her hand on him and there was a sudden change. He felt life in himself again. He opened his eyes wide. But he saw a sudden shock. Elita was lying down in front of him barely moving.

"Elita!" exclaimed Optimus. He picked up Elita and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes opened. "What has happened?"

"It is my special power." said Elita "All my systems get drained of power and transported into another Autobot."

"But that also means that you die!" said Optimus.

"It does!" said Elita faintly. Her eyes began to close.

"I have to help!" exclaimed Optimus.

"Find Alpha Trion." said Elita "He's the only one who can help." Optimus picked up Elita. He ran out of the room, placed her on his trailer, transformed, connected himself up to his trailer, and drove off with haste. Meanwhile on Earth, Mouser tried to get out of having to confess about what he was doing.

"Look, all I was doing was simply adjusting my comlink." said Mouser "It needs adjusting!"

"Okay, I believe you." said Ironhide.

"Really?" said Mouser who was expecting the worse.

"Really." said Ironhide.

'Phew!" said Mouser "I thought you knew that Arcee and Bumblebee have gone to Cybertron to look for Opti...Oh-oh!"

"What?" said Ironhide.

"Nothing!" said Mouser "I just...thought of something that you'd get angry at me for!"

"Did you know about this, Bulkhead?" said Ironhide.

"No!" said Bulkhead "Maybe! A little!"

"C'mon, let's go find that Spacebridge." said Ironhide.

"That's easy." said Breakaway "It's located in Optimus' comlink." Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Breakaway transformed and drove (flew in Breakaway's case) off. Meanwhile on Cybertron, Arcee woke up. She saw Bumblebee sitting beside her medi-bed.

"Bee." said Arcee "Where are we, Bee?" Bumblebee beeped. "Who's workshop?" Bumblebee pointed over to the cloak figure. "Who's he?"

"Do not be threatened." said the figure. He lowered his hood revealing that he was the Autobot who Elita talked to earlier via hologram.

"Wait, you're Alpha Trion!" exclaimed Arcee.

"I am." said Alpha Trion "Your friend didn't leave your side ever since I adjusted your energon levels." Arcee looked over and saw a small metallic silver cube on the table next to her. It had a picture of an Autobot insignia on the top. She was about to touch it. "Don't touch that!" She drew her hand away.

"What is it?" asked Arcee.

"That is the Covenant of Primus." said Alpha Trion. Arcee gasped.

"It is said that it shows the past, the present, and...the future!" said Arcee "Do you know what will happen to us? Will Cybertron ever be revived?"

"I don't know." said Alpha Trion "I don't look at it anymore."

"Why?" asked Arcee.

"Because it is dangerous." said Alpha Trion "No one should know about their fate. It turns anyone insane if they know too much about their future. I only keep for safekeeping. I would destroy it if it wasn't indestructible." Arcee knew his advice but then briefly tap it. For a split-second she saw a shocking sight. She saw the image of Bumblebee looking mangled and terribly injured. She saw the image pan out and then saw he was being held by Megatron who was looking stronger than ever. As soon as she stopped seeing the image, she tried to make herself think it wasn't real. Bumblebee beeped and pointed to the door.

"Okay Bee." said Arcee. She got up and walked with him to the door.

"You're leaving?" asked Alpha Trion.

"We need to find someone." said Arcee "Someone we care about."

"Then in that case, may Primus be with you." said Alpha Trion. Arcee and Bumblebee transformed and drove off. Meanwhile, Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Breakaway transformed when they found the Spacebridge portal.

"Let's go to Cybertron." said Breakaway. They entered the portal and found themselves looking over the building. They transformed and moved off. Meanwhile, Chromia, Firestar, and Moonracer (all in vehicle mode) were driving fast across to Kaon. Another driving sound was heard.

"Chromia, did you hear that?" asked Firestar. Chromia turned around and transformed. She saw two silhouettes driving towards them. Thinking it is a Decepticon, her hand turned into her grenade launcher. She shot at it. Suddenly, the two vehicles flew out at them and landed in front of them. They transformed revealing themselves to be Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Watch it!" said Arcee.

"Arcee?" said Chromia. Arcee looked up.

"Chromia?" said Arcee.

"It is you!" said Chromia. She helped Arcee up. Bumblebee looked at them. Chromia frowned at Bumblebee. "I still don't know why you ran off with Bumblebeeps!" Bumblebee looked offended.

"What?" said Arcee.

"You went aboard the _Ark_ just because you grew attached to him!" said Chromia.

"I did it because it was my duty!" said Arcee "Elita always knew that!" Bumblebee beeped to tell them to "break it up". "Bee's right."

"How do you even know what he says?" said Chromia.

"I just know!" said Arcee.

"Look, can you two just stop arguing?" said Moonracer "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"We're here looking for Optimus." said Arcee.

"We're looking for Elita." said Firestar "Perhaps we could work together." Meanwhile, Optimus drove along the road to Alpha Trion's workshop. He stopped, transformed, and carried Elita to the workshop.

"Alpha Trion." said Optimus. He saw Alpha Trion standing outside his workshop. Alpha Trion walked up to him.

"Optimus, why have you returned?" asked Alpha Trion.

"I need you to help me." said Optimus. He showed Alpha Trion what lay in his hands. Alpha Trion looked at Elita.

"As I feared, she cared too much for you." said Alpha Trion "I installed a special power in her. All her systems drain and is installed in a robot of her choice."

"How can I save her?" asked Optimus.

"Only one way." said Alpha Trion "Come in." He entered his workshop and Optimus followed him. He placed Elita One on the medi-bed. "The only way to save her is to increase her energy."

"How can we do that?" asked Optimus.

"Not we." said Alpha Trion "You."

"Me?" said Optimus confused.

"The cord in your left forearm is compatible in the plug in her left forearm." said Alpha Trion.

"But I don't have a cord in my forearm." said Optimus. Alpha Trion walked up to him, held his left forearm, opened it, and revealed it to have a cord inside it. "How?"

"I installed this into your systems." said Alpha Trion "Now quickly; only you can save her now." He opened up Elita's left forearm. Optimus walked over and connected the cord to Elita's forearm. Suddenly, Elita's eyes opened.

"Optimus!" said Elita. Optimus helped her up.

"Elita, you're saved." said Optimus.

"C'mon, let's go teach Starscream what happens when he thinks he's a good leader!" said Elita. She and Optimus transformed and drove off. Meanwhile, Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Breakaway moved quickly across the landscape of Cybertron. They transformed.

"Do you think Starscream's here, or is it just Shockwave?" said Breakaway.

"Just Shockwave?" said a voice. Shockwave flew down at them in vehicle mode, transformed, and began flying towards them in robot mode.

"Darn Decepticon!" said Sideswipe. His hands turned into his into his pulse burst rifles and he shot at Shockwave. Shockwave reflected the blasts easily.

"Die!" shouted Shockwave. They suddenly heard diabolical laughter. They turned around to see Starscream flying at them in vehicle mode. He transformed and landed in front of them. Sideswipe transformed and drove at him.

"Lousy Autobot!" said Starscream. Sideswipe transformed, retracted out his Cybertanium swords, and he slashed Starscream's leg. Payload, Skywarp, Rumble, and Reflector appeared and attacked as well. Breakaway's hand turned into his fusion beam battle pistol and he tied to shoot at Reflector. The three Decepticons were simply too small and nimble and managed to evade the firepower easily.

"You cannot hit me!" smirked Reflector "And I am three-in-one!"

"Decepticons, go in for the kill!" shouted Shockwave. Vehicon scouts drove at them, transformed, and pointed their blaster guns at them.

"I think we're outnumbered!" said Ironhide. Starscream flew down in robot mode and landed in front of Ironhide. His hand turned into his homing missile launcher.

"Any last words?" said Starscream. Suddenly, Bumblebee and Arcee jumped down from the top of a building. Bumblebee's hand had turned into his plasma blaster and Arcee's hand had turned into her tri-plasma blaster. They shot constantly and landed.

"It seems that we meet again!" said Shockwave. He pointed his cannon at them. "This time, only one of us will come out alive!"

"I don't think so, Ugly!" shouted a voice. They all turned around and saw Chromia, Firestar, and Moonracer running up.

"You're not getting away this time!" shouted Moonracer. Starscream smirked.

"How interesting!" smirked Starscream "The girls have come to save their boyfriends!" Ironhide looked at them closer.

"Chromia?" said Ironhide "Is that you?"

"You bet, Ironhide!" shouted Chromia.

"Firestar!" shouted Sideswipe "It sure has been a while."

"Years in fact." said Firestar.

"Bee, I think we just reunited the members of Team One with the members of Team Prime." said Arcee "But what are they even doing here?"

"Ah. Yes; about that..." said Mouser through Arcee's comlink "...I sort of...well...It's easy to crack when you've got out of being under pressure." Starscream pointed his homing missile launcher at Chromia.

"Decepticons, attack!" shouted Starscream. Chromia transformed and drove at Starscream. Starscream shot her tires but withstood the firepower easily. She rammed into him and Skywarp. Firestar's hand turned into her grenade launcher and she shot at Payload. She then jumped at Payload and punched him hard in the face with all force. Moonracer ran up to Breakaway.

"I hope you're still the best sharpshooter in the galaxy, Moonracer." said Breakaway.

"You mean the universe!" said Moonracer. She grabbed her sharpshooter rifle and shot at Reflector's left and right components, knocking them unconscious. Breakaway shot at Reflector's middle component. The shots didn't kill Reflector. Blackout transformed and began to fly upwards.

"This is gonna' be juicy!" smirked Blackout.

"I've seen his little trick." said Breakaway "If he transforms and stomps, he will take your weapons out of commission. You have to shoot him down before he transforms."

"Got it!" said Moonracer. She pointed her sharpshooter rifle at Blackout.

"I'm gonna' stomp ya' flat!" smirked Blackout. Moonracer shot at him. He transformed and fell down uncontrollably.

"Nailed him!" smirked Moonracer.

"Oh slag!" shouted Blackout "Not again!" He crashed into an old abandoned building. Starscream got up.

"Decepticons, attack better!" shouted Starscream.

"With pleasure!" said Rumble as he began to pound the ground with his pile-drivers. Bumblebee grabbed him by the head. Arcee shot him away. He landed into a scrap-pile.

"They're just Autobots!" shouted Starscream. He suddenly fell down and saw that his right leg was frozen. "Stupid liquid nitrogen!" Ironhide's water guns turned back into his hands.

"Where's Optimus!" said Ironhide. Starscream got up.

"He is...with the AllSpark!" said Starscream.

'What!" exclaimed Ironhide.

"I shot him!" said Starscream "He is no more!" Ironhide pointed his cannons at Starscream. Starscream walked backwards until he reached a ledge.

"Let's see how you like it!" said Ironhide.

"Eh-hem?" said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Chromia tapping her foot.

"Oh, sorry, ma'am." said Ironhide "I forgot my manners; ladies first."

"Thank you." said Chromia. Her hand turned into her grenade launcher and she shot at Starscream. He fell off the ledge screaming. He suddenly remembered his flight ability. He transformed and flew upwards.

"Decepticons, retreat!" shouted Starscream.

"And that's what makes you an illogical leader, Starscream." said Shockwave. He pointed his cannon at the Autobots. The Vehicons did the same with their blaster guns. Suddenly, Shockwave was rammed into by something. It was Optimus and Elita who both stopped and transformed.

"Optimus!" exclaimed Ironhide. Optimus grabbed his axe and slammed it on Shockwave's shoulder. Shockwave grabbed Optimus' neck and slammed into the wall. Optimus got up, transformed, connected himself up to his trailer, and released Roller. Roller drove fast into Shockwave and shot him back.

"We'll have to retreat!" exclaimed Shockwave. He transformed and flew off. The Vehicons transformed and drove off. Roller drove back into Optimus' trailer. Optimus transformed. Later, the Autobots began to salvage the remains of Team One's bunker.

"So what are you gonna' do now?" asked Breakaway.

"We'll have to find a new headquarters." replied Moonracer "Fortunately, Cybertron has many places available." Sideswipe began talking to Moonracer.

"Hay, remember our rescue missions, Firestar?" asked Sideswipe.

"I sure do." said Firestar "Perhaps we can do in the future." Chromia walked up to Ironhide.

"I hate to say this; but it's good to see you, Ironhide." said Chromia. She lay on Ironhide's chest. Bumblebee and Arcee sat down.

"I hope Chromia starts being nice to you, Bee." said Arcee to Bumblebee. Optimus looked at Elita.

"We will have to go now." said Optimus "The portal might close if we're not careful."

"We will meet again, Optimus; don't worry." said Elita. Later, the Autobots stood outside the portal.

"You could stay here if you like, Arcee." said Chromia. Arcee smiled at her but then looked over at Bumblebee.

"Sorry, but my place is Earth." replied Arcee. She walked over next to Bumblebee. Optimus held Elita's hand.

"Goodbye, Elita." said Optimus "We will meet again."

"I know it." said Elita. The Autobots of Team One waved goodbye as the Autobots of Team Prime entered the portal as it disappeared.


	16. Coming of Age

**Note**: I based this chapter off the _Transformers Prime_ episode _Masters and Students_

Starscream stood in the meeting chamber in the _Nemesis_. He was standing in the speaking area.

"Decepticons, we may have lost our latest battles; but I assure you, we are now free from the failures of Megatron!" said Starscream "I will make sure that we win this war! You shall now me as your lord, and you will follow me!" The crowd of Vehicons didn't respond. "I will give the Decepticon cause meaning again!" The crowd still didn't respond.

"How are we supposed to win if we haven't won yet?" asked a Vehicon. Starscream shot him with his null-ray. He walked away from the crowd.

"It seems that my army is simply not motivated enough." said Starscream "If only I had a warrior that could show them the potential of war." He smiled wickedly. "Of course! On this vary planet, there lies a warrior that is worthy of my service! One that will come to this age and follow my every order! Soundwave, prepare a locating. We're going off to looking for a warrior!" Meanwhile in Autobot headquarters, Ratchet still tried to fix the miniature Spacebridge.

"Give up, Ratch." said Mouser.

"Not in a million deca-cycles." said Ratchet "I will not simply stand by as the Decepticons posses."

"You should just accept that it is hopeless." said Mouser "If you try even more, you will just end up blowing yourself up." Ratchet ignored this and continued on with his work. Mouser's left hand turned into one of his thruster guns and he shot the miniature Spacebridge into a pile of parts.

"Hey!" snarled Ratchet "I needed that!"

"Okay; it was nasty, but it was necessary." said Mouser. Ratchet's hand turned into his welding torch. "Take it easy!"

"I can't take it easy, because everyone doesn't appreciate my wish to bring us back to Cybertron!" snapped Ratchet.

"We're not going back to Cybertron until we find a way to revive it." said Mouser. Ratchet growled. Suddenly, Bumblebee and Arcee (coloured blue) drove in. Jake got off of Arcee and Dwight got out of Bumblebee. Bumblebee and Arcee transformed and Arcee turned back into pink.

"What's with all the shouting?" asked Arcee.

"Just something to do with ol' Ratch losing it over a lost cause." said Mouser. Ratchet's hand turned into his repeat saw.

"Old?" said Ratchet "I'll show you what!" Mouser smirked.

"Why is he doing that?" asked Dwight.

"Because he's **still** trying to fix his miniature Spacebridge." said Mouser

Meanwhile above Fish River Canyon, Starscream stood atop a tall rock. Soundwave stood behind him. A satellite had retracted out of his back. Skywarp and Thundercracker stood behind him as well.

"Starscream's log: I am on the verge of something that will give the Decepticon loyalty to me." said Starscream "Long ago, before the Great Exodus; Megatron discovered that energon deposits were forming on this planet. Knowing that the Autobots would attempt to gain the energon, he sent some of the greatest Decepticons to guard it. True warriors, now all lying in stasis."

"And how is this supposed to make the other Decepticons loyal to you?" asked Thundercracker.

"'Cause if I tame one, then they'll believe me to be stronger than Megatron ever was!" said Starscream "The hardest part of the plan was triangulating the coordinates, and even that was a snitch!"

"Stasis pod: Located." said Soundwave.

"Perfect!" said Starscream. He transformed and flew down to the canyon below. Soundwave, Thundercracker, and Skywarp did the same. Meanwhile, _Teletraan I_ began to alarm. Optimus walked up to it.

"Optimus, we've detected a Decepticon stasis pod signature." said Ratchet.

"I will go find it." said Optimus.

"I suggest that you take backup." said Ratchet. Optimus looked around the room at the other Autobots. He looked at Bumblebee, Arcee, Jazz, Ironhide, Prowl, Sideswipe, Cliffjumper, Sunstreaker, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Mirage, Hound, Trailbreaker, Silverstreak, Huffer, Gears (who was still missing an arm), Windcharger, and Brawn. Then he looked at Breakaway.

"Breakaway, you will accompany me." said Optimus.

"What!" exclaimed Ratchet.

"Sure!" said Breakaway.

"Optimus, you can't be serious!" said Ratchet "You can't actually put your life in...well...a hooligan who abuses his ability of flight!"

"Hey, you do realise I'm here!" said Breakaway. Ratchet frowned and pulled the Groundbridge switch. Optimus and Breakaway walked through the Groundbridge portal and were transported to Fish River Canyon. Meanwhile, Starscream, Soundwave, Thundercracker, and Skywarp flew down and landed in front of a wall in the canyon.

"What's so important about this place?" said Skywarp. Starscream's hand turned into his homing missile launcher and he shot at the wall.

"'Cause this place is the site of one of the many Decepticon warriors." said Starscream. As the dust cleared, it was revealed that it was a huge grey metallic door. It had a square input at the front and had Cybertronian markings on the front. "Soundwave, the energon cube."

"Preparing energon cube." said Soundwave whilst picking up a small box. He opened the top and picked out a small energon cube. Starscream grabbed the energon cube.

"The time has come to awaken!" said Starscream. He placed the energon cube in the input and it turned. The whole door began to shift until it opened. Inside was a green, grey, and red Cybertronian bomber jet. It slowly transformed into a 34 feet tall robot. The cockpit formed the chest. The tail-fins were mounted behind his shoulders and the wings were mounted behind his back. He had strong arms and legs. He had four fingers and a thumb. His head was barely circular. He had a grey and orange long V-shape on his forehead. His face was grey, had a wedge in his chin, and two bright red eyes. "Arise!" The robot stomped forward. He leaned down at Starscream.

"Who dares to awaken me!" said the robot.

"It is I—Starscream!" said Starscream "What would your name be, soldier?"

"I am Skyquake!" said the robot.

"Excellent!" said Starscream "Don't feel shy; you can bow." What the Decepticons didn't know was that Optimus and Breakaway were hiding behind some rocks.

"Let's scrap some Cons!" said Breakaway quietly.

"Easy, Breakaway." said Optimus quietly.

"I serve only one master!" said Skyquake.

"Good!" said Starscream "You'll make a perfect motivation for the troops."

"The only master that I serve is Megatron!" said Skyquake.

"Yes; I'm sure." said Starscream "Unfortunately, Megatron is...destroyed!"

"No!" said Skyquake "He can never be destroyed!"

"You can say that to his smouldering remains in orbit around this planet!" said Starscream "As his successor, you now follow me."

"Never!" snapped Skyquake "I came to this planet because of Megatron's orders!" At that moment, Optimus walked out from behind the rock.

"Skyquake, we must all adapt or die." said Optimus. Skyquake turned his attentions towards Optimus.

"Optimus Prime; I haven't seen you since the Battle of Altihex." said Skyquake "Megatron ordered me to destroy you."

"That was eons ago, on another planet." said Optimus "Surely you have to see that this war is meaningless."

"It is a necessary war!" said Skyquake. Optimus looked at Starscream.

"Starscream, surely you see that recently you have made the same mistakes as Megatron." said Optimus.

"I am in charge now!" snapped Starscream.

"Starscream, if you want to be a good leader; then step away from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons toward peace." said Optimus. Starscream smirked.

"I'd be willing to make a truce, Prime." said Starscream.

"You would?" said Breakaway who had come out from hiding from behind the rocks.

"Yes!" said Starscream "With just one thing in return; that you will bow down to me!"

"Bow down to you!" snapped Skyquake "You are not even half the leader Megatron was!" He grabbed Starscream and threw him at Skywarp and Thundercracker. All the Decepticons (excluding Skyquake) transformed and flew off.

"Skyquake, you must realise that Megatron has ruined Cybertron." said Optimus "Forget about the Decepticon cause, and work with me to stop any more unnecessary causalities."

"You really suspect that I would betray my Brothers'?" said Skyquake "Then you have thought wrong!" He transformed and flew at Optimus who ducked. Skyquake vehicle design didn't seem to fly straight in Earth's atmosphere. He transformed and landed feet-first onto the ground. "I will continue to serve the cause in Megatron's memory!" Meanwhile, Starscream and the other Decepticons watched from the top ledge.

"Perfect!" said Starscream "Soundwave, record this; I want the Decepticons see on file of Skyquake destroying Optimus under my supervision! Skywarp, Thundercracker; go keep an eye on them from the other side." Thundercracker and Skywarp transformed and flew off. "This is going to be perfect!" Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, Ratchet still tried to repair the remains of his miniature Spacebridge.

"Give up, Ratch." said Ironhide "The more you try, the more you disappoint yourself."

"And I say; the more I try, the more better I get at Spacebridge technology." said Ratchet.

"He's a bit more overconfident than usual." said Kate quietly. Typer nodded his head in agreement.

"I heard that!" snapped Ratchet. Arcee took one look at Ratchet then stepped away.

"I think I'll go on patrol." said Arcee "Bee, would you care to join me?" Bumblebee beeped nodded, and ran up to her. They transformed and drove off.

"Ha, I guess those two just don't want to be here once I've cracked the code of bridging." said Ratchet. He smiled and his hand turned into his welding torch. This gave a somewhat "mad scientist" look to him.

"I think they just don't want to see you fail again." said Wheeljack. Meanwhile, Optimus began to brawl with Skyquake who pushed him back.

"For the memory of Megatron!" shouted Skyquake. He grabbed a hand-held tornado cannon and began to shoot at Optimus. Breakaway swooped down, transformed, and grabbed onto Skyquake's back and didn't let go. Skyquake grabbed him and threw him at Optimus. Breakaway got up and stood beside Optimus.

"Why isn't he transforming anymore?" asked Breakaway.

"Skyquake's current vehicular mode isn't used to flying on Earth." said Optimus.

"Still, I don't need wings to destroy you!" said Skyquake whilst charging his tornado cannon. Meanwhile, Starscream and Soundwave continued to watch.

"This is working better than I thought!" said Starscream "Make sure you get a close-up for when Skyquake blasts Prime into oblivion!" Suddenly, Soundwave's mouthplate opened revealing his screen.

"Detecting additional life-sign." said Soundwave.

"What!" exclaimed Starscream "But Skyquake is the only additional Decepticon here!"

"Here: Negative." said Soundwave "Earth's orbit: Positive." His screen showed a map of Earth's orbit. It then showed a picture of Megatron.

"No!" exclaimed Starscream "You don't seriously mean that it is Megatron!" Soundwave didn't respond. "His ship was completely obliterated! Not even he could have survived that!" Soundwave still didn't respond. "Then again; if Megatron is alive, he would blame me for taking charge! Stay here, Soundwave." He transformed and flew off into the sky. Soundwave watched this and his mouthplate closed.

"Laserbeak: Eject." said Soundwave "Operation: Follow." Laserbeak was ejected from his chest and followed Starscream. Meanwhile, Optimus dodged the shot before it could fire. Skyquake ran over to Optimus and wacked him over the head with his tornado cannon.

"Ha; I can't believe Megatron couldn't even crush you!" smirked Skyquake. He started shooting again.

"Take this, Decepticreep!" shouted Breakaway whilst his hand turned into his fusion beam battle pistol. He jumped past Skyquake and began to shoot him. He then transformed and fired air-to-air missiles at Skyquake who simply grabbed each of them and squeezed them till they exploded.

"Nice try!" said Skyquake. Breakaway transformed and landed. "But now you stand between me and my wrath!" Meanwhile in Earth's orbit, Starscream zoomed in and out of the remains of Megatron's ship. He transformed and landed on a burnt chunk of metal.

"Nothing." said Starscream to himself whilst he looked around "Obviously, Soundwave needs to check his databank more. Though I'm glad of that; the last thing I need is rumours that Megatron is still alive." Suddenly, something floated past him and he heard a groan. "What!" He turned around and saw nothing. Suddenly, he saw an object floated away. He flew up to it in robot mode and landed on it. He gasped. The object he was standing on was indeed Megatron. But his eyes were closed and he was barely moving. His grey colouring was covered with black ash caused by the explosion.

"St...Starscream!" grumbled Megatron. At that moment, he lunged to attack Starscream but just fell back.

"Megatron!" exclaimed Starscream "But how..." He looked at Megatron's Decepticon chest insignia (which led to his spark chamber). There was a strange shard sticking out of it. "A single shard of the AllSpark; indestructible, indistinguishable, which would make anyone who posses it...immortal!" He smirked. "Megatron, everyone thinks you're dead! Why should I disappoint them?" He grabbed the AllSpark shard and pulled it out of Megatron's systems. Megatron's eyes opened wide, reached out to grab Starscream, and let out a huge groan (which was in more pain then anger) before falling back unconscious. Starscream pushed him back with his legs. "Sorry, Megatron; but these are harsh realities of..." He suddenly heard a screech. He turned around and saw Laserbeak. "In case you're listening, Soundwave; I've found Megatron." He hid the AllSpark shard behind his back. Meanwhile, Skyquake closed in on Breakaway.

"Sorry to flatten you!" smirked Skyquake.

"For your information, I'm a Wrecker!" said Breakaway.

"What, those weaklings who have an overrated name?" said Skyquake "They're no better than any other Autobot!" He was suddenly slashed in the shoulder by Optimus' energon axe. "Aggh!" He fell onto the ground.

"Give in, Skyquake." said Optimus. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a jet. They turned around and saw Agent Travern in his Mitsubishi F-2.

"Prime, what are you doing here?" asked Agent Travern through they're comlinks.

"The question is: what are **you** doing here." said Breakaway into his comlink. Skyquake looked up at the jet. At first, he was mesmerised by it. But after looking at it dart at him from the air, he smiled. "Um, Prime; what was it you said about Skyquake needed to gain an Earth vehicle mode to fly smoothly?" Suddenly, Skyquake scanned the vehicle.

"Ahh, what's he doing?!" exclaimed Agent Travern. As soon as Skyquake had scanned it, he transformed into a version of the vehicle with his colours. He shot up into the air. Agent Travern piloted away, but Skyquake still followed him.

"Agent Travern, you have to evacuate." said Optimus into his comlink "Skyquake has been known to attack with dreadful 15 missile power."

"That's what I'm trying to do, Prime." said Agent Travern through Optimus comlink "All I did was to come and investigate on the strange energy signatures that the government found on _Teletraan I_."

"The government has connection to _Teletraan_?" said Breakaway.

"Breakaway, we will have to call to base for backup." said Optimus "Skyquake is too dangerous."

"Prime, you brought me here to find out the Decepticon activity." said Breakaway "It's time to finish this mission!" He transformed and flew at Breakaway.

"Breakaway, stop!" shouted Optimus. Breakaway flew at Skyquake and suddenly transformed. He landed onto Skyquake's back.

"Get off me, Autobot scum!" shouted Skyquake.

"Sure thing!" said Breakaway "After I've done a few little modifications—Wrecker-style!" He grabbed into Skyquake's back and ripped out something. Skyquake shouted in pain. Breakaway then ripped off one of his tailfins. Breakaway's hand then turned into his fusion beam battle pistol and he shot at Skyquake. His gun battle pistol then turned back into his hand and he slammed his hand into Skyquake's back. Skyquake shouted in pain. Breakaway looked at Agent Travern and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, I'm sorry for messing with your mission." said Agent Travern "But thanks for saving my life.

"No problem!" said Breakaway. He transformed and flew to the ground. Skyquake however transformed and plummeted to the ground uncontrollably. Breakaway transformed and landed in front of Optimus. Skyquake then fell into the ground. Optimus and Breakaway walked over there and looked down into the crater. In the middle of it was Skyquake; body ruined and barely moving. They looked down at him and watched as the colour of his eyes vanished. He was no longer alive. Optimus lowered his head.

"I only wished Skyquake could've listened to reason." said Optimus "He choose the wrong path." Optimus grabbed rocks and began to pile them on the crater. Breakaway did the same. Soundwave watched from above as they did this. Later, Optimus and Breakaway arrived back at base. They saw Huffer and Wheeljack examining Gears.

"My arm-sensors detect that despite some extensive damage, he'll be fine." said Huffer.

"The truth is, I can have the arm replaced." said Wheeljack "It will also retain your tremendous strength, but it will not be able to activate your weapon system."

"Just replace it!" snapped Gears.

"I guess you're wondering why Wheeljack's doing Doc-Bot's job." said Jazz "Well, look over and see what Ratch's doing." He pointed over at Ratchet who was still trying to repair his miniature Spacebridge. He was trying to fix it with a hand-held hammer, screwdriver, and wrench.

"Just a bit more." said Ratchet. Optimus looked down at Jake and Dwight.

"He hasn't been off it all day." said Jake. Silverstreak walked up.

"So, what did you guys get up to?" asked Silverstreak.

"We engaged a Decepticon who I tried to redeem." said Optimus.

"Name?" asked Silverstreak.

"Skyquake." said Breakaway. Silverstreak gasped.

"Were you glitched?" exclaimed Silverstreak "Skyquake was the Decepticon who destroyed my home city of Praxus. I was the only survivor."

"Silverstreak, I understand that you feel bad about me trying to redeem a Decepticon who destroyed something that meant more to you than anyone could imagine." said Optimus "But I believe that every sentient being deserves a chance for redemption." Ratchet tightened a bolt around the miniature Spacebridge. Mouser crept up to him. He grabbed Ratchet's wrench and threw it across the room. Ratchet's hand moved about on the desk to find the wrench.

"Now where's that wrench?" asked Ratchet to himself. He looked across the room and groaned. He walked across to it to retrieve it. Mouser pushed his miniature Spacebridge off the desk.

"Quickly, Bulkhead, now!" shouted Mouser. Bulkhead ran to the desk and smashed the miniature Spacebridge into a pile of scrap. Ratchet picked up his wrench.

"Thank Primus that I got you before Bulk..." said Ratchet shortly before seeing Bulkhead smashing his miniature Spacebridge. "BULKHEAD, I needed THAT!" Bulkhead put an innocent expression on his face. He pointed at Mouser.

"It was him!" said Bulkhead "He told me to do it! Trust me! I'm insignificant!" Mouser signed and transformed. Ratchet walked over there and picked up Mouser who was in boombox mode.

"You have just caused me to lose all my research!" snapped Ratchet. Mouser transformed.

"Look, I was just trying to help you out, Ratch." said Mouser "You were taking this too seriously!" Ratchet's hand turned into his repeat saw. "Okay, now you're taking this **too** seriously!" At that moment, Arcee and Bumblebee drove in and transformed.

"Nice drive, Bee." said Arcee. Bumblebee beeped and nodded his head. "It's good to go out once in a while and..." She saw everyone was looking at them. She also saw that Ratchet was holding his saw to Mouser. "I...think we just came in at the wrong time." Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Starscream, Soundwave, Thundercracker, and Skywarp stood in the medi-bay.

"What's the deal, Scream?" asked Skywarp.

"You will find out!" said Starscream "Soundwave, send the news around the ship of our discovery!" Lying on the medi-bed, connected to stasis cords, was Megatron with both eyes closed.


	17. Terrorised

**Note**: I based this chapter off the _Transformers: Prime_ episode _Convoy_

It was quiet at Autobot headquarters. There was barely any sound. Suddenly, _Teletraan I_ alarmed.

"What could that be?" said Silverstreak. Ratchet walked up to _Teletraan_. Optimus did the same. Ratchet pressed a button and a video transmission came in from Agent Travern.

"Prime!" said Agent Travern.

"Agent Travern, what is it?" asked Optimus.

"Nothing much." said Agent Travern "Except for the fact that I've been shot down, landed, and fortunately survived the drop and also the fact that the axiom gun hasn't hit meltdown!"

"Axiom gun?" said Bulkhead "What on Cybertron's second moon is an axiom gun?"

"An axiom gun is an experimental weaponry technology that I was supposed to transport to the designated area." said Agent Travern "And also something you don't want to hit meltdown!" Bumblebee and Arcee walked in.

"What is..." asked Arcee.

"Some sort of experimental weaponry technology that was Agent Travern's job to deliver." said Kate "And it's also something that you don't want to hit meltdown."

"That sounded more calmer." said Mouser.

"Who shot you down, Agent Travern?" asked Bulkhead.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Agent Travern "Them Cons would want any top-secret government-affiliated-projects!"

"It's happening." said Silverstreak.

"What's happening?" asked Arcee.

"It is happening." said Silverstreak "The Cons ruined our home, now they're ruining their home."

"I'm a sitting-duck here, Prime." said Agent Travern "I could really use a Groundbridge right about now."

"Agent Travern, we are not sure whether or not it is safe to allow it to go through transwarp energy."

"Typical!" said Agent Travern "I was supposed to deliver this experimental weaponry to a designated drop-off point so it can be tested not used in actual combat; but I can't use the easy way out!"

"What Optimus means is that we are unsure what the Groundbridge's transwarp energy might do to the axiom gun." said Ratchet.

"Then what's your suggestion?" said Agent Travern. Later, Optimus (in vehicle mode and connected to his trailer) was parked outside the area of Agent Travern's crashed plane. Around him was Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, Prowl, Sideswipe, Breakaway, Cliffjumper, Sunstreaker, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Mirage, Hound, Trailbreaker, Silverstreak, Huffer, Gears, Windcharger, and Brawn (all in vehicle mode). Agent Travern was in Optimus' cab. He was about to pull the accelerator.

"I'm driving." said Optimus.

"Oh!" said Agent Travern "Sorry! You're the boss!" They all drove off. Later, they had reached a long road. "Can you believe how this thing can't be gotten through the bridge? It's as if someone wants us to take the axiom gun through a long and treacherous place."

"I'm hearing every word." said Ratchet through Optimus' comlink "Look, I told you before; the only reason we're not using the Groundbridge is for theoretical reasons only." Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, Ratchet kept track of the convoy through _Teletraan I_. Jake, Dwight, Kate, Mouser, Typer, and Projectile was there as well.

"Can't we just take a scan of the axiom gun via _Teletraan_'s sky-spy and get _Teletraan_ to figure out whether or not it is safe to get it to pass through the Spacebridge?" said Mouser.

"_Teletraan_ has not yet fully-understood Earth's chemicals." said Ratchet "It will take too long to decide whether it's safe or not." Typer squealed. Meanwhile, the Autobot convoy drove on.

"I have to say; thanks again for the assist." said Agent Travern.

"We are here to help." said Optimus "But we are mainly here to stop the Decepticons."

"You do know that we would all be safe if it wasn't for your whole galactic-war business." said Agent Travern.

"Agent Travern, are you seriously suggesting that evil did not exist on this planet before we arrived here?" asked Optimus.

"Well...It was a different kind of evil." said Agent Travern "A less destructive kind."

"Evil is always destructive." said Optimus.

"Well, it is something that you wouldn't exactly understand." said Agent Travern.

"Agent Travern; evil is not confined to a time, a place, or a form." said Optimus.

"Um, want to listen to some music?" said Agent Travern "I have a mood for a classic." He was about to turn on the radio.

"Optimus, I've seen something up here you might want to see." said Breakaway through Optimus' comlink. Agent Travern looked into Optimus' rear-view mirror. He saw a large helicopter.

"That's the Con that shot me down!" said Agent Travern "What's his name? Bolts? Wingnut? Cycloney? Vortex?"

"Nope, he doesn't look like Vortex to me." said Breakaway through Optimus' comlink. Suddenly, a large group of green and black Dodge Venoms drove up along to the convoy. Some of them blocked some of the Autobots off.

"Great!" said Agent Travern "Why'd it have to be Cons!"

"They can't be Decepticons." said Ratchet through Optimus comlink. Meanwhile back at Autobot headquarters, Ratchet looked at _Teletraan I_. It displayed the energon-signatures of the other Autobots. There were no other signatures. "They're not appearing on _Teletraan I_."

"Perhaps they have some kind of cloak." said Prowl through _Teletraan I_.

Meanwhile in the helicopter above the convoy, there were two men. One of them wore a black blank-mask that covered his whole head that also had a pair of black goggles. The other one was a vicious-looking man with a scar across his face.

"Sir, we are approaching the convoy." said the masked man.

"I can almost smell the guns power!" said the vicious-looking man. Suddenly, another masked man came out of one of the Dodge Venoms (one that was next to Optimus. This one was holding a machine gun.

"Stick 'em up!" said the masked man. Agent Travern had a shocked expression.

"These aren't Decepticons!" said Agent Travern. Suddenly, a voice came in on Agent Travern's radio. It was the scare faced man in the helicopter.

"Hand over the gun, and we will spare your lives." said the voice.

"Who are you?" said Agent Travern into his radio.

"I am Sira." said the voice "But all together we are called M.E.C.H."

"So why would you even try to get this axiom gun?" said Agent Travern "How much do you think is on the market for a prototype weaponry with unbelievable power?"

"What makes you think we wish to sell it?" said Sira through Agent Travern's radio. Agent Travern bared his teeth in disgust. "There's a war coming; between one way and the other—the victor will be the one who can adapt the most, even if it means using dangerous and unfinished experiments!"

"Ratchet, our attackers are not Decepticons." said Optimus into his comlink "They are humans." Meanwhile back at base, Ratchet heard the report.

"Humans?" said Ratchet confused "Why would humans want that?"

"Terrorists!" exclaimed Jake.

"Terror-whats?" said Ratchet.

"They're groups of people who attack the leading government." said Dwight.

"Why would humans do that?" said Ratchet.

"Because some people don't think the same!" said Jake. Meanwhile, the helicopter swooped down.

"Remember, I want that weapon unscathed!" said Sira.

"Certainly." said the tracker beside him who was piloting the helicopter. Another commando came out of one of the cars and pointed his machine gun at Optimus trailer.

"Open the trailer!" said the commando.

"Certainly!" smirked Agent Travern. Optimus opened up the end of his trailer. Suddenly, there was a flash of pink. Arcee (in vehicle mode and with her holographic driver on) had jumped out and slammed on top of two cars, causing them to collide and roll away. Roller jumped out as well. He shot at the M.E.C.H cars with ease whilst beeping.

"What the heck is that?" exclaimed one of the commandos whilst being knocked out of the way by Roller.

"Ooh yeah!" shouted Sideswipe. A vehicle battle pulled off. Sunstreaker accelerated and drove over one of the cars like a ramp. He landed on top of another car, which partially flattened it.

"That'll ruin my wheels!" said Sunstreaker. Meanwhile, Sira watched down.

"How can they drive so dangerously?" said Sira.

"Sir, we're detecting a single aircraft coming this way." said the tracker. Suddenly, an air-to-air missile flew past them. They then saw what appeared to be a jet flying next to them. It was Breakaway. He began to knock the helicopter out of the way.

"Does he even have regard for his life?" said Sira. Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Soundwave's mouthplate opened.

"Detecting unknown energy signature." said Soundwave. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp surrounded him

"Decepticons, bring me it!" shouted Starscream.

"Yes Lord Starscream!" said a group of Vehicons whilst placing their arms across their chests. Meanwhile, Optimus drove faster and faster until his trailer began to break off.

"My trailer is breaking off." said Optimus.

"No prob!" said Agent Travern. He opened Optimus door and walked out of it. He walked dangerously across the trailer until he reached the connecter.

"Hands up!" said a M.E.C.H commando. Agent Travern kicked him across the face then fixed the connecter problem. He got back into Optimus.

"We might get the upper-advantage soon." said Brawn.

"Why do you say that?" asked Agent Travern.

"'Cause I've just spotted the perfect place to pass through!" said Brawn. They saw down a hill was another road. This one lead into an underground tunnel. The Autobot convoy drove down the hill and into the tunnel.

"Blast it!" said Sira. He picked up a radio transmitter. "All commandos go into the tunnel." The remaining M.E.C.H cars drove downhill and into the tunnel. They were far behind however and they also had to travel one-by-one in a row.

"We may have to move it." said Wheeljack.

"Wait, what happened to Roller?" said Arcee. They heard a familiar beeping. Roller drove up to them.

"Down, but not out!" said Jazz "Roller's one tough little Autobot!"

"Bumblebee, Arcee; if we have any hope to keep this from M.E.C.H, we must move our burden." said Optimus. At that moment, a train drove by them (it was a tunnel that ran next to a train track). Bumblebee transformed and jumped onto the train and knocked three times on it. Eventually, they drove out of the tunnel. But this time, there was more than an Autobot convoy and a group of M.E.C.H cars. There was also a group of Vehicon scouts. And up above, a group of Vehicon fliers swooped down.

"Great, both a terrorist organization and Cons!" said Ironhide. Out of the Vehicons came Wreckloose and Barricade.

"This is gonna' get out of control real fast." said Wreckloose.

"Good!" smirked Barricade. He slammed a M.E.C.H car out of the way as he passed through. "Comin' through!"

"Yeah!" shouted Wreckloose "Out of the way!"

"Commandos return to base." said Sira "We'll handle it from here." The M.E.C.H cars drove away.

"Well, one problem out of the way." said Windcharger.

"One disaster to go!" said Huffer. The Autobots drove off the road. Suddenly, Optimus disconnected from his trailer.

"Sir, the axiom gun!" exclaimed the M.E.C.H tracker. The trailer rolled away. "Sir, there is no traces of energy. It didn't meltdown."

"Impossible." said Sira "A roll like that is sure to make it go off."

"Wait!" exclaimed the tracker "Something's happening!" Suddenly, the trailer began to morph. It transformed into a donut-shaped combat deck armed with heavy weapons.

"What is that?" said Sira.

"That's impossible!" exclaimed the tracker. The combat deck shot at the helicopter, but it manoeuvred away. Meanwhile, the Autobots drove onwards as the Decepticons followed them.

"Agent Travern; if we have any hope to avoid human casualties, then we must reveal our cover." said Optimus.

"No prob." said Agent Travern. Optimus and the other Autobots skidded to a stop. Agent Travern got out, looking somewhat sick. Optimus and the other Autobots transformed. Optimus grabbed his energon axe. The Decepticons drove up to them and transformed. What neither side noticed was that the M.E.C.H helicopter was hovering above them.

"My god!" exclaimed the tracker.

"So the rumours are true." said Sira "Living machinery stands before us, with the ability to change form."

"It sure feels good to go out of the road, stretch your legs, and kick some ugly Con tailpipe!" said Bulkhead. His hand turned into his wrecking ball and he wacked a Vehicon with it. Arcee retracted out her arm-blades and slashed several Vehicons with them. Bumblebee's hand turned into his plasma blaster and he shot several Vehicons. Gears' feet launched him 20 miles in the air as two Vehicons pointed their blaster guns at him but ended up shooting each other.

"Leave this area!" said Optimus "This is between us and M.E.C.H!" Several Vehicons pointed their blaster guns at him but ended up being slashed by his energon axe. Gears floated down on compressed air. Brawn grabbed a chunk of rock out of the ground and threw it at a group of Vehicons. Barricade's hand turned into his bladed saw and he attacked Ironhide. Ironhide's hands turned into his water guns and he sprayed liquid nitrogen at Barricade's feet, causing the Decepticon to lose his footing and slip.

"Punk-Con!" said Ironhide. Bumblebee transformed and drove into a Vehicon.

"Bee, look out!" shouted Arcee. A Vehicon fell down in front of Bumblebee, who swerved to the right. Jazz grabbed his energon nunchakus and threw both of them at Wreckloose's feet. Wreckloose (whose hands had turned into his magna-missile launchers) was caught in the feet and tripped. Jazz ran up to Wreckloose and retrieved his nunchakus.

"Thank you!" smirked Jazz. At that moment, Agent Travern's radio crackled to life.

"Do not think that we abandon the hunt so easily." said Sira through the radio.

"Oh yeah?" smirked Agent Travern "Well, you might have to."

"I don't think so." said Sira "One of our commandos got footage of your yellow and pink robots placing the axiom gun somewhere else. So, where is it?"

_Earlier_

Bumblebee jumped onto the train and knocked three times. The door of the carriage opened revealing a soldier. Bumblebee waved at him. Optimus' trailer opened up revealing a crate that was labelled _Top secret—do not open_. Arcee transformed and hopped onto Optimus' trailer. She grabbed the box.

"Okay, Bee." said Arcee "Remember not to drop it." She held the crate to Bumblebee who took hold of it and placed it gently inside the carriage. Optimus' trailer closed over. Bumblebee and Arcee jumped onto the road, transformed, and rejoined the convoy.

_Current_

"Do you actually take me for a fool?" said Sira "We know it's on the train." At that moment, Bulkhead was punched back by Barricade. Barricade jumped onto his chest and held his saw to Bulkhead's throat.

"Don't try this at home!" smirked Barricade.

"Decepticons, Soundwave has discovered strange things about this energy signal." said Starscream through Barricade's comlink "Retreat."

"But..." said Barricade into his comlink.

"No excuses!" snapped Starscream through Barricade's comlink. Barricade (reluctantly) turned his saw back into his hand.

"Decepticons, retreat!" said Barricade. He (along with all the other Decepticons) transformed and retreated.

"At least we've got one problem out of the way." said Silverstreak.

"One problem though." said Cliffjumper whilst pointing at something in the sky. The M.E.C.H helicopter flew towards them.

"Target the big one." said Sira. The tracker pulled a control. It shot a pulse at Optimus, who fell backwards into a gorge.

"Prime!" exclaimed Cliffjumper. Meanwhile, Ratchet tried to establish communications.

"Optimus?" said Ratchet into _Teletraan I_ "Optimus? How could this be?" Meanwhile, the train drove onwards. Suddenly, the M.E.C.H helicopter flew down. The tracker pointed the targeting systems towards the train.

"No!" said Sira "I want that super-weapon unharmed."

"Certainly, sir." said the tracker. The helicopter swooped down more. Agent Travern watched from afar.

"Ratchet, we could use assistance." said Agent Travern into his radio. Meanwhile, Ratchet got the transmission on _Teletraan_.

"But all Autobots are out on the field." said Ratchet.

"Well, what are ya' gonna' do?" said Agent Travern "If M.E.C.H get their mitts on the axiom gun, then they will be able to destroy a whole city."

"Hey, what about us?" said Kate.

"You're human." said Ratchet "Do you really think you could take down a helicopter?"

"Not the helicopter." said Kate "What if we were to do something to the train?"

"What!" exclaimed Ratchet "Look, its hard enough to transport Autobots into orbit with the Groundbridge; but just imagine all the problems that could go wrong if we were to send humans onto a moving vehicle? I'm not even sure if I can get it right. Plus, how exactly will transwarping you onto a train be able to stop M.E.C.H?"

"If we could get the M.E.C.H members off it." said Dwight "If we get them off the train in time, we might be able to stop M.E.C.H."

"Yeah!" said Kate.

"I will still think you require Autobot-aid." said Ratchet. He looked at Mouser and Typer. "Projectile." Projectile jumped into the air, transformed, and transformed back into robot mode just before he hit the ground. Ratchet opened the Groundbridge. Jake, Kate, and projectile ran through it. They were transported onto the carriage where the crate was being held. A M.E.C.H commando jumped in, punched out the soldier who was guarding the crate, and walked over to the crate.

"Get away from that axiom gun!" shouted Kate. She grabbed an axe and threw it at the commando who dodged it.

"Nice try!" said the commando "Super-powerful guns, robots that transform into vehicles, teenagers working for the government; now I've seen it all!" He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Projectile hanging from the roof. "What is that?" Projectile punched him out and he fell out of the train. Projectile looked out of the carriage door with his eye and saw several M.E.C.H cars driving towards them. He shot all of his rockets at them and the cars flew away.

"Sir, we've run out of troops." said the tracker. Sira put on a stern look.

"First rule of combat; never allow the enemy get away with the goods!" said Sira.

"I understand!" smirked the tracker. He shot a pulse at the train tracks.

"I've got a bad feeling about this!" said Kate.

"You're not the only one!" said Jake. Projectile clicked. Kate grabbed her phone.

"Dwight, this is important." said Kate "Make sure that either Bulkhead or Jazz gets my guitar." At that moment, Optimus woke up. He saw Jake, Kate, and Projectile on the train. He transformed and drove to the train.

"I'm coming!" shouted Optimus. He transformed and grabbed the front of the train. It began to slow down until it finally stopped. Optimus walked over to the carriage. Fortunately, the axiom gun hadn't hit meltdown. He looked up and saw the M.E.C.H helicopter hovering above him.

"Interesting." said Sira "Get external scans of it." The tracker scanned Optimus' external frame. Pictures of Optimus appeared on the helicopter's screen. They seemed somewhat like blueprints. "We may have lost our axiom gun, but we will gain an even greater power soon enough!" The helicopter flew away. Optimus looked into the carriage again.

"Phew!" said Kate "That was a close-one!"

"Tell me about it." said Jake. Projectile literally jumped for joy.

"Optimus, what's happened?" asked Ratchet through Optimus' comlink.

"Everything's fine, Ratchet." said Optimus into his comlink "But I'm afraid that the world we now live in is a different one than we previously thought. One that has spawned its own Decepticons...in human form!"

**Note**: I couldn't think of a better name for a group that's like M.E.C.H from _Transformers: Prime_, so I stayed with M.E.C.H


	18. Eclipse

A dark cloud drew over the sea. Inside the _Nemesis_, Megatron lay on the medi-bed. Still connected to stasis cords, he didn't move an inch. Thundercracker held a buffer and polished Megatron's armour. Skywarp looked at the signal. Starscream entered.

"Hmm, how's our **favourite** pretender-to-the throne?" said Starscream "Any changes?"

"Only cosmetic." replied Skywarp.

"It seems that we have finally lost Megatron!" said Starscream whilst putting on a wicked smile.

"On the contrary, Starscream; Megatron's still alive." said Thundercracker "Despite the extent of his damage, he survives."

"Shhh, keep that to yourself!" snapped Starscream "Soundwave has eyes and ears everywhere!" He looked at Megatron and scratched him slowly across the face. "I still don't understand why we have to keep him alive. He has failed us countless times, yet the troops remain as patriotic to him as ever."

"Are you sure this is the way you found him?" asked Thundercracker. Starscream didn't reply.

"I have a better idea!" said Starscream with a grin. Meanwhile, a Groundbridge portal opened up on top of a gorge. Thundercracker and Skywarp were holding Megatron. Starscream came through as well. "Bye bye, Megadumb!" Thundercracker and Skywarp tossed Megatron into the gorge. "Problem solved!"

"I don't know." said Thundercracker "Did you ever find out why he survived that explosion? And why did he survive a Spacebridge meltdown?"

"Some things are best left quiet." said Starscream. They walked back through the Groundbridge portal. "No more Megatron!" The portal closed after they walked through it. In the gorge, Megatron still remained motionless. It didn't seem like he would return this time. Suddenly, his red eyes opened wide. He stood up.

"I'm back!" said Megatron "But how?" He looked at his chest. Another AllSpark shard was sinking into his insignia. "Of course; I have gained another AllSpark shard!" He grabbed his energon mace. "Prepare for my wrath!" Meanwhile on the moon, two robots walked. The one on the left was 34 feet tall. He was grey in colour. He didn't appear to have a vehicle mode yet. However, his chest was the shape of a helicopter cockpit. His forearms were brawny and he had two fingers and a thumb. His feet were pointed. His back was the shape of a backpack. His head was rounded shaped and had a square-shape on the top of it. He had two blue square shapes on the side of his face. His face was grey, sinister looking, and had two bright red eyes.

The other one was 19 feet tall and also didn't appear to have gained a vehicle mode yet. However, his chest resembled the back of a car. He was black and gold in colour. He had two objects on his back that resembled doors. His forearms had two sharp-shapes on them that resembled the front of a car. He had an athletic-build. He had skinny legs. His heels had wheel shapes on them. He had four fingers and a thumb. His head was extremely dark red with a black streak on the top of it. His face was black and had two bright red eyes.

"What a miserable place!" said the one on the right "This reminds me of those pictures I saw of the Sea of Rust."

"Quit whining, Detour!" snapped the one on the left "I didn't come halfway across the galaxy to this pathetic systems just to hear you whine!"

"What are we supposed to be here for anyway, Incinerator?" asked Detour.

"After all these stellar-cycles, I have finally picked up the _Nemesis_' beacon." replied Incinerator "It is on that planet over there." He pointed to Earth. "Once there, we will have to acquire Earth vehicle modes to blend in."

"But why now?" said Detour "I mean, we've been here for stellar-cycles. Why didn't we go there all that time ago?"

"Because the planet also contains Autobots." said Incinerator "We will have to hide our approach. And I have picked the right timing!" He looked over at the other side. They could see that they were moving towards the sun.

"What's happening?" asked Detour.

"The moon is going to block out the sun!" said Incinerator. The moon went in the way of the sun. "Perfect! Prepare for planet-fall!" He and Detour ran up to a steep rock and ran up it. They jumped off the moon and fell to Earth. Meanwhile on Earth, Ratchet looked up at the sky. He could see that the sun was blocked out by the moon.

"By the AllSpark!" exclaimed Ratchet. He ran back inside. "Optimus, Optimus..." He didn't see Optimus; just Bumblebee, Arcee, Jazz, Sideswipe, Breakaway, Bulkhead, Hound, Trailbreaker, Silverstreak, Brawn, Dwight, Typer, Mouser, and Projectile. "Where's Optimus?"

"Went out on patrol." replied Arcee.

"Anyways, the sun is blocked out!" said Ratchet.

"It's just an eclipse." said Dwight.

"A what?" asked Mouser.

"An eclipse." said Dwight "It's when the moon goes in front of the sun."

"Well, how are you supposed to stop it?" asked Ratchet.

"It just goes away." said Dwight. Meanwhile, Incinerator jumped down from a boulder. He looked around for a vehicle to scan. He suddenly saw a black and gold Bugatti EB110 drive up to him. It transformed into Detour.

"I see that you have chosen a vehicle mode." said Incinerator.

"What?" said Detour "I like to travel on wheels!"

"Good for you." said Incinerator "I prefer something with a little more..." He saw a AS332 Super Puma being piloted by Agent Travern flying towards him. "...spin to it!"

"What the..." said Agent Travern before his helicopter was scanned by Incinerator "Not again!" Incinerator transformed into a grey version of the vehicle and flew off.

"Hey!" shouted Detour "Wait for me!" He grabbed onto Incinerator's side and held on. Agent Travern watched as they escaped.

"Autobots, I think we've got trouble." said Agent Travern into his radio. Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Starscream sat on Megatron's throne. On his left was Thundercracker and on his right was Skywarp. A Vehicon ran in.

"Lord Starscream, we have two new arrivals." said the Vehicon.

"Show them in." replied Starscream. Incinerator and Detour entered.

"I am Incinerator and this is Detour." said Incinerator.

"Where is Megatron?" asked Detour.

"He's...dead." said Starscream.

"No!" exclaimed Incinerator "You're lying!"

"That's what Shockwave said." said Starscream.

"You can't really be saying that he's dead!" said Incinerator "He can't be!"

"Believe what you want." said Starscream "You can accept the new leadership, or be like little Soundwave over there." He pointed at Soundwave who was trying to find Megatron using the ship's computer. "The point remains; I Starscream now leads!" Incinerator bared his teeth.

"You couldn't lead antdroids to a picnic!" growled Incinerator. He transformed and flew out.

"I am sorry about his behaviour." said Detour "He was always given high-rewards whilst under Megatron's command." He transformed and drove off. Meanwhile, a transmission came in on _Teletraan I_. It was Agent Travern.

"Prime!" said Agent Travern.

"Optimus isn't here right now." replied Ratchet.

"Okay; what are two robots doing out whilst I was flying here, one of whom scanned my helicopter?" said Agent Travern.

"What?" asked Ratchet.

"I was just flying my way here when I suddenly got scanned by this big, ugly, red-eyed..."

"Woah, woah, woah; did you say "red-eyed"?" asked Ratchet.

"Ruby-red." said Agent Travern.

"And did he by chance have this symbol on him?" asked Ratchet whilst putting a picture of the Decepticon insignia on _Teletraan_'s screen.

"How am I supposed to know what logo he had?" said Agent Travern "I was too busy looking at his ey..."

"Did he have this symbol on him?" asked (almost ordered) Ratchet.

"Well, he did." said Agent Travern "Is that bad?"

"That is the Decepticon insignia." said Ratchet "What you saw was two Decepticons."

"Great, more Cons!" said Mouser. Meanwhile, Optimus drove along a road. He was unaware that Incinerator was flying above him.

"What is that?" said Incinerator to himself. He saw Optimus' Autobot insignia. "An Autobot!" He lowered down. "This is gonna' me juicy!" He transformed. "Look out below!" He landed on top of Optimus and hit him violently. Optimus transformed and slid across the road. He grabbed his energon axe and used it to skid himself to a stop. "Optimus Prime!" He grinned. "What a stroke of luck!"

"Incinerator!" said Optimus.

"You wanna' fight?" said Incinerator whilst his hands turned into propeller blades "'Cause I'll mess 'ya up!" He slashed at Optimus who blocked the attack with his energon axe. They started to battle. Optimus' right energon blade retracted out of his wrist. He slammed it onto Incinerator's shoulder. Optimus' left hand turned into one of his ion cannons and he shot Incinerator in the face, which caused him to be thrown back.

"This battle is over." said Optimus. He began to walk away but was suddenly struck down. Incinerator stood over him, propeller blades spinning to a stop.

"Right, Prime!" smirked Incinerator. He grabbed Optimus, transformed, and flew off. Later; Ratchet was typing on _Teletraan I_, when it suddenly froze.

"Blast it!" grumbled Ratchet. Suddenly, a transmission from Incinerator came up.

"Greetings, Autobot!" said Incinerator "You may or may not be interested in what I have behind me." He moved to a side and showed Optimus being held up by the arms by Payload and Dropkick.

"Optimus!" exclaimed Ratchet.

"If you wan' 'em, come and get 'em!" smirked Incinerator. The transmission ended. Ratchet walked over to the other Autobots.

"Autobots, Optimus has been kidnapped." said Ratchet.

"By who?" said Mouser.

"The Decepticons, obviously." said Ratchet.

"What he means is, which Decepticons." said Silverstreak.

"He didn't say his name." replied Ratchet "Wait, perhaps I could reshow the transmission." He walked back to _Teletraan I_ and played back the transmission. He paused the video at the start, showing Incinerator.

"Boy, he's no looker." said Trailbreaker. At that moment, Agent Travern came in.

"Okay." said Agent Travern "Have we found the culprit y..." He looked at Incinerator's face. "That's him! That's the Con that scanned my helicopter!" Jazz looked at Incinerator closer.

"Wait, I know him." said Jazz "His name is Incinerator. He's an example of a Con who has respects Megatron just because he got pampered. He always travels with his little—but extremely obnoxious—buddy—Detour. Funny, 'cause he always causes Incinerator to make a detour."

"Well, why is the Con that scanned by helicopter on up on the big-screen?" asked Agent Travern.

"Because, he is also the Con who has kidnapped Optimus." said Ratchet "From the looks of the place he's in, I'd say he is in the _Nemesis_."

"Then let's go mash some circuitry!" said Bulkhead whilst slamming his fists together. At that moment, _Teletraan_ began to alarm. "Well, what's that?" Ratchet looked at the screen.

"AllSpark energy!" exclaimed Ratchet.

"Explain that again." said Bulkhead.

"An AllSpark shard has unearthed." said Ratchet "We will have to divide us groups. Sideswipe, Hound, Trailbreaker, Silverstreak, Brawn, you'll go over and get Optimus back. Make sure it isn't a trap though."

"Got it." said Hound. Ratchet opened the Groundbridge. They were transported to the cliff on the edge of the part of the ocean that the _Nemesis_ is. "Okay, let's go get Prime back." Meanwhile, Ratchet instructed the other half.

"Okay; Bumblebee, Bulkhead, you'll go find out about that shard." said Ratchet.

"Okay." said Bulkhead. Ratchet opened the Groundbridge and Bumblebee and Bulkhead walked through it.

"Take care, Bee." said Arcee and Dwight at the same time. They seemed somewhat surprised that they had said it at the same time.

"I'll get back to my homework." said Dwight. He sat down on the couch, opened his laptop, and started typing. Arcee walked off and sat on a crate in a corner.

"Oh, I get it!" said a voice. Arcee looked down to her right and saw Mouser and Typer.

"You get what?" said Arcee.

"I get it about you and Bumblebee!" smirked Mouser.

"What about me and Bumblebee?" said Arcee.

"**You** like **him**!" smirked Mouser "Don't you?"

"What?" exclaimed Arcee "Look, we're friends."

"No, I think you have—let us say—feelings for him!" smirked Mouser.

"What!" exclaimed Arcee "I told this to Jake, now I'm telling it to you; Bumblebee is not my boyfriend." Mouser and Typer walked away.

"Speak what you will." smirked Mouser "Don't worry your secret's safe with us; ain't it, Typer." He winked at Arcee and petted Typer. Meanwhile, Hound and the others walked onwards, looking for Optimus.

"Where'd you think he is?" asked Trailbreaker.

"I don't know." said Hound "But we have to try. I mean, how hard could it be?"

"Not hard at all." said Silverstreak.

"Thank you, Silverstreak." said Hound.

"No, I mean it literally!" said Silverstreak. They saw that he was pointing at something. They looked over and saw that he was pointing at a shocking sight. Incinerator was standing only inches away from the edge of a cliff holding Optimus over it by the neck. Starscream and Detour stood next to him.

"Well, just let me kill Prime!" snapped Starscream whilst pointing his null-rays towards Optimus.

"He is essential to my plan." said Incinerator "Sooner or later; the other Autobots will come looking for their precious leader. And when they do, we'll have more than one pathetic Autobot life extinguished today!" He laughed evilly.

"I just got a feeling like we've been lead here on purpose!" said Brawn. He grabbed a chunk of rock out of the ground and threw it at the Decepticons. Incinerator immediately turned around. The hand he wasn't using to hold Optimus turned into one of his propeller blades and smashed the rock into millions of tiny pieces.

"It seems that the Autobots clearly don't know anything about the element of surprise!" said Incinerator "Show yourselves!" He held his propeller blade to Optimus' throat. "Or else, well, you know what'll happen!"

"Certainly!" shouted Trailbreaker. He jumped out. Incinerator attempted to slash him with his propeller blade, but it got dented because Trailbreaker had emitted his forcefield.

"Damn Autobot!" cursed Incinerator "But I still have your leader!" He held Optimus over the edge again. At that moment, Silverstreak jumped out. His hand turned into his beam rifle and he shot with it and his shoulder cannons. "Silverstreak, huh? You seem quite armed for someone who doesn't like to fight!"

"I fight because I need to prevent you monsters from destroying more lives!" said Silverstreak. He punched Incinerator across the face hard. He pointed his beam rifle at Incinerator's face and began to charge it. Suddenly, he was pulled down by something. He looked up and saw Detour. His hands had turned into energon whips.

"Nice try, Autoboko!" smirked Detour. Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Bulkhead walked through the chasm.

"Okay, little buddy; let's find this AllSpark shard." said Bulkhead. Bumblebee followed him. They reached a corner. "According to this, the fragment is right...about...there?" All that was in sight was a burnt patch of rock. "This doesn't look good!" Meanwhile, Hound and the other Autobots fought hard. Unfortunately, a large group of Vehicons attacked them from behind.

"Look out!" shouted Sideswipe. He shot one of them with his shoulder-mounted flare gun. He retracted out his Cybertanium blades and slashed three of them violently. He launched himself into the air with his rocket-pack. Suddenly, he was shot down. Meanwhile, Ratchet was minding his own business when he suddenly got a transmission.

"Doc..." said Sideswipe through Ratchet's comlink.

"Doc!" snapped Ratchet "How many...

"Nothing much; except we could use...some...assist..." said Sideswipe. Ratchet gasped. He had sent Arcee, Jazz, and Breakaway out on their own separate patrols.

"Bulkhead, return to base." said Ratchet into his comlink. Meanwhile, Bulkhead got the transmission.

"Okay, got it." said Bulkhead "Gotta' do some assistance." A Groundbridge opened up behind them. Bulkhead ran through it just before it closed. Bumblebee beeped and waved goodbye.

"You should've gone with him!" said a voice. Bumblebee turned around and he suddenly saw Megatron standing in front of him. Megatron pointed his fusion cannon towards Bumblebee who dodged the shot. Bumblebee tried to talk into his comlink but Megatron slashed at him in the head. Bumblebee retreated to an area to keep himself from harm. "Come out, weakling! You disgrace everything!" Bumblebee's hand turned into his plasma blaster and he shot at Megatron. Megatron retracted out his arm blade and reflected the shots. He ran at Bumblebee and slashed him in the stomach. Bumblebee fell onto the ground in pain; but he didn't give up. He shot at Megatron continuously. Megatron grabbed him by the neck, held him up, and flung him away. Bumblebee beeped in pain and Megatron laughed evilly. "It feels good to prey on the weak again!" He pointed his fusion cannon towards Bumblebee and charged it. "I'll take more than your voicebox this time! You shall be my first victim since I came back!" He suddenly lowered his fusion cannon. "But why have one victim when I could have two!" He grinned evilly. Meanwhile, Hound and the other Autobots were being held by the Vehicons. Starscream hand had turned into his homing missile launcher.

"I finally get to execute you!" said Starscream "And your holograms won't help ya' now, Hound!"

"Scrap!" said Brawn "It'll be humiliation to die at the hands of Screamy!" Starscream bared his teeth in anger.

"No one can save you now!" said Starscream. Suddenly, a Groundbridge portal opened behind the Decepticons. Bulkhead ran through it. His hand had turned into his wrecking ball. He slammed his wrecking ball down onto Detour's head, crushing it and killing the Decepticon.

"Ahh!" screamed Detour. He fell to his knees and fell onto the ground with a crushed head. Bulkhead's hands turned into his artillery cannons and he shot the Vehicons who were holding the Autobots captive.

"Thanks, Bulky." said Trailbreaker.

"No prob, Breaker." said Bulkhead. Meanwhile, Arcee, Jazz, and Breakaway arrived back from patrol.

"Has anyone come back yet?" asked Arcee.

"The closest one is Bulkhead temporally coming back to base so he could go help the others." said Ratchet.

"What about Bumblebee?" asked Arcee.

"He's still searching for the fragment." said Ratchet "Haven't heard from him; but I'm sure he's..." Suddenly, _Teletraan I_ buzzed. Ratchet typed into it and it showed the Autobots life-signs. Bumblebee's one was barely full.

"No!" exclaimed Arcee. She ran over to the Groundbridge portal and typed into its coordinates. The Groundbridge portal opened up, she transformed, and drove through it. The portal closed. Meanwhile, Megatron held Bumblebee. Bumblebee's eyes flickered.

"Don't worry!" said Megatron as he heard the Groundbridge sound "You won't die alone!" He held Bumblebee against a large rock. He grabbed his energon mace and slammed it into Bumblebee's stomach, pinning him there. Meanwhile, Dwight walked up to Ratchet.

"Shouldn't we go with her?" asked Dwight.

"Bumblebee's saved her life more than once." said Ratchet "I suggest she does it for once."

"But Bee's family." said Dwight.

"Rubbish!" said Ratchet "You're not even the same species."

"That's being related." said Dwight "Just look at my family." He opened his cell-phone and showed a picture to Ratchet.

"Woah!" said Ratchet "It's...big!"

"Big?" said Dwight whilst closing his cell-phone "Sometimes I can shout and no one can hear me. But Bee always listens, and Arcee knows that."

"Yeah, Ratch." said Jazz "Bee's been with us for ages." Ratchet looked at the Groundbridge controls.

"Alright, but I'll transport us near him on a higher part of the area." He opened the Groundbridge. They all walked through it. Meanwhile, Arcee drove across the chasm until she passed something. She swerved to a stop and transformed. She walked over to it. She looked up and gasped. It was Bumblebee, the light nearly gone from his eyes.

"Bumblebee!" exclaimed Arcee. She looked at his stomach and saw Megatron's mace. "Okay; Bumblebee, this is going to hurt. But I promise, I will save you!" She grabbed the handle and pulled it. It was jammed in hard and extremely hard to pull out. What she didn't notice was that Megatron was a few metres behind her. Above the chasm, a Groundbridge portal opened up. Out of it came Ratchet, Jazz, Breakaway, Dwight, Mouser, Typer, and Projectile.

"Now, where is Bumblebee?" said Ratchet.

"This doesn't look good!" said Jazz. They saw that he was pointing down into the chasm. They looked down and gasped. They saw Arcee trying to free Bumblebee and Megatron was sneaking up behind her.

"You can say that again!" said Breakaway. His hand turned into his fusion beam battle pistol and he aimed it at Megatron. Ratchet pushed it away.

"Are you insane?" said Ratchet "He'll see us easily."

"But we can't just leave them there to be killed by Megatron." said Breakaway "I don't care when or how he came back, he has to be stopped!"

"Breakaway's right." said Dwight "We'll never live with ourselves knowing that we never did anything. We have to save them!"

"No one's leaving them to die." said Jazz "But what are we supposed to do—wait for old Megy to lose his temper and make a mistake?"

"I doubt that'll he'll do it now." said Ratchet "We'd have to be **extremely** lucky."

"Perhaps we don't need luck." said Mouser "After all; with our upper-advantage, we can make as much luck as we want."

"Eh?" said Ratchet.

"Let me explain." said Mouser "You see; I've noticed that Megatron's greatest weakness is his inability to stay cool-headed. If we were to create a distraction, he will immediately go for it."

"But we're still back where we started." said Breakaway "It'll give away our positions."

"Distractions take all forms." said Mouser "We don't need him to see the distraction to fall for it." He smirked at Jazz.

"All right!" said Jazz "I've been looking for a way to test my new speakers." He transformed and drove close to the edge. Megatron retracted out his arm blade and poised it to stab both Arcee and Bumblebee. A pair of speakers retracted out of his sides. "Okay Mega, let's see if you can Tron this!" His speakers created a dazzling, disorientating sound and light show.

"Ahhh!" shouted Megatron whilst covering his ears. Arcee turned around.

"Jazz, could you please stop that awful sound!" shouted Arcee "I'm trying to save Bumblebee's..." She looked at Megatron. "...life!" She immediately tore off Megatron's mace and held Bumblebee in her arms. It was a strange sight because she was smaller than Bumblebee. "Ratchet, I need a Groundbridge...Ratchet?"

"You're not the only one." shouted Ratchet. He turned over to Projectile. "Projectile, go through the Groundbridge and open them at her coordinates. We'll keep Megatron at bay." Projectile lowered his eye-stalk and clicked disappointedly. He lifted up one of his rockets. "Wouldn't make a dent." Projectile lowered his eye-stalk once again in disappointment. He ran back into the Groundbridge portal. It closed and reopened in the chasm.

"I'm bringing you home, Bee." said Arcee. She ran through the portal before it closed and reopened at the top. Breakaway grabbed Dwight and ran through it. Mouser jumped on top of Typer and rode on him through the portal like a horse.

"Jazz, get back, now!" shouted Ratchet. Jazz retracted his speakers and drove through the portal. Ratchet began to walk through the portal until a shot narrowly missed him. He turned around and saw Megatron standing behind him.

"It seems my first victim will be Optimus' medic!" said Megatron "You'll have to do!" He shot again, this time at Ratchet's feet. Ratchet's hand turned into his repeat saw and he slashed Megatron across the face. He ran through the Groundbridge at great speed. Megatron retracted out his arm blade and ran to the portal. Suddenly, the portal closed just before Megatron could enter it. Meanwhile, the Autobots had defeated most of the Vehicons.

"I'm impressed how well you fight, Autobots." said Incinerator. He grabbed Optimus' throat with his other hand and the hand he used to hold Optimus before turned into one of his propeller blades. "But I still have your leader!" Sideswipe's hands turned into his pulse burst rifles and he pointed them at Incinerator. Starscream and two Vehicons walked up. The two Vehicons pointed their blaster guns at Sideswipe. Incinerator pointed his propeller blade closer to Optimus' throat. Suddenly, Optimus pushed Incinerator back.

"I will not choose to lie down and die!" said Optimus. His right hand turned into one of his ion cannons and he shot at Incinerator. Incinerator dodged the shot.

"Is that the best you can do?" said Incinerator "And I thought you were leader of the Autobots!" Optimus ion cannon turned back into his hand. His energon blades retracted out. He ran at Incinerator. The two battled—energon blade to propeller blade. Incinerator suddenly slashed Optimus across the face. "You're mine now!"

"Never!" shouted Optimus. He grabbed his energon axe and (with a quick slash) cut Incinerator in half at the stomach. The top half flew over to the Decepticons. Starscream walked up to the half and kicked it to make sure it was dead. He saw that the light had vanished from Incinerator's eyes.

"It seems Incinerator's arrogance was his downfall." said Starscream "But I'm superior!" Starscream's hand turned into his homing missile launcher and he shot Optimus in the chest. Optimus flew back and slammed into a rock. Starscream transformed and flew at Optimus at great speed. "Megatron's greatest mistake was letting you live!" Suddenly, Starscream was flung back by something. He landed on the edge of the _Nemesis_' entering area. Megatron (in vehicle mode) hovered over him and transformed.

"Is that Megatron?" said one of the Vehicons.

"He's returned!" exclaimed the other Vehicon. Optimus looked over at Megatron and Starscream. Starscream transformed and tried to fly away but Megatron grabbed him by the wings and pulled him down.

"Greatest mistake, Starscream?" said Megatron.

"Lord Megatron!" exclaimed Starscream "You're back! Praise the AllSpark!"

"I made many mistakes, Starscream!" said Megatron "But my greatest one was letting you live!"

"But what about the Autobots?" said Starscream. Megatron grabbed Starscream by the head and pulled him away painfully. Starscream screamed violently in pain.

"I never thought Megatron would save Prime's life." said Thundercracker.

"I heard that!" shouted Megatron. Skywarp teleported to another area.

"Scrap!" said Thundercracker.

"Great, now Meg's back!" said Brawn.

"Ratchet, prepare a Groundbridge." said Optimus into his comlink. A Groundbridge portal opened up in front of them and they walked through it.

"What are we gonna' do now?" asked Sideswipe.

"We must stop Megatron." replied Optimus.

"Boy, it sure has been an action-packed day today." said Sideswipe.

"Don't worry." said Hound "I'm sure that once we get back to base, everything will be..." They reached the end of the Groundbridge and saw Ratchet plugging a large en energon cord into something. "...alright!" They looked over and saw Arcee looking worried. They then looked over at Ratchet and saw that he was plugging a cord into Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee!" exclaimed Bulkhead.

"Ratchet, what happened?" asked Optimus.

"Bumblebee has leaked a lot of energon." replied Ratchet.

"How did this happen?" asked Optimus.

"Megatron!" replied Ratchet. Arcee walked up.

"Ratchet, what's his condition?" asked Arcee. Ratchet looked over at the medi-scan and sighed.

"It's bad." said Ratchet "Bumblebee will survive; but I don't know whether or not he'll be fully-functional again." Arcee began to weep. She walked over to Bumblebee and placed her forehead on his chest.

"They have gotten closer." said Optimus.

"I know." said Ratchet. Arcee wept whist her forehead was on Bumblebee's chest.

"I'm never leaving him again!" said Arcee.


	19. Revenge

Bumblebee lay on the medi-bed, not moving. It was over a week now and he had not moved. He was still alive though. Arcee sat on a crate next to his bedside. She waited for him to wake up. Ratchet walked in.

"Any signs?" asked Ratchet.

"None yet." said Arcee sadly.

"It's good that we got him back before the injuries could become fatal." said Ratchet. He left the room. Arcee looked down and saw Mouser walking past. He was holding Typer (who was in boombox mode).

"How's our favourite Autobot scout?" asked Mouser. Arcee didn't respond. She just looked back at Bumblebee. "Still feeling bad? It wasn't your fault, you know." At that moment, Arcee bared her teeth and slammed her fist onto a table furiously. "Wow, take it easy!"

"It's just not fare!" said Arcee extremely angrily.

"What is?" asked Mouser.

"Why should Bumblebee suffer whilst Megatron gets off free?" said Arcee "He should pay!"

"Calm down, girl." said Mouser "Megatron got off freely with many things." He placed Typer on the ground and Typer transformed. "He's just too nasty."

"He destroys Autobots in a mixture of hatred and enjoyment!" said Arcee angrily. Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Megatron looked out through the viewing window. Soundwave stood next to him.

"I must say, it's good to be back." smirked Megatron.

"Nothing can destroy you, master." said Soundwave.

"Indeed, Soundwave." said Megatron "Optimus should have originally finished me off when he had the chance! He is just too soft-sparked…and that's what makes him weak!" Meanwhile outside Autobot headquarters, Arcee sat on a rock. She held in her hand Tailgate's missing horn. She found it on the way out of the energon mine. She placed it on the ground and covered it with a pile of rocks. She closed her eyes.

"I've already lost two partners to crazed Decepticons." said Arcee to herself. She opened her eyes. "I won't put Bumblebee on the list!" She turned around, transformed, and drove back to base. She drove in and transformed. Prowl was standing next to _Teletraan I_. "Why do we have to just stay around her or going out on patrol?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Prowl.

"Because we know where the _Nemesis_ is." said Arcee "Why can't we just sneak inside and take it out?"

"Because it's armed to the teeth." replied Prowl "It's filled with guards and the computer's sensors can detect even the smallest wing beat of a cyberfly. You have to unbelievably brave or unbelievably stupid to try to sneak in there, not even Mirage could."

"I'm disgusted that Megatron walks free even after all that he's done to Cybertron and Earth!" said Arcee.

"It's about Bumblebee, isn't it?" said Prowl "Don't let revenge blind you."

"It's not revenge, it's justice!" snapped Arcee "Megatron's a monster!"

"It is revenge." said Prowl "Justice is about the reasoning of what's right and what's wrong, revenge is about personal gain."

"I just want Megatron to know what it feels like to be the victim for once." said Arcee.

"Bumblebee would be very ashamed of you." said Prowl "So would Tailgate." Prowl walked away. Arcee walked over to the Groundbridge controls and looked at them. What should she do? She typed into the controls and pulled the lever.

"Sorry, Prowl; but this is justice." said Arcee. She transformed and drove into the portal. Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, a group of Vehicons were walking into a hallway. Suddenly, the Groundbridge portal opened up and Arcee drove through it at full speed. She knocked three of the Vehicons out of the way. He then transformed and slid across the floor.

"A little femme?" said one of the Vehicons "Ha! What are ya' gonna' do—do a little dance!"

"If you want to…" said Arcee whilst retracting out her left arm blade "…let's dance!" She slashed the Vehicons head off. She retracted her blade back and her hand turned into her tri-plasma blaster. She shot the remaining Vehicons in the chest. "Who said "girls couldn't shoot"?" She transformed and drove through the hallway. Barricade was walking down another hallway, when Arcee suddenly drove past him.

"Hey, what the!" exclaimed Barricade. His hand turned into his neutron chaingun and shot at her, missing. "Take this, Auty!" Arcee drove faster and faster until she found herself driving towards Payload.

"An Autobot?" said Payload whilst his hand turned into his hammer "I had a feeling like I'd smash someone today!" Arcee took a sudden U-turn. "Oh, no you don't!" He chased after her. Barricade ran down the hall as well. His hand had turned into his bladed-saw.

"Hello, little-one!" smirked Barricade. He ran at Arcee. Arcee suddenly transformed and jumped onto the roof. Barricade and Payload tried to hit her with their weapons, but ended up knocking each other out unconscious. Meanwhile, a group of Vehicons were walking down (yet) another hallway. They heard a noise. Their hands turned into their blaster guns and they pointed it towards the area it came from.

"Who's there?" said one of the Vehicons. Suddenly, Arcee leapt out and shot all but one of the Vehicons in the chests. The remaining Vehicon pointed his blaster gun towards Arcee. Arcee leapt at him and ripped his left arm off. Arcee punched him across the face. She held him by the neck.

"Tell Megatron to meet me in the ship's audience chamber." said Arcee. She threw the Vehicon down. The Vehicon ran away as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Megatron looked into the ship's computer. Shockwave was on it.

"But how could you have returned, my liege?" asked Shockwave.

"Because I have the ultimate weapon inside my spark-chamber that will give me unlimited power." said Megatron "A shard of the AllSpark."

"What?!" exclaimed Shockwave "Are you insane! The AllSpark is raw-power. If it is not stable, it'll incinerate you."

"It'll incinerate the weak." said Megatron "And I am the strongest of all!" The transmission ended. At that moment, the Vehicon came running in.

"Lord Megatron, an Autobot intruder is aboard the ship." said the Vehicon.

"Have you forgotten the order?" said Megatron "All Autobot intruders are to be shot on sight, no matter what."

"This one wants you to meet them in the audience chamber." said the Vehicon.

"Defective piece of scrap!" snapped Megatron. His arm-blade retracted out and he raised it above his head to cut the Vehicon in half. The Vehicon was lucky that Soundwave came in at that moment.

"Megatron, an Autobot has placed a signal." said Soundwave "They wish to face you in single-combat."

"That was what I was trying to say." said the Vehicon.

"Hmm..." said Megatron "Perhaps he's…"

"She's." said the Vehicon.

"What?" said Megatron.

"It was definitely a femme." said the Vehicon.

"Perhaps she's awfully brave…" said Megatron "…or awfully foolish! It must be the female on Optimus' team named Arcee."

"What would she be doing on this ship, Lord Megatron?" asked the Vehicon.

"I have noticed that she has an intense connection to the Autobot scout named Bumblebee." said Megatron "She must be here to avenge him." Meanwhile, Arcee stood at the top of the audience chamber.

"C'mon; come out here and die like the monster you are!" said Arcee. Megatron entered the chamber. He stood in the middle of the chamber.

"I know why you're here, Autobot." said Megatron "And I'd like you to know one thing; I made the bug suffer like the insect he is!" He laughed evilly. Arcee bared her teeth in anger and disgust. She jumped down from the ceiling. She retracted her blades out and prepared to strike. Megatron turned around and punched her out of the way. Arcee landed gracefully on her feet. "You are unwise to face me! I earned my name in the pits of Kaon!"

"You disgrace Cybertron!" said Arcee "You destroyed that planet, now you're doing the same to here!"

"I will be supreme!" snapped Megatron. He pointed his fusion cannon at her and began to charge it. Arcee leapt aside as the blast just missed her. "Don't you remember? I earned my name in the pits of Kaon!" Arcee retracted out her arm-blades, leapt at Megatron, and slashed him in the eye. Megatron got up and transformed. He flew above her, attempting to shoot her with his fusion cannon. Arcee back-flipped several times to avoid the blasts.

"And I was trained in stealth-ops!" said Arcee. Her hand turned into her tri-plasma blaster and she shot Megatron in one of his propellers. He was tougher than that though. Arcee shot at his three propellers. Megatron transformed ad landed before he could crash.

"Foolish Autobot!" smirked Megatron. He retracted out his arm-blade, ran at Arcee, and punched her through the wall. Arcee transformed and drove through the ship. She swerved past various Vehicons who pointed their blaster guns at her. "She's mine to finish!" Megatron shot at the roof which caused it to fall in on Arcee. Arcee transformed and fell down. Megatron pushed aside the wreckage. He laughed evilly.

"I seems that she was willing to **die** for revenge!" laughed Megatron. Meanwhile, Arcee woke up in a pile of rubble. She stood up and saw that her right arm was slightly mangled. Her hand turned into her tri-plasma blaster and she shot an entrance.

"Oh-oh!" exclaimed Arcee to herself. Standing in front of her was Blackout, frowning as usual. His hand turned into his energon wave cannon and he charged it. Arcee grabbed a chunk of metal and used it to block the blast.

"Cursed Autobot!" growled Blackout. His hand turned into his propeller-blade and he attempted to decapitate her. Arcee swiftly transformed and drove at Blackout. She slammed into his face and knocked him back. She drove through the wrecked area of the ship. Meanwhile, Megatron stood in front of Soundwave, Payload, Barricade, and Wreckloose.

"You should've seen the look on her face when I destroyed her!" laughed Megatron "I've taken out two Autobots!"

"Lord Megatron, I've found an intruder." said Blackout through Megatron's comlink.

"Who is it?" said Megatron into his comlink.

"The female Autobot—Arcee." said Blackout trough Megatron's comlink.

"Impossible!" snapped Megatron into his comlink "I destroyed her only a few minutes ago!"

"I'm just reporting what I saw." said Blackout through Megatron's comlink.

"Then track her." said Megatron through Blackout's comlink "And once you've captured her, hand her over to me…and I'll CRUSH HER!"

"Yes Lord Megatron." said Blackout into his comlink. He turned around. Scorponok jumped out of is back, transformed, and landed feet-first on the ground.

"Time to mangle Autobots!" shouted Scorponok "I'm going to enjoy this! This! THIS!" He laughed like a maniac before transforming and scurrying off. Meanwhile, Arcee drove through the ruined hallway. Suddenly, Scorponok jumped up from behind her and grabbed her with his claws. She transformed and struggled.

"Let go of me, Fattail!" said Arcee. Scorponok clicked his jaws. Arcee's hand turned into her tri-plasma blaster and she shot him in one of the eyes. He dropped her and rolled his head around violently in pain. He transformed.

"Time for me to hurt you!" snapped Scorponok. He began to shoot at Arcee with his directed-energy cannons. Suddenly, Arcee heard a helicopter. Arcee looked up and saw Blackout hovering above her.

"Let's see if you can be crushed like tinfoil!" laughed Blackout. He transformed and freefell towards Arcee. Arcee jumped away. Scorponok tried to grab her, but she was too nimble. She went around behind him, grabbed him by the tail, and threw him at Blackout, knocking both of them out.

"They weren't so tough!" smirked Arcee.

"They weren't!" said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Megatron. "I shall not be!" Megatron pointed his fusion cannon towards her. Arcee quickly pushed his fusion cannon away and the shot hit a wall. She punched Megatron in the chest. She retracted out her am-blades and slashed him twice. She then grabbed three chunks of metal and smashed them over his head. "AHHH!"

"Not fun **being** the victim, isn't it!" smirked Arcee. She grabbed his eye and partially tore it out. Suddenly, Megatron grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall.

"Where are your jokes no?" laughed Megatron. Arcee dropped to her knees in pain. "Do you feel like you're stellar-cycles away from the Well of All Sparks? Would you…" He retracted out his arm-blade. "…put an end to your suffering?" Arcee muttered something. "Speak up! I want to hear your last words."

"This…" said Arcee "…is…for…" She looked up at Megatron and retracted out her arm-blades. "…BUMBLEBEE!" She slashed violently across Megatron's forehead, neck, and chest. Megatron, now engulfed in pain, fell on his back. Arcee's hand turned into her tri-plasma blaster. She pointed it at Megatron.

"So, you wish to take me offline merely for revenge?" said Megatron. Arcee began to charge her blaster.

"That was for Bumblebee." said Arcee "This is for Cybertron and Earth!" She poised to shoot but was suddenly dragged back by something. The blast hit the roof. She looked at her shoulders and saw that she was being dragged back by Soundwave's tentacles. The tentacles stopped dragging her and she found herself staring into the emotionless optic of Soundwave.

"Rumble: Eject." said Soundwave. Rumble was ejected from Soundwave's chest. He slammed his pile-drivers onto Arcee. Meanwhile, Bumblebee woke up. He got out of the medi-bed and walked over to _Teletraan I_. Mouser and Typer looked over and saw him.

"Ah, the patient has recovered!" said Mouser. Typer squealed with joy. Bumblebee beeped something. "Last I saw her; she was by your bedside and wishing she could get revenge on Megatron for what he did to you. Bumblebee got a scared look. "Don't worry. She's probably out on patrol or something." Meanwhile, Arcee woke up and found herself hanging in a small dark room. She heard diabolical laughter. From the darkness emerged Megatron, recovered somehow from his injuries. Soundwave followed in.

"You thought you could destroy me?" said Megatron "You thought you could destroy Megatron?! Ha, how pathetic!" Rumble ran up.

"Did you see it, boss?" smirked Rumble "I was all like "pow-pow-pow"! And sbe was all like "ow-ow-ow"!"

"I do admit; your pile-drivers are big." said Arcee "But not as big as your mouth!" She smirked, which made Rumble through a tantrum.

"Stop being so childish, Rumble, and get back to work." said Megatron.

"Of course, boss." said Rumble. He jumped back into Soundwave's chest.

"Now; being that you are close to that yellow bug, I would like you to suffer like him!" said Megatron "Wreckloose!" Wreckloose emerged from the darkness. "Since I have more important matters, deal with this Autobot."

"Of course." replied Wreckloose. Megatron and Soundwave exited.

"So you're in charge of interrogation around here?" smirked Arcee "Out of all the Cons, you sure seemed to be the least violent." Wreckloose snarled after hearing this.

"Does this seem **not** violent?" said Wreckloose. He powered up electricity in his hands and zapped Arcee with it.

"Ahhh!" said Arcee in pain.

"Time to lighten it up!" laughed Wreckloose. Meanwhile, Mouser looked for Arcee's life-signal on _Teletraan I_.

"It seems…" said Mouser "…ah-ha! Found her!" He looked closer. "By the AllSpark, what's she doing on the _Nemesis_? And why's her life-signal faint?" He gasped. "We have to tell Prowl!" Typer stopped him. "Okay, so Prowl wouldn't like it. But what choice do we have?" He looked around and saw that Bumblebee was gone and that the Groundbridge appeared to have recently closed the portal. He suddenly heard Bumblebee's beeping on his comlink. "This may sound strange, but I don't want to be in charge for this mission, for once." Meanwhile, Arcee was terribly injured by Wreckloose. He zapped her again.

"No one's coming for you this time!" laughed Wreckloose. Suddenly, he was shot in the back. Arcee looked up and saw Bumblebee had fired the shot. She smiled at him. Wreckloose got up immediately. He retracted out his blades and spun them. Bumblebee retracted out his arm-mounted blade and slashed at Wreckloose's feet. He then punched Wreckloose hard across the face. He ran over to Arcee, ripped her chains of, and helped her down.

"Thanks Bee." said Arcee "I'm sorry for getting us into this, I just wanted to avenge you." Bumblebee moved his face closer to hers. She did the same. They were about to move closer until Bumblebee's comlink crackled to life.

"Bumblebee, what's your status?" asked Mouser through Bumblebee's comlink. Bumblebee beeped something into his comlink. "Good to know." Mouser turned looked closer at _Teletraan I_. "I think it's best to get back…"

"What's going on?" asked a voice. Mouser turned around and saw Prowl.

"Prowl!" exclaimed Mouser. He turned his comlink off. "Nothing!" Prowl frowned. Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Arcee moved through the ship. Suddenly, they came across the energon storage chamber.

"This looks like a good place to get a Groundbridge." said Arcee.

"It would be!" said a voice. They turned around a saw Megatron. "Only that you'll not be bridging out of here!" Bumblebee and Arcee got into fighting-stances. Megatron ran at them. Bumblebee tried to punch him but got punched in the face. "So, you did survive!" He pointed his fusion cannon towards Bumblebee. "You won't this time!" Arcee jumped onto Megatron's back.

"Never!" shouted Arcee. Megatron grabbed Arcee by the neck and threw her onto Bumblebee.

"Today; you die!" said Megatron. He charged his fusion cannon. Suddenly, he heard growling behind him. He turned around and saw Grimlock leaning over him in dinosaur mode.

"Me Grimlock no think so!" said Grimlock "Me Grimlock want to chew Megatron like gum!"

"No!" shouted Megatron "You wouldn't!" Grimlock chucked.

"You wrong!" laughed Grimlock "And you ugly!" He grabbed Megatron with his teeth, shook him several times, and threw him into a pile of energon cubes.

"That was a lucky surprise." said Arcee "Prowl, we'll need a Groundbridge."

"And I'll need explanations." said Prowl through Arcee's comlink.

"Scrap!" said Arcee. She and Bumblebee transformed and drove to the ship's entrance. What they didn't see was that Megatron unearthed himself from the energon cubes.

"Take this, Accursed Autobots!" snapped Megatron. He shot at them.

"Bee, watch out!" shouted Arcee. They swerved to the left. The shot hit another pile of energon cubes which blew up in less than two minutes. Bumblebee and Arcee drove faster and faster until they reached the way out. Hey transformed and jumped up to the door, leaving an explosion behind them that nearly capsized the ship. They saw Grimlock standing at the top. "This was too much for one day."

"What happen to Megatron?" said Grimlock. Meanwhile outside, Megatron erupted from the water; in vehicle mode and still uninjured for some reason. He flew towards the entrance.

"_Nemesis_, prepare for opening!" said Megatron into his comlink "I'm coming back aboard!" He flew towards the entrance. Suddenly, the doors flew off their holders, causing him to be flown back into the sea. Grimlock (who had broken the doors off) stuck his head out and looked around.

"What?" said Grimlock.


	20. Trail of Destruction

Various Vehicons surrounded the _Nemesis_, repairing it thoroughly. Inside the _Nemesis_, Starscream lay on the medi-bed and was attached to stasis-cords. Unlike Megatron (who had been fully-still whilst in stasis), Starscream seemed immune to stasis and fidgeted from time to time as well as moaning. He opened his eye and saw Megatron looking at him.

"Lying comfortably, Starscream?" laughed Megatron. Starscream muttered. "I regret to say; despite your intense and overwhelming damage, you've been confirmed to recover quickly." Starscream sat up.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" said Starscream.

"Of course!" laughed Megatron "It's just one little example of how fast things can change! It's hard to believe that only a few orbital-cycles ago, I was lying there whilst you strutted around convinced that you had finally overwhelmed me!" He leaned down at Starscream. "We can only hope you have finally learned your lesson. There will be no more warning beatings." He turned to leave. "One last thing, our positions will never be reversed again!" He left the room. Starscream groaned. He tore the stasis-cords off himself and went to the door. On the other side of the door, Thundercracker was typing into a computer. Starscream came through the door.

"Starscream, what on Cybertron are you doing up?" asked Thundercracker "You haven't fully recovered from that…nasty incident."

"I feel fine, Thundercracker!" snapped Starscream "Never better, you're an excellent physician, now GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He walked into a dark room. "So, old Meg's has been revived by yet another fragment of the AllSpark. Well…" He opened up a cabinet. "…two can play at that game!" Inside the cabinet was the AllSpark fragment that he had pulled from Megatron. He picked it up and remembered how he pulled it out. "Once I've used this **ancient power** for a better means than simply keeping my spark online, our positions shall once again…be…reversed!" Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, Bumblebee stood in the medi-scanner area. It stopped scanning and he got out.

"Walking seems normal, optics are functioning properly, wounds healed; I think he's recovered." said Ratchet. Dwight ran u to Bumblebee.

"It's good that you're back, Bee." said Dwight. They shock hands; or rather, Dwight shook Bumblebee's finger. Arcee walked up.

"I'm glad Megatron didn't kill you." said Arcee "I would never have forgiven myself if he did."

"That's no reason to disobey orders." said Prowl. Arcee frowned at him.

"Do you ever feel happiness?" said Arcee "I've never seen you laugh, joke, or smile."

"Perhaps I find some things not very funny, like this war." said Prowl. Meanwhile, Starscream flew over the desert of Iraq.

"It's good that I noted Soundwave's triangulations." said Starscream to himself. He swooped down to a large area overlooking a rock. Meanwhile, _Teletraan I_ began to alarm.

"Optimus, _Teletraan_ has detected AllSpark energy on the move." said Ratchet.

"How could this be?" asked Optimus.

"Duh!" said Cliffjumper.

"Duh what?" said Ratchet.

"It's obvious." said Cliffjumper "Megatron's been in stasis for weeks, so he'll immediately go out and make up for lost time."

"Ratchet, triangulate the coordinates." said Optimus "If that energy gets anywhere near a machine, it will bring it to life."

"We can't deal with more Decepticons." said Ratchet.

"What?" said Kate "So the AllSpark will only turn machines into Decepticons?"

"Nope." said Ratchet "But the resulting robots will be new to life. Megatron, being a master of Deception, will make them think that the Deceptions are the good-guys, and he'll mark the robots as Decepticons."

"We must move quickly." said Optimus "Assemble a rally force. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker; transform." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker did a salute and transformed. "Jazz, Cliffjumper; transform." Jazz and Cliffjumper transformed. "And finally, Bumblebee, Arcee; transform." Bumblebee and Arcee transformed.

"Arcee, stay here." said Prowl. Arcee transformed.

"But Optimus said…" said Arcee.

"You've disobeyed orders, so you will be banned from missions." said Prowl. Arcee frowned and walked away.

"Tell me how it goes, Bee." said Arcee. Bumblebee beeped. Ratchet opened up the Groundbridge and the Autobots drove through it. Meanwhile, Starscream swooped down. He transformed and landed in front of a thing in the ground. It looked the exact same as the stasis pod that Skyquake was being held in.

"There are more stasis-locked warriors on this pathetic insect planet than just Skyquake." said Starscream to himself "And ones more powerful in both strength and abilities! This is why these ones require much more energy to open." He snapped the fragment in half. He stabbed the smaller part of the fragment into the stasis pod's slot. The stasis pod slowly opened. "Arise!" A large figure jumped fifteen feet into the air and landed in front of him. The large figure was 24 feet tall. He was very brawny. He didn't appear to have a vehicle mode yet, but his heels appeared to be wheels. He had brawny shoulders that also housed what appeared to be wheels. He had large door-shapes coming out of his back. His right hand had three fingers and a thumb and was more claw-like than hand-like. Hid left hand was normal and had three fingers and a thumb. His head was mahogany, had two V-shapes on the forehead, had a large mouth filled with knife-like teeth, and had two red eyes. He was carchi and mahogany in colour.

"No one controls Bonecrusher!" shouted the robot.

"Now, don't try to go down the path old Skyquake went down; only that he was more loyal to Megatron." said Starscream. Bonecrusher stared at what Starscream was holding.

"What's that?" said Bonecrusher.

"Nothing." said Starscream. Bonecrusher grabbed him by the neck hard until Starscream dropped the fragment. Bonecrusher dropped Starscream, picked up the fragment, and observed it with his large red eyes.

"The AllSpark!" exclaimed Bonecrusher "It's real! I always thought that it was just some of Megatron's motivation methods!" He turned and ran away with it.

"Stop!" shouted Starscream "I command y…"

"You command no one!" said Bonecrusher.

"But I offered for you to be second only to me when I overthrow Megatron!" snapped Starscream.

"No thank you!" laughed Bonecrusher. Starscream got up and intended to shoot Bonecrusher with his null-ray, but Bonecrusher grabbed a hand-held chaingun and shot wildly at Starscream with a crazed-look in his eyes. Starscream fell to the ground in pain. Bonecrusher put his chaingun away. "You actually think I'd bow down to some little wall-crawler like you?" He ran off. Meanwhile, the Autobots drove through the desert. They stopped and transformed. They looked at the fallen Starscream.

"Perhaps Megatron finally got sick off him." said Cliffjumper. Optimus walked over to the large Decepticon.

"He's unconscious but alive." said Optimus "But these shots are too minute to have come from a fusion cannon. What's more, there are so many of these small shots. It was definitely not a fusion cannon."

"Then who was it?" asked Sideswipe.

"It was I!" shouted a voice. They looked up and standing on a rock was Bonecrusher, now with vehicle parts of an earth vehicle.

"Bonecrusher!" exclaimed Optimus.

"Of course!" said Bonecrusher.

"Who's he?" said Sunstreaker.

"Back during Megatron's uprising, one Decepticon didn't want to follow him, not even to overthrow him—Bonecrusher." said Optimus "He didn't believe in anything that Megatron said, not even about the AllSpark."

"You were right up until you said AllSpark!" said Bonecrusher. He opened his hand revealing the fragment. "I will find this AllSpark and make my one army, this one motivated by hatred!"

"The AllSpark is lost." said Optimus "It was most likely destroyed in a Spacebridge meltdown."

"If you believe in the AllSpark, then why did you no longer try to locate it?" said Bonecrusher "I will find it!" He transformed into a carchi and mahogany Cougar HE and drove at them.

"He has acquired a vehicular mode." said Optimus.

"And I left a little bit of mess when I was finished with that military base." said Bonecrusher. He slammed into Optimus and transformed. The two began to brawl. "Time to do the same to you!" His right hand turned into a claw-like scoop that extended out and slashed at Optimus' face. He grabbed his hand-held chaingun and began to shoot at Optimus. Cliffjumper's hand turned into his wave-functional blaster.

"Take this, big-green-and-ugly!" shouted Cliffjumper. He shot several times. There was no real effect. "Well, then take this!" His glass gas cannon retracted out and shot at Bonecrusher's arm. Bonecrusher smashed the resulting glass to pieces. "He's even tougher than I thought." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker transformed and drove at Bonecrusher's legs. Sideswipe transformed and hovered into the air with hi rocket-pack.

"Perhaps he doesn't like flares." shouted Sideswipe. He shot at Bonecrusher's back with his shoulder-mounted flare gun. Bonecrusher turned around and threw Optimus at him.

"You don't know it yet, but I'll be victorious." shouted Bonecrusher. He turned around, transformed, and drove off extremely fast. Jazz ran over to Optimus and helped him up.

"Man; for such a big guy, he sure can drive fast." said Jazz.

Which is why we must stop him." said Optimus "That fragment may be small, but it's enough to create a platoon of soldiers out of any machine." At that moment, they heard a helicopter.

"Do we have to deal with that goody-good nuisance Blackout again?" said Jazz. They saw a helicopter. It was Agent Travern's helicopter.

"Prime, why has a military base in Iraq just been wiped out?" said Agent Travern.

"Wait, you were there?" said Cliffjumper.

"Only to see a green and orange military vehicle make a break for it." said Agent Travern.

"Agent Travern, were there any survivors?" asked Optimus.

"Apart from some birds flying over the smouldering mess, none at all." said Agent Travern "No sight of any humans." Optimus remained silent.

"Prime, what is it?" asked Cliffjumper.

"Bonecrusher is too dangerous." said Optimus. He grabbed his axe. "As of today, we must destroy Bonecrusher at all costs!"

"Prime, are you sure you're alright?" asked Cliffjumper "I've never seen you like this."

"Cliff's right." said Jazz "Usually you'd try to redeem 'em rather than destroy 'em."

"Only a few hours ago, Bonecrusher personally killed uncountable amounts of humans." said Optimus "I cannot allow other humans to encounter such a dangerous Decepticon. We go after him now."

"But what about ol' Screamy?" asked Sunstreaker. Optimus looked at the still unconscious Starscream.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, guard Starscream in case he wakes up." said Optimus "We might find something out from him." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker saluted.

"Yes Optimus Prime, Sir." said Sideswipe and Sunstreaker simultaneously.

"Please, don't call me sir." said Optimus.

"Yes Sir…I mean, Optimus Prime." said Sideswipe and Sunstreaker simultaneously whilst saluting simultaneously.

"Autobots, roll out." said Optimus. They (excluding Sideswipe and Sunstreaker) transformed and drove in the direction that Bonecrusher had drove off in.

"I'm coming with you too, Prime." said Agent Travern "That walking scrapheap took out one of the major bases."

"Agent Travern, don't come." said Optimus "I can't allow any human to be in the presence of such a dangerous Decepticon." They drove off. Meanwhile, Bonecrusher drove along the road. Despite being a brawny Decepticon, he was incredibly fast. He didn't see that Optimus and the others were standing on a large rock.

"Okay, what's the plan, Prime?" asked Jazz.

"We need to keep Bonecrusher away from any major areas." said Optimus "If that means taking him offline…"

"Then yes!" said Cliffjumper whilst standing on the edge of the cliff.

"Cliffjumper, no!" exclaimed Optimus. Cliffjumper jumped off the cliff and transformed when he landed on the ground.

"And that's why they call me Cliff-Jumper!" smirked Cliffjumper. He drove at Bonecrusher. He transformed and jumped onto the top of the large Decepticon. "Take this, Decepticreep!" Bonecrusher slid round and round until he hit a rock. "Cliffjumper: 01. Bonecrusher…00!" Suddenly, Bonecrusher transformed. He grabbed Cliffjumper by the leg and threw him into the dirt.

"What was that, again?" laughed Bonecrusher.

"Now?" asked Jazz.

"Now!" said Optimus. They jumped off the cliff and transformed when they landed on the road. Jazz transformed and grabbed Bonecrusher by the arm.

"Let's see how you like it!" said Jazz. His hand turned into his crescent cannon and he shot at Bonecrusher's face. Bonecrusher roared out a fierce battle-cry. He punched Jazz in the stomach.

"I don't think so, little-one!" laughed Bonecrusher. Bumblebee retracted out his arm-mounted blade and he swiped it at Bonecrusher's feet. "Puny bug!" He kicked Bumblebee in the forehead and laughed. Bumblebee's hand turned into his plasma blaster and he shot at Bonecrusher's knees. Bonecrusher's right hand turned into a claw-like scoop and he swiped it across the ground at Bumblebee. "It's too bad you Autobots die easily!" He grabbed his hand-held chaingun and just started to shot wildly. Meanwhile, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood guard over Starscream. Sideswipe's right hand had turned into one of his pulse burst rifles and Sunstreaker's left hand had turned into one of his electron pulse blasters.

"Man, why can't we just go out there and deal with that bad-aft Deception ourselves?" said Sunstreaker.

"Because Optimus Prime told us to guard Starscream." replied Sideswipe. Starscream slightly twitched. They pointed their weapons at him more. Starscream suddenly stood up and took flight. He hovered above them with his null-rays pointing towards them.

"Hand over the fragment, Autobots!" said Starscream.

"What?" said Sideswipe "You mean the AllSpark that Bonecrusher just ran off with." Starscream paused shortly before transforming and flying off.

"I don't think he's pleased." said Sunstreaker. Meanwhile, Bonecrusher shot wildly.

"I will crush you all!" shouted Bonecrusher. Optimus drove up to him, transformed, and grabbed his energon axe. With a quick swipe, he cut the barrel of Bonecrusher's chaingun off, destroying it. Bonecrusher took one look at the ruined chaingun and threw it to one side. His hand turned into his claw-like scoop and he swiped it at Optimus' shoulder.

"Bonecrusher, you have killed many lives today." said Optimus.

"Those Autobots aren't dead." said Bonecrusher "Oh, you mean those squishy creatures that squash easily!" He laughed evilly.

"One way or another, there is no justification for what you've done!" said Optimus. He ran at Bonecrusher, energon axe ready for battle. Bonecrusher rolled at him on the road on his feet-wheels like roller-skates. They slammed into each other. Optimus' right hand turned into one of his ion cannons and he shot at Bonecrusher's shoulder. Bonecrusher grabbed him by the throat and started to tighten his grip.

"So you're supposed to be the leader of the Autobots?" said Bonecrusher "Ha! They've gotten weaker in my absence!" He laughed evilly. Suddenly, he was shot in the back. Optimus saw Starscream swooping down in vehicle mode.

"That is what happens if you deny me!" said Starscream. He swooped down, but Bonecrusher grabbed him by the wings and swung him into a rock. Starscream transformed and tumbled to a stop. He looked up and saw Bonecrusher running towards him. He squealed. "Starscream to _Nemesis_, I could really use a pick up!" A Groundbridge opened. Starscream got up and ran to the portal in fear. Bonecrusher followed him. Starscream jumped into the portal and landed in the _Nemesis_. The portal closed behind him. He looked up and saw a Vehicon. "Don't ask!" Meanwhile, Bonecrusher looked at where the portal was.

"So, where were we, Prime?" said Bonecrusher whilst turning around. Optimus was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Optimus ran at Bonecrusher. He slammed his axe into Bonecrusher's other shoulder.

"I will not lie down and let humans perish at your hands, Bonecrusher!" said Optimus. One of his energon blades retracted out of his right wrist. He slashed it into Bonecrusher's bottom-lip. Suddenly, Bonecrusher punched Optimus had in the forehead. He then punched him in the chest, even harder this time. His hand turned into his claw-like scoop and he used it to knock Optimus unconscious.

"What was that, Prime?" smirked Bonecrusher. He raised his scoop above his head to finish Optimus off. Suddenly, Cliffjumper woke up. He ran at Bonecrusher. He grabbed Optimus' axe, which had been knocked away from Optimus. He jumped onto Bonecrusher's back and began to cut him with the axe. "Get off me!" Suddenly, with an unbelievably quick swipe, Cliffjumper decapitated Bonecrusher with Optimus axe. Bonecrusher's body fell to the ground. The AllSpark fragment fell out of his cold, dead fingers. Optimus woke up.

"This was a Decepticon who was too dangerous to be kept alive." said Optimus. He picked up the fragment. "Ratchet, prepare a Groundbridge; mission accomplished." Later at the Autobot base, Optimus showed Ratchet the fragment.

"We need to keep this safe." said Ratchet. He picked up the fragment and placed it in a glass tube. He then placed the tube in a vault underneath _Teletraan I_. "Do you think there was any hope of redeeming Bonecrusher?" Optimus closed his eyes.

"No." said Optimus. Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Starscream lay on the medi-bed, not attached to stasis-cords this time. Thundercracker stood next to him.

"What did I say about recuperating?" said Thundercracker.

"Yes, yes; I get it, Thundercracker!" snapped Starscream.

"I just mentioning it because it'll take even longer to recuperate now." said Thundercracker. Starscream moaned. Thundercracker turned to leave. "What were you doing out there?"

"Nothing that you need to know!" snapped Starscream.


	21. Operation: Payload

**Note**: I based this chapter off the _Transformers Prime_ episode _Operation: Breakdown_

It seemed quiet in an abandoned village. Suddenly, Bulkhead smashed out of a partially demolished building. Payload walked through, his hammer ready for another shot.

"Funny, isn't it, Bulkhead?" said Payload "We **just** happen to run into each other whilst scouting ahead for a faint, possibly fake, energon signal." Bulkhead's hand turned into his wrecking ball. He swung it at Payload who knocked it back to him with his hammer. Bulkhead nearly hit the ground.

"Nice shot…for a **chisel** hammer!" said Bulkhead. Payload lost his temper. He wacked Bulkhead across the face with his hammer, causing Bulkhead to fly back and land on the ground. Payload approached him.

"You **seem** tough." said Payload "But in reality, you like playing around with that little human girl!" Bulkhead bared his teeth. "So, the tough Wrecker's got a big soft-spot!" He placed his hammer next to Bulkhead's head. "As much as I'll miss our little reunions, Bulkhead…" He raised his hammer to smash Bulkhead in the face. "…time for to be…**HAMMERED**!" Bulkhead closed his eyes, expecting the worst. Suddenly, Payload was shot in the chest by a stun-blast of some sort. A helicopter flew by. It landed. Sira and the M.E.C.H tracker emerged from it. More M.E.C.H helicopters flew down and landed. The tracker walked up to Sira.

"Sir, we can only take one; what with our amount of helicopters and lack of time before somebody uncovers us out here." said the tracker. Sira smiled evilly.

"Take the victor!" said Sira. Later, Bulkhead woke up.

"Bulkhead, do you read me?" asked Mouser through Bulkhead's comlink. Bulkhead didn't respond. "BULKHEAD!"

"Let me handle this." said a faint voice through Bulkhead's comlink "Hello, guess who followed you!" It was closer now. Bulkhead woke up. His left hand turned into one of his artillery cannons.

"Kate!" exclaimed Bulkhead "Quickly! Watch out!" He looked around. He couldn't see Payload or Kate. His artillery cannon turned back into his hand.

"He's awake." said Kate through Bulkhead's comlink.

"Don't do that again, please." said Bulkhead into his comlink "You're only lucky that you weren't here. I was just about to get hammered by Pay…Wait a second, where is Payload?"

"Beats me." said Mouser through Bulkhead's comlink. A Groundbridge opened up. Hound and Mirage ran through it, picked up Bulkhead by the arms, and helped him through the portal. Meanwhile, Megatron stood in the _Nemesis_. Starscream walked up to him.

"Master, we have news that Payload has been captured." said Starscream.

"And what news would that be?" said Megatron.

"Well, according to the extremely accurate Soundwave…" said Starscream whilst pointing to Soundwave "…e was captured and taken away whilst on an energon scouting mission."

"I never knew Optimus had it in him." said Megatron.

"That's the thing." said Starscream "He wasn't captured by the Autobots, he was captured by…well…humans."

"Humans?" said Megatron.

"The same ones that attacked the Autobots' convoy a few weeks ago." said Starscream "Now, I'm planning to send a search party and rip open the area…"

"Leave him." said Megatron whilst turning around "If Payload allowed himself to get himself captured by humans, then he's on his own. Dropkick will need to find a new partner."

"But Megatron, you're being very short-sighted." said Starscream "Payload's a very important part of our…" Megatron stared at him angrily and beared his teeth. "…Your wisdom rains supreme…" He walked away. "…for now!" Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, Bulkhead sat on the medi-bed. Ratchet's hand had turned into one of his welding torches and he was repairing Bulkhead.

"And then Payload was just gone." said Bulkhead.

"Gone?" said Prowl "How can he just be **gone**?"

"I don't know." said Bulkhead "I thought one of you took him out."

"You were the only Autobot there at the time, Bulkhead." said Optimus "That reminds me, you were unwise to scout alone."

"I know." said Bulkhead "It's just…me and Payload go way back. I wanted to have a rematch with him, even if it means only one of us get away. And if that one is me, I'll gladly do it." Arcee and Bumblebee walked up.

"Still, what happened to Payload?" asked Arcee "It wasn't you and it wasn't us."

"I don't know." said Bulkhead "I heard a helicopter though. Perhaps it was Agent Travern."

"No it wasn't." said a voice. They turned around and saw Agent Travern had just arrived. "But I think I know who was."

"Then who it was." asked Hound.

"We've recently found certain activities around that area." said Agent Travern "And when I say **certain activities**, I mean M.E.C.H activities." Meanwhile, Payload woke up. He tried to move his fists, but they were locked onto a stretcher. He looked around and saw that he was stuck on a stretcher that was lying horizontally on the ground. He looked further around to see that he was in a base. He was surrounded by M.E.C.H commandos and M.E.C.H agents.

"Where am I?!" demanded Payload "Who are you?!" He looked up to an overhanging office-type area. There were three orange-coloured computer screens. Sira walked in on top of the area. Next to him were the M.E.C.H tracker and another M.E.C.H person. This one had orange goggles instead of regular black ones.

"We are M.E.C.H." said Sira. He looked down at Payload. "And I am Sira."

"Release me immediately!" shouted Payload "Unless you like being trampled to death!"

"You won't be doing any trampling, ever again." said Sira.

"What?" said Payload.

"Nothing." said Sira "Just, we're going to open you up to see what makes you tick." The orange-goggled M.E.C.H member walked down a stairway and onto Payload's chest. "Unfortunately, you're not going to survive this little…operation! M.E.C.H thanks you for your unwillingly sacrifice!" He looked down at the orange-goggled M.E.C.H member. "Is his pain-receptors off, Surgeon?"

"Yes sir." said the surgeon.

"Good." said Sira "He won't scream as much when we drill through him!" An array of surgery tools came up around the surgeon. He clicked his fingers. A menacing-looking drill moved towards Payload's face in a terrifying manor. Payload watched as the drill moved towards his face. Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, Bulkhead walked up to Kate.

"Funny; after everything that me and Payload have been through, he's going to meet his end at humans." Optimus walked up.

"Autobots, prepare yourselves." said Optimus "We are going on a rescue."

"What rescue?" asked Bulkhead "Which Autobot has gotten captured?"

"It's not an Autobot." said Optimus.

"Human?" said Bulkhead.

"No." said Optimus "We are going to rescue Payload."

"What?!" exclaimed Bulkhead "Payload? Have you lost your mind? He's a Con. We don't rescue Cons."

"There is no chance that Megatron will even attempt a rescue." said Optimus.

"Why don't we just leave them be?" said Bulkhead "What do you think is going to happen—Payload's going to get all warm and fuzzy and decide to join the cause."

"It may be unlikely, but every sentient being, no matter how hostile their past, deserves a chance for redemption." said Optimus.

"You didn't seem to want to do that option when you meet Bonecrusher." said Cliffjumper.

"That was different." replied Optimus "He humans merely for his own enjoyment." Bulkhead remembered his times against Payload.

_Bulkhead's flashback_

A green Cybertronian bulldozer drove through a remote area of Cybertron. A group of Vehicons ran up to it. Suddenly, the bulldozer transformed into Bulkhead.

"Nice try, Cons!" said Bulkhead. His hand turned into his wrecking ball. He swung it around, knocking the Vehicons everywhere. "But never corner a Wrecker!"

"Wrecker, huh?" said a voice. Bulkhead turned around and saw Payload. Although Payload looked the same, his parts revealed that he most likely didn't have a vehicle mode yet.

"Who are you?" said Bulkhead.

"Name's Payload!" said Payload. His hand turned into his hammer. "The most bad-afted Decepticon on the face of Cybertron!" He ran at Bulkhead. They began to clash.

_2011_

"Bulkhead?" said Kate. Bulkhead snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at Kate. "Bulkhead, shouldn't you be preparing for the mission with the rest of the Bots?"

"I'm not going." said Bulkhead.

"What?" said Kate "Bulkhead, you've gotta' go with them."

"B-But it's Payload." said Bulkhead "We've been rivals upon meeting each other." Optimus, Jazz, Bumblebee, Arcee, Ironhide, Prowl, Wheeljack, Breakaway, Cliffjumper, Mirage, and Hound walked up.

"Bulkhead…" said Optimus.

"Optimus, please." said Bulkhead "Me and Payload…we're…"

"Bulkhead, I understand that you're rivalry with Payload might ruin your judgment, and thus jeopardise the mission." said Optimus "And in situations like this, we might need a medic more than another warrior." Ratchet walked up. "Bulkhead, if you please?" Bulkhead walked gladly (but somewhat reluctantly) to the controls. He opened the Groundbridge. Optimus, Jazz, Bumblebee, Arcee, Prowl, Ratchet, Cliffjumper, Mirage, and Hound transformed and drove through it. Bulkhead looked at Kate, who was looked disappointed. He then looked down at Mouser and Typer.

"Perhaps she needs cheering up." mouthed Mouser. Bulkhead looked back at Kate.

"Ahhh….What about a monster movie?" asked Bulkhead "Who's up for _Godzilla: Final Wars_?"

"Yes." sighed Kate.

"Dibs on the remote!" shouted Mouser. Meanwhile, the Autobots arrived at the abandoned village, via the Groundbridge. They transformed and looked around. It was now night-time in the village.

"Try to find any key clues to M.E.C.H." said Optimus.

"Got it, Optimus." said Ironhide.

"I still can't believe Bulk didn't want to go on this mission." said Wheeljack.

"Bulkhead and Payload share a history." said Optimus "It is wise that he stays back at base." Meanwhile, Bulkhead watched the TV. Agent Travern had fallen asleep on the sofa. Typer and Mouser were still watching it. Bulkhead looked over at Kate. She wasn't watching and still looked disappointed.

"Come on Kate." said Bulkhead "Godzilla and Mothra versus Monster X; you're gonna' miss the smack-down."

"No, you're **missing** the smack-down." said Kate.

"I'm not." said Bulkhead.

"Yes you are." said Kate "Payload's your arch-enemy; not Optimus', and certainly not M.E.C.H's!"

"Kate, please." said Bulkhead "Me and Payload have gone too far to simply mend our ways. You won't believe the things he's done."

"You don't need to romance him, you just need to beat him." said Kate "No rescue—no rematch." Bulkhead had a stunned expression. His expression changed to a serious one. He opened the Groundbridge, transformed, and drove through it. Meanwhile, Optimus and the others looked around.

"Keep your optics open, Bee." said Arcee. Bumblebee beeped in response.

"Seems it's going to be quite a hard rescue operation." said Breakaway "You guys handle the ground, I'll search overhead." He transformed and flew off. "Good luck." The others walked ever-onwards. Cliffjumper tread on something. He looked down at his feet.

"Ah…Doc." said Cliffjumper. The other Autobots turned around. Ratchet ran up to Cliffjumper and picked up the object. He picked it up. It was a small red orb with a few wires attached to one part of it. It appeared to have once glowed but not any longer.

"Payload's eye!" exclaimed Ratchet. It might be possible to see its last moments." Ratchet began to tamper with it. He then attached it to a small hand-held computer object. The computer object showed Payload's view of the menacing drill closing in toward his face. It suddenly changed over. It now showed Sira.

"Well well, if it isn't the fabulous Optimus Prime." smirked Sira.

"Sira!" said Optimus.

"Wait, how do you know his name." said Jazz.

"Our guest hear is showing us a lot." said Sira "We managed even to hear him tell us about his world. I must say however, you were not the type of rescue party I was expecting."

"What?" said Cliffjumper "You were expecting Decepticons?"

"Sort of." said Sira.

"In times like this, Autobots and Decepticons share a common foe." said Optimus "And that foe is M.E.C.H."

"Nice try, Prime." said Sira "M.E.C.H is anything but common. From our specimen, we shall crack your code and make our own army."

"Oh yeah?" said Cliffjumper "You can't make an army of transforming robots without giving them sparks. And for that, you'll need the AllSpark. Right?" The other Autobots looked blankly at him. "Right?"

"I'm afraid that they might." said Ratchet "My views at life changed when we came to this planet."

"I would've taken this away if I were you." said Sira. They heard a beeping noise. They looked around the corner and saw a small (but probably extremely powerful) bomb. It was nearly finished. The transmission from Sira finished.

"I'm not an expert on explosives, but I think we've got to get out of here!" said Hound. The Autobots all transformed and drove away from the site as fast as they could. The bomb went off. Fortunately, they just made it away from the site before it was blown to bits.

"That was a close one." said Wheeljack. Mirage looked at the explosion even more.

"Their monsters!" said Mirage "Why do humans wage war against each other?"

"They probably just don't know yet that war is just silly." said Prowl.

"They apparently had heaps of wars." said Mouser through Prowl's comlink "I've got two things to mention. One, we've finished the movie; two, Bulkhead's just…well…gone." Meanwhile, Bulkhead drove through the abandoned village. He suddenly skidded to a stop. He was under a large light. He transformed. There was a M.E.C.H helicopter hovering over him.

"This doesn't look good." said Bulkhead. Meanwhile, Payload (missing his right eye) still lay on the stretcher as the M.E.C.H surgeon and his assistants opened him up piece-by-piece. He struggled. Sira looked down at him.

"I must say, you're in better shape than your resecures." said Sira.

"Decepticons don't break that easily!" said Payload.

"Who said anything about them being Decepticons?" said Sira. Payload had a shocked expression.

"No." said Payload surprised "You must be lying. Autobots wouldn't come for me!"

"Believe what you will." said Sira "We are certain that they are Autobots. Or should I say, they **were** the Autobots." Meanwhile, Bulkhead walked back as the M.E.C.H helicopter closed in on him.

"Get away!" said Bulkhead. His hand turned into his wrecking ball and he flung it at the helicopter. The helicopter swung round and round until finally crashing behind a hill. Bulkhead ran up to a large hatchway. He cranked it open. Inside there was dozens of M.E.C.H commandos. They raised their guns at him.

"Aim for his eyes!" shouted one of them. They began to shoot. Bulkhead transformed and drove through them with extreme haste. Meanwhile, Payload lay in extremely poor-shape. It looked like he couldn't go through it for much longer.

"The red one mentioned something called a spark." said Sira "I'd like to see what it is." Payload bared his teeth.

"No way!" said Payload "You're not having my spark!" Suddenly, a M.E.C.H commando ran up to Sira.

"Sir, another robot has entered!" said the commando. Sira looked down at Payload.

"Tracker." said Sira.

"Here, Sir." said the tracker.

"Prepare my helicopter." said Sira.

"Yes Sir." said the tracker.

"Surgeon." said Sira.

"Yes Sir." said the surgeon.

"Load the data we've just found onto my helicopter." said Sira.

"Certainly Sir." said the surgeon. Suddenly, Bulkhead smashed into the room.

"We retreat." said Sira.

"But…" said the tracker.

"I said retreat!" snapped Sira.

"M.E.C.H commandos, retreat now!" shouted the tracker. Most of the commandos retreated. Some however still tried to shoot at Bulkhead. Bulkhead walked over to Payload. He looked at Payload's partially dissected body.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." said Bulkhead whilst reaching down. Payload closed his eye and expected the worst. Bulkhead grabbed the lock that kept Payload's left hand from moving. He pulled it off. Payload opened his eye and saw that he had been freed. He ripped off the other lock on his hand and then the ones that locked his feet. He got up.

"Ahh…Thanks, Bulkhead." said Payload.

"Don't mention it." said Bulkhead. He looked down the entranceway. "Can you still run?"

"Why run when you can fight?!" said Payload whilst his hand turned into his hammer. Bulkhead pushed it away.

"Just keep that thing away from me." said Bulkhead. His hand turned into his wrecking ball. They ran down the entranceway, smashing everything in their path. Bulkhead launched his wrecking ball onto a helicopter, but other M.E.C.H commandos and agents were already on helicopters and were flying away. Payload looked at a large fuel tanker. His double-barrelled plasma-energy blaster retracted out of his shoulder. "Woah, what are you doing?"

"You do want a distraction?" said Payload. He shot at it and it exploded.

"Now I hope you can still transform." said Bulkhead. They transformed and drove as fast as they could until they reached the entrance (or rather exit in this respect). They transformed and jumped out of the facility before it was blown to dust. They watched as various M.E.C.H helicopters flew away.

"Should I take out these ones too?" said Payload. They heard jet noises. They turned around and saw several Vehicon fliers flying towards them. Leading them was Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp. They swooped down and transformed.

"Ah Payload, I see you found your way out." said Starscream "But why are you standing close to the Autobots?" Payload looked over at Bulkhead.

"What, him?" said Payload "He helped me escape, commander."

"Fine, fine, fine." said Starscream "Kill him!"

"What?" exclaimed Payload "But h helped me escape."

"Perhaps those humans messed around with your cerebro-circuits." said Starscream "I clearly said to kill him."

"But he rescued me." said Payload.

"Then you might as well join him as well." said Starscream.

"But…" said Payload.

"What did I say?!" snapped Starscream. Payload looked back at Bulkhead.

"Tough break, Bulky." said Payload. His hand turned into his hammer. "Perhaps in the next-life." Bulkhead bared his teeth.

"I should've known that you'd only be friendly as long as it suited you!" said Bulkhead whilst his hand turned into his wrecking ball.

"What could I say; Decepticons are masters of deception." said Payload. He ran towards Bulkhead and wacked him across the face with his hammer. Bulkhead grabbed onto his chest and threw him into a tree. Bulkhead's hands turned into his artillery cannons and he shot at Payload. Payload's double-barrelled plasma-energy blaster retracted out of his shoulder and shot at Bulkhead.

"You ain't gonna' win this rematch!" said Bulkhead. He ran over to Payload, getting shot all the way. He punched Payload across the face. He then grabbed Payload's forearm. He used Payload's hammer to punch the other Decepticons out.

"Destroy the Autobot!" shouted Starscream.

"With pleasure!" said Skywarp. Skywarp teleported. He reappeared behind Bulkhead. His hand turned into his homing missile launcher and he aimed it at Bulkhead. Bulkhead used Payload's hammer to bonk Skywarp on the head. Skywarp fell down unconscious. Bulkhead threw Payload at Starscream and Thundercracker. What Bulkhead didn't see was that Optimus and the other Autobots watched from afar. The Vehicons pointed their blaster guns towards Bulkhead. Suddenly, one of them was shot down. Bulkhead looked up and saw Breakaway had shot a missile at the Vehicon.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." said Breakaway. Starscream pointed his null-rays at Breakaway. Suddenly, Optimus and the other Autobots jumped out and shot at the Decepticons.

"Decepticons, retreat!" shouted Starscream. Starscream and Thundercracker transformed and flew off. Skywarp woke up.

"Hey, wait for me!" shouted Skywarp. He transformed and flew off. The Vehicon fliers transformed and flew off. Payload got up, took one last look at Bulkhead, then transformed and drove off. Bulkhead looked at Optimus.

"Well, I saved him." said Bulkhead. Optimus walked up to Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead, I'm glad that you got over your rivalry with Payload temporally to save him." said Optimus.

"Not only that, but I beat Payload and smashed up Starscream and Thundercracker with him!" said Bulkhead "I won the rematch!" Meanwhile, Sira sat in front of a similar computer screen.

"The specimen escaped and destroyed our facility." said Sira "But thanks to our surgeon, we managed to hide the scans we took of him to another facility. One day, the power of the living machines will belong to M.E.C.H.!" Meanwhile, Payload drove down the road. He stopped and transformed. Starscream flew down and hovered over him.

"Now remember, Payload; no one is to know of this rescue." said Starscream "But never forget about it. It may just come in handy when it comes time to choose sides."

"What?" said Payload "Between Bots and Cons?"

"Between myself and Megatron." said Starscream. He flew off.

**Note**: I've never seen a _Godzilla_ film, just heard some things about them. I chose it 'cause I couldn't think of another monster movie for them to watch.


	22. Infestation

**Note**: I based this chapter off an episode of _Transformers G1_. I'll reveal it at the end because the name will give away too much of the story

**Feedback**: I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. If you have any suggestions, just write in

It was a rainy day on the tropical island of Bali. Three villagers were out fishing on their boat.

"I think we have to leave now." said one of them "We've heard word of these giant bugs. They don't call this Demon Swamp for nothing."

"Do you really think their real?" said another one of them. What they didn't notice was that something large scuttled behind them. It cracked a branch.

"What was that?" said the other one.

"Probably nothing." said another one. They suddenly heard a rustle.

"Welcome to Demon Swamp, Swamp!" said a high-pitched ear-splitting voice from the trees. Suddenly, a black and purple giant mechanical stag beetle lunged down from the trees, clicking its mandibles wildly and viciously. "Enjoy your stay, 'cause you'll never leave, leave!"

"Exactly right, Sharpshot!" said another voice, this one was not as high-pitched. A black and purple giant mechanical rhinoceros beetle jumped out of the bushes. He grabbed two of the villagers with his front legs and pulled off most of the bags of harvest with his middle ones.

"Good work, Hardshell, Hardshell." said Sharpshot.

"Certainly!" said Hardshell. He and Sharpshot stuffed their mandibles into the grain and wheat that the bags contained.

"Run!" shouted one of the villagers that Hardshell was holding. The remaining villager rowed off as fast as he could in their boat. A black and purple giant mechanical grasshopper crawled out of the undergrowth of a mound.

"You're missing your food, Kickback." said Hardshell.

"In that case, I better HOP TO IT!" said Kickback before jumping to the escaping boat at high-speeds like a real grasshopper. The villager was about to escape the swamp, when Kickback jumped onto the boat. The Villager gasped. Kickback started to stuff himself into the bags of grain and wheat. He then grabbed the remaining bags with his middle legs, grabbed the villager with his front legs, before punching a hole in the ship with his back legs and flying off. Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Laserbeak flew from the ceiling onto Soundwave's arm. He then returned to Soundwave's chest. Soundwave's mouthplate opened up revealing his screen. It showed a birds-eye-view of the swamp in Bali, and a giant insect flew past it. Megatron scratched his chin.

"So, there are giant insects in Bali." said Megatron "We must intercept them at once."

"I suggest that I go as well." said a voice. Megatron turned around and saw the one-eyed Payload.

"Payload, you've returned." said Megatron.

"Don't ask why." said Payload.

"I know." said Megatron "What I should be asking is why I should allow you to accompany us on this mission when you were captured so easily by humans?"

"Master, if there's anything I've lost; it'd be a constant-reminder that I must never again fail you. I will face these insects and redeem myself." Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, Kate and Mouser were (yet again) playing _Ninja-Gladiator_.

"I'm about to…AH!" said Mouser before he suddenly lost.

"Yes!" shouted Kate.

"Two words: re match." said Mouser "Well, technically that's one word."

"Save that rematch for later." shouted Windcharger "Sky-spy's just picked up something." Mouser and Kate dropped their controllers, ran down the steps to the _Teletraan I_. Around it was Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Breakaway, Brawn, and Windcharger.

"So, what's the prob?" said Kate.

"The prob is that _Teletraan_ has noticed that there have been strange activities in Bali." said Arcee.

"M.E.C.H?" said Mouser.

"You wish." said Breakaway "It has shown strange creatures flying and crawling around the place. This could be linked to other reports."

"What other reports?" asked Bulkhead. Mouser jumped onto Typer like he was a horse and he jumped onto _Teletraan_.

"When you say **other reports**, do you mean the reports of giant insects and disappearing villagers?" said Mouser "'Cause the paper claims that three of them disappeared today."

"Three giant insects?" said Bulkhead confused.

"Three villagers." said Mouser "And if we don't get there quick, there might be more than three; in both disappearing villager's terms and giant insect terms."

"Okay; as Optimus would say, transform and roll out." said Bulkhead.

"All right!" said Kate. Bulkhead looked down at her.

"Sorry, Kate; but you're not coming." said Bulkhead. Kate sighed. "Sorry; but you know what happened to those villagers."

"It might just be rescue operation." said Mouser. His hands turned into his thruster guns. "And I'm coming."

"Aren't you…" said Bulkhead.

"Size doesn't matter." said Mouser "I may be a Minicon, but I'm adept at fighting. Besides; after Prowl gave me a lecture about why I shouldn't be the Bot on the inside of every operation, the only way to be involved with an operation, as far as I see it, is to be part of the party."

"Okay, everyone get ready." said Bulkhead.

"I'm afraid I'm not coming." said Arcee. Bumblebee beeped confused. "Prowl banned me from missions because I did a little revenge-stunt." She walked over to the Groundbridge and opened it. "Tell me how it goes." All the other Autobots walked into the portal. Arcee looked at the portal for a few minutes. She tried to look away. Finally, she decided her choice. She ran at the portal extremely quick and jumped through it just as it was closing. She went through the portal shortly before it closed and she landed on her feet in Bali. She looked up and saw the other Autobots were looking at her confused. "Prowl doesn't need to know." There was a short silence.

"Okay then." said Brawn. They walked away. Arcee followed them.

"What was the revenge-stunt you pulled, anyway?" asked Brawn.

"Did you remember what Megatron did to Bumblebee?" said Arcee.

"How could I forget." said Brawn.

"Well, I wanted to avenge Bumblebee by killing Megatron." said Arcee.

"Okay, okay…Wait, what?!" said Brawn.

"I wanted to kill Megatron." said Arcee "I felt so bad about not being there to help Bumblebee."

"But still; killing Megatron?" said Brawn "Have you gone insane?"

"Perhaps I have." said Arcee "It's just…Megatron has taking more than a thousand lives in history, and I've lost two partners to insane Decepticons. I didn't want Bumblebee on either of those lists." She walked forwards more.

"Okay, okay…Wait, you lost two partners?" said Brawn.

"Don't ask." said Arcee. She walked up to Bumblebee. She looked at him. "Bee, I'd like to say that I'm sorry that I wasn't there to defend you like how you've done the same for me." Bumblebee beeped.

"What do you mean "not been there for him"?" said a voice. They turned around and saw that Kate had followed them through the Groundbridge.

"Kate!" exclaimed Bulkhead "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to do my part for Team Prime." said Kate.

"I believe your part for Team Prime is to stay back at base." said Mouser.

"He's not kidding." said Bulkhead "I don't want you to get attacked by one of those things."

"At least we know where they are." said Mouser. They realized they were standing in front the giant mound.

"That's one big bug-nest." said Windcharger.

"One that'll we're going to infiltrate." said Kate.

"If you mean we by saying Autobots, than yes." said Bulkhead "We'll infiltrate it."

"Oh, c'mon!" said Kate. Bulkhead looked at her.

"Okay, you can come." said Bulkhead.

"Suh-Weet!" said Kate.

"As long as you don't wonder off." said Bulkhead. Mouser and Typer looked at each other in a concerned manor. Bumblebee and Arcee looked at each other also in a concerned manor. Brawn and Windcharger looked at each other also in a concerned manor. They walked into the entrance to the mound. It led down to a dark, damp passageway. Mouser quickly took the lead.

"This doesn't looked inviting." said Mouser "Perhaps that's why they call it Demon…" He stepped on something that caused a large sider to be flung onto his head. "…Swamp!"

"Oh please." said Kate "I mean really; since when is that…Wait! I that a spider!"

"Arachnophobia, huh?" said Mouser. He grabbed the spider and placed it onto the ground. It crawled away. "If only that spider was a lot bigger. We wouldn't have to worry about an insect problem. It seems, however, that we're the pest exterminator service."

"Insects can fly, right?" said Breakaway.

"Right." said Mouser "Some in fact live at the top of trees."

"Then perhaps I could use my wings to find some." said Breakaway. He transformed. "Hope you're good at dealing with big ground-crawlers." He flew out of the mound.

"We better need backup." said Bulkhead. Meanwhile in a valley not that far from that area in Bali, Optimus (as well as Prowl, Wheeljack, Silverstreak, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Mirage) was on patrol. "Bulkhead to Optimus, we've found something out giant insects and people disappearing. Come to my coordinates, fast!"

"Understood." said Optimus "Autobots, roll." They drove to a corner. Unfortunately, this led them to a village's street-festival.

"Great, a street festival." said Wheeljack "And Bulk's probably one servo in the scrapheap by now."

"Simple, let's make another turn." said Sideswipe. They drove to another turnoff.

"Since when did you know anything about the countryside, Side?" said Sunstreaker.

"Listen, I've got search instincts like a proton-powered path-finder." said Sideswipe. They suddenly bumped into a rock and tumbled down the hill. As soon as they had stopped tumbling, they transformed and got up. They realised that they were standing in front of a cliff that had a village atop it.

"Proton-powered path-finder, huh?" said Wheeljack.

"Well…Sure." said Sideswipe "If we can't go through those villagers, we can go under them."

"What gives you that i…" said Mirage shortly before Sideswipe's right hand turned into one of his pulse burst rifles and he shot into the wall of the cliff which caused it to crack open and reveal an abandoned mine. Sideswipe smirked.

"In truth, Mirage, it was just a random guess." said Sideswipe "It was also a lucky guess as well."

"Indeed it was." said Prowl "'Cause it leads directly to Bulkhead's location."

"Autobots, we must find out about these giant insects." said Optimus "No doubt the Decepticons will get interested in them for military purposes." He transformed and drove into the mine. So did Sideswipe, Prowl, and Silverstreak. Sunstreaker looked into the mine with a look of horror and disgust and backed off.

"A mine?" said Sunstreaker "I can't go in there. The dust could permanently fracture my paint-job."

"Paint-job my aft." said Wheeljack. He transformed and drove into the mine.

"He's got a point." said Mirage. He and Sunstreaker transformed and drove into the mine. Meanwhile, the others travelled deeper into the insect mound.

"This place gets grosser the more we travel down it." said Mouser.

"Bugs aren't the cleanest of animals." said Brawn. Mouser looked around. He crouched on the ground and picked up something. Kate looked at it. It was the arm of a human skeleton, not a single piece of flesh left on it.

"Gross, a skeleton arm!" said Kate. Typer ran up to the arm, sniffed at it, and walked off.

"I think the humans were down here." said Mouser.

"What would they be doing down there?" asked Windcharger.

"I don't think they had a choice." said Mouser.

"What makes you say that?" asked Windcharger.

"Call it a hunch." said Mouser. He looked up. "Wait, stop." He climbed onto the wall. It was covered with a sticky, gooey, disgusting slime of some sort that didn't smell that nice either. He looked up. "I found them."

"Are they alright?" asked Arcee.

"Well…They're not totally well." said Mouser. Kate ran up to look. Mouser looked down at her. "Kate, don't look." Kate looked anyway. She gasped in shock and almost had a heart-attack (almost). Stuck in the slime were three human skeletons (one of whom was missing their right arm). "We're too late."

"They…killed them." said Kate shocked. Arcee and Bumblebee looked at them.

"They're too dangerous." said Arcee. Mouser hoped down onto Bulkhead's shoulder.

"We can't save them now." said Mouser "But we can, at least, get rid of the things that did this to them." He hoped down again and looked around. They walked to another passageway. This one led to a hole in the wall. It didn't appear to be natural; it looked more like it as torn open and chewed through. They looked inside and gasped. Inside was a room bigger than anyone could ever imagine. And it was filled with hundreds (if not millions) of stasis pods. "It just takes your breath away."

"If it wasn't for the fact that Autobots don't need to breath." said Brawn. They walked down a stairway. Kate followed them. Arcee turned around.

"Typer, keep an eye on Kate." said Arcee. Typer squealed and nodded his head.

"I thought I was allowed to come in." said Kate.

"That was before we saw those skeletons." said Arcee "We haven't had human-casualties in a while, and we don't want to have anymore." Typer ran up next to Kate. "Make sure that she stays put this time." Typer nodded his head. The other Autobots walked down the stairs. Typer stared at Kate.

"You know, I have seen a lizard that's much larger than you." said Kate. Typer raised an eyebrow. "I have. He'd make you look like a skink. Do you know what it's called?" Typer shook his head. "The komodo dragon!" Typer walked back slightly and almost fell off the edge. Meanwhile, the other Autobots moved carefully through the stasis pods. Mouser ran off. He looked at every stasis pods. The only thing that could be seen in each their window was an orange V-shape. He finally stopped in front of one. He touched it and it opened.

"Oh-oh!" said Mouser to himself. Inside the stasis pod was an 8-feet tall robot. It was very spiky. Its legs had a somewhat crouching-posture and its feet were clawed. Its hands had two clawed fingers and a clawed thumb. It had spiked shoulders. It didn't have a neck. Its head was black, had a pointed shape at the top of it, and had two yellow stripes at the top of it. Its mouth was full of razor-sharp teeth and had a pair of mandibles on the sides of it. It had a single orange V-shaped eye. It was coloured black and purple. "This doesn't look good. Guys, I think I just woke something up!"

"What kind of thing?" asked Bulkhead through Mouser's comlink.

"It looks like a…bug problem!" said Mouser into his comlink. The creature had just emerged from stasis and was still sluggish in its movements. It finally saw him and shrieked. It transformed into a black and purple mechanical horse fly and hovered and buzzed in front of him. "Fly problem!" The giant fly lashed at him with its front limb. He fortunately dodged aside at binding speed. "Giant fly problem!"

"Giant fly?" said Bulkhead through Mouser's comlink "Hah! Yeah right; and I've been lobbing with the Fallen!"

"You can decide what you did once you've seen it." said Mouser into his comlink "Right now, I've gotta' run!" He ran off. The giant fly flew after him. The fly stopped. It couldn't see Mouser anywhere. He flew off, not knowing that underneath another stasis pod; Mouser was hiding in boombox mode. He transformed. "We've got a problem." He heard a screech. He looked behind and saw the creature in its robot mode. It snarled at him. It raised its claw to slash him but was shot mildly by something. It looked around and saw the other Autobots.

"Leave our squirt alone!" said Bulkhead. His left hand had turned into one of his artillery cannons. The creature snarled and lunged at him. He fired at its shoulder which caused it to be blown back a bit. It snarled again and lunged forward again only to be shot in the head and killed.

"You make it look so easy." said Mouser. Meanwhile, Megatron, Soundwave, and Thundercracker flew over the swamp. They transformed and landed.

"Soundwave, find any trace of these giant insects." said Megatron.

"Ravage: Eject." said Soundwave "Operation: Triangulation." Ravage was ejected and he sniffed all around the swamp. He snarled and ran off. The other Decepticons followed him. Ravage led them to the insect mound.

"Giant…bug…hive?" said Thundercracker confused.

"No." said Megatron. He walked up to the entrance and rubbed some dirt and dust off the side of the entrance. It revealed a large red Decepticon insignia. "As I should've known; this is an escape vessel, launched by our warship before it crashed into the ocean."

"So the giant bugs aren't bugs at all; they're Decepticons." said Thundercracker "And to survive on Earth, their ship's computer turned them into some sort of…Insecticons!" Meanwhile, three Insecticons stood atop a tree. They were the three from before (Hardshell, Kickback, and Sharpshot). They basically looked the same as the other Insecticons with a few differences. Hardshell had a head-mounted mortar (that formed his horn), a mouthplate that resembled a knight's helmet, and a bulkier build. Kickback had yellow pointed shapes on the sides of his head and had an athletic build. Sharpshot had his mandibles mounted behind his back and had a muscular build.

"To raid this village, we'll need to awake our army from stasis, stasis." said Sharpshot "Hardshell, are you certain that you've completed their new alternative modes transfer, transfer?"

"Certain." said Hardshell "With the cerebro-shells I've planted permanently into their heads, we'll have them under our complete control."

"Excellent, excellent!" said Sharpshot. Meanwhile, Mouser got out from under the stasis pod.

"That wasn't so tough." said Mouser.

"Nevertheless, that was one tough bug." said Bulkhead.

"I think you shouldn't touch anymore pods, Mouser." said Arcee.

"Got it!" said Mouser whilst leaning back against the stasis pod that he was hiding under. This caused it to tilt back slightly. The tilt was just enough to cause it to open. The opening of the pod caused each of the other pods to open. Every one of them each had one of those horrid creatures inside. They woke up and all screeched at once. All the Autobots frowned at Mouser. "Oops!"

"Little Autobots want to play!" said all the creatures at once.

"Prepare yourselves guys!" said Mouser "'Cause they are coming, and they are ugly!" The Insecticons came walking up to them slowly and menacingly.

"Their smaller than Bumblebee." said Brawn.

"They look incredibly savage, though." said Windcharger. Bulkhead looked away from the Insecticons and saw Kate and Typer still on the top of the stairway.

"Kate!" exclaimed Bulkhead. He transformed.

"Bulkhead!" exclaimed Brawn. Bulkhead drove through the Insecticons. He smashed away every one of them who got in his way. He transformed and grabbed onto the ledge of the stairway. He grabbed Kate and Typer, jumped down, and transformed. Typer looked terrified as the Insecticons slashed at them. Kate, however, just looked excited.

"Woah!" said Kate. Bulkhead drove back to the other Autobots. Kate and Mouser got out and Bulkhead transformed.

"Another little human!" said one of the Insecticons. Bulkhead ran up to the Insecticon and pulled its head clean off.

"She's one human who you'll never kill!" said Bulkhead. Arcee's hand turned into her tri-plasma blaster and Bumblebee's hand turned into his plasma blaster. They both shot at the Insecticons. A few fell easily, others still swarmed at them.

"Well, it seems they've got the drop on us." said Windcharger. Mouser looked up at the ceiling and he saw a small crack.

"Say; Bulkhead, how far can you launch your wrecking-ball?" asked Mouser.

"More than a thousand feet." said Bulkhead.

"That'll do." said Mouser "Bulkhead, shot your wrecking-ball up to the ceiling into that crack. And…Can you retract it?"

"Sure." said Bulkhead.

"Perfect." said Mouser "I think you know what to do." Bulkhead's hand turned into his wrecking ball, he pointed it towards the ceiling, and he launched it up. It landed perfectly into the crack. Kate, Mouser, and Typer climbed onto Bulkhead and hung on tight. Bumblebee, Arcee, Brawn, and Windcharger grabbed hold of his leg and held it tight.

"Hold on tight." said Bulkhead. He began to retract the line. This caused them to reach the ceiling. All the Insecticons transformed and flew towards them.

"We've got company!" said Mouser. Eventually, they reached the top. Bulkhead ripped open the roof and he crawled through it.

"Well, we made it." said Bulkhead. Mouser jumped off of Bulkhead and looked down the hole.

"Well…Not exactly yet." said Mouser. He ran back and climbed onto Bulkhead. "I suggest you run, and you may want to cover your ears. All of the Insecticons flew (or rather swarmed) out of the hole. The buzzing noise was intense. Bulkhead ran fast as the bugs flew after him. He eventually reached the edge and jumped off it. He fell down and closed his eyes. He expected the worst. Suddenly, Breakaway flew down and Bulkhead grabbed onto him.

"Woo!" shouted Bulkhead "I'm lighter than air!"

"Not to me!" said Breakaway. The Insecticons flew after them. Breakaway eventually started flying upwards. Mouser looked down.

"Woah!" exclaimed Mouser. The Insecticon swarm had now formed what appeared to be a hurricane. It began to swarm around them. This caused all of them to lose their grip of whatever each of them were holding. Breakaway transformed. All of them spun around in the Insecticon hurricane until they eventually reached the bottom and landed safely. Arcee looked up.

"It seems that we are in the eye of the storm." said Arcee.

"What's that?" said Kate. Three silhouettes appeared above them. One of them was shaped like a rhinoceros beetle, another like a grasshopper, and the last one like a stag beetle. They revealed themselves to be the Insecticon leaders (Hardshell, Kickback, and Sharpshot).

"So, we have some intruders, intruders!" said Sharpshot. He began to like his lips. "Some…juicy…intruders, intruders!"

"Why do you repeat the last word of each of your sentences?" said Mouser "Is it an echo, or are you just psychotically deranged?" Sharpshot looked angry.

"More intruders!" said Kickback. His right hand turned into a sub-machine gun. The intruders in question were three jet-like silhouettes. Hardshell pointed his head-mounted mortar.

"What will it be to ice them?" said Hardshell "Cerebro or explosive?" Sharpshot pointed his mortar to the other side.

"No, no!" said Sharpshot.

"Why?" said Hardshell.

"I'll handle this, this." said Sharpshot. The three jet silhouettes revealed themselves to be Megatron, Soundwave, and Thundercracker that were flying towards them.

"Great!" said Windcharger "Now we've got to deal with Decepticons!"

"Well, look at the bright-side." said Brawn.

"What bright-side would that be?" asked Windcharger.

"At least they didn't bring that pain-in-the-axel nerd Rumble along." said Brawn. The Insecticon trio went up to the Decepticons.

"I don't know you, but for some reason I feel a kinship, kinship." said Sharpshot.

"That's not surprising." said Megatron "You may have been given the alternative mode of insects, but you're still Decepticons nonetheless. The time has come for you to be reunited with us!"

"May we kill those intruders?" said Sharpshot "They're in our territory."

"Certainly." said Megatron.

"Insecticons, kill the intruders, intruders!" said Sharpshot. His right hand turned into a grenade launcher that was armed with steel balls. He shot at the ground. As soon as the ball hit the ground, it splintered into razor-sharp spikes.

"I think our situation has not improved." said Breakaway. Hardshell pointed his head-mounted mortar to them and fired an explosive shell. It hurtled towards them at great speeds. It was suddenly shot down by something.

"What?" said Hardshell. Suddenly, a decapitated Insecticon head flew past them. The Autobots turned around and saw Wheeljack, holding both his swords, standing on top of the headless body of an Insecticon.

"This is one infestation!" said Wheeljack. Sharpshot pointed at him.

"Destroy him, him!" shouted Sharpshot. Several Insecticons flew towards Wheeljack.

"Oh; but I'm not just a warrior, I'm also a mechanic!" said Wheeljack. He pointed his shoulder-mounted cannon towards the Insecticons. He shot a magnetic-inducer at one of them, which caused it to lose conscious and crash. He then shot a shrapnel needle at the chest of one of them and a gyro-inhibitor shell at the head of another. Two Insecticons crept up behind him. They were suddenly shot back by something.

"Time to twist some gears!" shouted a voice. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran through the Insecticons. Sideswipe had retracted out his Cybertanium swords and Sunstreaker's hands had turned into his electron pulse blasters. Sideswipe swung his left sword once and cut an Insecticon in half.

"He wasn't so tough!" said Sideswipe. Suddenly, an Insecticon flew down, transformed, and landed in front of Kate. It screeched viciously. A pair of insect legs extended out of its stomach and rose to attack. Suddenly, it fell down dead. It appeared to have been shot by a missile in the back.

"Well, we're lucky." said Kate.

"Tell me about it." said Mouser. "It didn't just die, it was shot by something. But wh…"

"That's my cue." said a voice. Mirage reappeared behind the body of the Insecticon. At that moment, Silverstreak drove through a group of Insecticons. He transformed and his hand turned into a beam rifle. He shot an Insecticon's head off with it.

"That wasn't that hard." said Silverstreak. Suddenly, Hardshell, Kickback, and Sharpshot landed on the ground.

"Enough!" shouted Hardshell.

"Time for us to take care of all of this, this!" said Sharpshot. His hand turned into his grenade launcher and he aimed it for the Autobots. He shot at them and the ball hurtled towards them. Suddenly, something ran past the ball and sliced it in half.

"What, what!" exclaimed Sharpshot. Suddenly, Optimus ran through a group of Insecticons. He slashed their legs off with his energon axe.

"You're a big one!" said Hardshell whilst he pointed his head-mounted mortar towards Optimus' forehead. "You'll make a fine slave."

"No!" shouted Megatron "As much as I'd like to have Optimus as my slave, I've got more better needs for you." The Decepticons transformed and flew off. The Insecticons transformed and followed. The swarm did the same

"Well, that was easier than I thought." said Sunstreaker.

"You wish." said a voice. Prowl ran up to them. "They appear to be heading towards an oil refinery."

"Why would Megatron want to do that?" asked Windcharger.

"Because some of that oil isn't actually oil." said Prowl "I've figured out that when the humans found the oil, it had been in an energon mine. And I've also figured out that the Insecticons have the ability to turn food into their own energy, and they can even eat oil without eating the energon."

"We have to stop them." said Optimus. Later, Optimus and the others drove (or in Breakaway's case flew) across a road towards the oil refinery. Above them flew the Insecticon trio.

"Time to make some mayhem!" laughed Kickback.

"In good time." said Hardshell "After I've made a slave out of the Lamborghinis!" He flew down swiftly and sneakily to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. He landed on Sideswipe's roof. He pressed his horn on the roof and inserted a cerebro-shell into it. He jumped onto Sunstreaker and inserted another cerebro-shell. "I think I'll go back to the truck one." He was about to fly over to Optimus when he was shot mildly. He looked over and saw Typer and Mouser had shot him.

"Nice try, Scarab!" said Mouser. Hardshell flew back up to the other Insecticons.

"Only got two I see, see." said Sharpshot.

"Two is all I need!" said Hardshell. Eventually, the Autobots found the refinery; and it was in a harbour-like area. They transformed.

"Wait, don't we have to wait for the humans to evacuate?" asked Prowl.

"Before we drove to the refinery, I told Agent Travern to evacuate the area." said Optimus "It should be fully-evacuated by now."

"Except for one." said Prowl. He looked down at Kate.

"But I want to see you guys beat up some ugly Insecticon butt!" said Kate.

"Not today." said Prowl. Mouser pushed Kate away from the site. Typer followed behind like a dog.

"Autobots, remember; we have to deal with both Decepticons and Insecticons." said Optimus.

"Then you'll have no problems!" said a voice. Megatron swooped down and transformed. "I'll command this whole operation from right here! Insecticons, chew through that ship!" The Insecticon swarm flew down and landed on a ship anchored in the water. They began to chew into it. Oil spilled into the ocean.

"This is just so delicious!" said Kickback "I could chew on this all day long!"

"Remember; when you eat the oil, leave the energon for us." shouted Megatron. The Insecticons chewed away. The Autobots watched.

"I'm up!" said Bulkhead. His hand turned into his wrecking ball and he ran to the Insecticons. "I've gotta' take care of a pest!" Suddenly, he tripped over. He looked over and saw what appeared to be an armoured van. It proved itself to be Payload when it transformed. "Payload!"

"Bulkhead!" said Payload "I believe we have a little **rematch**!"

"I saved your life!" said Bulkhead.

"Then you should've." said Payload whilst his hand turned into his hammer "Because it just gave you more times to hammer-time!" They ran at each other and slammed their weapons at each other. "So, where's your little girl?"

"Leave Kate alone!" said Bulkhead "And also, get scrapped!"

"In your dreams!" said Payload whilst twisting his head at an angle that showed his missing eye. The Insecticons chewed away. Suddenly, one of them was sliced in half.

"You leave right now!" said Optimus whilst showing his axe. Sharpshot flew to the top of the ship, transformed, and landed on the top.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you, you!" said Sharpshot. Arcee's hand turned into her tri-plasma blaster and Bumblebee's hand turned into his plasma blaster. They aimed at Sharpshot.

"Let's take out one big pest!" said Arcee. They were about to shoot Sharpshot when they got shot themselves by something. They turned around and saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "What?" Hardshell swooped down and transformed.

"I think they would rather follow me." said Hardshell.

"You-You did something to them." said Arcee.

"My cerebro-shells can override my victim's will and make them a slave to my will." said Hardshell. Arcee and Bumblebee frowned.

"You better hope that that shell of yours is hard!" said Arcee.

"Fitting." said Hardshell "'Cause my name is Hardshell!"

"You better hope that your name is your nature!" said Arcee. She and Bumblebee pointed their guns at Hardshell.

"Kill them!" said Hardshell whilst pointing at them. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker began shooting. Arcee did a backflip to avoid many of the shots. Bumblebee transformed. He drove around Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and heading to Hardshell.

"Bee, you deal with the bug." said Arcee "I'll get the twins back." Bumblebee beeped in response. He drove at Hardshell. He jumped over him and grabbed him in the head.

"Get off of me, buzzy-boy!" said Hardshell. Bumblebee grabbed him harder by the head. Hardshell transformed and flew up. Bumblebee held on. He looked down at Arcee who was fighting Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. She tried not to hurt them. Bumblebee grabbed Hardshell by the front. He pulled off his horn off (which was his mortar), jumped off, and transformed. He drove over to Arcee and transformed. He ran over to Sideswipe and used the mortar to remove the cerebro-shell. Sideswipe shook his head.

"What happened?" said Sideswipe.

"If I told you, you'd not believe it." said Arcee. She looked over at Sunstreaker. "We could keep him like this."

"I don't think Optimus would allow it." said Sideswipe. Bumblebee ran over to Sunstreaker and removed the cerebro-shell with the mortar. Sunstreaker shook his head.

"That was weird." said Sunstreaker. Bumblebee threw the mortar onto the ground and step on it. At that moment, Hardshell let out an ear-splitting scream in pain. He flew down, transformed, grabbed the mortar, attached it to his head, transformed, and flew off. Meanwhile, Silverstreak and Mirage shot at various Insecticons.

"These guys are nasty." said Silverstreak. Suddenly, Kickback jumped onto his back and pinned him down.

"Silverstreak!" exclaimed Mirage. He ran over to help but got pinned down by four Insecticons.

"Make him suffer!" said Kickback. The Insecticons grabbed Mirage's limbs and pulled. "Now, to deal with you!" He chewed onto Silverstreak's leg.

"Get off me, locust face!" said Silverstreak. Suddenly, Mirage's hand turned into his rocket-dart hunting rifle. He shot the face of the Insecticon who was pulling his right arm. He then stabbed the Insecticon who was pulling his left arm with his blade. He shot at the other two Insecticons. He ran at Kickback and kicked him in the face. Kickback tried to kick him in return.

"I don't think so!" said Mirage. He grabbed Kickback's legs and cut him in the heels. Kickback cried out in pain. He transformed and flew off. Mirage helped Silverstreak up. Meanwhile, Optimus, Prowl, and Wheeljack watched as Sharpshot stood atop the ship. Dark storm clouds gathered.

"Finally, what I've been waiting for, for!" said Sharpshot. Lighting began to strike. "Come to me, me!" The bolts of lightning began to go towards him. He laughed insanely as the bolts zapped onto the mandibles on his back. He shouted out a piercing battle cry that could be heard 8 miles away. He was now streaming with bolts. He held his hand toward them. "Eat lightning, lightning!" He shot lightning out of his hands and it streamed along the ground.

"He's insane!" said Wheeljack.

"Insane, and just made himself a sitting-duck!" said prowl. His hand turned into his acid pellet gun and he shot at Sharpshot. However, all the shots simply bounced off the Insecticon.

"Your punt guns can't harm me, me!" screamed Sharpshot. Wheeljack transformed and drove to the streams of lightning.

"Wheeljack, no, stop!" shouted Optimus "You'll be destroyed!" However, when Wheeljack drove onto the streams, he wasn't affected.

"My rubber tires absorb the electricity." said Wheeljack. He drove up a ramp, transformed, grabbed one of his swords, and used it to cut a rope. He landed in the water.

"Was that your best, Autobot, Autobot?" laughed Sharpshot "'Cause I'm on fire here, here!"

"Perhaps you should've hosen a more stable place to stand." said Wheeljack. Sharpshot looked down at his feet and saw that he was only a few minutes away from falling. He screamed as he fell. After falling, he ripped his way out of the ship and he fell into the water. He crawled out.

"It seems we chose the wrong side, side." said Sharpshot "Insecticons, let's take the energon, energon!" He transformed and flew away. Meanwhile, Soundwave and Thundercracker were placing the energon into energon cubes.

"This is the moment that I've been waiting for!" said Megatron. Suddenly, Payload was flung into the energon cubes. The Decepticons looked over and saw Bulkhead.

"it seems that I've on both rematches." said Bulkhead. Soundwave's right hand turned into his sonic cannon and he pointed it at Bulkhead, Thundercracker pointed his null-rays at Bulkhead, and Megatron pointed his fusion cannon at Bulkhead as well. "I shouldn't have said that." Suddenly, an Insecticon flew down and started to feed on the energon.

"Get that bug away!" said Megatron. Payload leaned up, his hand turned into his hammer, and he smashed the Insecticon. He began to chuckle evilly. At that moment, a loud buzzing noise was heard. They looked over and saw the whole swarm of Insecticons (Hardshell, Kickback, and Sharpshot included) flying towards them.

"Fest on the energon, my brothers, brothers!" shouted Sharpshot. They landed and started to fest away at the energon.

"Those traitors!" shouted Megatron "Destroy them all!" The Decepticons began to shoot at the Insecticons. The Insecticons fought back. The regular Insecticons' left hands turned into ion impulse blasters and they shot back. Kate, Mouser, and Typer watched from behind a barrier.

"How come I get the feeling that we should do something?" said Kate.

"Don't even try it!" said Mouser "Bulkhead will crush me for sure. Okay, I'm not entirely sure a about that." Suddenly, an Insecticon grabbed jumped onto Soundwave and slashed his concussion blaster off. Kate ran over to the blaster, picked it up, and shot the energon cubes with it. Bulkhead saw her do this.

"KATE!" exclaimed Bulkhead. He ran over to Kate and covered her from the explosion. He uncovered her once the explosion stopped. "Don't do that again, please." As the dust cleared, all the remaining Insecticons were seen flying away.

"Catch those deserters and destroy them!" shouted Megatron. He transformed and flew off. Thundercracker did the same. Soundwave was about to transform when he turned around, extended one of his tentacles out, used it to pick up his concussion blaster, and placed it back on his shoulder. He turned around, transformed, and flew off. All the Autobots gathered back together.

"For once, I hope Megatron the best of luck." said Bulkhead.

"Unfortunately, the Insecticons are Decepticons too." said Optimus "And with the same origins, they won't stay enemies for long."

"Well, then they'd better watch out once they return to the scene!" said Bulkhead.

"'Cause we're gonna' kick their butts a second time!" said Kate.

"Spoken like an Autobot!" said Brawn.

"Just say the word, and I'll start designing an alternative mode for you." joked Wheeljack "Perhaps…a motorcycle?"

"A motorcycle?" said Arcee "You'll have to compete with me who's the motorcycle on Team Prime!" She was of course joking, and everyone knew that.


	23. Shot Down

**Note**: I based this chapter off the _Transformers Prime_ episode _Stronger, Faster_

**Feedback**: The answer to which _Transformers G1_ episode I based the last chapter off is: _A Plague of Insecticons_. Also, I recently realised that I had the wrong document for _Spacebridge_. I've updated it though, so now everything's back to normal

Silverstreak sat in medi-bay. He heard a beeping noise. Bumblebee drove in, Dwight got out of him, and he transformed. Bumblebee walked off, waving goodbye.

"See'ya, Bee." said Dwight. He looked over and saw Silverstreak's leg. "What happened?"

"It was on the last mission." said Silverstreak "I was trying to get rid of these oversized bugs, until one of them swooped down and bit my leg off." He looked down at it. "I don't like fighting."

"But you've been in battle." said Dwight.

"I only fight because I have to." said Silverstreak. He squinted his eyes in pain. "That was a bad bite. I wish I could help the others instead of lying in medi-bay."

"I thought it wouldn't be that long." said Dwight.

"It's harder than you think." said Silverstreak "Energon is the fuel and life-blood of all Cybertronians. Unfortunately, this war has now seen its worst. Although most of the casualties recently were Decepticons, it was mostly Autobots who we're now running low on. Mainly to the fact that we just…break easier than Cons. Natural energon is in such short supply, and Megatron has his oily claws dug deep into all of them!" He looked over and saw that Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, Jazz, Ironhide, Prowl, Sideswipe, Breakaway, Sunstreaker, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Mirage, Hound, Trailbreaker, Huffer, Gears, Windcharger, and Brawn were getting ready to go on a mission. Optimus walked over to him.

"I believe that with your injured state, Silverstreak, you should stay behind." said Optimus.

"I understand." said Silverstreak. Optimus walked over to the Groundbridge. Ratchet opened it and the Autobots transformed and drove through it. "I wish I could do better." He suddenly thought of something. "Hey Ratch, where do we keep that fragment that we snagged from Bonecrusher?"

"In one of our vaults." said Ratchet "It's coded so that the Decepticons can't open it."

"So…What's the code?" asked Silverstreak.

"It is 05066071." said Ratchet "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." said Silverstreak. He limped off to the vaults area of the _Ark_. He found the vault that contained the fragment, put in the code, and opened it. He took a look at it. "I have to do better." He grabbed the fragment and punched it into his chest. He felt a stinging feeling of agony. Finally, he collapsed on the floor. After a while, he just lay there until he heard something.

"Silverstreak…" said a voice. His eyes opened and he could see Dwight. "Wake up!"

"W-What happened?" asked Silverstreak.

"I found you unconscious in the hallway." said Dwight. He saw Silverstreak getting up. "How do you feel?"

"Good." said Silverstreak "Actually, I feel better than before!" Dwight noticed that his leg was better.

"You're leg…" said Dwight.

"Yep, it feels better too!" said Silverstreak. He began jumping up and down and performing some fake-punches. "Woo!" Meanwhile in the Sianok canyon, Wreckloose, Payload, and Dropkick drove along the road. Payload and Dropkick contained energon cubes. Behind them were the Autobots.

"I don't get it." said Payload "Why can't we just Groundbridge out of here?"

"We can, but I won't." said Wreckloose "The more they chase us, the more fuel they'll use up; and we win the battle for energon!"

"Besides, why should you even be worrying?" said Dropkick "Air-supports comin' in!" At that moment, a squadron of Vehicon fliers swooped down from the sky. Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker swooped down as well. Starscream shot a cluster bomb at the Autobots.

"It's a pity that Autobots don't fly!" laughed Starscream. Suddenly, Breakaway swooped down and transformed. He landed on Starscream and began to wack him hard.

"Autobots can't fly, huh?" said Breakaway "That's just an obviously-fake rumour." He pushed Starscream out of the sky, and Starscream simply crashed into a cliff. Breakaway transformed and flew off to deal with some of the Vehicon fliers.

"Blast out those rocks!" shouted Thundercracker. Skywarp shot at some rocks and they tumbled down and landed in the canyon. This blocked off the Autobots from the Decepticons. Arcee skidded to a stop and transformed. She looked up. Starscream was now at the top of the rock-pile. She beared her teeth.

"He's mine!" said Arcee. She started climbing the pile. All the other Autobots transformed.

"Arcee!" shouted Optimus.

"She still hasn't got over what I heard happened to Tailgate." said Huffer "Typical Arcee; always _leap before she looks_!" Bumblebee punched him in the face suddenly and stepped back in surprise to what he had done. All the Autobots stared at him.

"Did he just?" said Cliffjumper.

"He did." said Hound.

"Bee, why did you do that?" said Bulkhead. Bumblebee looked ashamed of himself. "I know Huffer's a jerk, but that's no reason to sock him."

"I don't think Huffer gonna' say something before fully thinking it through for a long time." said Brawn.

"Ratchet, we need help." said Optimus into his comlink. Meanwhile, Ratchet received the transmission.

"Unfortunately, Optimus, I'm the only backup available." said Ratchet into _Teletraan I_ "I'll be there momentarily." He closed the transmission. "Silverstreak, could you please be the bridge ope…"

"No need!" said Silverstreak. He zoomed past, quickly turned the Groundbridge on, and ran into the portal. Ratchet gasped.

"I know he's the fastest Autobot, but that's just too much!" said Ratchet to himself. Meanwhile, Arcee climbed off the pile of rocks. She saw Starscream standing in front of her. Her hand turned into her tri-plasma blaster and she shot at him. Starscream simply jumped in the air and hovered.

"You'll pay!" said Arcee angrily.

"For what?" said Starscream "Oh! I forgot about that whole Tailgate incident; probably because it was ages ago!" Arcee bared her teeth. She shot at his leg, causing him to fall down. Suddenly, Arcee was shot in the back by a Vehicon flier. The Vehicon fliers swooped down and transformed. They circled around her, pointing their blaster guns at her. Suddenly, one of them was shot. Various other ones were. Arcee didn't get much time to see what it was; she was lifted up by something. She looked around and saw that it was Bumblebee that had lifted her.

"Thanks, Bee." said Arcee. Bumblebee beeped in response. They looked around and saw that it was Silverstreak who had taken out those Vehicons. He was still fighting the remaining Vehicons. The other Autobots came in and saw Silverstreak. A Vehicon sneaked up behind him. But he saw it coming and punched it in the face. He turned around and saw Wreckloose, Payload, Dropkick, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker were looking at him surprised.

"Who wants to be thrown down next?!" said Silverstreak. The Decepticons transformed and drove off. The Autobots looked surprised. Later, Ratchet opened the Groundbridge. The Autobots came through.

"What happened?" asked Dwight.

"I was only around to see the nasty aftermath, but I heard that Streak here was a one bot wrecking machine." said Bulkhead. Mouser jumped down from the platform.

"I thought you didn't like fighting." said Mouser.

"The last thing Autobots need is pacifists!" said Silverstreak.

"Silverstreak, you must never forget that we have to end this war, not make it more corrupt." said Optimus.

"Yeah-yeah-sure-sure!" said Silverstreak "Time for some trainin'!" He ran out of the room.

"Hmm, what's his secret?" said Mouser.

"I don't know?" said Jazz "Only a few minutes ago, he loathed this war."

"I don't know." said Prowl "This war is terrible, and I don't think Silverstreak knows that anymore." Later, Mouser sat on _Teletraan I_. He looked at Dwight who was working on his laptop.

"Say; Dwight, do you have any ideas why Silverstreak acted like that?" asked Mouser.

"I don't know." said Dwight.

"Perhaps his biology can help us." said Mouser "If I could get a scan of him, then _Teletraan_ might figure this out." He stood up. "Now, all I need is the scanner." He thought for a moment. "Last time I used it was when I searched in Jake's house for items of interest."

"You mean when you ransacked it." said Dwight.

"I didn't ransack it." said Mouser "Ransack is when you searched throughout the place for something and you're not very neat in the process. I guess I must've left it there; so I have to go back there." He ran off. Meanwhile, Silverstreak and Bulkhead stood in the training room.

"C'mon, big fella!" said Silverstreak "Come to Silver!"

"I don't want to hurt you or anything." said Bulkhead.

"Oh c'mon, Bulk." said Silverstreak "I thought you were a Wrecker! Come at me! Bring it on!"

"Okay, if you insist." said Bulkhead whilst his hand turned into his wrecking ball. He ran at Silverstreak, who dodged the attack and then went for Bulkhead. Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Arcee were walking I the hallway.

"So you punched Huffer." said Arcee "Why exactly did you do it? I know he's annoying, but why?" Bumblebee took hold of one of Arcee's hands and held it. He was about to beep something, but Bulkhead came flying through the wall. Bulkhead got up.

"Don't challenge Silverstreak." said Bulkhead. Silverstreak zoomed through the hole in the wall that Bulkhead created.

"I'm not only stronger, but faster too!" said Silverstreak "Care for a little competition, little yellow?!" Bumblebee backed away, shook his head, and put his hands up to deny the offer. "Ha! What a wimp!"

"Don't call Bumblebee a wimp!" said Arcee "He's possibly the bravest Autobot I've ever m…" Silverstreak winked and made a clicking sound.

"How's it hummin'?" said Silverstreak. He sprinted off. Arcee looked shocked and disturbed.

"Did he just…" said Arcee.

"What did get into him?" said Bulkhead whilst stretching. Silverstreak sprinted down the hallway. He passed Mirage.

"Slow racer!" shouted Silverstreak.

"What are you talking about?" said Mirage. Silverstreak sprinted off and passed Windcharger.

"Magnetise me!" shouted Silverstreak.

"I will if you come back." said Windcharger. Silverstreak sprinted off and passed Gears.

"Fancy a race?" shouted Silverstreak.

"Easy for you to say." said Gears "You're a sports car." Silverstreak sprinted off and passed Ironhide.

"Hey, are you one-servo-in-the-scrapheap, or just look older!" shouted Silverstreak.

"What?" said Ironhide "I'll show you one-servo-in-the-scrapheap!" Silverstreak sprinted off. Meanwhile, Mouser and Typer opened Jake's house's door. They crept in.

"Now, to start searching." said Mouser. He trod on something. He looked down at his foot and saw that it was the scanner. He picked it up. "That was easier than I thought. I must've dropt it here on the way out. Well, the search is over." He turned to leave. Suddenly, something swung past and wacked him in the eye. "Ahhh!"

"Sorry." said a voice. Mouser and Typer looked up and saw Jake's sister Bree holding a frying pan.

"Well, what'd ya' know." said Mouser "And we'd nearly had forgotten about you, Jake's sister Bree."

"Well, my aunt…" said Bree.

"Mother." said Mouser.

"Sorry, I forgot about that." said Bree "My mother doesn't like me or Jake being around Autobots."

"Especially not now." said Mouser "After she was enslaved by Decepticons, she must've thought that it was too dangerous to have giant transforming robots from outer space as part of your everyday life. What could I say; Optimus was never your everyday neighbourhood Bot."

"Definably not." said Bree "Anyways, sorry about your eye."

"Don't worry." said Mouser "After it starts healing down, Ratchet can repair it. I just need to cover it until then. Is it noticeable?" Bree looked at what Mouser was holding.

"What's that?" asked Bree.

"Just a scanner." said Mouser "Better get back. Bye." He and Typer ran off. Meanwhile, Optimus and the other Autobots stood in front of the Groundbridge.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out." said Optimus. At that moment, Mouser and Typer came running in. They stopped and started panting.

"Okay…What's up?" said Mouser.

"_Teletraan_'s sky-spy has detected an energon deposit." said Optimus "We are off to raid it."

"Okay." said Mouser "Good luck." Ratchet opened the Groundbridge and the Autobots walked through it. Mouser quickly scanned Silverstreak with his scanner. The Autobots were transported to a hill-area in Utah. They saw various Decepticon miners harvesting the energon.

"This is all there is?" said Silverstreak "Honestly, give me a challenge!"

"Silverstreak, remember, we're a team." said Optimus.

"Spare me the lecture." said Silverstreak "I'm off to smash some Cons!" He transformed and drove down the hill fast.

"Silverstreak, no!" shouted Optimus.

"That's usually what you have to say to me." said Cliffjumper. Down the hill, Barricade was giving orders to the Decepticon miners.

"Work harder!" shouted Barricade "Don't just stand around there, WORK! You have to act swifter if the energon is to be transported back to the _Nemesis_ before the Autobots find it!"

"Exactly, Barricade!" said a voice. Barricade turned around and was wacked in the face by Silverstreak, who landed and transformed. Silverstreak's hand turned into his beam rifle and he began to shoot. Barricade's hand turned into his neutron chaingun and he shot as well. Silverstreak shot also with his shoulder cannons. Various Vehicon scouts drove up and transformed. They aimed at Silverstreak with their blaster guns, but ended up getting shot themselves by the Autobots.

"This energon deposit will not belong to you!" said Optimus.

"It won't belong to you either!" said Barricade. He pointed his chaingun at the energon deposit. He shot at it, transformed and drove off. The explosion killed nearly all the Decepticon miners who were there. Only one of the miners escaped the explosion. The miner ran away as fast as he could he ran up a hill. Silverstreak saw him running and chased after him. He eventually stopped running, grabbed a stone, and threw it at the miner, knocking it out. He ran over to the miner, grabbed it by the neck, and pinned it against a rocky outcrop.

"So, what are you running from?" said Silverstreak.

"I'm just trying to escape from the Autobot scrap-piles!" said the miner.

"Does Megatron know you have a tendency for insulting?" said Silverstreak "Speaking of which, where's the Big M?"

"Do you actually think it would be that easy?" said the miner.

"I thought you might've said something like that!" said Silverstreak with an evil smile. His hand turned into his beam rifle and he pointed it at the miner. Meanwhile, Optimus and the others fought the remaining Vehicons.

"These guys are sure tougher than I thought." said Ironhide whilst shooting. Jazz flipped back.

"If it worked on Mr. Megatron, then it might as well work on these guys." said Jazz to himself. He transformed and his speakers retracted out. He played loud music. The Vehicons were stunned by the sound. This allowed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to take them out. Jazz transformed.

"Thanks, Jazz." said Sideswipe.

"No prob." said Jazz. Optimus finished taking out the last Vehicon when he heard screaming. He and the rest of the Autobots ran up the hill and saw Silverstreak shooting at the miner that he had captured. He was shooting at none-vital areas that still hurt a lot.

"That's all I know!" begged the miner "I swear! Please let me go!"

"I said I'd let you go." said Silverstreak with an evil smile. He pointed his shoulder-mounted cannons at the miner. "I didn't say anything about when or where!" Suddenly, he was pulled back by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The miner (now released) ran away, transformed, and drove off. Silverstreak pushed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker away. He pointed his beam rifle at the miner and was about to shoot when Optimus pulled him towards himself.

"Silverstreak, what do you think you were doing?" said Optimus.

"Getting answers." said Silverstreak "What does it look like?"

"That was a Decepticon miner." said Optimus "Servant class; not warrior-class."

"Well, I just found out where Megatron's current location is." said Silverstreak "And thanks to you, now Megatron will know that we're coming."

"Listen to me…" said Optimus.

"Why should I?" said Silverstreak "It hasn't improved our situation."

"What do you mean?" asked Optimus.

"Do you know what your problem is, Prime?" said Silverstreak "For such a big guy, you sure are soft…On everyone; especially the Decepticons."

"What do you mean?" said Jazz.

"Yeah; Optimus has been a good leader." said Ironhide.

"You say that when you know better!" said Silverstreak.

"Are you suggesting that I should kill in cold-blood?" asked Optimus "I can't. That's what separates us from the Decepticons."

"For your information, it's your entire fault that we lost friends and family during the war!" said Silverstreak "And what's more, you go all mushy on Megatron!"

"What do you mean?" asked Optimus.

"You know what I mean." said Silverstreak "You failed to scrap Megatron when you had the chance, many chances in fact! Just because you'd risk your own life to save his doesn't mean he'll do the same for anyone else!"

"You should calm down." said Prowl.

"No more calm!" said Silverstreak "It was calm that lost us Cybertron! It was calm that lost us my home city of Praxus! No more mere battles! We're chasing after Megatron's minions, when we should actually hit him hard and where it hurts! To scrap with worrying about whether anyone knows about this whole operation, we need to go to each site and get rid of every Decepticon!"

"What you are suggesting would cause uncountable human casualties." said Optimus "And I for one would never allow any more tragedy."

"Funny; you can't stand human casualties, which you fail at anyway, but you have absolutely no problem sacrificing us!" said Silverstreak "Just ask Tailgate! Wait; for **some reason** he can't be here today!" Arcee beared her teeth.

"That's it!" said Arcee angrily. She was about to run at Silverstreak, but Bulkhead held her back by the arms. Bumblebee ran up to her and looked her in the eyes. Arcee stopped struggling.

"Anyways, my point remains; why try to be all softy on your enemy, especially when you allow him to walk around free and kill us in a mixture of hatred and enjoyment?" said Silverstreak.

"Silverstreak, you are clearly for some reason have an impaired judgement." said Optimus "Ratchet, open the Groundbridge." The Groundbridge portal opened up. Silverstreak walked into it. Gears was about to walk into it when he was pushed back by Silverstreak who was coming back from the portal. He ran onwards. The others tried to stop him, but he pointed his shoulder cannons at them.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Wheeljack.

"To do the one thing Optimus never did!" said Silverstreak "The destruction of Megatron!" He transformed and drove off. The Autobots watched as he drove off. Later, Mouser stood in front of _Teletraan I_.

"C'mon _Teletraan_." said Mouser. The Autobots came through the Groundbridge.

"Where's Silverstreak?" asked Ratchet.

"For some reason his judgement has become impaired." said Optimus.

"Not just that, but he went from chatty to nasty." said Jazz "What has got into him?"

"I know what." said Mouser. Everyone looked at him. "I secretly scanned him before you went off on your raid. And when I got _Teletraan_ to identify what went wrong with him…Well, just look at it." The screen of _Teletraan I_ showed a picture of Silverstreak. It showed the AllSpark fragment inside of him as well.

"An AllSpark fragment!" exclaimed Optimus "But how?"

"That was what I was wondering." said Mouser.

"Wait, Silverstreak wondered earlier where the fragment that you found from Bonecrusher was." said Ratchet "He must have lodged it into his systems."

"Then why has it made him nasty?" asked Prowl.

"Because he didn't properly insert it into his systems." said Mouser "It's unstable. And as a result, it poisoned him." Meanwhile in an energon mine, Silverstreak sneaked past Vehicons. He saw Payload chatting to a Vehicon.

"So anyways, I then say "Hammer time"." said Payload "And he's like…" Meanwhile, the Autobots looked for Silverstreak's life-sign on _Teletraan I_.

"Can you find it?" asked Bulkhead.

"No." said Mouser "The fragment corrupted his systems and is blocking out his signal." Optimus looked at the signal.

"What did I do to make him think that I was an ineffective leader?" said Optimus.

"You did nothing." said Jazz "He was corrupted when he said it."

"But he didn't just think of that." said Optimus. Meanwhile, Megatron watched as the Decepticon miners used drill tanks to drill away at the rocks.

"Are you sure there was none left?" said Megatron.

"It was all blown high." said Barricade. Megatron snarled. "Look…"

"You once again fail me, Barricade!" snapped Megatron "Like you did when I summoned you to find the files that showed us where the fragments would be!"

"It wasn't my fault!" said Barricade "Both times, I destroyed them to prevent the Autobots from finding it!" Megatron growled.

"Lord Megatron, we've found something." said Wreckloose. Megatron walked over to Wreckloose. Stuck in the wall was a fragment of the AllSpark. Megatron's eyes widened. He ripped the fragment out of the wall.

"How many warriors can we create with this?" asked Megatron.

"Five, probably six." said Wreckloose. Megatron grinned.

"Prepare the medi-bay for a creation." said Megatron "And find a group of six vehicles of some sort. Any sort, as long as they have something in common."

"Why do you want them?" asked Barricade.

"Because by tomorrow, they'll be Decepticons filled with hatred for the Autobots!" said Megatron "Decepticons unlike the universe has ever seen before!" Suddenly, Payload and the Vehicon that Payload had been talking were flung across the area by something. The Decepticons looked around and saw Silverstreak standing victoriously.

"You want to dance, Megabossy?" smirked Silverstreak. He ran at Megatron. His hand turned into his beam rifle and he shot Megatron in the eyes twice. He also continuously shot him with his shoulder cannons. He punched Megatron in the stomach. "Feeling pain? You finally got what's coming to ya'!" He was about to punch Megatron again when Megatron grabbed his fist.

"You actually thought you could defeat me?" said Megatron. He twisted Silverstreak's fist.

"AHHH!" exclaimed Silverstreak. Megatron looked at his chest.

"And I feel that you have something of mine!" said Megatron. He reached into Silverstreak's chest and pulled out the AllSpark fragment.

"AH!" exclaimed Silverstreak. Megatron realised his grasp and Silverstreak collapsed.

"An AllSpark fragment!" said Megatron. He looked at the collapsed Silverstreak. "No doubt the same one that Starscream pulled from my chest." He placed the fragment in Wreckloose's hands. "Find out what to do with it. The rest of us will leave now. Remember to set off the bombs."

"Yes Megatron." said Wreckloose. Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons left. Silverstreak's eyes opened.

"Optimus, what have I done?" said Silverstreak. Meanwhile, Silverstreak's life-sign came back on.

"It's back on." said Ratchet "And it's critically faint."

"We must move quick." said Optimus. Meanwhile, Wreckloose held the shard in his hands victoriously.

"You were persistent." said Wreckloose "But you're doomed to be incinerated in an energon explosion now!" Silverstreak got up, limped over to Wreckloose, and punched him (but it wasn't very hard). He collapsed after hitting the Decepticon. "That was your best move?" Wreckloose began to laugh evilly. Silverstreak's hand turned into his beam rifle and he shot at Wreckloose's hand, causing the fragment to fall off. Wreckloose's hands his magna-missile launchers and he tried to shoot at Silverstreak, but the Autobot ducked down. Wreckloose's left blades retracted out of his left hand. He ran at Silverstreak, but the Autobot moved to one side and Wreckloose got his hand stuck in the wall. Silverstreak crawled over to the AllSpark fragment and picked it up. "What are ya' gonna' do—eat it?"

"No!" said Silverstreak "I'm going to destroy it, as Optimus would want."

"No!" exclaimed Wreckloose "Don't you…" Silverstreak threw the fragment against the wall where it smashed to pieces and sparked bright blue. "You retrorat; Megatron will have my head for that!" He pulled himself out of the wall. Silverstreak fell onto his back. Wreckloose raised his blades above his head. "Unless I give him your head first!" Suddenly, a blast shot past and just missed them. Wreckloose looked around and saw the Autobots were running at him and shooting. Cliffjumper jumped up in the air and punched him across the face. The Autobots gathered round the unconscious Silverstreak. Optimus looked over and saw that the fragment was destroyed. Five days later, Silverstreak woke up in medi-bay.

"You have been out for five days." said a voice. Silverstreak looked up and saw Optimus.

"Optimus, I'm sorry about…" said Silverstreak.

"Apology accepted." said Optimus "You were just trying to help."

"I'll never try anything like that again." said Silverstreak.

"Good." said Optimus "You did lead us to a large energon deposit." Silverstreak looked over and saw the other Autobots were piling energon cubes.

"I guess we should just forget all about the AllSpark then." said Silverstreak.

"I never said anything about that." said Optimus "I'm glad that you managed to destroy that corrupted fragment before the Decepticons could use it. Meanwhile in the energon mine, Wreckloose walked across, leaned down, and saw a chip of the destroyed AllSpark fragment. He reached out to touch it, but it gave him a slight zap on the finger. He slammed his fist down on the chip, crushing it.


	24. All Hail Megatron

**Note**: I based this chapter off the _Transformers Prime_ episode _One Shall Fall_. It's a lot like it, so don't think I steal ideas and dialogue from shows all the time

**Feedback**: I'm planning on making a sequel early next year. But before then, I'm planning on making a Christmas special that I'm planning to release on Boxing Day

The planet Cybertron remained still and silent. So was the planets Velocitron, Junkion, Quintessa, Chaar, Animatron, Athenia, Gigation, and….Earth.

_And it was written in the Covenant of Primus that when the all the galaxies and the spheres that compose of them align, a power used to give lives to many will erupt and doom a planet that was forged from it._

_Teletraan I_ showed all these planets, including Earth.

"And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rebirthed darkness." said Optimus.

"Sounds grim." said Jazz.

"It is a doom prophesy." said Prowl.

"I always thought that these ancient texts were referring to our home planet." said Ratchet "But sine Cybertron has been dark for years…"

"…And since the Decepticons brought darkness to this planet…" said Ironhide.

"Wait; are you suggesting that the Earth is the one that is foretold to be doomed?" asked Cliffjumper.

"The planetary alignment is coming soon." said Bulkhead.

"Optimus, are you worried about this?" asked Ironhide.

"I'm afraid I'm not." said Optimus "I'm currently more worried about those who think that the prophesy speaks to them alone." Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Megatron stood looking at the ship's computer.

"How is it?" said Megatron.

"How is what?" asked Starscream.

"How is it that I can do what I'm destined for but I'm not doing it?" said Megatron.

"What do you mean?" asked Skywarp.

"I did not track the AllSpark halfway across the universe to simply keep my spark aflame." said Megatron "But to create and tame armies and conquer worlds! And to do that, I'll need more than just the fragment that lies within me! It is my destiny!"

"Destiny?" said Wreckloose.

"What does he mean?" said Thundercracker.

"Lord Megatron, are you sure of this?" asked Blackout "It is a prophesy after all. There is no proof that it is real. Why are you so tense?"

"Why?" said Megatron "Because I have seen the future!" He suddenly saw an image of himself raising his mace victoriously above the collapsed figure of Optimus Prime. "I am the rebirthed darkness that the prophesy foretold!" Later at Autobot headquarters, Jake, Kate, and Dwight looked on Dwight' computer.

"Great, now some one's set up a conspiracy website." said Jake. There was a site on the computer. The pictures on the site from top to bottom were: Arcee and Bumblebee fighting Vehicons; an Insecticon; Scorponok erupting from the sand and about to attack Gears; Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp flying in vehicle mode; Barricade knocking down a wall; and Bulkhead and Payload fighting each other. The site was called _"They R Real!"_.

"That's a good one of Bulkhead tough." said Kate.

"What's that?" said Ratchet leaning over.

"It's a conspiracy site; where user post images and videos of close-encounters." said Dwight "Don't worry; I can simply remove the pictures…" He removed each of the pictures. "…and replace them with something else." He replaced each of the pictures with little videos showing a goofy-looking cartoon spider lying on a web and getting banged on the head with a slipper. Each time the slipper banged the spider, it giggled. Ratchet laughed. There was a short silence.

"Did Ratchet just laugh?" said Kate.

"Yup." said Mouser who was standing on the top of a railing area. He slid down it like it was a slide and landed feet-first on the table. "Hey Optimus, ya' gotta' see this spider!"

"Sorry, I'm busy." said Optimus. Mouser turned around.

"He never laughs." said Mouser.

"Tell me about it." said Jake "We've never seen Optimus laugh, cry, or lose his cool." Jazz walked up to him.

"He doesn't laugh because, to him, there isn't much to laugh about." said Jazz. Ratchet walked up as well.

"I've known Optimus longer than most of the _Ark_'s crew; along with Jazz, Ironhide, and Prowl." said Ratchet "And he was different before he was a Prime."

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" said Dwight.

"No." said Ratchet "In Cybertronian tradition; one isn't simply born into greatness, one must earn it."

"So what was Optimus like before he was a Prime?" asked Dwight.

"Was he a Party-Animal?" said Kate.

"What, no." said Ratchet "Can you actually imagine Optimus at a party?" Kate thought for a moment. The thought of Optimus dancing to loud music, drinking oil until he reboots, and having four pairs of femmes in his arms just seemed too odd to be reality.

"I guess not." said Kate.

"Of course not." said Ratchet "Optimus was more like…more like…" Jazz looked at Jake.

"Like Jake." said Jazz.

"What?" said Jake.

"What?" exclaimed Ratchet.

"He was more like Jake." said Jazz.

"Optimus couldn't have been like me." said Jake.

"Well, he was." said Jazz. At that moment, a transmission from Agent Travern came in on _Teletraan I_.

"Prime, we've got a problem." said Agent Travern.

"What is it, Agent Travern?" asked Optimus.

"Only a few hours ago, S.E.T.I lost one of their most accurate satellites." said Agent Travern "At first we thought it was M.E.C.H on account of how their tactics relied on stealth, until C.C.T.V count this bad boy on screen." An image came up on _Teletraan I_. It was of a S.E.T.I base. The satellite appeared to be normal until the image zoomed in and it showed a small black elegant figure on it.

"Ravage!" exclaimed Prowl. Hound walked up.

"I'm really starting to regret dropping that key." said Hound. Kate looked at it.

"Dwight can replace the creepy cat with a video of a funny spider." said Kate.

"Anyways, the Creepy-Cat Con managed to disabled the core of the satellite and ran away with it." said Agent Travern.

"I was always more of a dog-person." said Mouser. Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Soundwave walked up to Megatron and gave him the power-core of the satellite.

"Ravage returns with the wanted item." said Soundwave.

"Excellent, Soundwave." said Megatron. Megatron grabbed the power-core and placed it down.

"A satellite's power-core?" said Starscream "This must be quite the experiment."

"This no ordinary plan." said Megatron "Earlier today, I received the blueprints for this machine. My new creations are currently out collecting the rudimentary materials we'll use to make most of the machine. All we need now is the blueprints for the Tevatron."

"And where can we find one of those?" said Barricade.

"We can it in this heavily-armed base outside Utah." said Megatron. Wreckloose walked up.

"How do you suggest we go in there?" asked Wreckloose "Even with the greatest stealth…" Megatron growled and stared at him angrily.

"The time is nearly upon us!" snapped Megatron angrily "We can no longer afford stealth!" He walked out of the room holding his forehead.

"Is it just me, or is he…losing it?" said Wreckloose. Meanwhile, a transmission from Agent Travern came in on _Teletraan I_.

"Prime, Decepticon activity outside Utah." said Agent Travern.

"Where at, Agent Travern?" asked Optimus.

"At a base." said Agent Travern "I'm uploading the coordinates now."

"Wait, we have a military base outside Utah?" said Mouser.

"Not a military base." said Agent Travern "This base was used to hold some blueprints for the Tevatron—a supercollider."

"What do the Cons want that for?" said Jazz.

"Who knows." said Ironhide.

"I don't know." said Huffer sarcastically "Perhaps something terrible?"

"Huffer, no one likes a smart-aft." said Mouser.

"If you like, I could tell the guards to hold off the Cons for a little while, Prime." said Agent Travern.

"Agent Travern, the Decepticons are looking for those blueprints and they'll destroy everything that gets in their way." said Optimus "And I think that you know that I cannot allow a single human casualty."

"Got it, Prime." said Agent Travern "I'll alert them to retreat." The transmission ended. Meanwhile, a group of Vehicon scouts drove down the road. They transformed. They pointed their blaster guns around. They were at a heavily-armed base. They ran to it. Suddenly, Bulkhead jumped out in front of them. His hand had turned into his wrecking ball and he swung it above his head.

"I wouldn't try if I were you!" said Bulkhead. The Vehicons shot. Bulkhead swung his wrecking ball and threw them aside. Suddenly, more Vehicons (both scouts and fliers) approached the base. They transformed and landed. "You guys just don't know when to quit." Jazz, Ironhide, Prowl, Sideswipe, Breakaway, Cliffjumper, Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, Hound, Trailbreaker, Silverstreak, Huffer, Gears, Windcharger, and Brawn attacked the Vehicons. Optimus ran up holding his axe.

"Leave this base!" said Optimus. The Vehicons pointed their blaster guns at him. Arcee drove past and knocked them off their feet. At that moment, Soundwave swopped down, transformed, and landed on his feet. "Why are you doing this?" Soundwave didn't reply to that.

"Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Ravage: Eject." said Soundwave "Operation: Assault." Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, and Ravage were ejected from his chest.

"Say hello to my pile-drivers!" said Rumble whilst he began to pound the ground with his pile-drivers.

"Great!" said Ironhide "Not that junk-punk Rumble!"

"Ratchet we'll need every Autobot available for battle." said Optimus. Meanwhile back at Autobot headquarters, Ratchet received the message.

"Send me out." said Mouser.

"I would if…" said Ratchet whilst looking at Mouser "…you stood a little higher."

"Oh c'mon!" said Mouser "I blew one of Rumble's pile-drivers off once, and I'll do it again."

"Fortunately, we have another option." said Ratchet. Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Megatron held his head in pain.

"My liege, are you sure that your fragment is fully stable." said Blackout "We heard how it affected Silverstreak's personality when he inserted that corrupted fragment into his systems."

"I don't need help!" snapped Megatron "I'm perfectly fine!" He looked at the computer screen. It showed the battle at the base that was currently happening. He saw that Optimus was there. "I think I'll see how this battle is going." He walked away to the watch tower. Once he reached the top of the watch tower, he transformed and flew off. Meanwhile, Bumblebee drove down a road. Inside him was Dwight who was holding a small remote-controlled car.

"Bumblebee, the others may need your assistance." said Ratchet through Bumblebee's comlink "Drop Dwight off at a designated point and I'll Groundbridge him back to base." Bumblebee beeped in a feeling unfortunate sort of way.

"It's okay, Bee." said Dwight "There are lots of other times to go racing." What Bumblebee didn't see was that Megatron swooped above.

"So, the scout ha once again been cut off from the rest of his group." said Megatron to himself "Time to finish him off!" He shot at Bumblebee with his fusion cannon. Bumblebee soon saw that he was under fire and he swerved to avoid it. "Let's see how you like this!" He shot out a huge blast with his fusion cannon which hit Bumblebee. Bumblebee spun out of control and hit a tree. Megatron flew away, laughing evilly. Bumblebee beeped and hoped to get a reply from Dwight. No reply. He beeped again. He suddenly felt something collapse inside of him. Meanwhile at the base under attack, the Vehicons ripped open the wall. One of them found some blueprints that appeared to be of a supercollider. It was under glass.

"Pathetic humans!" said the Vehicon. He smashed the glass and took out the blueprints. He transformed and drove off. Optimus watched.

"Shoot down that Vehicon." said Optimus "Whatever their intentions are with it, we mustn't allow them to bring it back to Megatron." Suddenly, Megatron swooped down and transformed.

"Yes, that would be a disaster, Optimus!" said Megatron.

"Megatron!" said Optimus.

"What could I say?" said Megatron "I am a rebirthed darkness."

"Megatron, don't you see how dangerous it is to attempt to get a prophesy to tip for your own use?" said Optimus.

"Why lead something to chance, when you can make it happen yourself?" said Megatron. He looked past the Autobots. "Speaking of chance, it was a chance that I found this scout…" The Autobots looked back and saw Bumblebee walking sadly towards them. He showed them something that he was holding gently in his hands.

"Dwight!" exclaimed Arcee. She ran up to Bumblebee and picked up Dwight. She looked at him. He was pale but alive. "He's still breathing." Bumblebee looked somewhat relieved. Megatron began to chuckle evilly.

"It looks like a swatted a bee and squashed a bug!" laughed Megatron. Bumblebee's hand turned into his plasma blaster and he pointed it at Megatron.

"Woah!" said Cliffjumper.

"He's not worth it, Bee!" said Bulkhead whilst grabbing Bumblebee by the arms.

"Ratchet, open the Groundbridge." said Optimus into his comlink. The Groundbridge opened up in front of them. "Arcee, attend to Dwight and help Bumblebee." Arcee walked to the Groundbridge.

"C'mon, Bee." said Arcee. Bumblebee looked at her. "I promise he'll be alright." Bumblebee walked to the Groundbridge. The two walked into the portal. Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, Ratchet waited on the other side.

"Bumblebee and Arcee should be coming through now." said Ratchet.

"There must be a Bot down." said Kate. Bumblebee and Arcee came through the portal. Everyone gasped when they saw what Arcee was holding.

"Not a Bot!" exclaimed Mouser "A boy!" Arcee laid Dwight on a smaller medi-bed. Typer and Projectile jumped down to see what had happened.

"What happened?" asked Ratchet.

"Megatron." said Arcee. Meanwhile, Optimus looked around at the wrecked area.

"Prime, what are we going to do now?" asked Hound.

"Yeah, 'cause Megatron just harmed a human." said Trailbreaker. Optimus looked around.

"Go back to base." said Optimus "I, Jazz, Ironhide, Prowl, Wheeljack, and Breakaway will handle the rest of this." All the Autobots (except for Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, Prowl, Wheeljack, and Breakaway) transformed and drove off. Optimus looked around even more. He then saw Megatron standing triumphantly on the wreckage of a building. "You-You're responsible!"

"For everything!" said Megatron.

"Why did you do this?" said Optimus.

"This is what you chose, Prime!" said Megatron "This is what you chose when you defied me! All of this is your fault!"

"You-You harmed Dwight!" exclaimed Optimus.

"Yet again, what could I say?" said Megatron "Miniature Autobots break easily; but there is one thing that breaks easier than Autobots—humans!" He began to laugh evilly. Optimus could hear his laugh almost echoing inside his head. Optimus frowned, clenched his grip around his axe, and charged at Megatron. He threw his axe at Megatron which landed in his shoulder. Optimus pulled his axe out of Megatron's shoulder and proceeded to perform a killing-blow. Megatron knocked him away, transformed, and flew off. The other Autobots looked at each other.

"Did he just try to…" said Wheeljack.

"He did." said Bulkhead.

"He couldn't have." said Breakaway "It's just very un-Optimus-like." Prowl walked up to Optimus.

"Optimus, what now?" asked Prowl. Optimus tightened his grip on his axe.

"We head for the _Nemesis_." said Optimus.

"But Optimus, the Cons have it armed to the teeth…" said Ironhide.

"It's different now." said Optimus. He transformed and drove off. The others did the same. Meanwhile, the other Autobots arrived at base. Brawn walked over and looked down at the injured Dwight.

"Poor kid." said Brawn.

"It's good to know that Megatron didn't get away with it so easily." said Sideswipe.

"Whys that?" asked Arcee.

"'Cause Prime lost it with Megatron." said Sideswipe.

"Charge at the tyrant and lodged his axe into him before the Decepticon could even get ready for battle." said Sunstreaker. Ratchet looked at the medi-panel.

"His spark appears to be fighting for its life." said Ratchet.

"Heart." said Hound.

"What?" said Ratchet.

"He's a human." said Hound "They don't have sparks, they have hearts." Ratchet looked again at the medi-panel and slammed his fist against it.

"I don't believe it!" snapped Ratchet "I have no idea of human biology!" Mouser thought for a moment.

"You don't, but I know who can." said Mouser.

"Who?" asked Ratchet.

"Jake, call your mom." said Mouser "She's a nurse."

"How did you know that?" asked Jake.

"No time for questions, just ring her." said Mouser. Jake got out his cell-phone and started to type into it.

"How **do** you know that?" asked Ratchet.

"Simple." said Mouser "It was at the time when Megatron used a Spacebridge to bring Cybertron into Earth's orbit; whilst searching through Jake's house for interesting stuff—I was borrowing, not stealing—I came across a few things on the computer that claimed that she was a nurse at the hospital." He smirked. "I told you that it was useful that I went through the house—and I didn't ransack it either."

"This may have been the hour for you, but I have only realised now how much of a fool I've been." He looked down at Dwight and looked away again. "If he doesn't survive this, it's my fault." Bumblebee beeped angrily and slammed his fist into the wall. Everyone looked surprised at what he had done. Arcee pinned Bumblebee to the wall by the arms.

"Listen Bee, I know how it feels to see someone you care about harmed." said Arcee "But revenge won't help them." Bumblebee looked at her then looked over at Dwight. He put his hand-palm into his forehead and beeped sadly. "Bee, it wasn't your fault." Meanwhile, the other Autobots drove along the road until they reached the cliff over the see area where the _Nemesis_ lay.

"What now?" asked Prowl. Optimus turned around and looked at them.

"We go in." said Optimus. He jumped off the cliff and into the water below. Ironhide jumped in as well. Wheeljack jumped in after them.

"Watch out below, Cons!" said Jazz as he jumped into the water. Prowl then jumped in. Breakaway then jumped. Bulkhead then jumped in. When they reached the _Nemesis_, they shot their way in. They walked down the corridor. Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, June arrived in in her car. She stopped and got out. Jake walked over to the car.

"Grab my bag." said June. Mouser grabbed her bag and walked over to the medi-bed.

"Hello June." said Mouser "Or is it Elizabeth?"

"Can this wait?" said June "Besides, I told you to just forget that my name ever was Elizabeth.

"Did you?" asked Mouser "Though I guess that that doesn't really matter." He placed her bag down. June grabbed Dwight's wrist and checked for pulse.

"He's been hit with…" said Ratchet.

"I'll decide what he has been hit with." said June.

"But, you've never examined the effects of energon on the human body." said Ratchet.

"Yeah." said Cliffjumper "Travern was lucky that he spent a few days in bed, waking up a few times to blurt out embarrassing rubbish." Ratchet looked ashamed of himself. Meanwhile, a Vehicon was guarding Megatron's private chamber. He was suddenly shot by something which caused him to fly back and get fried in a light like a mosquito in a bug-zapper. Optimus walked up. His left hand had turned into one of his ion cannons.

"Ratchet, we've found some new energon cubes." said Optimus into his comlink. Meanwhile, Ratchet received the transmission.

"Optimus, all we've found out is that Dwight's been hit bad." said Ratchet into his comlink.

"At least we know he's in safe hands." said Optimus through Ratchet's comlink.

"Not mine." said Ratchet into his comlink "I've been foolish. Despite all my medical training, I can't help him. All that time I spent making Dinobots and worrying about Bulkhead crushing my equipment I could've spent learning about the human body."

"Do not pull you back, old friend." said Optimus through Ratchet's comlink "Dwight has grown to need you." Ratchet looked down at Dwight.

"And I have grown to need him." said Ratchet into his comlink. Meanwhile, Optimus watched as the Groundbridge portal opened up in front of him. Jazz, Ironhide, Prowl, Breakaway, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack walked up to it whilst holding energon cubes.

"These are all we could get, Optimus." said Wheeljack.

"They'll have to do." said Optimus.

"Okay, Optimus; let's go." said Bulkhead.

"You're going." said Optimus.

"Why, Optimus?" asked Prowl.

"It's because today I noticed how much of a fool I've been." said Optimus.

"But you're not a fool." said Jazz.

"I have been." said Optimus.

"What makes you a fool?" asked Breakaway.

"I have been foolish not to see the truth." said Optimus.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ironhide.

"The bitter truth." said Optimus "That Autobots and Decepticons have just come too far to mend their ways." He closed his eyes. "They are now ruthless killers who fell nothing but hatred. If there can't be any diplomatic solutions to this problem, then I must resort to the one thing to make sure that this **rebirthed darkness** does not cover any other planet after what happened to Cybertron." He opened his eyes. "Megatron must be destroyed!" Later, the planets began to align. Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, a platoon of Vehicons stood guard in the hallway. They turned around and saw Optimus walking towards them.

"I have come for Megatron and him only." said Optimus. His hands turned into his ion cannons. "Stand down and be spared." The Vehicons pointed their blaster guns towards Optimus. Optimus shot a few times and blasted the Vehicons out of the way. Meanwhile, Megatron flew over the Andes. He reached the volcano that he erupted from months ago. He swooped down, transformed, and landed on one of the foothills. Although the volcano was extinct, it appeared to be ready to erupt.

"The mountain that I erupted from months ago!" said Megatron to himself "It is also the one that I've seen in my visions! It is the one where I shall reach the thing I came here for!"

"Megatron, I am coming for you!" said Optimus through Megatron's comlink "Face me to end this." Megatron smiled evilly.

"It shall also be known as the place where I shall kill the last of the Primes!" said Megatron to himself. Meanwhile, Blackout, Scorponok, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Wreckloose, Ravage, Soundwave (with Laserbeak perched on his arm), Frenzy, Rumble, Barricade, Reflector, Payload, and Dropkick were in a room when it got an announcement from Megatron:

"Attention, all Decepticons; Optimus Prime is aboard our vessel. Find him and bring him to me unspoilt via Groundbridge. Make sure he's unspoilt; I want to take him out myself!"

Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, Jazz, Ironhide, Prowl, Breakaway, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack arrived with energon cubes. Ratchet paced up and down. He looked down at Dwight.

"I owe him one." said Ratchet "After all, he was the boy who fixed _Teletraan I_."

"I just don't know why he's acting this way." said June "He's almost appearing to be incinerated form the inside

"The effects of energon on the human body can be devastating." said Ratchet.

"Wait; are you sure about that, Doc-Bot?" asked Windcharger.

"Naturally." said Ratchet.

"It's just, it doesn't say energon on the medi-panel." said Windcharger. Ratchet looked at the medi-panel and gasped.

"Of course!" said Ratchet. He started to search on the medi-panel for the answer. "Dwight has been hit with AllSpark energy."

"AllSpark?" said June.

"Quickly!" said Ratchet "Jake, Kate; load Dwight into the medi-shower!" Jake and Kate rolled Dwight's medi-bed into the medi-shower. Ratchet grabbed one of the energon cubes that Ironhide was holding and placed it into a canister. He then placed the canister into an insert plug that lead to the medi-shower. "Close those doors!" Jake and Kate closed the medi-shower doors.

"Wait, is that energon?" asked June.

"It is." said Ratchet.

"I thought that you said that that stuff could be devastating to the human body." said June.

"I did say that a moment ago." said Ratchet "That's ordinary situations; this is urgent." The plug sucked up the energon. A bright blue light appeared in the medi-shower and flashed brightly. Once it had stopped, Bumblebee opened the medi-shower doors. Jake, Kate, and June ran into it. Bumblebee and Arcee leaned in. Dwight's eyes opened.

"Bee." said Dwight. Bumblebee beeped happily. Arcee smiled. She patted Bumblebee on the shoulder.

"He's back." said Arcee.

"Fabulous!" said Jazz. Ratchet sighed in relief.

"Optimus, we did it." said Ratchet. Meanwhile, Megatron waited on the foothill of the Andes. A Groundbridge portal opened. Out of it came Optimus. The portal closed.

"Megatron, today you answer to your crimes against Cybertron and Earth." said Optimus.

"Cybertron was a tragedy, but my work on this planet is pest-control." said Megatron.

"The Ancients would be ashamed of you." said Optimus "Today, one shall stand…"

"…and one shall fall." said Megatron "You, Optimus Prime!"

"Not today!" said Optimus. He transformed slowly.

_You got the touch_

He drove towards Megatron.

_You got the power_

He started to accelerate.

_YEAH!_

Megatron grabbed his energon mace and swung it. He charged at Optimus. Optimus slammed into him and pushed him back.

_After all is said and done_

_You never walked,_

_You never run,_

_You're a winner_

Optimus slammed Megatron into a rock. Megatron grabbed him and threw him away. Optimus transformed, jumped up in the air, retracted out his right energon blade and slammed it onto Megatron's arm.

_You got the moves,_

_You know the streets_

_Break the rules, take the heat_

_You're nobody's fool_

Megatron pushed him away with his legs. Optimus slammed into a rock. He got up and grabbed his energon axe and ran at Megatron. The two slammed their weapons into each other.

_You're at your best_

_When the goin' gets rough_

_You've been put to the test_

_But it's never enough_

_You got the touch_

Megatron punched Optimus in the face. Optimus punched Megatron several times in the face. Optimus' right hand turned into one of his ion cannons. Megatron pointed his fusion cannon at Optimus' ion cannon and they shot. The blast caused both of them to fly back.

_You got the power_

Optimus and Megatron got up and charged at each other. They punched at each other's fist. After recovering from that, Optimus' retracted out his right energon blade and slammed it at Megatron.

_When all hell's breaking loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

Megatron blocked the attack by retracting out his arm-blade. The two looked at each other.

"Your defeat was foretold long ago." said Megatron "After all; they said that "the weak would perish"!" Optimus kicked Megatron in the stomach.

"You seem to have a problem telling fact from fiction." said Optimus.

_You got the heart_

He charged at Megatron. He grabbed his energon axe along the way. Megatron grabbed his energon mace. The two slammed their weapons into each other.

_You got the motion_

The two then began to brawl with each other.

"I will not be denied!" shouted Megatron.

_You that when things get too tough_

_You got the touch_

Optimus transformed and slammed onto Megatron's face. He spun his wheels and bang Megatron's head back and forth.

_You never bend,_

_You never break_

_You seem to know just what it takes_

_You're a fighter_

Megatron pushed Optimus onto his side. Optimus transformed and his hands turned into his ion cannons. He shot continuously at Megatron. Megatron shot Optimus in the shoulder with his fusion cannon.

_It's in the blood,_

_It's in the will,_

_It's in the mighty hands of steel_

_When you're standin' your ground_

Megatron ran at Optimus, grabbed him by the neck, and threw him into a rock.

"So pathetic!" said Megatron. His arm-blade retracted out. He ran at Optimus. Optimus' eyes opened. He grabbed his axe.

_And you never get hit when your back's to the wall_

_Gonna' fight to the end_

_And you're takin' it all_

Optimus stood up and blocked Megatron's attack using his axe. He then used the axe to slash it across Megatron's face. Megatron spilled lots of energon.

_You got the touch_

Optimus slashed his axe into Megatron's thigh.

_You got the power_

Optimus kicked Megatron in the stomach. Megatron got up and punched Optimus in the chest.

_When all hell's breaking loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

Optimus got up and grabbed Megatron's shoulder. He pulled him across the ground and slammed him into a rock.

_You got the heart_

Megatron pulled Optimus over by pulling his ankles. He shot Optimus in the hip with his fusion cannon.

_You got the motion_

Optimus and Megatron got up. They charged at each other again. The slammed both their fists together.

_You know that when things get too tough_

_You got the touch_

Optimus grabbed Megatron by the throat and pulled him into the ground. He threw his axe at Megatron's shoulder. He ran at Megatron, pulled his axe out, and slammed it into his back. He pinned Megatron to the ground with his feet.

_You're fightin' fire with fire_

Optimus grabbed Megatron's shoulder and pushed him in the back.

_You know you got the touch_

Optimus ran over to Megatron and punched him in the back. He continuously slammed him in the back with his axe.

_You're at your best_

_When the goin' gets rough_

_You've been put to the test_

_But it's never enough_

_You got the touch_

Optimus grabbed Megatron by the back of the neck, continuously punched him in the back, and threw him into the ground.

_You got the power_

Optimus walked over to Megatron slowly.

_YEAH!_

Optimus placed his axe away.

_You got the touch_

Optimus reached Megatron and placed his foot on top of his chest.

_You got the power_

_Touch_

Megatron looked up at Optimus. For the first time ever, Megatron looked scared. Optimus retracted out his right energon blade.

"This is not how my destiny's supposed to end!" said Megatron.

"On the other hand Megatron…" said Optimus whilst raising his energon blade above his head "…I could never imagined a better ending!" There was a dramatic pause. Finally, Optimus slammed down his energon blade. But at that moment, the volcano blew. But it wasn't lava; it was energon that glowed extremely blue. Optimus saw that Megatron had grabbed the blade before it had slammed down. Megatron was also looking down. Suddenly, Megatron looked back up at Optimus with an evil smile. Meanwhile, Bulkhead explained what Optimus had said.

"You guys let Optimus go off on his own?" said Arcee.

"He insisted." said Bulkhead. Arcee and Bumblebee looked at each other confused.

"So, where is prime?" asked Sideswipe.

"He's off to end this war." said Ironhide "He's off to destroy Megatron."

"I can't believe Optimus actually went round to doing that." said Jazz.

"And that's why we have to find him." said Ratchet. He looked on _Teletraan I_. "There; found him." He looked closer. "Oh no!"

"What?" exclaimed Bulkhead.

"We have to get Optimus out of there now!" said Ratchet. Meanwhile, Megatron grinned evilly.

"You've lost, Prime!" said Megatron. He crushed Optimus' energon blade with his fists. He then grabbed Optimus by the throat and threw him into the ground. He stood on top of Optimus' chest victoriously.

"E…Energon." said Optimus. Megatron looked back at the volcano.

"When I saw the AllSpark vanish before my eyes, I thought it was gone forever." said Megatron "But it seems all the time, it lay beneath my feet!" He grabbed his mace, raised it up, and held it victoriously.

To Be Continued…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the song _The Touch_. I used it because it summed up Optimus Prime for the 1986 movie


	25. One Shall Stand

**Note**: I based this chapter off the _Transformers G1_ episode _Heavy Metal Wars_. It has a few elements of _Transformers Prime One Shall Rise_

Optimus look up at the volcano. For some reason, it was erupting a supercharged energon.

"Why is AllSpark energon coming from the Earth?" said Optimus.

"That's a question, Optimus, which you'll never find out!" said a voice. Optimus looked up and saw Megatron. Megatron raised his mace, ready for the kill. He grinned evilly. Suddenly, a Groundbridge portal opened. Breakaway flew through it. He transformed and grabbed Megatron. His hand turned into his fusion beam battle pistol and he shot at the bottom of Megatron's mouth. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran through the portal and picked Optimus up by the arms. The escorted him back to base.

"Breakaway, now!" shouted Arcee's voice from the portal. Breakaway transformed and flew into the portal before it closed. Megatron got up and beared his teeth. But it soon turned into an evil grin.

"Run you might, Optimus." said Megatron "I know where the AllSpark is; and I'll retrieve it, even if I have to rip open this planet to do it!" He laughed evilly as the volcano erupted. Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker brought Optimus back in. They placed him on the medi-bed.

"Thanks." said Optimus.

"Yes Optimus Prime, sir." said Sideswipe and Sunstreaker simultaneously whilst also doing a salute simultaneously. Ratchet walked over to Optimus.

"It seems that Megatron has somehow weaponized AllSpark energon." said Ratchet "You've been hit pretty badly." Optimus looked down at Dwight who was on the smaller medi-bed.

"I wasn't the only one." said Optimus. June walked up.

"You should consider him lucky to be alive." said June "Especially after all those Decepticon-related deaths I've heard about this year. Honestly, they're teenagers; they shouldn't worry about their own survival."

"June, we never intended to put any of them into harm's way." said Optimus "We only brought them in to protect them from the Decepticons."

"Well, you can't help them anymore." said June "I'm going to take them to what can." She helped Dwight off of his medi-bed and opened the back-seat door of her car. "Get in." Dwight got in. Bumblebee looked shocked. He walked over to help. "Stay away from him." Bumblebee backed off. Arcee walked up.

"With all due respect, he saved your life." said Arcee "Not just that, but he saved countless other lives; including these three humans." June looked over at Kate.

"Kate, get in." said June. Kate took one look at the car and backed away. "You actually expect me to go into a vehicle that can't transform? Beside, you're not my mother."

"Kate…" said Bulkhead.

"You're not a mother at all." said Kate. June looked over at Jake.

"I'm yours though." said June. Arcee looked down at Jake.

"She is your mother after all." said Arcee "You've already lost your aunt to a crazed Decepticon; you don't want to lose anyone else." Jake walked away. He gave one last look back.

"No." said Jake. June got into her car.

"I'll prepare a Groundbridge." said Ratchet.

"It's not that far away." said June whilst driving off. Bumblebee took one last look at Dwight. Arcee walked up to him.

"At least he's away from any Decepticons." said Arcee. Meanwhile, June drove her car along the road past an abandoned construction site. She looked at Dwight in the back-seat through the mirror.

"I don't like to look like the villain, but you'll be safer with your family." said June.

"Bee always listened." said Dwight. A sound was heard. June looked at the road. In front of her car (from left to right) were an excavator, a cement mixer truck, an articulated dump truck, a haul truck, a bulldozer, and a crawler crane. Leading them at the front was a front-end loader. All the vehicles were bright-green and purple.

"Construction vehicles?" said June. She winded down her window. "Excuse me, but you're not allowed to drive on the road." She looked closely at the front-end loader and saw that there was no driver. "There's no one driving them."

"Right; no one drives us, stupid human!" said the front-end loader "We are the Constructicons; we drive ourselves!" The other five vehicles stopped driving. The front-end loader continued driving forward. It skidded and transformed into a 24 foot tall robot. All four wheels were mounted on the sides of his legs. The shovel formed his chest. His hands had three fingers and a thumb. His head was rounded, had a crest on the top of it, and was coloured black. He had a mouthplate, his face was silver, and he had two red eyes. He walked up to the car and stepped on the hood, crushing it.

"Get away!" said June.

"I don't think so!" said the front-end loader robot "In fact, Megatron would rip out our sparks if you see us anymore. That is if I allow you to get away!" His hand turned into a drill weapon and he drilled though the window at them. "This is gonna' get messy!" Suddenly, Bumblebee drove towards them. He transformed and jumped onto the front-end loader robot.

"Bumblebee!" exclaimed Dwight. Bumblebee and the front-end loader robot began to brawl. The front-end loader robot drilled into Bumblebee's shoulder with his drill. Bumblebee's hand turned into his plasma blaster and he continuously shot. He then grabbed the front-end loader robot by the shoulders, spun him around, and threw him at the bulldozer.

"That was lucky." said June. Suddenly, something picked the car from behind. They turned around to see that it was the excavator. Bumblebee turned around and watched as the excavator sun them around and threw them away. Bumblebee ran after the flung away car.

"That should keep him occupied." said the front-end loader robot. He walked over to the construction site and started pulled it apart. Meanwhile, Bumblebee ran after the car. He grabbed it by the hood. The glass of the boot-window smashed open. Bumblebee reached into it and pulled out Dwight. He placed him on the ground next to himself.

"Thanks, Bee." said Dwight. Bumblebee beeped and nodded. He then reached in to pull out June. The bulldozer rolled up, pulled out a large rock from the ground with its shovel, and flung it at the car. It hit the car, destroying most of it. All that was left was the lid of the boot. Bumblebee looked shocked. Suddenly, a pair of hands reached from it. June crawled out from the boot. She smiled at Bumblebee. Meanwhile, the front-end loader robot finished pulling the construction site apart. The haul truck drove up to him and he placed all the remains of the construction site into it.

"Bring this back to base, Long Haul." said the front-end loader robot.

"Great!" said the haul truck angrily "Why do I have to carry all the stuff around here!?"

"Because you're a haul truck, that's why." said the front-end loader robot whilst transforming. All the Constructicons drove off. Meanwhile, Bumblebee drove back to base. He arrived, June and Dwight got out of him, and he transformed. June walked up to Jake.

"You were right." said June "But you're still getting grounded for the next two months. Okay, just one week." Dwight walked up to Optimus.

"Did you escape from the Decepticons?" asked Optimus.

"No." said Dwight "Bee saved us from this group of Decepticons called the Constructicons."

"Constructicons?" said Optimus "I've never heard of Constructicons." Jake, Kate, Dwight, and June walked up to the platform next to _Teletraan I_. At that moment, Agent Travern arrived in.

"Prime, I just heard word that an abandoned construction site has been stripped." said Agent Travern "I also heard word of six missing construction vehicles. Could someone give a clear explanation to what's going…" He looked around and saw June. "Oh, miss; what an unexpected surprise."

"What was that about construction vehicles?" asked Mouser.

"Six construction vehicles went missing." said Agent Travern "It might be nothing, I was just mentioning." Typer jumped down from _Teletraan I_ and looked up. Ratchet walked over to _Teletraan I_. It started to alarm.

"Optimus!" exclaimed Ratchet. Optimus walked over to _Teletraan I_.

"What is it?" asked Optimus. Ratchet looked at it.

"No!" exclaimed Ratchet "It can't be!"

"What is it?" asked Optimus.

"For some reason, _Teletraan_ has detected the AllSpark." said Ratchet.

"The what spark?" said Agent Travern. Optimus turned around.

"The AllSpark." said Optimus "It is unknown where it came from; but we know that it has the ability to create life. According to legend, Primus the creator used it to Cybertron as well as all the other planets inhabited by robots that have the ability to transform. It was one of the many reasons for the Great War of Cybertron; because some wanted it for good, others wanted it for evil. The war ravaged our planet and the AllSpark was forced to be launched away from our planet. It was out there until it landed on Earth."

"On Earth?" said Ratchet "For some reason, the AllSpark appears to be coming from inside the Earth."

"The AllSpark is destroyed." said Arcee "It was destroyed in the Spacebridge meltdown."

"Are you sure it was destroyed?" said Mouser "Perhaps it was teleported somewhere?"

"Teleported?" said Ratchet "That's hard to accomplish. Skywarp only managed to go up to 2.5 miles." Mouser thought more.

"Something's happen merely by accident." said Mouser.

"Look, I'm just saying transwarp energy doesn't teleport anything whilst in that stage of meltdown."

"I remember many things from the Iacon achieves." said Optimus "And you are right. But according to the achieves, the AllSpark will escape from an area if it has had contact with transwarp energy that has hit meltdown. It is said that to escape this, it will transport itself to another time."

"So, it's a time-machine?" said Kate. Ratchet suddenly got an idea.

"Wait a sec, the signal of the AllSpark is coming from inside the Earth." said Ratchet "Then what if it didn't just go there—what if it was there all these eons."

"Then if you need to find this AllSpark before the Decepticons do, why don't you just find the hole that it is buried under and pull it out?" said Agent Travern.

"I don't believe that Earth became the home of the AllSpark; but rather with time and gravitational pull it formed the Earth around it." said Optimus "I also believe that the Earth's core is not comprised of magma that scientists often claimed, but with the substance known as energon. If we try to get the AllSpark, the Earth will no doubt die. I will never let that happen, even if it means never having the AllSpark."

"What's this got to do with the planetary alignment?" asked Agent Travern.

"The AllSpark is a living thing." said Optimus "It is awakening from its slumber; causing minor natural disasters."

"So, will Earth be okay?" said Mouser "I mean, this will sort itself out, right?"

"Usually, it would be yes." said Optimus "But I have a feeling that Megatron will somehow find a way to turn this to his advantage." Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons waited. The Constructicons drove in. The front-end loader robot transformed.

The crawler crane transformed into a 34 foot tall robot. The screen formed the sides of his chest. The caterpillar-tracks formed his shoulders. The hook dangled from his upper-back. His hands had four fingers and a thumb. His head was black, had a pair of grey pointed-shapes on the sides, had a grey streak on the top of his head, and had a black pointed-shape on his forehead. His face was silver and had a yellow visor lens.

The bulldozer transformed into a 34 foot tall robot. The caterpillar-tracks formed the sides of the legs. The back of the vehicle formed his chest. The shovel formed his shoulders. The exhaust-pipes were mounted on his back. He had four fingers and a thumb. His head was black, had a twin-forked green V-shaped on his forehead, and a purple upside-down triangle shape that had two pointed-shapes on the top. His face was silver and had a yellow visor-lens.

The excavator transformed into a 34 foot tall robot. The caterpillar-tracks formed the legs. The shovel was mounted on the left forearm. He had four fingers and a thumb. His head was black and had two cylinder shapes on the top of his forehead. His face was silver, had a mouthplate, and had a red visor lens.

The haul truck tipped out his load transformed into a 24 foot tall robot. The back wheels were mounted on the sides of the feet. The front wheels were mounted on the shoulders. The sides of the truck formed the forearms. He had seven pointed shapes on his upper-back. His body-type was very bulky. His head was small when compared to the rest of his body, coloured grey, and was oval-shaped. His face was silver, had a mouthplate, and had two yellow eyes.

The cement-mixer truck transformed into a 24 foot tall robot. His arms and legs were long. The first pair of back wheels formed the knees. Both pairs of front wheels formed the shoulder-joints. The mixing-drum was divided into four sections and was mounted on the shoulders like shields. The pipes were mounted on the shoulders. He had three long fingers and a long thumb. His head was black, had a black shape on his forehead that resembled a bull's head from the front and went down onto his face that made it resemble a nose, and had a black V-shape on top of that shape. His face was silver and had two red eyes.

And the articulated dump truck transformed into a 24 foot tall robot. The legs were very stocky. All three pairs of wheels were mounted behind the shoulders. The hands had to fingers and a thumb. The head was grey and shaped like a triangle with non-pointy sides. The face was silver and had two yellow eyes.

"I see the Constructicons have returned." said Megatron "They were worth the time we spent building them. Scrapper, are all Constructicons present." Scrapper was the front-end loader.

"All present and accounted for." said Scrapper "Scavenger (referring to the excavator), Mixmaster (referring to the cement-mixer truck), Overload (referring to the articulated dump truck), Long Haul (referring to the haul truck), Rampage (referring to the bulldozer), Hightower (referring to the crawler crane), and myself."

"And the cargo?" said Megatron.

"We left nothing on that construction site." said Scrapper.

"Perfect!" said Megatron "Now get to work!" Meanwhile, Optimus watched the sky with the other Autobots outside the _Ark_. Inside the _Ark_, the only ones currently there was Ratchet, Typer, Mouser, Projectile, Jake, Kate, Dwight, June, and Agent Travern.

"I just feel like I should do something." said Agent Travern "I can't just stand by. I mean; construction vehicles that are missing doesn't sound that important, but they could just be going around the country by now.

"No one's pleased with what Megatron's done." said Ratchet "I still can't believe that Optimus now despises him. It sure has been a long time since they were together…"

"Wait, Optimus and Megatron were together?" said Jake.

"Megatron was an Autobot?" said Dwight.

"Optimus was a Con?" said Kate.

"No no, neither of those." said Ratchet.

"Wait, Optimus has often identified Megatron as his brother." said Jake.

"He meant "brothers" figuratively." said Ratchet "'Cause he always thought of Megatron as his brother, until now."

"Then what is with their origins?" asked Mouser.

"Well, Megatron wasn't an Autobot and Optimus wasn't a Decepticon." said Ratchet "But there was a time, during the twilight times of the Golden Age, that Optimus and Megatron were…together; let me tell the tale. You know how I said that Optimus wasn't always a Prime? He wasn't always Optimus either. He was once a young clerk named Orion Pax who worked in the Iacon Hall of Records. He worked alongside an enthusiastic young female clerk named Ariel. As Orion learned more about the past, the more he feared about the present chain of leadership and how easily it could get corrupted."

"He was inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator who fought in the pits of Kaon and had named himself after one of the Thirteen Original Primes. Megatronus claimed that he would give out an equal society. Megatronus left the pits and went into politics; eventually gathering an army of followers, Shockwave chief among them. Orion approached Megatronus in believing that the gladiator was right. Megatronus became somewhat of a mentor to Orion, as well as a friend, and, to Orion, his brother."

"Eventually, Megatronus got his dream and got to speak before the High Council. And this is when he began to show his true colours; he seemed to want to overthrow the Elite Guard by force, and arrogantly demanded to be named Zeta Prime's successor as the next Prime. But at that moment, Orion stood up to Megatronus and claimed that harmony can never be justified through violence. The sparks and the minds of the council were moved by Orion's words. Here, for the first time since the beginning of Cybertron's golden age, stood someone worthy of being a Prime. But one could only be a true Prime by truthfully earning it."

"Meanwhile, with his ambitions ruined by Orion, Megatronus cut off all ties with him, shortened his name to Megatron, and gave his army of followers a new name—Decepticons. The Decepticons waged war on the peace-loving Autobots. The Great War soon ravaged our planet, poisoning it to the very core. Orion travelled there to get rid of the corruption and found himself looking into the very spark of Primus. Primus claimed that the poison was too great and he would have to shut down to get rid of it. This would take millions of years, in which Cybertron would be left cold and barren. He however offered one portion of his spark to Orion, because he sensed a good spirit inside of him. He then placed the Matrix of Leadership out of his spark and into Orion's chest. And that is how Orion Pax became Optimus—the last of the Primes." He looked down at them.

"Megatron betrayed Optimus." said Dwight.

"He betrayed more than just Optimus." said Ratchet "He betrayed everyone, even himself."

"Wait, what happened to Ariel?" asked Kate.

"Eventually, as the war waged onwards, she decided to change her name." said Ratchet "She changed it from Ariel to…Elita One. Optimus once believed that he could redeem Megatron, but not after he saw how evil Megatron had exactly become." Meanwhile, the Constructicons gathered the utensils together. They started to build something. Hightower's right hand turned into a welding stinger and he welded materials together. Mixmaster's right hand turned into a miniature mixing barrel and he sprayed cement onto various materials to glue them together. Megatron watched the progress.

"This is my greatest plan yet!" said Megatron.

"Excuse me, but I think that your **brag** is **somewhat** familiar." said Starscream.

"This one will not fail!" snapped Megatron "With it, I shall hit Optimus' greatest weakness…his sense of honour!" Meanwhile, the Autobots continued to watch the sky. Suddenly, _Teletraan I_ began to alarm.

"Decepticons inbound!" shouted Ratchet.

"How many?" asked Optimus.

"It appears to be only one." shouted Ratchet. A ship-silhouette flew towards them. It revealed itself to be Megatron who transformed.

"One's too many when it's Megatron!" said Arcee. Cliffjumper retracted out his glass-gas cannon and shot at Megatron. It covered Megatron in glass-gas. Cliffjumper smiled. Suddenly, Megatron broke out, shattering the glass-gas covering.

"Perhaps this will help." said Wheeljack. He ran up and shot a shrapnel needle at Megatron. Megatron reflected it with his energon mace. It hit Wheeljack. "Apparently not!" All the Autobots began to shoot at Megatron.

"Since when did you ever decide to make yourself a target without even trying to fight back, Megatron?" said Optimus.

"I just want to talk." said Megatron. Optimus stopped shooting. "Autobots, stop shooting." Megatron landed and walked towards them slowly. "What do you want, Megatron?"

"I want to end this war, that's all." said Megatron. Optimus looked surprised. "After our pointless scramble of violence earlier today, I realised that this war has just become meaningless."

"What are you suggesting?" asked Optimus.

"We will end this war like true leaders, not barbarians." said Megatron "I speak of gladiatorial competitions. The agreement will be this; opposing leader, by which I mean me and you, shall challenge each in a few hours, make sure you bring all your Autobots. We shall fight as we are with no additional reinforcements. The prevailing team shall stay where their leader chooses; the other team will be exiled to the stars." Optimus thought for a moment.

"Yes Megatron." said Optimus "I agree." Megatron smiled evilly.

"Somehow, I knew you would." said Megatron. He transformed ad flew off. Meanwhile, Megatron arrived back to the _Nemesis_. He transformed and landed. The Constructicons had finished building their creation.

"Scrapper, have you fully-finished it?" asked Megatron.

"Indeed, Megatron." said Scrapper "We even modified the Tevatron blueprints."

"Good; now link me up." said Megatron. Rampage and Scavenger grabbed a few chords and attached them to Megatron. The chords were also attached to the top of the machine.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" asked Thundercracker.

"Making sure that I win this competition." said Megatron "This machine will link my shard to the actually AllSpark itself, that lies under the ground."

"Nothing much, Megatron; but as I remember, the Cybertronian code-of-combat clearly states that each leader should fight as he is with no additional reinforcements."

"I shall win this challenge by any means!" snapped Megatron "Even if it means snapping your neck!"

"I was merely raising a reasonable point." said Starscream.

"Soundwave, turn it on." said Megatron.

"Rumble: Eject." said Soundwave "Operation: Power up." Rumble ejected out of Soundwave's chest and landed at a small pad at the top of the machine.

"Get ready to crumble!" shouted Rumble as he began to bang his pile-drivers onto the pad. This cased the accelerator inside it to spin at high-speed.

"Yes!" said Megatron "Yes! I can feel it…AHHH!" There was a small explosion. After the smoke had cleared, a pile of rubble was standing in front of the Decepticons. Suddenly, the pile disintegrated. Standing there was Megatron, looking more powerful than ever. "I can feel the AllSpark! It's rotating! It's…AWOKEN!" He picked up a chunk of rubble, squeezed it, and it turned to dust. "I am the dominator! I am the destroyer! I am…MEGATRON!"

"All hail Megatron!" shouted all the Vehicons.

"And Optimus has just written down his own death-warrant!" said Megatron.

"You failed to realize a hole in your plan." said Starscream "I heard word that the Autobots' computer—_Teletraan I_—can now sense the presence of AllSpark energy. It won't take long for them to find out your master plan."

"That is already accounted for." said Megatron "I clearly claimed to Optimus that all his Autobots have to watch the event. Whilst we're at the event, my Constructicons will tunnel down underneath Optimus' precious _Ark_, and destroy _Teletraan I_." Meanwhile, all the Autobots stood at base.

"Are you sure you have to go through with this, Optimus?" asked Jazz.

"I have to." said Optimus "If I don't try, then we're already beaten."

"But still, they don't call them "Decepticons" for nothing." said Jake.

"Megatron challenged me to a fair fight." said Optimus "By the rules; I believe I can beat Megatron." Later, Optimus stood on the top of a large crater. He watched as Megatron flew in, transformed, and landed on the other side.

"I see you have arrived, Optimus." said Megatron.

"No time to soon." said Optimus. Bumblebee, Arcee, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Projectile, Prowl, Sideswipe, Breakaway, Cliffjumper, Sunstreaker, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Mirage, Typer, Mouser, Hound, Trailbreaker, Silverstreak, Huffer, Gears, Windcharger, Brawn, Jake, Dwight, Kate, June, and Agent Travern entered on Optimus' side and sat. Starscream, Soundwave, Blackout, Scorponok, Barricade, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Wreckloose, Reflector, Payload, Dropkick, and various Vehicons entered on Megatron's side and sat down. Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, and Frenzy were ejected from Soundwave. Laserbeak flew onto Soundwave's arm and Ravage sat next to Soundwave. Soundwave petted Ravage on the head.

"Let's hope that Optimus can beat Megatron." said Arcee. Bumblebee beeped and nodded his head. "'Cause now that I think of it, I don't want to go." Bumblebee placed his hand on her shoulder. Optimus and Megatron jumped into the crater and walked to the centre of it. Megatron briefly looked at Dwight and smirked.

"Wait, where are the Constructicons?" shouted Dwight.

"The what?" said Megatron.

"The Constructicons." shouted Dwight.

"I assure you, I have never heard of Constructicons." said Megatron. He turned back to Optimus. "As I believe, we shake hands first." Optimus and Megatron shook hands. Suddenly, Megatron tightened his grip intensely and threw Optimus away. All the Autobots and humans gasped. The Decepticons cheered. Optimus looked up.

"I…didn't know…that he…was that…strong." said Optimus to himself. Meanwhile underneath the ground, the Constructicons drove along.

"How far now?" said Overload.

"Quit asking." said Scrapper. They reached a stream of (what appeared to be) lava. "Must be one of the Autobots' attempts to keep Decepticons out." At that moment, Scavenger raised his shovel.

"Scrapper, I'm picking up some-sort-of computer-signals." said Scavenger "We're exactly below _Teletraan I_!" Meanwhile in Autobot headquarters, _Teletraan I_ began to detect six unauthorised vehicles. Meanwhile, Optimus got up. He grabbed his axe and charged at Megatron. Megatron grabbed his mace and, with a quick slash, slash Optimus across the crater.

"This new scheme of Megatron is working better than I first thought." said Starscream. Optimus' hands turned into his ion cannons and he shot at Megatron. Megatron retracted out his arm-blade and reflected the shots. He charged at Optimus, grabbed him by the neck, and threw him away. Optimus got up, grabbed a large rock chunk, and threw it at Megatron.

"Go Optimus!" shouted Breakaway. Suddenly, Megatron shot at the rock chunk and it immediately turned to dust.

"What!" exclaimed Optimus.

"Now he's got super-powers." said Skywarp.

"He's like some sort of Super Megatron!" exclaimed Mouser. Megatron began to levitate high. Optimus grabbed onto his leg.

"I won't let you win!" said Optimus. Megatron smiled evilly.

"Well, I won't let you win either!" said Megatron. He blasted Optimus away with a blast that came from his hand. Optimus tried to get up, but Megatron landed on top of him. Optimus retracted out his right energon blade and stabbed Megatron's foot. Megatron grabbed him by the forearm and slammed him back and forth on the ground, before throwing him into a large rock. Megatron pointed his cannon at Optimus. "This battle is over!" He shot at Optimus with his fusion cannon. All the Autobots and humans gasped. Optimus woke up in pain.

"H-How could he do that?" said Optimus to himself.

"You'll never find out!" said a voice. Optimus looked up and saw Megatron had pinned him down and pointed his fusion cannon towards him. "There's no Autobots to save you now!"

"Stop, Megatron!" shouted Ratchet "You've defeated him."

"Your point?" said Megatron.

"The agreement was to defeat, not to destroy." said Ratchet. Megatron walked away.

"It seems that your good doctor is right." said Megatron "But you've still lost." The Autobots and humans ran to down to help Optimus.

"What just happened?" said Bulkhead.

"Optimus lost." said Hound. They gathered around Optimus.

"How could that have happened?" said Prowl.

"Optimus defeated by Megatron?" said Jake.

"There's something wrong with that." said Kate. Optimus got up slowly.

"My mistake." said Optimus "I underestimated Megatron. I just wasn't…prepared." Ironhide clenched his fist.

"Well I'm prepared!" said Ironhide "To knock those Deceptiscoundrels into oblivion!"

"Yeah!" said Wheeljack.

"Let's shake them up!" said Jazz.

"I'm ready to rumble!" said Bulkhead.

"No." said Optimus "Megatron beat me to Cybertron law; to deny that law would destroy our honour."

"But Optimus, doesn't this all seem a little strange to you?" asked Prowl "How could Megatron have tripled his strength in only a few hours?"

"I don't know." said Optimus "But he still won fair." He transformed and connected himself up to his trailer. Huffer transformed.

"Maybe I can help Optimus keep some of his strength along the way." said Huffer. Optimus disconnected himself from his trailer and Huffer connected himself to the trailer.

"You're a true friend, Huffer." said Optimus "Autobots, transform and roll out…" All the rest of the Autobots transformed. Jake got onto Arcee and placed the colour-changing drone to her, Dwight got into Bumblebee, Kate got into Bulkhead, and June and Agent Travern got into Optimus. "…perhaps for the last time."

"We will accompany them back to base to make sure that noble Optimus Prime keeps to the agreement." said Megatron. The Decepticons transformed and followed the Autobots. Meanwhile, Scrapper transformed and looked up at the ceiling of the cavern that they were in.

"Mixmaster, make us an entrance." said Scrapper. Mixmaster pointed a nozzle at the ceiling.

"Right!" said Mixmaster "I'll just mix some HF...I mean some HCI…uh…I know! I'll mix some of the most powerful acids and blast our way in!" He shot acid at the ceiling through his nozzle and made a hole. The Constructicons transformed and crawled up some rocks and into the hole. _Teletraan I_ sensed Decepticon presence and sent out a signal. In another room in the _Ark_, Grimlock and the other Dinobots stood there and got the message.

"_Teletraan I_ calls." said Grimlock "Dinobots respond." The Constructicons reached _Teletraan I_. Scrapper's hand turned into his drill weapon and he drilled a hole into the side of _Teletraan I_. Hightower's hand turned into his welding stinger. Rampage's hands turned into laser pistols. Scavenger's right hand turned into a gear shredder. Long Haul's hands turned into long-range charged grenade cannons. Mixmaster's hand turned into his miniature mixing drum. Overload's hand turned into a working hammer.

"Constructicons, the time has come to destroy _Teletraan I_!" shouted Scrapper.

"No destroy _Teletraan I_!" said a voice. The Constructicons turned around and saw the Dinobots. Grimlock's hand had turned into his galaxial rocket launcher, Slug's hand had turned into his electron gun, Sludge's hand had turned into his electron cannon, Snarl's hand had turned into his electron cannon, and Swoop's hand had turned into his missile launcher. "Because Dinobots destroy you!" They began to shoot at the Constructicons. They avoided hitting _Teletraan I_.

"What are those things?" said Long Haul.

"I thought Megatron said he was all the Autobots would be gone." said Mixmaster.

"Whatever they are, they are standing in our way!" said Scrapper. Rampage shot at the Dinobots. There was barely any effect. Grimlock grabbed his flaming sword and charged at them. The Constructicons fled through the entrance. The Dinobots ran after them. Grimlock charged at the front.

"Sludge no see these Decepticons before." said Sludge.

"No see again!" said Snarl "'Cause we dynamite them to pieces!" Eventually, the Constructicons were outside. The Dinobots were outside too.

"You wanna' piece of me, Auty?!" said Long Haul.

"Me Grimlock have all of you!" said Grimlock. He transformed and breathed fire everywhere. The other Dinobots transformed and breathed fire.

"It's bad news, Scrapper; it seems they've brought out the heavy artillery!" exclaimed Hightower. He had a British accent and a snobbish voice.

"Then it's time to bring out our heavy artillery." said Scrapper "Constructicons, transform; phase one!" All the Constructicons transformed. "Now transform; phase two!" Scrapper transformed into a right leg. Then Mixmaster transformed into a left leg. Long Haul drove onto them and transformed into a lower waist. Scavenger drove up onto Long Haul and transformed into a torso. Hightower drove onto Scavenger and transformed into a right arm. Rampage drove onto Scavenger and transformed into a left arm. Finally, Overload drove onto Long Haul and formed a head.

This new robot was 100 feet tall. It had three toes on each foot. It was quite muscular, but was quite skinny around the waist. It had a pair of purple fin-shapes on its upper-back. It had a pair of solar energy beam rifles mounted on its shoulders. The hands had three fingers and a thumb. The head was green and purple and had a green fin-shape on the top of it. The mouth had black teeth-shapes on the sides. The face was black and had a red V-shape optic. Despite being very muscular and top-heavy, it managed to stand bipedal like a regular-sized robot. The Dinobots didn't back away from the large robot.

"Prepare to meet your doom, Autobots!" said the giant robot "Nothing can withstand the might of…Devastator!" Grimlock charged at Devastator, but the robot kicked him away. Sludge stomped his foot and made a crack in the ground. Slug shot flames into it and made it a fiery moat. Devastator managed to walk over it. Meanwhile, the Autobots drove on the road towards their headquarters.

"This is all my fault." said Optimus "I should never have underestimated Megatron."

"No one expected Megatron to turn into super-powered fighting machine." said Agent Travern "You did your part for Earth, no one could do more."

"It is all my fault." said Optimus "If I wasn't so proud of myself, I would've saved the Earth from Megatron's grasp. Thanks to me, Earth may have met its darkest hour."

"Hey, what's that?" said Breakaway. They saw the Dinobots fighting Devastator. Devastator grabbed Snarl and threw him into the liquid-fire. Fortunately, Snarl managed to cling onto the ledge and pull himself up before landing into the fire.

"Our Dinobuddies!" exclaimed Kate.

"What's that thing?" said Dwight.

"I don't know, but it's a Decepticon that we're gonna' show what happens when he comes to base!" said Ironhide.

"No, don't attack it." said Optimus "The agreement is still in play." They went through the entrance. Megatron and the Decepticons transformed.

"It seems that it was a good idea to have that extra power inside of them." said Megatron "Finally, those accursed Dinobots have met their match!" Meanwhile, Optimus sat on the medi-bed whilst getting scanned by _Teletraan I_.

"I still don't get it, Optimus." said Ratchet "How on Cybertron did Megatron get so powerful?"

"I think I do." said Mouser "_Teletraan_ looked at Optimus' injuries and…See for yourselves." _Teletraan I_ showed an image of Megatron. It then showed an AllSpark fragment inside of him. It then showed the AllSpark inside the Earth and it showed that Megatron managed to connect his shard to it.

"Megatron mentioned to me that he had an AllSpark shard inside of him." said Silverstreak "He must have got a new one."

"Megatron somehow managed to link it to the AllSpark inside this planet." said Ratchet.

"Then that means that Megatron cheated; and we can ignore the agreement, right?" said Ironhide.

"That is justified." said Optimus "But we need a plan." Meanwhile, the Dinobots lay nearly unconscious on the ground. Devastator pointed his solar energy beam rifles at them and charged.

"Nothing defeats the Devastator!" said Devastator "Nothing!"

"Nothing, little-one?" said a voice. Devastator turned around and backed away with a terrified expression. The voice chuckled. The Decepticons looked at the thing that Devastator was looking at and gasped (except for Soundwave who was emotionless). "What would you say about me?" The voice came from a 400 foot tall robot that had just appeared. The robot chuckled again. What the Decepticons didn't realise was that the Autobots were hiding at the entrance to their headquarters.

"Now, before he realises that he's being tricked." said Optimus. Windcharger's hands turned into his magnet beams and he shot it at Devastator. He had set them to repel. Devastator screamed as he was being zapped at. He suddenly fell to pieces. The pieces transformed back into the Constructicons. Grimlock and the other Dinobots stood back up, charged at the Constructicons, and blew fire at them. The Constructicons were so unprepared that they transformed and fled. At that moment, the giant robot that had just appeared vanished, because it was just one of Hound's holograms.

"Boy, I think he sprang an oil-leak when he saw that!" laughed Hound.

"That giant robot was just an illusion!" snapped Megatron "It wasn't real!"

"No!" shouted Optimus' voice. The Autobots revealed themselves. "But we are!" They charged at the Decepticons, shooting at them all the way.

"Let's shake 'em up!" said Wreckloose.

"Those Autobots are our road!" said Barricade. He and Wreckloose transformed and drove at the Autobots.

"Let's take 'em, Bee!" said Arcee. Bumblebee beeped in response. They transformed and drove at Wreckloose and Barricade. Barricade and Arcee crashed into each other and Wreckloose and Bumblebee crashed into each other. All of them transformed whilst doing so. Arcee retracted out her right arm-blade and slashed at Wreckloose's chest.

"Time to fry!" said Wreckloose. He charged electricity in his hands and zapped Arcee.

"Not today!" said Arcee. Her hand turned into her tri-plasma blaster and she shot Wreckloose in the face. Wreckloose fell back stunned.

"Time to fly, Bumblebeeps!" said Barricade. His hand turned into his neutron chaingun and he shot at Bumblebee continuously. Bumblebee was blasted into the wall. Barricade charged at him. Bumblebee's hand turned into his plasma blaster. He turned around and shot at Barricade. Barricade was thrown back and landed onto Wreckloose. Both of them got up, transformed, and fled.

"They weren't so tough after all!" smirked Arcee. She and Bumblebee high-fived each other. Meanwhile, Blackout transformed and hovered up. He flew around shooting everything he could. Ratchet, Prowl, and Sideswipe watched as this happen.

"So, what now?" said Sideswipe "Wait for him to transform so we can shoot him down and he'll crash like last time?" Ratchet smiled at him.

"You'd have to be really lucky to get that lucky three times." said Ratchet.

"Why leave our fate to luck when we can make him transform ourselves?" said Prowl "I've noticed that Blackout—despite being one of the most strategic Decepticon—has a nasty rage problem. We can use that weakness against him; but, this will require using Sideswipe's strongest point."

"What?" said Sideswipe enthusiastically. His hands turned into pulse burst rifles. "My rifles?" His rocket-pack began to power-up. "My rocket-pack? My…" His Cybertanium swords retracted out. "…Cybertanium swords?" Prowl smiled (which was something he rarely did).

"Your smart-aleck reputation!" said Prowl. Sideswipe's pulse burst rifles turned back into his hands, his rocket-pack powered-down, his Cybertanium swords retracted, and he looked surprised. Blackout flew past them. Sideswipe jumped out in front of Blackout.

"Hey!" shouted Sideswipe "Hey you! I'm talkin' to you, Blacky; or should I say…Fatty!" Blackout shot at him. He back-flipped a few times which made him avoid the shots. "We recently encountered these things called "Insecticons"; and when I saw 'em, I thought "they sure look a lot better than Blackout!" Blackout shot at him again. He spun aside to avoid the shot. "Do you know who I feel sorry for? Your propellers, 'cause it must be a real pain to have to spin that many times to keep your fat, ugly body elevated!"

"Oh yeah!" snapped Blackout "Let's see how you like jokes about my weight when I'm…" He transformed and his foot began to blaze. "…crushing you like the squirt you are!" Ratchet's hand turned into his energon machine gun and Prowl's hand turned into his acid pellet gun. They shot a few times at Blackout, causing him to fall out of the sky. "Oh slag! Not this again!" He crashed.

"When will Blackout learn that saying offensive language won't stop him falling?" smirked Sideswipe. Meanwhile, Bulkhead charged at Payload. His hand turned into his wrecking ball. Payload's hand turned into his hammer. They began to fight.

"So; where's the little girl, or does she squish easily like any other human?" said Payload. Bulkhead bashed Payload over the head with his wrecking ball.

"It seems that I've won three rematches in a row!" said Bulkhead. Meanwhile, Dropkick shot everything in sight. Ironhide ran up to him.

"Let's see how you like my impressive guns, Rusty!" said Dropkick. He pointed his double-barrelled photon guns at Ironhide. Ironhide pointed his pulse cannons at him.

"My ones are bigger!" said Ironhide. He shot at Dropkick. Dropkick dodged most of the blows and punched Ironhide across the face.

"Seems that you're too old to be on the battlefield!" said Dropkick. He began to laugh. Ironhide got back up, his hands turned into his water guns, and he sparyed liquid nitrogen onto Dropkick.

"Rookie!" said Ironhide. Meanwhile, Breakaway and Starscream flew at each other.

"Let's see how your puny excuses for wings hold up!" said Starscream. The two crashed into each other. They transformed after colliding. Starscream pointed his null-rays at Breakaway and shot. Breakaway's hand turned into his fusion beam battle pistol and he shot at Starscream's eye. Starscream crashed. Breakaway landed on both feet.

"They hold up pretty fine!" smirked Breakaway. Meanwhile, Optimus slashed through various Vehicons with his axe. He then saw Megatron holding his mace.

"Leave this planet immediately!" said Optimus.

"I told you that to defy me was to die." said Megatron "And no one defies Megatron! Decepticons, transform and rise up!" Various Vehicon fliers transformed and flew towards Optimus. Optimus easily slashed them aside with his axe.

"If you're so powerful, why do you not wish to fight me again?" said Optimus.

"Because there's no more enjoyment in it." said Megatron.

"Then how about we end it; right here, right now!" said Optimus. He charged at Megatron. The two clashed their weapons.

"Have you already forgotten our last fight, Prime?" said Megatron.

"I have remembered it." said Optimus "And this time, I'm prepared!"

"And I'm prepared to take this to a whole new level!" said Megatron. He put his mace away and stood there. He raised his arms. "ARISE!" Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Something began coming out of the ground. It was a giant version of the AllSpark.

"The AllSpark!" exclaimed Optimus "The core of this world!"

"He's insane!" exclaimed Ratchet. The AllSpark suddenly opened up. Inside was a transparent, crystalline, blue orb that hovered in its centre.

"Megatron, do you not see that the AllSpark is this world's core?" said Optimus "If you pull it out, the Earth will die."

"I always despised this planet." said Megatron "I and the AllSpark are one!" He shot blasts out of his hands. Optimus charged at Megatron. He began to brawl with Megatron until he punched Megatron in the chest. Megatron transformed and flew up. Jazz ran over to help Optimus.

"Optimus, it's too late." said Jazz.

"No it isn't." said Optimus "Megatron only had that power because it was stable." Megatron looked down at the Autobots.

"Finally, after millions of stellar-cycles; I get to extinguish Optimus' spark!" said Megatron. He pointed his hands towards Optimus, but nothing happened. "What?" Suddenly, he began to glow. "What's happening to me?" He was pulled into the AllSpark. Inside the AllSpark, he screamed in pain. Optimus didn't care about Megatron's pain. Suddenly, Megatron was shot out of the AllSpark. Then the AllSpark burst back underground. Megatron landed in the stream of liquid-fire. The Autobots ran over to it. They saw Megatron's forearm sinking into the liquid-fire. Meanwhile in the _Nemesis_, Starscream and the other Decepticons stood near the computer. It showed Megatron's forearm.

"Decepticons, I regrettably note; despite everything's that's happened, Megatron's spark has finally and at long last been…extinguished." said Starscream. His eyes opened and he smiled wickedly. "All…hail…Starscream!" Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, Optimus walked over to a crate. He placed his axe down.

"It is finished." said Optimus "We have saved this world."

"Prime!" shouted Agent Travern. All the Autobots looked over at him. He was tightening his jacket. "I almost forgot to thank you Bots for saving my neck all those times. I owe you big time." He walked into the elevator. "Everyone does." The doors of the elevator closed. Jake, Kate, Dwight, and June looked up at him.

"Is it actually over, Optimus?" asked Jake "Have we actually seen the end of this war."

"Who can tell, Jake." said Optimus "In this vast universe, is anything truthfully forever?" Meanwhile underneath the Earth's crust, a forearm burst from the rock. Megatron pulled himself out of lava. He opened his red eyes.

"We shall rise…" said Megatron "…AGAIN!"

The End?

**Feedback**: So, that was my first _Transformers_ fanfic. I hoped everyone liked it


End file.
